Men så nära får ingen gå
by Vendelin
Summary: Sirius Black bär på mörka hemligheter, vem är det egentligen han har slagit ihjäl? Timandra slits mellan sin kärlek till den 16åriga Marodören och vännerna. Vem blir utsatt för strypförsök, vad betyder den konstiga drömmen och vem hoppar från Uggletornet?
1. Chapter 1

Hejsan!

Det här är en svensk fan-fiction på JK Rowlings Harry Potter, även om det kommer att handla om Marodörerna.

Karaktärerna tillhör JK, utom de som jag själv skapat. Titeln kommer från en låt av bandet Kent, som heter Kräm (så nära får ingen gå).

Ber om ursäkt för eventuella oklarheter: Lily Evans går i Ravenclaw i denna fiction.

Den här berättelsen handlar om Marodörernas 6:e år på Hogwarts, men även om det är en Marodörfiction så handlar den inte så mycket om just marodörerna, utan om en utav dem och en tjej vid namn Timandra (som kallas Tindra genom större delen av berättelsen).

I början så verkar det här vara som vilken annan Marodörstory som helst; Tindra blir charmad av casanovan Sirius Blacks italienska och det där supercolgateleendet som bara han kan le.

Men så småningom får läsaren veta att Sirius kanske inte mår riktigt så bra som alla tror och en hel del konstiga saker börjar hända runt ungdomarna.

Och sedan händer det där som absolut inte får hända…

Det är inte den gamla vanliga storyn om charmören Sirius som aldrig blivit kär på riktigt och inte vet hur man älskar och så träffar han en tjej som sätter honom på plats.

Nej, det handlar om två ungdomars olyckliga öde. Och kanske slutar det inte riktigt som vi alla har tänkt oss?

Visst är Sirius supercharmören på ytan, men under det finns en vilsen och olycklig själ som egentligen inte alls vill leva det här livet.

Och Tindra, inte är hon någon kaxig tjej som kommer ny från t.ex. Frankrike eller Sverige; nej hon har gått på Hogwarts sedan hon var elva och är inte den som använder stora ord i onödan.

Sätt igång och läs:)

_**Jag vill också påpeka att de första kapitlen inte alls är speciellt bra.**_

**Kapitel 1**

**I Diagongränden**

Tindra Welter suckade inom sig där hon gick längs kullerstensgatan i Diagongränden. Trollkarlar och häxor skyndade förbi henne och försvann i den färgglada massan av klädnader. Tindra hatade dagarna innan den 1:a september som pesten, alla elever från Hogwarts var där då och det var ytterst få av dem som hon verkligen tyckte om. Hon hade bara två riktigt nära vänner: Lily Evans och Maddy Smith och dem hade hon inte ens sett skymten av. De hade säkert redan handlat sina skolsaker för de var alltid ute i god tid, tillskillnad från henne själv. Tindra var alltid sent ute och det hatade hon, men hon hatade att gå ensam på stan ännu mer. I själva verket var det ganska mycket saker hon hade på sin hatlista.

"Du kan inte stanna mitt i gatan, fattar du väl!" fräste en äldre trollkarl med enorma glasögon som fick hans ögon att se ut som stora blå tunnlock.

Irriterat strök Tindra de mörkbruna lockarna ur sina bruna ögon, fäste dem i nacken med ett läderband och började gå längs gatan igen. Först skulle hon bli tvungen att fylla på sina trolldrycksingredienser som började ta slut.

Apotekarboden låg lite avsides, kanske var det den fruktansvärda stanken av härsket kött blandat med andra konstiga lukter som lämnade lokalerna bredvid affären tomma.

Inne i Apotekarboden var det också väldigt trångt, mestadels var där Hogwartselever som liksom hon ville fylla på sina lager. De höga hyllorna i mörkt trä var fulla av glasburkar och plåtburkar med innehåll som gjorde henne lätt illamående så fort hon fäste blicken på dem, så hon avstod från att titta någon annanstans än mot kassan där framme.

Tindra grav ifrån sig en djup och irriterad suck när hon ställde sig i den milslånga kön bakom en lång svarthårig kille. Han vände sig om just efter det att hon suckat och blängde surt på henne. Hon kände genast igen honom som Sirius Black sjätteårseleven i Gryffindors elevhem.

Som stolt Ravenclawelev avstod hon helst från att beblanda sig med värstingar som Black. Han och hans tre vänner kallade sig 'Marodörer', hade fåniga smeknamn på varandra och skapade alltid problem. Ryktet sade faktiskt att Blacks högra hand, James Potter, var förtjust i hennes egen vän Lily Evans. Visst hade han väl fånat sig ovanligt mycket föregående år och speciellt tycktes han spela över när Lily kom i närheten, men betydde det att han gillade henne? Tindra var i alla fall säker på en sak; Lily gillade INTE James. För hur många gånger hade hon inte klagat på hur fruktansvärt larvig han var? Säkert tio gånger per dag hade hon beklagat sig för Tindra, samtidigt hade hon ju inte gjort annat än erkänt att han var snygg. James Potter var alltså larvig men snygg och till gruppen: 'Larviga men Snygga' tillhörde också Sirius Black.

"Ursäkta, men står ni i kö?"

Tindra hoppade till och vände sig om, Peter Pettigrew, en annan av Marodörerna såg på henne bakom det ljusa håret och med röda kinder. Han var liten och rund och verkade inte alls den sortens människa som Black och Potter.

"Eh… va? Ja, jo det gör jag." Förvirrat såg hon framåt igen och rodnade när hon såg att kön var långt framför henne och hon hade bara frånvarande stått kvar på samma fläck hela tiden och inte märkt det. Hastigt gick hon framåt och ställde sig bakom Black igen.

Någon harklade sig bakom henne och knackade henne lätt på axeln, det var Peter Pettigrew igen.

"Ursäkta igen, är det okej om jag bara…?" Han pekade menande på Black framför henne med ett knubbigt litet finger.

"Åh… javisst." Hon nickade och steg åt sidan för att lämna plats åt lille Peter.

Han klev fram ett par steg och knackade den huvudet längre ynglingen Sirius Black i ryggen med en tjock liten näve.

Black vände sig irriterat om och verkade först tro att det var Tindra som knackat honom i ryggen då han blängde extra surt på just henne, sedan pep lille Peter till och Blacks ansikte sken genast upp när han fick syn på sin Marodörvän.

"Slingersvans! Inte visste jag att du var här, varför talade du inte om det för mig så hade jag inte behövt gå ensam." Hans röst lät förebrående och det märktes att Peter blev generad.

"Ehh… jag visste inte att du också var här Sirius", pep han och såg ner på sina fötter.

Tindra kunde inte låta bli att håna dem för det fåniga smeknamnet och att Peter faktiskt fick dåligt samvete för just en sådan liten småsak, de betedde sig som om de var tio och inte sexton år!

"Jag ska nog ställa mig i kön igen", sa Peter efter ha pratat en stund med sin vän.

Sirius nickade och blängde surt på Tindra som om det var hennes fel att Peter stod bakom henne i kön.

Hon hade fått vänta ytterligare en halvtimme i Apotekarboden innan hon kunnat få sina ingredienser påfyllda, det var en lättnad att komma ut från stanken igen och hon hoppades att den inte satt kvar i hennes kläder. Hon såg ner på sin handlarlista, böckerna hade mamma handlat flera veckor i förväg, men nu var det nya klädnader hon behövde för de hade blivit alldeles för korta under sommaren.

Madame Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen var faktiskt näst intill folktom och hon behövde bara vänta i femton minuter på att få ställa sig på en pall och få nya klädnader uppnålade efter hennes längd. Tindra älskade att vara inne hos Madame Malkins, där fanns klädnader i alla färger från golv till tak och tyger hon aldrig sett maken till förut. Hon fastnade speciellt för ett ljust lila tyg som var så tunt att det verkade sväva och så lent att det kändes som en sval bris när hon rörde vid det.

"Tindra!" ropade någon och hon svängde genast runt.

Utanför affären stod Maddy och Lily, de vinkade frenetiskt åt henne genom skyltfönstret och pekade på sina stora godispåsar som gick i samma färg som Lilys blodröda hår, de kunde inte gå in med godispåsar i händerna. Hon nickade och slet sig motvilligt från det vackra tyget.

"Har du handlat nya skolklädnader?" Maddy ställde alltid onödiga frågor, det var en av hennes specialiteter. Den blonda Ravenclaweleven gnuggade sig med handen i ett av sina blå ögon och slätade sedan till sin svarta Hogwartsklädnad.

Tindra nickade och log, hennes vänner hade tydligen varit i Diagongränden hela morgonen och letat efter henne.

"Ska vi ta en glass?" frågade Lily och pekade på Florean Fortescues Glassbar som låg mitt emot Madame Malkins. Hennes ögon lyste som gröna smaragder vid tanken på glass, även fast hon redan hade en stor godispåse i handen, även hon bar en svart skolklädnad.

Maddy och Tindra nickade, glass skulle bli gott nu eftersom solen började gassa ovanför dem och de visste alla tre att den här dagen skulle bli varm även fast klockan bara var elva.

Florean Fortescues glassbar var som ett litet café, träpanelerna på väggarna gav en mysig känsla och trägolvet knarrade under deras fötter när de gick fram mot glasdisken i vilken hundratals glassorter fanns.

De beställde varsin glass, själv valde hon pumpasmak för det var det som lockade henne mest i värmen.

"Vi stötte på James Potter och Remus Lupin precis innan vi hittade dig", muttrade Lily samtidigt som de slog sig ner vid ett litet träbord vid ett stort fönster så att de kunde se på alla som gick förbi utanför. "Det är svårt att tro att Remus Lupin verkligen tillhör deras lilla klubb 'Marodörerna' eller hur?"

"Ja, han verkar alltid så ordentlig och trevlig." Maddy nickade instämmande. "Inte för att jag har pratat med honom alltså, men det verkar så."

Tindra skrattade till och smakade på den orangea glasskulan.

"Han är ju faktiskt Prefekt", tillade hon efter en stund och såg ut genom fönstret.

"Ja, men en Prefekt borde inte hänga ut med de där värstingarna." Lily grävde med fingertoppen i sin chokladglass.

"Jag känner dem inte så jag ska inte säga något, men jag tycker inte att de verkar speciellt trevliga mot den där lilla Peter Pettigrew även om han hänger ihop med dem", sa Maddy.

"Det stämmer, de verkar mest förolämpa honom så fort de får chansen." Lily suckade och slickade på sin glass.

"De är inte speciellt snälla mot Severus Snape heller." Tindra kom ihåg alla de otaliga gånger Slytherinpojken hade fått gå till sjukhusflygeln efter att ha mött Marodörerna i en korridor.

Lily rynkade irriterat näsan, de visste allihopa att hon flera gånger försökt rädda Snape från Potters gäng.

"När man talar om trollen", väste Maddy och nickade nästan omärkligt mot glassbarens ingång samtidigt som hon stint stirrade ut genom fönstret framför henne.

Tindra och Lily vred på huvudena i samma stund som de fyra Marodörerna klev in genom dörren högt skrattandes.


	2. En Glassattack

**Kapitel 2**

**En Glassattack**

"Åh, nej", stönade Lily och gömde ansiktet i sin fria hand.

Maddy fnissade åt hennes elände, doppade fingret i sin glass och petade Lily på kinden med ett glasskladdigt finger. Den rödhåriga flickan blängde surt på henne, torkade snabbt bort glassen från sin kind och vred sedan på huvudet åt de fyra Marodörernas håll. Hon suckade djupt vid åsynen av James Potter som stod på ett ben och flaxade vilt med armarna som för att härma något, hans andra tre vänner skrattade högt åt honom och lille Peter tjöt tillgjort av skratt varje gång Potter öppnade munnen.

"Om du har tur kanske han inte ser dig." Tindra klappade Lily tröstande på armen samtidigt som hon såg förbi sin vän och granskade de fyra killarna med skarp blick.

Marodörerna fick sina glassar och såg sig om efter ett lämpligt bord att slå sig ned vid.

"Det vore väl att hoppas för mycket", fräste Lily surt till svar och körde ner en tandpetare så djupt i glassen att båda hennes vänner antog att den just i det ögonblicket föreställde James Potter. "Han ska ALLTID förstöra så fort jag har det lite trevligt!"

De vände genast blickarna mot killarna igen när Black skrattade högt och pekade på en mager och mycket blev pojke som ensam satt i ett mörkt hörn. Det var Severus Snape, Marodörernas värsta fiende och favoritoffer.

Black avslöjade sina perfekta vita tänder när hans läppar klövs av ett brett flin och en farlig glimt tändes i hans svarta ögon när Potter väste något i örat på honom.

"De ska ge sig på Snape igen", muttrade Tindra och suckade lite.

Det tillhörde vardagen under ett skolår på Hogwarts att se Marodörerna läxa upp Slytherinpojken med trollstavarna likväl som knytnävarna.

"Jag förstår inte att de ska vara så himla… himla… så himla OMOGNA!" fräste Lily och blängde surt på de fyra killarna, hennes gröna ögon sköt blixtar av raseri.

"Tjaa", sa Maddy dröjande med blicken fäst någonstans på andra sidan fönstret samtidigt som hon gjorde osynliga cirklar på bordsskivan med fingertoppen. "Det sägs ju att killar ligger tre år efter, men det var nog fel för jag tror de menade tio."

Tindra och Lily skrattade och iakttog Marodörerna medan de långsamt tog sig närmare Severus Snape på ett ytterst odiskret sätt, men även fast Peter Pettigrew snubblade över flera stolar och slog ner ett par glas på vägen verkade Slytherinaren inte lägga märke till dem.

"Har han blivit döv på senare dar tror ni?" Maddy fnissade åt sitt eget skämt men ingen av hennes två vänner rörde en min utan fortsatte iaktta de fyra killarna spänt.

Just som Potter stack handen i fickan efter sin trollstav flög Lily upp från stolen.

"Alltså nu…", morrade hon och hötte med armen mot den svarthårige killen så att glassen stänkte omkring henne. "Nu har jag fått nog av…" Hon avbröts abrupt i meningen när hon viftat så våldsamt med handen att hon tappat greppet om glassen som nu singlade iväg genom luften.

Alla tre såg gapande på struten med chokladkulan som tog sikte på Potters rufsiga bakhuvud.

Ingen av de andra Marodörerna tycktes ha lagt märke till projektilen med chokladsmak som var på god väg att slå ner i deras kamrats huvud.

"Hjälp", flämtade Lily och sjönk diskret ner på stolen igen när glassen lät hela sitt chokladinnehåll rinna ut över Potters hår. Hon vände sig genast bort från synen och såg stint ut genom fönstret. "Men stirra inte då!" fräste hon när hon fick syn på Tindra och Maddy ur ögonvrån.

Hennes två vänner satt båda två som förstelnade med gapande munnar, deras ögon var vidgade och stint fästa på synen borta vid disken.

Maddy hade stannat med glassen halvvägs till munnen och med den andra handen invirad i håret.

Potter vaknade upp ur sin chock, han frustade till och skakade på huvudet så att glasstruten föll ner på trägolvet och gick i fyra delar. Den bruna sörjan i hans hår började droppa ner på hans klädnad och han vände sig om som i slow-motion.

Tindra fick bita sig så hårt i läppen att den vitnade för att inte brista ut i skratt.

Chokladglassen rann i strida strömmar över Potters smala ansikte och droppade från hans lugg. Han blev rödare och rödare i ansiktet av raseri och kanske även lite av skam när han såg att hans stora kärlek satt vid ett av borden.

Snabbt slet Lily åt sig Tindras glass och försökte se oskyldig ut när hon iakttog honom.

Tindra själv hann inte sno tillbaka struten förrän fyra par Marodörblickar var fästa på henne. Hon flackade med blicken från hennes tomma hand till Potters chokladfärgade ansikte. Frustrerat försökte hon komma på en bra idé men hennes hjärna var alldeles tom. Hon kunde inte ens hjälpa att hon blev lite rädd när de fyra pojkarna började gå mot henne med glassens offer i spetsen.

Han verkade mycket arg med axlarna uppdragna till öronen och armarna stelt utefter hans sidor med nävarna hårt knutna.

Hon kom på sig själv med att tänka att han såg ut lite som om han råkat ut för en kroppslåsningsbesvärjelse.

Black verkade mer sansad och lugn, men ögonen var lika djupt svarta som sjön utanför Hogwarts och det gjorde henne osäker på om han var arg eller inte. Han var betydligt bredare än hans ganska spensliga bästa vän och det svarta håret föll ner i hans lika svarta ögon. Han var onekligen snygg, tänkte hon, och han visste alltför väl om det.

De fyra killarna stannade i en liten halvcirkel runt henne, Lily och Maddy. Potter blängde på henne med ögon som kokade, Black lade bara armarna i kors och synade henne med huvudet på sned så som ett rovdjur söker efter brister hos sitt byte. Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew verkade mest förvirrade över vad som hade hänt och den förstnämnde av dem verkade lite förbryllad över var glassen hade kommit ifrån.

"Hur…" Potters röst darrade av raseri när han pratade och orden lät bara som en viskning. "… Hur vågar du?"

Tindra spärrade förfärat upp ögonen och svalde så högt att hon kunde svära på att alla runt bordet kunde höra 'gulpet'.

"V- va?" stammade hon och slängde en blick på Lily som stannat med pekfingret i munnen, även hon stirrade på honom.

"Hur VÅGAR du kasta en GLASS på MIG!" fräste han och tog ett par steg närmare med ögon som blixtrade av ilska.

Lupin såg fortfarande förvirrat mellan hans vän och tjejen från Ravenclaw som satt halvt skräckslaget på stolen.

"Jag? Glass? Jag?" upprepade Tindra och flackade med blicken mellan Lupin och Potter som för att hitta en flyktväg.

"Det är bara du här som inte har en glass i handen", flinade Black triumferade och med en knyck på nacken fick han håret att landa i en perfekt rufsig frisyr.

"Ööhh…" Var det enda som hon fick ur sig medan hon blängde surt på Lily som såg lidande tillbaka på henne.

"Är det ingen annan än jag som har hört att Ravenclaw elever ska vara intelligenta va?" Black skrattade hånfullt åt henne. "Det där var den minst intelligenta meningen jag har hört från någon, förutom dig då Slingersvans." Han slog till Peter Pettigrew i bakhuvudet med handflatan så att hans huvud flög framåt och så vände de allihopa på klacken och gick ut från Florean Fortescues.

"Jag…hatar…dig", väste Tindra åt Lily som flinade fåraktig mot henne samtidigt som hon petade på glassen med fingret.

"Eh… vill du ha tillbaka din glass?" sa hon svagt och höll fram struten.

"Nej tack", muttrade Tindra och blängde på henne.

Plötsligt började Maddy skratta, hon hade inte sagt ett ljud eller rört en fena under den tiden Marodörerna stått kring bordet, men nu så började hon plötsligt bubbla och skaka av skratt.

"Åh", fick hon fram mellan skrattattackerna. "Det där var det roligaste som hänt under hela den här sommaren, såg ni va? Tjoff bara, så låg glassen i hans huvud och chokladen sprutade åt alla håll!" Tårarna rann utför hennes kinder och hon viftade med handen framför ansiktet för att få luft.

Lily och Tindra stirrade oförstående på varandra och himlade sig över deras kompis konstiga humor och väntade medan deras väns skratt långsamt avtog.

"Föresten", sa Lily efter en stunds tystnad om de bortsåg från Maddys skrattattacker som kom med jämna mellanrum. "Potter ser inte så tokig ut, inte ens med choklad i håret."

Tindra höjde ett ögonbryn åt hennes uttalande och undrade i sitt stilla sinne om Lily verkligen tyckte så illa om James Potter som hon påstod.

"Åhnej!" replikerade Maddy och skakade vist på huvudet. "Sirius Black ser minst tusen gånger bättre ut, sådana där ögon va? Jag skulle inte tacka nej till honom om jag fick erbjudandet!" Hon fnissade och torkade tårarna som åter hade börjat rinna utför hennes kinder med en servett.

Tindra tänkte i sitt eget stilla sinne att Maddy hade rätt, Sirius Black skulle inte hon heller tacka nej till om hon fick chansen.

De gick igenom hela Diagongränden och köpte alla möjliga pryttlar som de kunde ha nytta av på Hogwarts, en del onödiga saker fick de också med sig från ett par affärer.

Lily tillexempel köpte en fjäderpenna som sprutade ut en skvätt parfym på varje pergament man skrev och Maddy i sin tur köpte en halsduk som strypte den person som tog den på sig.

"Vad ska du med en… 'Självstrypande halsduk' till?" Tindra slängde tillbaka förpackningen till henne efter det att hon läst namnet på produkten.

"Tjaaa, man vet aldrig när man får nytta av att strypa någon", fnissade Maddy och stoppade ner den blå- och svartrutiga halsduken i väskan.

Tindra höjde ögonbrynen men avstod från att fråga något mer eftersom hon inte var säker på att hon ville höra svaret.

Trängseln på gatan hade börjat avta och de mötte bara ett fåtal trollkarlar och häxor när de gick gatan fram mellan affärerna som bara verkade bli konstigare och konstigare ju längre de gick.

Lily gick med näsan i Häxornas Värld och gjorde ett test på sig själv, det verkade inte gå något vidare bra för efter en stund kastade hon tidningen till Tindra med en suck.

"Läs mitt horoskop", bad hon och sjönk ner på en träbänk utanför Adelaide's Restaurang, den knarrade oroväckande när hon satte sig på den.

Restaurangen hade flera fönster utåt gatan, över dem satt gröna markiser med texten: Adelaide's i guldtryck. Det ledde en liten stentrappa upp till dörren på vilken en 'Öppet'-skylt hängde. Trollkarlar och Häxor trädde in och släppte ut doften av pumpapaj som fick det att knorra sig i magen på Tindra.

"Men sätt er då!" Lily klappade på bänken bredvid sig med handen och såg uppfordrande på sina två vänner.

De gjorde henne tveksamt sällskap på den skrangliga bänken och Tindra började bläddra i tidningen efter horoskopen.

"Tvillingen." Hon harklade sig en aning. "Din vecka kommer att bli lugn och ganska händelselös. Helgen kommer du ägna åt roliga aktiviteter och bara syssla med sådant du tycker är roligt."

Lily nickade belåtet och Tindra fortsatte;

"Kärlek, du känner dig osäker på känslor för en forna fiende och börjar tveka inför ditt val att bjuda ut denne-", hon slängde en vaksam blick på den rödhåriga flickan som hade stelnat till på bänken bredvid henne, "- dock bör du följa ditt hjärta och lita på dina instinkter!" Tindra slängde tillbaka tidningen till hennes kompis. "Läs mitt nu!"

"Kräftan", läste Lily, "en lugn vecka för dig, kanske till och med lite tråkig. Helgen spenderar du på en plikt som oväntat dyker upp…"

"Du kanske får strafftjänstgöring!" utropade Maddy och verkade mycket nöjd med tanken på att Tindra skulle få eventuell kvarsittning.

Lily harklade sig och blängde på Maddy som genast blev tyst. "Kärlek, du upptäcker till din förvåning känslor för en person som du aldrig skänk en tanke till förut. Ta känslorna med stor försiktighet och akta dig noga för att bli sårad."

Tindra fnös och drog in doften av leverstuvning som vällde ut genom dörren till Adelaide's Restaurang som åter öppnades när en yngre, mycket stilig trollkarl i mörkgrön klädnad gick ut på trappan i sällskap av en häxa med hår som glänste som guld i skenet från den allt mer nedåtgående solen. Hon klädd i något rubinrött och med hatten käckt på sned.

"Vad är klockan?" frågade Maddy och såg bort mot horisonten där himlen började färgas rosa.

"Halv nio", svarade Lily efter att ha tittat efter.

"Hjälp, jag måste genast hem!" utropade Tindra förskräckt och rusade upp från bänken, hon visste vilket ramaskri det skulle bli hemma om hon kom det minsta för sent.


	3. Charmören Sirius Black

**Kapitel 3**

**Charmören Sirius Black**

I Askvändargränd, alldeles intill Diagongränden, låg ett gult trevåningshus. På den kopparfärgade brevlådan, med huggtänder som morrade hotfullt varje gång någon annan än brevbäraren eller den som hade nyckeln kom i närheten av den, stod det med snirkliga bokstäver: Welter. För i det stora gula huset bodde Tindra och hennes föräldrar. Det var alldeles för mycket utrymme för en familj på tre personer och eftersom varken hennes mamma eller pappa var hemma särskilt ofta blev det ännu större. Trädgården var perfekt, alla rabatter prydligt ansade och äppleträden klippta till små runda bollar. Innanför det midjehöga vita staketet sprang en liten crup på den smaragdgröna gräsmattan och viftade på sina två svansar (crupar ser ut som små jackrusselterriers fast med två svansar).

Väl inne i huset hängde hon av sig jackan i den vitmålade hallen. De flesta rum var extremt moderna endast med undantag för vardagsrummet (som var inrett i en svindyr antik stil) och hennes eget rum.

Tindra gick uppför den vitmålade spiraltrappan som stod i den halvmånformade hallen, som var tom sånär på trappan och klädhängaren. På den andra våningen låg mammas och pappas sovrum och ett konferensrum som pappa prompt hade velat ha men aldrig använt ännu.

Hon skyndade sig igenom den ljust gula och mycket smala hallen. Där fanns inget annat än ett par enorma bokhyllor som var halvfulla med böcker och gamla tidskrifter, de två dörrarna som ledde in till konferensrummet och sovrummet, samt de två trappavsatser. Hon var just på väg mot trappavsats nummer två, som var precis likadan som nummer ett och ledde upp till vindsvåningen där bland annat hennes rum fanns. När man gått upp för trappan befann man sig i ett mycket litet, rosa fyrkantigt rum, till höger fanns en bronsfärgad dörr och till vänster en vitmålad. Den vitmålade ledde till hennes egen privata toalett och den bronsfärgade till hennes rum. Tindra gick in igenom den sistnämnda.

Rummet hade snedtak och var målat i mörkblått. På andra kortsidan, mitt emot dörren, fanns ett runt fönster som var dekorerat med gardiner i ett bronsskimrande tyg. Det var verkligen en Ravenclawelevs rum; ett par bokhyllor fulla av böcker, ett skrivbord i mörkt trä som var överröst med uppslagna läxböcker och inte riktigt avslutade uppsatser. Sängen var det som Tindra tyckte mest om i hela rummet, den var bred och mjuk, täckt av ett blått överkast med en broderad bronsörn på och stod precis intill fönstret.

Hon sjönk ner med en suck på sängkanten och såg frånvarande ut genom fönstret på gatan nedanför. Hon borde ha gissat att varken mamma eller pappa skulle vara hemma. Pappa var säkert på ministeriet fortfarande, han var auror och tyckte att det var viktigare att riskera livet ett par gånger per vecka för att få en liten notis i The Daily Prophet än att ägna tid åt familjen. Mamma kanske var tvungen att jobba mot deadline, hon skrev reportage i tidningen Magiska Hem och verkade alltid ha fullt upp. Tindra tyckte att det var konstigt att hon alltid blev lika besviken, fastän hon hade vetat att de inte skulle vara hemma i samma stund som hon lade handen på dörrhandtaget.

"Miss Welter", pep en liten husalf som kikade in genom dörrspringan.

"Vad är det?" muttrade hon och såg bort mot dörren.

Alfen öppnade dörren lite mer och stack in ett ytterst fult huvud med gula ögon stora som tefat, näsan var lika orange som en morot och hade samma form och två minimala öron som satt mitt på huvudet. Alfen hette Popper och han såg nervös på sin ägares dotter medan han drog i de få hårstrån han hade (som förövrigt stack ut från sidorna på hans huvud och det hade fått Tindra att undra mer än en gång om inte någon elak trollkarl hade bytt plats på hans öron och hår när han varit olydig).

"Vill ni ha något att äta miss?" frågade Popper och gnuggade sig nervöst på näsan.

Tindra skakade på huvudet och alfen försvann i samma stund. Hon suckade igen och steg upp från sängkanten för att dra av sig den svarta klädnaden. Om bara ett par dagar skulle hon vara på väg till Hogwarts sittandes på Hogwarts Expressen, men av någon konstig anledning kändes det inte lika roligt längre efter dagens händelser i Diagongränden. Lily och Maddy kändes inte längre som hennes bästa vänner, de verkade så… tråkiga och avlägsna på något vis, hon irriterade sig speciellt på när Lily snodde glassen ur hennes hand så att hon fick skulden för det Lily hade gjort. Det kändes så jobbigt att hon kanske inte längre hade så mycket gemensamt med dem som hon trott från första början. Visst, de hade varit kompisar i drygt fem år, sedan de hade mötts på Hogwarts Expressen. De var SMÅ på den tiden, vad hade hon vetat om livet och vad som spelade roll? Hon ruskade olustigt på huvudet när hon dragit klädnaden över huvudet, hon ville inte tänka så, inte om Lily och Maddy, kanske skulle alla irritationer vara över när hon träffade dem igen på tåget? Tindra nickade till svar på sin egen fråga och tog på sig sin pyjamas för att sova, för även om klockan inte var speciellt mycket så skulle tiden i alla fall gå fortare till den 1 September om hon sov.

Tindra släpade den tunga kofferten på King's Cross, hon hade bråttom till perrongen nu, klockan var kvart i elva och om bara femton minuter skulle tåget gå.

Mamma hade för en gångs skull tagit en timme ledigt från skrivandet och följt med henne till stationen för att säga hej då med ett lättat ansiktsuttryck, så fort hon hade klivit ur bilen hade mamma kört fort därifrån och lämnat henne ensam kvar med uggleburen och en koffert som vägde minst ett ton.

Hon började gå mot perrong nio och tio, med ganska mycket envishet hade hon väggen mellan perrongerna snart i sikte. Hon hoppades att Lily och Maddy stod på plattform 9¾ och väntade på henne, om hon bara fick se dem igen skulle säkert allt bli bra. Klockan var tolv minuter i elva, hon ökade stegen och med en hastig blick omkring sig (för att kontrollera så att mugglarna inte såg) gled hon igenom skiljeväggen.

Doften av bränt kol nådde hennes näsborrar, där stod den blodröda Hogwarts Expressen och väntade. Det var svårt att ta sig fram till tåget mellan alla oroliga mammor till förstaåringar. Hon såg varken Lily eller Maddy i någon kupé och när lokföraren meddelade att det bara var tio minuter kvar till avfärd fick hon skynda sig att hoppa in i första bästa.

Sharon Adams satt ensam i en kupé och såg frånvarande ut i luften. Hon var också sjätteårselev i Ravenclaw, men även fast de hade delat sovsal i fem år hade de inte mer än talats vid. Sharon såg upp så hastigt att det ljusbruna håret dansade runt hennes ansikte, de blå ögonen lyste upp när hon fick syn på sin elevhemskamrat utanför fönstret. Hon vinkade ivrigt och pekade på platsen mitt emot henne med ett brett leende.

Tindra log tillbaka och nickade.

Dörren till tåget var fortfarande öppen och hon hoppade in, buren med hennes gråspräckliga uggla Fernando ställde hon in först och så var det bara det värsta kvar: kofferten. Hur mycket hon än tog i orkade hon inte lyfta upp den, inte ens ett bar trappsteg och allra minst till mittgången. När lokföraren ropade att det bara var fem minuter kvar drabbade hon av panik och ögonen fylldes oförklarligt med tårar.

Jävla koffert! Jävla, jävla koffert!

"Behöver du hjälp?" sa en djup behaglig röst.

Tindra såg hastigt upp och fick syn på Sirius black som log frågande mot henne och hon kände hur hjärtat slog ett extra slag.

"Eh… ja, tack." Hon nickade och klev åt sidan för att ge honom plats.

"Ta ugglan, så tar jag kofferten. Var ska du sitta föresten?" Han log brett mot henne med sina kritvita tänder.

Hon kom sig inte för att säga något utan pekade bara stumt mot kupén där Sharon satt.

Han lyfte upp hennes tusenkilos koloss så lätt att den lika gärna hade kunnat vara en fjäderpenna och följde efter henne i korridoren.

Tindra tog hastigt buren och gick före honom mot kupén, magen pirrade konstigt varje gång hon slängde en blick bakåt för att kontrollera så att hon inte drömde och bländades var gång av hans leende.

Sharon såg glatt upp på henne när dörren till kupén öppnades, men innan hon hann säga något så vände sig Tindra om i dörren och stod öga mot öga med Black.

Han strök håret ur ögonen och gav henne ett brett leende igen.

"Du kan väl bara ställa den där", mumlade hon generat. Vad hade hon att vara generad för? Det var ju bara värstingen Sirius Black som stod framför henne inte någon drömprins heller!

"Är det säkert att du inte vill ha hjälp med att lägga upp den?" Han hade släppt kofferten och stod nu nonchalant lutan mot väggen och drog handen genom håret. Det borde vara förbjudet att vara så snygg!

"Nej, det är okej." Hon grep tag i handtaget och sneglade på honom.

"Okej, som du vill då." Han avfyrade ett blixtrande leende och började gå längs mittgången.

"Tack förresten!" ropade hon efter honom.

Black vände sig om, fortfarande med filmstjärnesmilet på läpparna.

"Vad gör man inte för att få en liten pratstund med en vacker flicka?" ropade han tillbaka. Han tog ett bar steg baklänges med han iakttog hennes reaktion och vände sig sedan om för att strax därpå svänga in i en annan kupé just som tåget började rulla.

Han måste nog ha blivit besviken över hennes reaktion, tänkte Tindra. För hon hade varken rodnat eller fnissat generat, utan hade bara gapat och stirrat på honom som om han vore en utomjording. Vilket han i och för sig kanske var också, från jag-kan-få-vem-jag-vill-bara-jag-ler planeten.

"Vem var det där?" ljöd Sharons, lite hesa, röst bakom henne.

"Ehh…" Tindra tvekade en kort sekund. "Sirius Black, han hjälpte mig med kofferten", svarade hon sedan och släpade med stor möda in den svarta trunken i kupén.

"Colgate-mannen?" fnissade Sharon och höjde ögonbrynen i en frågande gest.

"Colgate-mannen?" upprepade Tindra förvirrat.

"Ja, jag kallar den patetiska figuren för det, eftersom han har ett supercolgateleende, ja ett så kallat filmstjärnesmile. Jag undrar just hur han ser ut när han ler normalt." Sharon flinade mot henne. "Kom bara inte och säg att han har charmigt dig också, den geten?" fnös hon.

Tindra tänkte först neka, men sedan gav hon upp och nickade en aning generat.

"Du är väl medveten om att han har legat med halva skolans tjejer och grovhånglat med minst fyra femtedelar va?"

"Ja, jag vet, men jag kan inte hjälpa det. Förra gången jag träffade honom så var han så himla sur och sa knappt ett ord till mig mer än att jag verkade helt puckad, men idag var han så himla trevlig och snäll… och det där LEENDET!" suckade hon och satte sig ner på platsen mitt emot hennes elevhemskamrat.

"Åhåå, jaa det där falska tillgjorda smilet, jaa VEM faller inte för det va?" utbrast Sharon sarkastisk och flinade.

"Men lägg av, inte ens du kan komma och säg att han inte är snygg", fnös Tindra.

"Neej det kan inte ens jag säga, för han ÄR snygg och han ÄR bra i sängen också." Sharon började gapskratta när Tindra såg chockerat på henne.

"Vadå, säg inte att DU och HAN har…?"

"Man tar väl chansen när man får den va? Fastän det var för två år sen har jag inte glömt bort det än." Sharon spelade förälskad och suckade djupt samtidigt som hon slog handen för pannan och glittrade med ögonen.

"Lägg av", fnissade Tindra och kom på sig själv med att trivas utomordentligt i Sharons sällskap. "Förra året hade du ju ihop det med Potter", sa hon sedan och såg på flickan som satt mitt emot henne.

"Åh ja, den bortskämda snorvalpen, men han var riktigt bra på att kyssas han med faktiskt om än inte med riktigt samma finess med tungan som Black", sa Sharon och spelade med tungan utanför munnen. Hon började skratta när Tindra blängde på henne. "Kom igen va? Det är ingen idé att satsa på en hopplös player som aldrig kommer att förändras."

"Jag sa aldrig att jag skulle satsa på honom", muttrade Tindra surt och såg ut genom kupé fönstret. Allting där utanför svischade förbi i en rasande fart och himlen blev allt mörkare.

"Nej, men det syntes tydligt. Åååh, han är såååå underbaaaar, se hur jag strålar med ögonen va." Sharons tillgjorda kuttrande röst suddade bort Tindras sura min och fick henne att dra på munnen istället.

"Du är ju inte klok!"

"Nej, de säger det", Sharon räckte ut tungan och drog snabbt åt sig benen när Tindra måttade en spark mot henne.

Resan till Hogwarts förflöt mycket trevlig i Sharons sällskap och Tindra kom inte ihåg när hon hade haft så roligt sist, visst var Sharon ganska så vulgär när det kom till sex och hon delade mer än gärna med sig av detaljer när det gällde Sirius Black och James Potter som Tindra helst av allt inte ville höra, men det var ändå roligt.

Hon hade inte ens skänkt Lily och Maddy en tanke under hela resan men hade inte dåligt samvete för det, hon hade ju faktiskt inte hittat dem även fast hon letat.

När tåget saktade in på stationen hoppade Sharon snabbt upp på fötter och drog på sig manteln utanpå sig Hogwartsklädnad (som de nu båda två bar). Det var en aning kyligt i sommarluften, men inte så att man frös. Himlen var klar och stjärnorna syntes tydligt på den mörka bakgrunden. En stjärna lyste klarare än alla andra: Sirius…

"Jag har saknat det här stället som man saknar fjäderpennor på GET-proven", sa hon ivrigt och tvingade ner sin svarta katt i hans korg med ett fast grep om djurets nacke.

"Öh… bra liknelse", fnissade Tindra och öppnade kupédörren.

"Jag vet, jag brukar komma på egna, det ger mer personlighet åt det hela liksom." Sharon skrattade högt och de gick tillsammans ut ur tåget.

Det stod massor med svartklädda elever runtomkring dem, men Tindra kunde inte se Sirius någonstans bland dem, inte ens några av hans Marodörvänner.

"Vilka ämnen ska du läsa vidare?" frågade Sharon medan de gick bort emot de hästlösa droskorna som stod och väntade på dem.

"Försvar Mot Svartkonster, Trolldryckskonst, Trollformellära, Förvandlingskonst och, tyvärr, Trollkonsthistoria, plus de ämnen som jag valde till i tredjeårskursen."

"Samma som mig då alltså!" sa Sharon förtjust och utförde en liten dans på stället, hon råkade slå till en liten förstaåring som var på väg mot Hagrid och de små båtarna vid sjön. "Oj förlåt mig lilleputt!" utbrast Sharon och hjälpte förstaårseleven upp på fötter igen, han var så liten att han verkligen kunde kallas lilleputt.

"Skräm inte småbarnen", fnissade Tindra och knuffade till Sharon i sidan med armbågen medan hon följde förstaårseleven som snabbt började springa mot sjön med blicken.

"Äh, han överlever, det är bäst att jag förbereder honom lite på terrorn som kommer uppe på slottet. BU!" Sharon skrämde ytterliggare tre små flickor som skräckslaget hoppade till när hon skrek precis i örat på dem.

"Du är ju inte klok", sa Tindra för andra gången den dagen.

"Nej, de säger det", flinade Sharon, även hon för andra gången och så brast de ut i skratt för just ingenting.

De satte sig i en av droskorna, det var tur att den är tom för Sharon slet upp vagnen och kastade sig in i den så våldsamt att hon skulle ha kunnat skrämma slag på vem som helst, även om de inte var förstaåringar.

"Åh, men titta där, vilken läcker liten typ." Sharon nickade mot fönstret i dörren på vagnen och Tindra såg ut.

Sirius Black kom gående i mot deras vagn tillsammans med de andra tre av Marodörerna.

"Hoppas inte att han kommer hit", pep Tindra, lika skräckslagen som de små flickorna hade blivit när Sharon skrämt dem.

"Äh, det vore väl kul att få träffa han, va? Se hans supercolgateleende igen och se in i de där möööörka mystiska ögonen han har." Sharon spelade teater som vanligt, men det fick i alla fall Tindra att skratta lite innan dörren till deras droska öppnades.


	4. Bella som betyder snygging på italienska

**Kapitel 4**

**Bella, som betyder snygging på italienska…**

In i droskan steg de fyra Marodörerna med Sirius i täten, han log charmigt när han fick syn på de båda flickorna.

"Tjena sötnosar", sa han och blinkade.

Tindra rodnade och såg hastigt bort från denna ursnygga kille. Han är bara en hopplös player, tänkte hon för sig själv i en sträng och övertalande ton.

Sharon å andra sidan fnös ljudligt åt Blacks hälsning, men sa inget hon heller.

Han ryckte oförstående på axlarna åt James håll och muttrade något som lät som: "PMS…"

De enda som pratade på resan upp till slottet var de tre killarna (Remus Lupin verkade vilja hålla sig utanför) som planerade utförligt hur de skulle ställa till det för Filch (vaktmästaren) så fort de fick chansen (efter sorteringsceremonin närmare bestämt).

Tindra låtsades som om hon inte hörde och önskade att resan skulle ta slut snart. Och det verkade faktiskt som om någon hört hennes önskan, för droskan stannade nedanför skolporten bara ett par minuter senare.

"Kom så skyndar vi oss", viskade Sharon i hennes öra och så skyndade de sig upp mot slottet och värmen.

Ravenclawbordet var nästan fullt av elever som pratade och skrattade, glada att se varandra efter lovet.

"Var ska vi sitta?" undrade Sharon och såg ut över havet av svartklädda elever för att upptäcka lediga platser.

"Titta, där är Lily!" Tindra pekade på Lily som vinkade och visade på två tomma stolar bredvid henne och Maddy. "Hon har platser åt oss, kom!" Tindra tog Sharon under armen och började gå mot vännerna.

"Vi såg er inte på tåget", sa Lily och kramade dem båda två när de äntligen lyckats tränga sig fram till henne.

"Det var ju rätt mycket folk på tåget va, så det kan vara därför", svarade Sharon.

"Jo, jag antar det", mumlade Lily en aning generat.

De satte sig ner på de tomma stolarna och tog av sig sina mantlar när de nya förstaårseleverna kom in i salen.

"Kolla in, där är lilleputt!" Sharon pekade på den lille pojken som stod i mitten av kön, han såg lika nervös ut som alla andra förstaåringar. Han såg så söt ut med de snövita lockarna på hans lilla huvud.

Tindra fnissade och nickade till svar.

"Vadå 'lilleputt'?" LeAnn Fox som satt mitt emot Tindra lutade sig en aning över bordet och såg intresserat på dem med sina gigantiska grönbruna ögon.

"Det är Sharons pojkvän", flinade Tindra mot sin sovsalskamrat på andra sidan bordet.

"Jupp", höll Sharon med. "Vi har kilat stadigt sedan i juli. En underbar ung man det där alltså. Vi brukar få en sån ÖGONKONTAKT va." Sedan brast det och alla fem började skratta.

"På tal om ögonkontakt", sa LeAnn när hon hämtat andan igen. "Jag har fått VÄRSTA ögonkontakten med en snygging från Gryffindor!" Hon fingrade på sin tjocka brunblonda fläta som låg över hennes vänstra axel och en blygsam rodnad hade stigit upp på hennes runda kinder.

"Vem?" undrade Lily.

De fyra Ravenclawtjejerna (LeAnn låtsades som om hon inte kände dem, SÅ pinsamt var det) vände sig odiskret om på stolarna och glodde bort mot Gryffindorbordet som för att få syn på en kille med skylten: 'Jag älskar LeAnn', men de såg ingen som verkade lovande.

LeAnn skulle just till att svara på Lilys fråga när Professor McGonagall klappade bestämt i händerna för att få tyst på pratet.

"Då kan sorteringen börja", sa hon stramt och ställde fram den lilla pallen med den slitna sorteringshatten på.

Hatten började sjunga:

"… Jo jag som var med skall nu

Den sorgliga historien berätta:

Sa Slytherin: 'Vi undervisar dem

Vars förfäder har renast blod.'

Sa Gryffindor: 'Vi undervisar dem

Vars namn är känt för visat mod.'

Sa Ravenclaw: 'Vi undervisar dem

Med störst intelligens och vett.'

Sa Hufflepuff: 'Jag alla tar emot

Och ska behandla dem på lika sätt.' "

När hatten slutat sjunga brast hela salen ut i dånande applåder (flera små förstaårselever ryckte förskräckt till), oljudet upphörde inte förrän Professor McGonagall harklade sig ljudligt och höll upp handen för att tysta ner dem.

"När jag läser upp ert namn från listan sätter ni er på pallen och tar på er hatten, förstått?" sa hon vänd mot förstaåringarna som nickade lydigt.

"Ammer, William…"

En pojke i ungefär samma storlek som lilleputt klev fram, satte sig på pallen och tog på sig hatten som föll ner över ögonen på honom.

"RAVENCLAW!" vrålade hatten och hela Ravenclawbordet brast ut i rungande applåder.

Nio nya elever sorterades till Ravenclaw, fyra flickor och fem pojkar. Lilleputt (som för övrigt hette Davis McMoon) blev sorterad till Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledores tal efteråt bestod av två ord: "Hugg in!"

"Jag måste nog göra slut med lilleputt", suckade Sharon med fejkad gråtröst. "Inte kan jag vara tillsammans med en sådan förrädare! Men vi hade så många trevliga stunder tillsammans, som igår tillexempel, då vi bytte trollkarlskort med varandra." Hon snörvlade ljudligt och torkade sig under den lilla uppnäsan med en servett.

De fyra andra sjätteårsflickorna fnissade glatt åt Sharons teater och började ta för sig av maten som dykt upp på bordet.

"Är det någon mer som ska läsa örtlära i år också?" frågade LeAnn medan hon torkade sig om munnen med en servett.

"Nej, aldrig i livet! De där växterna har käkat färdigt på mitt goda fläsk!" muttrade Sharon och tog en stor tugga av ett kycklinglår.

"Jag ska", upplyste Maddy och log mot LeAnn. "Fast inte för att jag tycker det är kul och inte för att jag är speciellt bra, men det är det enda ämnet där man kan skrika under lektionerna utan att få straffkommendering."

De andra höjde undrande ögonbrynen mot varandra när de fick höra Maddys anledning till att fortfarande läsa Örtlära.

"Vadå? Gillar du att skrika på lektionerna eller?" frågade Sharon och slickade sig om munnen medan hon lassade på femton revbensspjäll till på sin tallrik.

"Nej, men OM jag skulle vilja det, menar jag." Maddy ryckte på axlarna och bet huvudet av en chokladgroda hon haft i fickan.

"Ja, i så fall skulle ju jag kunna läsa vidare på Astronomi då, för i det tornet kan man ju springa naken om man skulle vilja utan att få straffkommendering för ingen ser ju i mörkret." Sharon flinade. "Inte för att jag gillar att springa naken, men OM jag skulle vilja menar jag."

De andra skrattade och Maddy flinade fåraktigt när hon förstått att hennes anledning att fortsätta läsa Örtlära inte var något vidare direkt.

Det hade blivit riktigt sent när de tillslut reste sig upp för att gå till sovsalen, Lily som var prefekt och hade gett dem lösenordet innan hon gick sin väg för att samla ihop förstaårseleverna.

De började tränga sig igenom mängden av elever som alla samtidigt tycktes pressa sig mot dörrarna som ledde ut från Stora Salen.

"Var tog LeAnn vägen?" frågade Tindra som plötsligt insåg att hon inte längre var i närheten av dem.

"Hon skulle gå och prata med sin gulleponke. Jag vet inte vem än, hon vägrade säga det även fast jag hotade med att lägga sprängsstjärtskrabbor i hennes säng. Ja, bebisar alltså, inte fullvuxna. SÅ elak är jag faktiskt inte." Sharon pratade så fort att man kunde tro att hon bara hade ett visst antal sekunder på sig att slänga ur sig så många ord som möjligt.

"Har du ingen aning om vem det är då?" frågade Tindra nyfiket.

"Säkert typ Daniel Randolf, du vet han som är jagare i Gryffindors Quidditchlag"

"Nej, jag vet inte hur han ser ut." Tindra rynkade pannan och försökte få fram en bild av alla Gryffindors jagare.

"Han som ser ut som om han har fått ett stort stenblock i huvudet? Själva skallen är liksom fyrkantig och näsan är platt." Sharon tryckte på sin näsa så att den blev alldeles tillplattad.

"Jaha, HAN!" utbrast Tindra och skrattade. "Men varför skulle hon säga att han är snygg?"

"Varför säger du att Sirius Black är snygg?" kontrade Sharon och flinade.

"Men HAN är ju faktiskt snygg!" muttrade Tindra just som de trängde sig ut genom dörrarna som ledde ut från Stora Salen.

"Grazie bella!" hördes en röst bakom dem.

Tindra och Sharon snurrade hastigt runt och fick syn på Sirius Black som stod där, nonchalant lutad mot väggen strax bredvid dörrhålet och log brett mot dem.

Tindra kunde inte låta bli att rodna, men Sharon vägrade att låta så mycket som en skär fläck nå hennes kinder.

"Ja, ingen orsak. Du vet, vita lögner är tillåtna för att inte såra någon va." Sharon log ett ljuvt leende mot Black.

"Jag pratade faktiskt inte med dig, ta en kölapp om du känner dig utanför", muttrade han och blängde på Sharon samtidigt som han vände sig mot Tindra och log bländade igen. "Nej, nu måste jag skynda mig upp till sovsalen annars flyger Filch på mig så fort han får chansen. Ciao bella!" Han blinkade mot henne och försvann sedan i mängden av elever.

"Bella?" fnös Sharon surt och blängde efter Black. "Bella? Kom han inte på något bättre eller?"

"Han hörde vad jag sa!" pep Tindra blodröd i ansiktet. "Dessutom så tror han att jag heter Bella, gud jag är verkligen hopplös."

"Äh, skitsnack. Han vet att du heter Tindra, säkert kan han dina fyra mellannamn utantill också. Bella är italienska och betyder snygging." Sharons röst talade om att hon inte var glad över att Sirius Black stötte på en av hennes vänner.

"Jag är nog helt såld nu", mumlade Tindra och eltade redan i huvudet att han kallat henne bella, bella som betydde snygging på italienska.


	5. Carina, som i sötnos

**Kapitel 5**

**Carina, som i sötnos…**

Tindra kunde inte hjälpa att hon rodnade varje gång hon snuddade vid tanken på vad som just hänt. Det var fruktansvärt pinsamt och hon var säker på att Black skulle skratta högt varje gång han fick syn på henne.

"Vad var lösenordet nu igen?" Sharon knuffade till henne i sidan med armbågen.

"V-va?" Tindra blinkade till och vaknade upp ur sina tankar. Hon fann att de stod framför målningen av Mystiske Meciro (i naturlig storlek) som täckte hela väggen.

Meciro stod framför en stor slottsport i sin skinande rustning och blängde vaksamt på dem genom visiret på hjälmen.

"Lösenord!" vrålade han så plötsligt att de båda flickorna framför honom hoppade till.

"Säg det då!" uppmanade Sharon och flinade lite mot Tindra som försökte komma ihåg vad Lily sagt för bara en liten stund sedan.

"Pumpapastejer…?" sa hon sedan tveksamt i en frågande ton.

Meciro nickade, steg åt sidan och öppnade porten för dem.

Tindra och Sharon gick igenom målningen och befann sig där med i Ravenclawssällskapsrum. Det var ett fyrkantigt rum med en stor öppen spis och flera mysiga fåtöljer med mörkblå sammetsöverdrag, samt ett par soffor stora nog för två personer. Vid ena väggen fanns flera små bord och stolar för den som ville plugga och även ett par bokhyllor med böcker inom alla möjliga ämnen. Väggarna var draperade med mörkblå gobelänger och på vart och ett av dem fanns en stor bronsörn broderad.

"Du vet hattens sång va?" frågade Sharon.

Tindra nickade.

"Jo, alltså, jag har funderat va och jag tror att den skulle bli mycket bättre i rapversion."

"Rap? Mugglarmusik?" frågade Tindra och höjde frågande på ögonbrynen.

"Jaa. Vill du höra?" Sharon såg på henne med ivrigt lysande ögon.

"Kör till." Tindra ryckte på axlarna.

"Sa Slytherin: Vi undervisar dem yo, vars förfäder har renast blod, ey."

"Du är ju inte normal!" utbrast Tindra innan hon började gapskratt åt det fåniga viftandet med armarna och pratsången.

"Nej, de säger det också faktiskt. Kom så går vi upp och sover, du skämmer ju ut mig när du står här och skriker av skratt!" Sharon tog Tindra en aning brutalt under armen och släpade henne genom gången till höger om eldstaden och öppnade sedan deras sovsalsdörr.

Sovsalen var också ett fyrkantigt, ganska litet rum. Fem himmelssängar med blå sammetsdraperier stod fördelade i rummet.

Tindra sjönk ner på sin säng som stod längst bort från dörren, hon strök med handen över täcket och kudden som gick i samma färg som sängdraperierna. Hon älskade Hogwarts och hon älskade deras sovsal, det var så mysigt och tryggt där på något vis.

"Du Tindra", hördes Sharons röst från andra sidan sovsalen.

"Mm", svarade Tindra samtidigt som hon började ta av sig klädnaden för att sätta på sig sitt vita sidennattlinne.

"Vad heter du egentligen? För visst är Tindra bara ett smeknamn?"

"Ja det är bara ett smeknamn, mitt riktiga namn är så fult att ingen säger det", suckade Tindra.

"Så-Fult-Att-Ingen-Säger-Det är väl ett ganska ovanligt namn va?" Det hördes på Sharons röst att hon flinade.

"Okej, okej, du får väl veta då. Timandra."

"Du har rätt, ditt namn är fult." Ett dovt dunk hördes bortifrån Sharons del av rummet och därpå följde en lång rad av svärord som Tindra inte uppfattade mer än slutet på: "Jävla vägg jävel, är du tvungen att stå just där eller?"

"Somliga straffar gud med detsamma", skrattade Tindra när kröp ner under det svala täcket och gav ifrån sig en djup suck när hon lade huvudet på kudden.

"Om du inte är tyst ska jag se till att du aldrig mer vågar somna när jag befinner mig i samma sovsal som du", muttrade Sharon och sedan blev det tyst i sovsalen.

Morgonen därpå var det full rörelse bland flickorna, klockan var visserligen bara sju men om de skulle hinna göra sig i ordning innan frukost så fick de faktiskt skynda sig på.

"Har någon sett MIN rouge?" undrade LeAnn samtidigt som hon hoppade på ett ben mellan sängarna i ett försök att få på sig strumpan på väg mot toaletten.

"Ja, jag åt den i natt för jag blev lite hungrig", muttrade Sharon medan hon lade på ett perfekt lager rouge. "Men om du vill kan du ju alltid låna min medan jag går och spyr upp din?" Hon höll fram sin egen rouge mot LeAnn som snappade åt sig den och lutade sig över handfatet för att komma närmare spegeln medan hon sög in kinderna.

"Timandra!" ropade Sharon.

Tindra blängde nattsvart på henne och Sharon flinade.

"Hörrni tjejer, tycker inte ni att Tindra låter fånigt va? Jag menar det låter ju som om man vore ett jävla ljus eller nåt!" Sharon spärrade upp ögonen och färgade ögonfransarna svarta med mascaran.

"Vad ska vi kalla henne då?" frågade Lily som ilsket försökte reda ut det röda burret.

"Tim?" föreslog Maddy och började fläta Tindras motsträviga lockar.

"Nej usch!" LeAnn skakade på huvudet.

"Men kom på något bättre själv då!" fräste Maddy och blängde på henne.

"Jag tycker Tindra blir bra till dess att vi kommer på något bättre", sa LeAnn värdigt och brydde sig inte om den sura blicken från Maddy.

"Jag trodde själva grejen med det här var att vi SKULLE komma på något bättre", flinade Sharon. "Det är väl inte direkt intelligent att bara komma på dåliga smeknamn som vi ändå inte kommer att säga va?"

Både LeAnn och Maddy blängde surt på henne efter det uttalandet.

"Äh, var inte så jävla sura hela dagarna, ni blir så mycket fulare då! Kom så går vi och käkar, jag känner att min mage börjar sjunga nationalsången snart om jag inte får mat i mig."

Stora Salen var full av morgontrötta elever, värst verkade det vara vid Slytherinbordet där så gott som varenda en såg ut som om de just hoppat ur sängen.

"Colgate-mannen klockan tre", flinade Sharon och Tindra vred genast på huvudet.

Sirius Black satt vid Gryffindorbordet helt uppslukade i ett livligt samtal med James Potter. Blacks hår var rufsigt och föll ner i de mörka ögonen, det verkade som om han precis vaknat för han gäspade ideligen.

"Jävla fågelholk." Sharon sköt upp hennes haka som troligtvis hade fallit ner någon gång under de tre sekunder hon granskat Sirius Black. "Du kan dregla över honom sen, vi har förvandlingskonst med dem idag." Sharon pekade på ett schema som hon höll i handen.

"VA! Varför har du inte sagt något? Jag ser ju ut som en sopsäck!" utropade Tindra och såg så förskräckt ut att man lika gärna kunde tro att hon sett ett spöke.

"Ja, som vanligt med andra ord. Ät mat istället innan du har ätit upp hela colgate-mannen med blicken." Sharon sträckte en korvmacka mot henne.

Tindra såg sig spänt om i klassrummet för att få syn på Sirius Black, men han var inte där. Med en suck gick hon och satte sig längst bak i salen på en ensam bänk. Lily hade bönat och bett Sharon om att sitta bredvid henne istället så att hon slapp den där Potter och Sharon hade inte kunnat neka de där bedjande gröna ögonen. Nu var det Tindra i stället som satt ensam i det halvfulla klassrummet och kände sig eländig, inte för att hon hade något emot att sitta ensam, utan för att hon verkligen avskydde förvandlingskonst.

Professor McGonagall stod framme vid svarta tavlan och skrev upp en avancerad formel som fick Tindra att önska att hon befann sig i sjukhusflygeln i stället.

Just som professorn satte sig ner bakom katedern för att börja lektionen kom de fyra Marodörerna in genom dörren.

"Sätt er", sa hon strängt och de fyra pojkarna skyndade sig bort mot bänkarna.

Tindra stirrade stint på tavlan för att inte glo på en viss person av de där fyra som just kommit in i salen.

"Ciao carina", viskade Sirius Black tätt intill hennes öra när han satte sig bredvid henne.

"Hej", mumlade hon tyst, fortfarande med blicken på tavlan och förbannade rodnaden som steg upp på hennes kinder.

Hon kunde känna värmen från honom medan de tog anteckningar av vad McGonagalls föreläsning men hon förstod ingenting för koncentrationen låg på personen bredvid henne. Hon noterade saker såsom: hur musklerna i hans hand rörde sig när han slarvigt skrev på sitt pergament eller hur han drog handen igenom håret när han tycktes fundera.

"Och nu kan ni försöka er på att förvandla en igelkott till en katt, en igelkott per bänk för de är svåra att få tag i."

Tindra stelnade till och slängde en hastig blick på Black som log brett mot henne där han satt.

"Jag hoppas du är duktig på det här signorina", viskade han tätt intill hennes öra igen och sände rysningar utefter hennes ryggrad.

"Jag är urdålig på förvandlingskonst", mumlade hon.

"Otur, vi får försöka göra det bästa av situationen istället." Han log blixtrande mot henne igen. "Om det går riktigt dåligt får vi väl göra våran bakläxa tillsammans, eller hur?"

Hon kände hur hans fingrar rörde vid hennes hår, dog nästan när hans hand gled under håret och började varsamt massera hennes nacke.

"Eh, föresten", mumlade hon. "Vad betyder carina?"

"Sötnos." Ett supercolgateleende spred ut sig över hans perfekta läppar och hon kände hur rodnaden steg upp på kinderna. Var han tvungen att vara så förbannat charmig!


	6. Drömprinsen

**Kapitel 6**

**Drömprinsen**

Tindra var vimmelkantig när hon kom ut ur klassrummet efter lektionen. Det hade märkts tydligt att Sirius Black inte gjort sitt bästa på lektionen. Hon hade själv sett honom förvandla saker på FUTT-nivå och förstod inte varför han envisades med att misslyckas. Professor McGonagall förstod tydligen inte heller det, för hon blängde argt och bad honom ideligen att sluta fåna sig. Vid slutet av lektionen hade de båda två fått bakläxa och Black hade sagt till henne att möta honom i biblioteket efter middagen.

"Vad står du och tänker på?" frågade Sharon som plötsligt stod bredvid henne i korridoren. "Nej, säg ingenting! Låt mig gissa." Hon flinade. "Är jag på rätt spår och jag säger: supercolgateleende?"

Tindra nickade och log lite generat.

"HA! Jag visste det! Men å andra sidan skulle väl den gissningen ha stämt in på ungefär 99,9 procent av alla tjejer på den här skolan." Sharon gav ifrån sig en överdriven suck och skakade på huvudet. "Ja, jag säger då det, var är ungdomen på väg? Annat var det på min tid…"

"Tyst", fnissade Tindra och smällde till Sharon på armen med 'Avancerad Förvandlingskonst'.

"Om Madame Pince hade sett det där skulle du vara död nu", sa Sharon med entonig röst och viftade med pekfingret framför ögonen på Tindra.

"Hej", flåsade Lily som just sprungit ikapp dem.

"När du flåsar sådär kan man lika gärna tro att du har träffat på Potter i garderoben och inte att du har sprungit", flinade Sharon och började sedan skratta när Lilys ansikte antog samma färg som hennes hår.

"Du är ju fixerad!" mumlade den generade flickan och koncentrerade sig på att leta i sin väska efter en icke-existerande bok.

"Oh ja!" utropade Sharon entusiastiskt och strålade med hela ansiktet.

De fick kämpa sig fram i korridoren nu, för det var massor av elever som skyndade iväg till sina lektioner och knuffade dem hit och dit för att komma förbi.

"Vad har vi nu?" frågade Tindra och kikade över Lilys axel för att läsa på schemat i hennes händer.

"Trollkonsthistoria." Lily pekade på rutan där det stod 'trollkonsthistoria' i mörkblått bläck.

"Urk." Sharon gav ifrån sig ett spy-ljud.

"Håller med", suckade Tindra. "Det måste vara det absolut tråkigaste ämnet."

Hennes två vänner nickade instämmande.

"Var är Maddy och LeAnn förresten?" Tindra kom just underfund med att de inte gick där med dem.

"De har Örtlära nu, ingen av dem ska läsa Trollkonsthistoria", svarade Lily.

"Okej, okej! Jag medger att det verkar mer lockande nu med: 'Det är den enda lektionen man kan skrika på utan att få straffkommendering!" Sharon suckade. "Men å andra sidan kan ju vi sova utan att få straffkommendering, varför tänkte jag inte på det? Jag tar officiellt tillbaka allt jag har sagt."

Tindra och Lily skrattade, sedan gick de alla tre in och satte sig i klassrummet.

Professor Binns, den enda spökläraren, satt vid katedern och synade dem allihop noggrant medan de satte sig i bänkarna.

Det var snart middag och Tindra satt i sällskapsrummet med en nervös klump i magen. Hon kunde inte släppa tanken på att hon skulle träffa Sirius Black om bara en liten stund, ENSAM, i biblioteket. Rodnaden steg upp på hennes kinder bara hon tänkte på förvandlingskonstlektionen, hans hand på hennes nacke. Det kanske inte var något att skryta med direkt, över hälften av tjejerna på skolan kunde ju berätta mer betydande saker de gjort med honom, men ändå!

Hon var så säker på att det var något speciellt på gång mellan dem, kanske hade han faktiskt fallit för henne och de skulle leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar, eller?

"Ska vi gå ner till middagen eller?" frågade Maddy, bredvid henne stod Sharon (vars mage kurrade högljutt) och Lily som otåligt väntade på henne.

Tindra såg upp och nickade, hon kunde inte förmå sig att le nu när nervositeten verkade ta över helt och hållet.

"Äh slappna av tjejen, jag menar, han kommer bara att göra som han gör med alla andra tjejer." Sharon klappade henne på axeln och pratade med en psykologliknande förståelse i rösten. "Först tafsar han lite på dig, sedan slänger han upp dig på bordet eller trycker upp dig mot väggen i någon städskrubb och gör det gamla vanliga."

Tindra blängde på henne, hon ville inte bli 'som alla andra tjejer' för honom, hon ville vara Tindra och inte bara en upphånglad tjej mot en vägg och som han sedan struntade i. Nej, hon ville vara hans allt. Hon ville att han skulle drömma om henne dag som natt. Hon ville att hans ögon skulle glittra av glädje varje gång han såg henne och att han skulle vara hennes, för alltid. Även om hon visste hur larvigt det lät, som om hon fortfarande var fem år och drömde om den perfekta drömprinsen, så kunde hon bara inte släppa det. Han skulle inte få behandla henne hur som helst.

"Var är LeAnn förresten?" frågade Maddy och såg sig omkring som om LeAnn skulle krypa efter dem för att inte synas.

"Hon skulle träffa drömprinsen!" flinade Sharon. "Jag har en aning om vad de gör just nu kan jag säga, så om vi kommer tillbaka till sällskapsrummet och det gnisslar från en av sängarna i vår sovsal så ska vi nog inte gå in dit."

"Du är ju inte klok!" Lily spärrade förfärat upp ögonen, som om själva tanken var fruktansvärd.

"Nej, som om det skulle vara en nyhet", sa Sharon och skakade sorgset på huvudet. "Lilla du, om du verkligen inte har förstått det förrän nu kanske du ska kontrollera om du hamnat i rätt elevhem."

Lily gjorde en ful grimas mot Sharon, men började sedan skratta, för även hon visste att det inte var på allvar.

Tindras mage slog frivolter när de närmade sig dörrarna till Stora Salen. Hon både ville och ville inte se honom igen, för hon var helt förlorad i hans charm, utseende och utstrålning, samtidigt som hon var rädd för vad han gjorde med henne.

När de trängde sig fram till Ravenclawbordet så kunde hon inte låta bli att se sig om efter honom, men han satt inte med sina vänner vid Gryffindorbordet och det fick henne att ana oråd.

"Ser du inte din älsklingsplayer?" frågade Sharon och spetsade en korv på gaffeln.

"Neej", kved Tindra och vågade inte röra maten för hon var rädd att hon skulle få upp den igen av nervositet.

"Äh, oroa dig inte, han kommer säkert snart, han ska bara hångla med en annan tjej först." Sharon åt upp sin korv och spetsade sedan en ny.

"Kan du inte vara lite snäll?" frågade Lily när hon såg Tindras eländiga min.

"Jag är snäll, jag säger bara som det är så att hon inte invaggar sig i några falska förhoppningar." Sharon ryckte på axlarna.

"Men hon blir ju ledsen ser du väl!" sa Lily förebrående.

"Hur ledsen tror du inte hon blir sen när han fullkomligt ignorerar henne när hon tror att han älskar henne va?" fräste Sharon och reste sig så hastigt från bordet att hon slog ner sitt glas med pumpasaft.

De andra såg chockat efter henne när hon stormade ut ur salen.

"Vad tog det åt henne?" frågade Lily med ögon stora som tefat.

"Jag vet inte", mumlade Tindra och skyndade sig att torka upp saften som började rinna ut över bordet med en sving med trollstaven. Sharon hade verkat så arg och hon förstod inte varför, aldrig hade hon väl reagerat så förut när de hade pratat om Sirius Black? På tal om honom, det kanske var bäst att hon gick nu om hon skulle möta honom i biblioteket?

"Tror du att hon blev ledsen?" frågade Lily oroligt och vred sina händer.

"Neej, det tror jag inte. Jag måste gå nu, ska till biblioteket." Tindra pratade hastigt, hon var ju så nervös! Det kändes som om benen skulle vika sig under henne när hon började gå mot biblioteket, HAN skulle ju möta henne där. Hon hade alldeles glömt bort hans frånvaro i matsalen, ville inte komma ihåg att han troligtvis varit med någon annan innan han skulle möta henne, det fick inte vara så helt enkelt.

Biblioteket verkade ganska tomt, knappt en enda elever syntes till, det berodde troligtvis på att de allra flesta satt i Stora Salen och åt middag.

Tindra hade alltid älskat att sitta här och läsa sina läxor, det var så tyst och lugnt och allt hon behövde för att skriva sina uppsatser fanns här. Enorma bokhyllor som var fyllda till bristningsgränsen med alla möjliga böcker, det var som ett paradis för ett läshuvud som hon.

"Ciao Bella", hördes en välbekant röst intill hennes öra, den där rösten som etsat sig in i hennes hjärna, rösten som tillhörde Sirius Black – Drömprinsen.

Hon snurrade runt och såg rakt in i de där mörka ögonen som hon tycktes drunkna i, rodnande slog hon ner blicken.

Black log mot henne, stort och blixtrande, precis som alltid.

"Ska vi börja med läxan kanske?" mumlade hon och såg sig om efter ett bord.

"Kan vi inte ta itu med det senare? Jag kan skriva den själv annars, jag vet redan alla svaren och sådär." Han log ännu bredare och blinkade mot henne.

"Men varför gjorde du inte det på lektionen då? Förvandlade Igelkotten, menar jag." Tindra höjde förvånat ögonbrynen.

"För att få träffa dig utanför skoltid förstås!" Han drog handen genom håret och såg på henne underlugg, spelade generad för att få henne på fall.

Han lyckades.

"Jaså", mumlade hon och synade sina fötter som verkade väldigt intressanta just i det ögonblicket. Hon såg hur hans skor tog ett par steg närmare och kände sedan hans fingrar under hennes haka.

Han tvingade henne att se upp på honom, se in i hans ögon och bli förlorad.

"Det är svårt att motstå en äkta skönhet som du", viskade han innan deras läppar möttes.

Tindra var säker på att hon befann sig i himlen, att hon dött av hjärtslag eller något, för han fick verkligen hennes hjärta att slå dubbelt så fort som det brukade.

"Tindra! För i helvete Tindra, sluta hångla!"

Hastigt bröt hon den oskyldiga kyssen och fick syn på Sharon som kom springande med ett mycket oroligt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vad är det?" frågade Tindra och brydde sig inte om Sirius djupa suck.

"Det är LeAnn, du måste komma. Allvarligt nu, hon är helt förstörd!" Sharon verkade uppenbart orolig för deras vän och Tindra kunde inte göra annat än att lämna Sirius Black där han stod för att springa med Sharon till deras Sällskapsrum.


	7. Ett äckel på italienska

**Kapitel 7**

**Ett Äckel på Italienska**

Tindra var väldigt andfådd efter språngmarschen till sällskapsrummet, hon kände hur det gjorde ont i lungorna varje gång hon drog efter andan och hjärtat bultade lika hårt i bröstet på henne som när Sirius Black hade kysst henne. Hon var orolig för LeAnn, det verkade ha hänt något mycket allvarligt eftersom Sharon bemödat sig med att springa ner och hämta henne.

"Vad har hänt med henne?" frågade Tindra flämtande och såg på Sharon.

"Vet inte, hon vill inte prata, du måste hjälpa oss." Sharon lät lika orolig som Tindra kände sig.

De gick igenom Mystiske Meciros porträtt och öppnade sovsalsdörren.

Det var alldeles tyst och mörkt där inne, någon hade dragit för alla gardiner och blåst ut ljusen som stod på sängborden.

"Kom", viskade Sharon och gick före henne mot LeAnns säng.

Ett par snyftanden nådde hennes öron när hon kom närmare och några hyschanden.

"LeAnn?" mumlade Tindra och kikade in mellan förhängena runt sängen. Synen fick hjärtat att flyga upp i halsgropen på henne.

LeAnn var rödgråten och svarta ränder letade sig ner för hennes kinder av mascaran som lösts upp tillsammans med de salta tårarna. Den tjocka, alltid lika prydliga flätan var nästan helt upplöst och det brunblonda håret var rufsigt, som om hon gömt ansiktet i kudden. Det allra värsta, som fick Tindra att spärra upp ögonen och känna vrede i hjärtat, var den sönderrivna klädnaden.

Hon kröp upp och satte sig bredvid LeAnn i sängen, henne underläpp hade börjat darra och snart skulle tårarna komma igen.

"Lilla gumman", viskade Tindra och slog armarna om sin vän som började storgråta och det var säkerligen inte första gången.

Lily, Maddy och Sharon lämnade dem ifred i rummet, de hade redan försökt trösta LeAnn och få henne att berätta, men hon hade vägrat.

Tindra höll om LeAnn till dess att hon slutade skaka och tårarna tog slut.

"Berätta vad som har hänt, jag lovar att det känns mycket bättre då", mumlade Tindra och strök henne varsamt över håret i ett tafatt försöka att ge tröst.

"J-jag vet i-inte om jag k-kan", hulkade LeAnn och hennes underläpp började darra igen.

"Det är klart att du kan berätta gumman, det stannar bara mellan oss om du vill det", viskade Tindra och log uppmuntrande mot sin vän.

"F-först så gick jag för att m-möta honom innan middagen." LeAnns röst darrande en aning. "Han v-verkade så underlig och inte alls så varm som han brukade o-och så plötsligt drog han med mig in i en s-städskrubb och…" Rösten brast.

"Berätta vad han gjorde." Tindra kramade henne hårt.

LeAnn tog ett djupt andetag och sedan öppnade hon munnen igen.

"Först kysstes vi bara, som vanligt, men sen började han ta på mig och ville ta av mig kläderna och då försökte jag knuffa bort honom." Hon snyftade till. "Då höll han fast mig och började slita i mina kläder och sa en massa saker om att han skulle döda mig om jag inte gjorde som han sa..." Tårarna rann i strida strömmar utför de runda äppelkinderna igen. "Jag försökte skrika, men då kastade han silencio-förtrollningen på mig och slet sönder min klädnad. Jag var så rädd", viskade hon och såg bedjande ut.

"Gjorde han något annat?" frågade Tindra halvt skräckslagen.

"N-nej, jag lyckades knuffa bort honom och sprang därifrån och då skrek han efter mig att han minsann hade en villigare tjej han skulle träffa efter middagen." LeAnn brast i gråt igen.

"Vem var det som gjorde det här mot dig?" Tindra kramade om henne igen och gungade fram och tillbaka på sängen.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Sirius Black stod som ett levande frågetecken och såg efter de två flickorna som sprang sin väg, en flicka hade lämnat honom för att göra något viktigare!

Suckande slängde han upp sin väska på axeln och drog handen genom håret en sista gång innan han började gå upp mot sällskapsrummet. Han var förvirrad över den där tjejen, Timandra hette hon visst, även fast hennes vänner verkade kalla henne Tindra. Hon verkade så blyg och oerfaren, det var kanske det som tilltalade honom? Han var trött på slampiga bimbosar som skulle göra vad som helst för att få hoppa i säng med honom efter två sekunder, han krävde mer utmaningar nu, även om resultatet blev detsamma: Förälskade flickor som han sårade.

Timandra Welter var dottern till den omtalade Auroren Ayden Welter som ofta riskerade livet för att komma åt svartkonstnärer eller Dödsätare. Han hade läst mycket om hennes far, sett bilder på honom, de var inte ens lika. Timandras far var en stor och bred trollkarl med ett blont hårsvall och blå ögon, han verkade öppen och delade gärna med sig av erfarenheter och berättade mer än gärna historier om alla de gånger han 'räddat världen från ondskan'. I alla fall var det så Sirius hade uppfattat honom i tidningarna. Timandra där emot, hon ganska späd och de bruna lockarna ramade in ansiktet med de rena dragen. Hon hade inte varit något speciellt för honom, för hon hade ingen fantastisk kropp och inget rykte om sig att vara bra på både det ena och det andra, men det var de där ögonen som drog till sig hans uppmärksamhet första gången. Stora och mörka som rådjursögon och lika oskyldiga, hela hon lyste av oskuld.

Han skulle ha henne, det skulle vara en stor merit på hans milslånga lista, en äkta oskuld in till benmärgen och präktig var hon säkert också. Hennes föräldrar ville säkert att hon skulle gifta sig innan hon fick röra vid en kille, visserligen skulle det redan vara förstört, men än fanns det mycket kvar som han skulle vilja ha av henne. Han ville bevisa för alla, även sig själv, att det inte fanns en enda flicka som kunde motstå hans charm.

Timandra gav honom vad han ville varje gång hon rodnade när han sade något till henne. Han älskade när hon blygt slog ner blicken för att hon inte vågade se på honom, visst var hon intresserad, det var tydligt, men skulle hon våga gå längre än en kyss? Kyssen fick honom att le för sig själv, det var knappt en kyss ens en gång, deras läppar hade bara mötts i en oskyldig puss. Även om den var näst intill det oskyldigaste en puss någonsin kunde vara, så räckte det just då, han visste att han snart hade henne, att hon snart var hans.

Sirius mötte ett gäng Slytherin elever som kom gående rakt emot honom i korridoren, han kunde urskilja en mörkhårig pojke med samma svarta ögon som Sirius själv. Pojken var hans två år yngre bror, Regulus. Snabbt såg Sirius bort och valde en annan väg till Gryffindortornet för att slippa stöta ihop med Slytheringänget. Det gjorde för ont att se och påminnas om det han helst av allt ville glömma, han förträngde det förflutna och försökte fylla den mörka tomheten inom honom på annat sätt.

Han klättrade genom hålet bakom Den Tjocka Damens porträtt efter det att han berättat lösenordet, sorlet i det runda rummet tystnade ett par sekunder medan varje person granskade honom ingående och sedan började de prata med varandra igen.

Sirius älskade att vara älskad, älskade att ignorera de flickor som blivit förälskade i honom, älskade att såra andra som älskade honom. Men det fanns tre som han aldrig skulle såra, ALDRIG; James, Remus och Peter. Utan dem var han bara en betydelselös liten skit som fick flickorna på fall.

Utan dem var han inte Tramptass, det enda som han älskade med sig själv.

**(¯'·'¯) **

"Vem var det som gjorde det här mot dig?" Tindra upprepade frågan och såg på LeAnn som tvekade.

"Om du verkligen måste veta", sa hon sedan och suckade djupt. "Men du får inte säga det till NÅGON, inte ens till Lily, Maddy och Sharon, lova mig det Tindra, lova mig!" LeAnn såg på Tindra med sådant förtroende i blicken att denne inte kunde göra annat än att nicka.

"Det var Sirius Black…" LeAnn brast ut i gråt igen.

Tindra blev alldeles kall inombords, Sirius Black? HENNES Sirius Black? Lamt kramade hon om LeAnn och vaggade henne i famnen utan att vara riktigt närvarande.

Hur kunde han?

Hur VÅGADE han?

Det jävla äcklet.

Det jävla äcklet på italienska.


	8. Aldrig någonsin

**Kapitel 8**

**Aldrig någonsin.**

Natten gick alldeles för fort tyckte Tindra och innan hon visste ordet av så var klockan sju, dags att stiga upp.

"LeAnn, vi måste börja göra oss i ordning nu", hördes Sharons hesa röst från andra sidan rummet.

"Jag vill inte", gnydde LeAnn och de andra lät henne vara, orkade inte tjata, ville inte att hon skulle börja gråta igen.

Tindra kände hur förtvivlan låg som en tung sten i bröstet på henne. Hon avskydde det han hade gjort mot LeAnn, men kunde ändå inte låta bli att tänka på det där leende och det irriterade henne något enormt. Varför var det tvunget att hända? Kunde han inte bara ha lämnat LeAnn ifred och vara en helt vanlig player istället för en äcklig idiot?

"Ska vi säga till lärarna att Annie är sjuk?" frågade Lily när hon kom in i badrummet med en handduk hårt virad om det röda håret.

"Ja", sa Maddy medan hon plutade med läpparna och lade på ett tjockt lager läppglans. "Vad annat kan vi säga? Vi vet ju inget!"

Tindra visste, fast hon önskade att hon inte gjorde det. Ilsket spottade hon ut tandkrämen i handfatet och föreställde sig Sirius ansikte i det vita porslinet. Aldrig mer skulle hon lyssna på hans töntiga italienska, det lovade hon sig själv, aldrig mer!

"Tindra, vi måste gå ner nu och äta frukost." Sharon tog henne under armen och de började gå mot Stora Salen under tystnad.

Det var en tryckt stämning mellan dem alla fyra när de trädde in i salen, ingen annan än Tindra visste vad som egentligen hade hänt med LeAnn och hon var troligtvis den enda som önskade att hon inte visste.

Till sin förskräckelse fick hon syn på Sirius Black som reste sig från sin plats vid Gryffindorbordet, vinkade och kom gående mot henne.

"Ööh… ni kan gå och sätta er så länge, måste diskutera bakläxan med Black", mumlade hon medan en stor klump av obehag växte sig allt större.

"Bakläxa va? Det är nog den första bakläxan jag har hört talas om som inkluderar hångel", flinade Sharon och så gick de andra tre bort mot Ravenclawbordet.

"Buon giorno carina", sa han där han stod framför henne och log lika blixtrande som alltid.

Tindra mumlade något tillbaka och tyckte plötsligt att det där leendet såg så sliskigt och oäkta ut att det nästan var obehagligt. Hur hade hon kunnat tycka att han var charmig när han log sådär?

"Åh, fortfarande pömsig?" Ögonen glittrade och han sträckte fram handen för att fösa bort ett par hårslingor från hennes ansikte.

Hastigt vek Tindra undan och såg vaksamt på honom. Kanske skulle han bli lika otrevlig mot henne för att hon inte var lika tillmötesgående som hans andra bimbosar? Men Black såg mest förvirrad ut och öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Tindra förekom honom:

"Kan vi prata… utanför?" Hon pekade mot dörrarna.

"Si, si!" sa han och nickade, leendet hade dykt upp igen.

De gick ut ur Salen, Tindra kunde känna alla hatiska blickar på sig från andra flickor men orkade inte bry sig, de hade ju inte en aning om vem han egentligen var!

"Såå…", sa Sirius dröjande och lutade sig nonchalant mot väggen medan han granskade henne ingående. "Vad ville du prata om?"

I vanliga fall skulle Tindra ha rodnat över hans blick, men nu blev hon mest arg. Vaksamt såg hon sig omkring och noterade att inga andra elever syntes till.

"Vad är du för ett jävla svin egentligen?" fräste hon och blängde på honom med ögon som sköt blixtar av raseri.

"Va?" utbrast Sirius förvirrat, det här tog en annan vändning än han väntat sig.

"Hur kunde du göra så mot LeAnn? Vad är det för fel på dig egentligen, är du helt slut i huvudet eller!" Hon talade med lugn och behärskad röst, men vreden märkes tydligt.

"LeAnn? Är det hon Ravenclawaren med flätan och runda kinder?" frågade han.

"Ja, det är hon och hon RÅKAR faktiskt vara MIN vän!" fräste Tindra.

Sirius suckade och slöt ögonen ett ögonblick, sedan såg han på henne med tomma ögon och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"Hon var irriterande, jobbig! Fattade tydligen inte att jag skulle träffa någon annan, alltså dig, så tillslut fick jag skrika det och jag tvivlar på att hon ens fattade det då. Hon fick vad hon förtjänade." Han ryckte nonchalant på axlarna, men det märktes att han var irriterad. "Föresten borde väl inte du bry dig om det eller hur? Det har ju inget med dig att göra!"

"Inget med mig att göra?" nästan skrek hon. "Inget med mig att göra säger du! Du är ju för fan helt jävla blåst! Dra åt helvete!" Tindra stormade därifrån, upp för den stora entré trappan och fortsatte mot Ravenclawssällskapsrum.

**(¯·¯) **

Sirius Black såg förvirrat efter henne, han förstod ingenting. Den blyga flickan från igår hade förvandlats till ett rasande odjur över en natt och skällde ut honom för en sak som inte ens gällde henne. Han hade ju bara gjort vad han hade rätt till!

Han var förbannad rent ut sagt, samtalet hade inte alls tagit den vändning han hade hoppats på och nu verkade det som om hans chanser att få henne på fall hade minskat radikalt. Men han tänkte inte ge upp, aldrig i livet! Hon skulle bli hans, så var det bara, kosta vad det kosta ville, han SKULLE ha henne!

Med en djup suck lutade han sig mot väggen och slöt ögonen, drömde sig bort till den plats han helst av allt ville vara, där inget längre saknades inom honom. Han ville till den plats där han kunde vara sig själv helt och fullt, där han slapp låtsas och vara någon annan. Det kändes som han höll på att kvävas, som om någon tryckte en kudde mot hans ansikte eller pressade en hand mot hans strupe. Han kunde inte få luft och slog vilt omkring sig, han orkade inte, orkade bara inte fortsätta såhär. Men där fanns inget val, han kunde inte vända om nu, det här valet hade han ju gjort för så länge sedan och nu fanns där inget återvändo.

Ingen utväg.

Sirius slog upp ögonen, försäkrade sig om att ingen hade sett honom, att ingen stod och skrattade åt honom. Snabbt drog han ärmen över de tår blöta kinderna och tog ett djupt andetag.

Han började gå mot Stora Salen igen och precis innan han tog det sista steget så klistrade han på det breda leendet igen.

Det fanns ingen utväg.

Detta var hans fängelse, aldrig skulle han kunna fly därifrån.

Aldrig någonsin.

**(¯·¯) **

Tindra slog upp dörren till sovsalen med en smäll och hon hörde hur något krossades mot golvet inne i badrummet.

"Reparo", hördes en trött röst som ekade mot de vita kakelväggarna där borta.

"LeAnn?" ropade Tindra och började gå däråt.

"Ja?" hördes LeAnns röst.

"Jag har skällt ut honom, jag tror han fattade vad han gjort, men jag tvivlar på att han ångrar sig." Tindra skakade sorgset på huvudet när hon klev in i badrummet. "Vissa killar fattar visst aldrig."

LeAnns underläpp började darra igen. "Sade du till honom?" viskade hon och tårarna började rinna på nytt.

"Ja, gumman, jag till och med skrek åt honom." Tindra kramade om sin väninna som grät obehärskad mot hennes axel.

"Han kommer döda mig", mumlade LeAnn.

"Det vågar han inte", svarade Tindra.

Varför just Sirius Black?

Varför just den person hon börjat falla för?

Varför, varför, varför?


	9. Rädd för mörkret

**Kapitel 9**

**Rädd för mörkret**

Sirius vandrade längs tomma korridorer, ekot från hans fotsteg kastades mot stenväggarna som höjde sig likt barriärer runt honom.

Hans fängelse.

Det var sent och mörkret hade börjat sänka sig över slottet. Hans egen skugga reste sig mot väggarna, svart och stor som en jätte.

Mörkret var hans tillflyktsort, hans enda fristad, det var där han kunde andas. Här kunde han känna, tillåta sitt sinne att nå de tankar och känslor som han alltid annars stängde in och förbjöd.

För Sirius Black var ett okänsligt kryp som gjorde vad han ville mot vilka flickor som helst, han brydde sig inte om någon annan än sig själv och sina bästa vänner. Men inom honom fanns det saker som han inte ens kunde berätta för James, där fanns hemligheter så mörka att han själv blev rädd när han så mycket som snuddade vid dem.

En ensam fackla brann i den mörka korridoren, så ensam och sårbar, men vid en första anblick verkade den respektingivande, till och med stolt och självsäker. Sirius visste bättre, för om man gick närmare den där facklan och tittade noga, kunde man se hur den fladdrade oroligt varje gång en kylig vindpust drog förbi.

De var av samma sort.

Lika ensamma, såg så stolta och självsäkra ut för de som inte visste, men när man kom närmare så såg man svagheterna lysa starkt.

Sirius suckade när han lutade sig mot den skrovliga stenväggen. Kylan från den trängde igenom klädnaden och fick honom att rysa.

Han kunde aldrig få James att förstå varför han gjort som han hade gjort. Varför han hade slagit och slitit, varför han hade sårat och svikit. James kunde aldrig förstå, för James var lycklig.

Det var länge sedan Sirius verkligen visste vad lycklig innebar, han hade glömt hur den känslan kändes och verkade mest som en flyktig dröm.

Han hatade allt som hade med det att göra, Det som han aldrig skulle berätta för någon. Det som blivit hans fängelse.

Det.

Han vände sig om och tryckte sig tätt mot väggen så att utstickande stenar pressades in i hans mage och bröst.

Tårarna rann plötsligt utför hans kinder när han påmindes om smärtan, om saknaden.

Sirius skrek rakt ut av vrede och sorg, han slog med knytnävarna mot stenväggen och önskade att det var något annat han slog, någon annan.

Han orkade inte fortsätta såhär, han ville bort. Tömmas på känslor. Tömmas på allt.

Hans skrik kastades mot väggarna och förstärktes till ett vrål för att sedan tyna bort i en viskning. Sedan blev det tyst.

Sirius tyckte om tystnaden, den ställde inga frågor till honom, den bara fanns där.

Existerade bara, liksom han.

Sirius kom tillbaka till sovsalen sent in på natten, hans kinder var fortfarande tårblöta och hjärtat värkte.

Tyst kröp han ner i sin säng för att inte väcka någon av sina vänner och stirrade upp i himmelsängens tak.

Rädd för att somna.

Rädd för mörkret.

Rädd för drömmarna.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Tindra suckade där hon satt vid frukostbordet och tragglade med de sista raderna på bakläxan de fått av Professor McGonagall. Hon var tvungen att lämna in den idag på lektionen, annars skulle hon säkert få ytterligare en bakläxa.

LeAnn låg fortfarande uppe i sovsalen, drabbad av migrän sa de till alla lärarna som frågade vart hon tagit vägen.

"Vad gör du?" frågade Sharon som dunsade ner på platsen bredvid henne.

"Bakläxan, den ska vara klar om tio minuter", muttrade Tindra och försökte koncentrera sig.

"Går det bra?" flinade Sharon och började äta på en ostmacka.

"Inte speciellt och jag har fortfarande en tum kvar att skriva." Tindra suckade återigen och rätade på ryggen.

"Skriv: Och nu får idioten Black skriva de sista raderna för han har inte gjort ett skit på den här uppsatsen", sa Sharon grötigt (hon hade munnen full av macka blandat med pumpasaft).

"Jag tror faktiskt inte att jag ska göra det." Tindra rafsade ihop pergamentet med uppsatsen och slängde ner den i väskan. Hon ville inte prata om Black, nej, han var ett kräk som inte ens förtjänade att bli omnämnd i en situation som denna.

Hastigt började hon gå mot Förvandlingskonstlektionen.

"Men vad är du så stingslig för? Fortfarande kär i Siri-ponken?" fnissade Sharon som snabbt kom på fötter och följde efter. "Jag lovar att han mer än gärna hånglar upp dig i någon städskrubb och låter sina händer vandra iväg lite varstans på dig om du bara ber honom snällt."

Tindra vände sig om och blängde på argt på Sharon som höjde ögonbrynen av förvåning.

"Men hallå! Det var ju bara ett skämt!" utbrast hon.

"Jättekul skämt", fräste Tindra och slet upp klassrumsdörren och hade så bråttom in att hon råkade krocka med någon. "Oj förlåt", mumlade hon och skulle just fortsätta till en plats när hon såg vem det var.

Sirius Black.

Självklart, hur skulle hon kunnat glömma det?

"Det gör inget", svarade han tyst och ryckte på axlarna.

Inget blixtrande leende, ingen italienska.

"Du! Tandkrämsgrabben!" Sharon blängde på honom. "Du ska väl också hjälpa till med den där uppsatsen?" Sharon pekade på Tindras väska.

"Jag har redan skrivit bådas uppsats, som jag lovade." Sirius nickade mot Professor McGonagalls kateder.

"Öööh." Var det enda som Sharon lyckades pressa ur sig.

Tindra i sin tur rodnade kraftigt och skämdes. Hon hade suttit och förbannat honom medan hon tragglat med den förbannade uppsatsen och så hade han skrivit två stycken. Hur mycket idiot var hon egentligen?

"Tack", mumlade hon och vågade knappt se på honom.

"Ingen orsak", svarade han och satte sig bredvid James i en av bänkarna.

Hon såg sig omkring, hela klassrummet var tomt förutom de två pojkarna.

"Var ska vi sitta?" frågade hon och vände sig mot Sharon.

"Är du idiot eller? Du har väl aldrig haft svårt att välja förut! Sätt dig så långt bort ifrån dem som möjligt."

Tindra gjorde som Sharon sa och satte sig vid ett av de två stora fönstren i den bakre raden.

"Tror du att den där uppsatsen han skrev kommer ge dig bra betyg?" fnös Sharon.

"Vet inte, men min är fortfarande för kort och vi börjar om fem minuter." Tindra ryckte på axlarna.

"Men tänk om du får Underkänt!" utropade Sharon, det tydliga Ravenclawbeteendet inom henne visade sig tydligt.

"Orka bry sig", muttrade Tindra surt. Hon ville inte prata om honom eller något som hade med honom att göra.

"Förresten, LeAnn, vet du vad det är som har hänt med henne?" Sharon verkade plötsligt mycket allvarlig, vilket var väldigt ovanligt för att vara hon.

"Hm… nej." Tindra harklade sig och såg envist ut genom fönstret och iakttog Quidditchplanen som hon kunde skymta långt där borta.

Sirius reaktion var tydlig, han ryckte till när han hörde LeAnns namn och vände sig blixtsnabbt om för att iaktta dem. Tindra såg det tydligt, men Sharon verkade totalt blind.

Hans mörka ögon borrade sig in i henne så att det nästan gjorde ont.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Sirius hörde och reagerade blixtsnabbt.

Det där namnet.

Den där flickan.

Han hörde och hatade.


	10. Utomordentligt

**Kapitel 10**

**Utomordentligt**

Den första veckan i skolan hade inte börjat bra för Tindra och inte blev det bättre när den led mot sitt slut heller.

På trolldryckskonstlektionen hade hon varit så okoncentrerad och misslyckats så grovt att hon dragit på sig en straffkommendering för Professor Kolthrain samma helg. Precis så som horoskopet hade sagt (Maddy hade ivrigt upprepat orden för henne).

Hon var orolig för LeAnn som fortfarande låg i sin säng och grät minst en gång i timmen. Hon vägrade att göra annat än äta och sova, därmed blev skolarbetet liggande. Lärarna hade börjat få en misstänksam glimt i ögonen var gång Tindra eller någon av de andra flickorna bortförklarade kamratens frånvaro.

Inte nog med att LeAnn mådde dåligt, även Sharon verkade mer tillbaka dragen och tystlåten när hon var i närheten av LeAnn. Hon verkade väldigt nedstämd, men Tindra antog att det var för LeAnns skull som Sharon bar en lite lägre profil.

Med en djup suck slöt Tindra ögonen och klev in i sömnens drömlösa land.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Sharon stirrade stint upp i himmelsängens tak. Det var endast i nattens skyddande mörker och bakom sängdraperiernas avskärmande tyg som hon kunde slappna av. Det var den enda tiden på dygnet som hon kunde släppa fram den andra halvan av Sharon Adams, släppa alla fram känslor.

Hon hade gömt sig bakom ett kaxigt och hårt yttre för att ingen skulle kunna komma henne in på livet. En gång, det var så länge sedan nu, hade hon faktiskt låtit någon komma henne nära. Hon hade varit naiv nog att tro att han aldrig skulle göra henne illa om hon bara hängav sig åt honom, litade blint på honom, trodde på alla hans bortförklaringar.

Blundade för hans svek.

Det hela hade slutat i total katastrof. Nedbruten och lämnad ensam kvar, som det skämda köttet på en stek, hade hon blivit tvungen att ta sig upp igen. Hon hade slutat lita på någon, stängde alla portar, men satte upp en fasad som fick alla att tro att de kände henne så väl.

Ingen visste egentligen någonting.

Ingen hade en aning om hur ofta hon ville brista ut i gråt så fort hon fick syn på honom, hur hjärtat värkte så fort han talade till henne och hur ärren rispades upp och började blöda igen när han så mycket som snuddade vid henne, om än bara av en slump.

Smärtan och saknaden blev ibland för mycket och det var då det brast. Som den där gången vid middagen, när hon blivit så arg för att Tindra litade så blint på den där idioten Sirius Black. Han trodde att han hade rätt till att behandla tjejer hur som helst, som om det enda bra med dem var att de blev olyckliga och sårade när han dumpade dem. Han förstod inte vad för smärta som han egentligen utsatte dem för, först lurade han dem och sedan svek han dem.

Precis som HAN hade gjort en gång i tiden.

Sirius var precis som HAN, visste inte hur svår smärtan han vållade var.

Men där hade Sharon fel…

**(¯'·'¯) **

Sirius kastade sig av och an i sängen, fullmånens bleka ljus trängde igenom de blodröda sammetsdraperierna som han dragit för sängen. De skulle snart bege sig till Det Piskande Pilträdet, han, Peter och James. De skulle hålla Remus sällskap som alla andra fullmånsnätter. Han kunde känna i ryggmärgen hur varulvspojken led under sin förvandling, hur han skrek av smärta när hans skelett och utseende förändrades.

Remus var den enda bland Marodörerna, hans vänner, som kanske skulle kunna bilda sig en uppfattning om Sirius lidande. Men Sirius i sin tur ville inte lägga över mer ansvar på den redan tungt belastade pojken, han ville inte orsaka mer smärta och trubbel än han redan gjorde. Speciellt inte för en som betydde något för honom, han ville inte såra någon som han visste kunde såra honom också.

Såra gjorde man bara med obetydliga.

De som inte kunde såra honom tillbaka.

De som inte kunde få honom att känna skuldkänslor eller ånger.

Han kom att tänka på Timandra igen, han hade gjort uppsatsen åt henne och förstod inte själv varför. Hon kunde väl ha gjort sin egen egentligen? Uppsatsen skulle han ju bara ha skrivit åt henne om hon hade tillbringat den där kvällen med att passionerat hångla med honom, men det enda han fått var en blyg puss och ändå hade han skrivit den.

"Idiot", mumlade han för sig själv och slöt ögonen en kort sekund.

Hennes ögon och leende fanns inetsat på hans näthinna och ville inte försvinna hur hårt han än gnuggade sig i ögonen. Hon var det blyga lilla rådjuret som hade dissat honom, inte tvärt om. Det störde honom något fruktansvärt; kosta vad det kosta ville! Hon skulle bli hans!

INGEN dissar Sirius Black!

Han försökte komma på en bra image som hon skulle falla för, NÅGOT måste hon ju tycka var charmigt. Kanske hon gillade den blyga typen? I så fall var det kört redan nu, för hon visste att han inte alls var speciellt blyg.

Sirius bet sig i läppen och funderade vidare, visserligen hade hon verkat väldigt intresserad av honom i början, men sedan har något hänt. Hon kom och snackade om den där lilla snärtan LeAnn, som om den kossan skulle kunna vara betydelsefull för honom på mer än ett sätt? Det sättet var redan utnyttjat och nu var hon lika betydelselös som innan.

Han fick tårar i ögonen igen när han kom och tänka på hur betydelselös han själv var för de människor som en gång betytt så fruktansvärt mycket för honom.

Hjärtat började blöda igen och det svarta, kalla hålet växte sig större och smärtan spred sig.

Han drog fram en liten svart bok som han gömt under kudden, där skrev han sina tankar och sina känslor. Med smärta i bröstet blundade han ett ögonblick, som för att ta fram allt det onda, och skrev:

"Jag hatar denna värld.

Full av krig och vrede.

Jag hatar kärleken.

För jag kommer aldrig att finna den.

Jag hatar orden som du säger.

Du har ingen aning om hur ont de gör.

Jag hatar att leva.

Livet är bara en plåga i alla fall.

Jag hatar dig.

Du har orsakat mig så mycket smärta.

Jag hatar att undra.

För du kommer aldrig att förstå.

Det enda jag litar på.

Det enda jag säker på.

Det enda jag vet att jag kommer att finna.

Är död."

Ett par tårar rullade längs Sirius bleka kinder, texten var inte ens speciellt vacker, men just då talade den om allt som fanns där inom honom och smärtade. Han måste få ut det, låta det gå ut över någon annan när han inte orkade bära det själv och det var just det han gjorde när han krossade andras hjärtan. Han ville att andra skulle känna hans smärta. Ville att de skulle inbilla sig saker och sedan få allt krossat, precis som han en gång fått.

Ibland kändes döden bara som en skön befrielse, hade det inte varit för James, Remus och Peter hade han för länge sedan gett sig av.

Tagit sitt liv.

Dött.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Tindra halvlåg på bänken med huvudet i händerna, hon var så otroligt trött på Professor McGonagalls lektion att hon trodde att ögonlocken skulle falla ner vilken sekund som helst.

"Men kom igen nu! Det är inte dags att sova än, Flitwicks lektion är inte förrän om tio minuter!" Sharons vassa armbåge högg hårt in i revbenen på Tindra som hastigt satte sig upp med ögonen vitt uppspärrade.

"Är du inte klok? Vill du inte att jag ska några revben kvar eller?" fräste hon argt och blängde på sin vän.

"Klok? Svar nej. Inga revben kvar? Svar ja." Sharon skrattade åt Tindras sura min.

"Om Miss Welter och Miss Adams vill sluta bråka så kan Miss Welter få tillbaka sin uppsats som hon fått i bakläxa." McGonagalls stränga ton fick Tindra att ana oråd och hade en känsla av att ett stort rött O, som i Oacceptabelt, skulle lysa på pergamentet.

"Förlåt, professorn", mumlade hon tyst och såg ner i bordet.

"Tänk om du får underkänt", väste Sharon i hennes öra.

"Du tror inte jag har tänkt den tanken eller?" fräste Tindra surt.

"Det chockerar mig att du skulle ha tänkt över huvudtaget om jag ska vara ärlig", flinade Sharon.

Tindra räckte argt ut tungan åt henne och stirrade i stället rakt fram med blicken fäst på Professor McGonagall som flyttade på pergamenthögarna på sitt skrivbord på jakt efter Tindras och Sirius uppsatser. Tillslut rätade hon upp sig och höll två rullar i ena handen.

Tindra stirrade nästan skräckslaget på Professorn som kom gående emot henne.

"Bra jobbat, Miss Welter", sa hon och lämnade över rullen.

Med halvöppen mun rullade hon upp det motsträviga pappret och såg ett stort U lysa emot henne.

"Han vill nog ha något minst lika 'Utomordentligt' i gengällt nu." Sharon flinade och började skratta när hon återigen fick en arg blick från sin vän.

Sharon hade visserligen rätt, tänkte Tindra, hon var tvungen att tacka honom på något sätt.


	11. Hopp för livet

**Kapitel 11**

**Hopp för livet**

Det var sent på lördagskvällen när Tindra äntligen fick gå från straffkommenderingen hon haft för Professor Kolthrain.

Korridorerna låg öde och mörka, varenda elev befann sig troligen i sitt uppehållsrum och spelade knallkort.

Tindra hade alltid skytt mörkret. Det var då som hon kände sig extra ensam och nu kände hon sig lika hjälplös och övergiven som den gången när hon var fem år och av misstag blev inlåst i en städskrubb där hemma.

Hon mindes hur hon hade bankat på dörren med knytnävarna tills de blödde och skrikit efter mamma tills rösten inte längre hördes tydligare än den tystaste viskning. Det var då hon hade blivit varse mörkret inne i det lilla rummet. Panikslaget hade hon försökt tända lampan, men hade inte nått upp till lysknappen. När hon försökt ställa sig på en låda hade hon åkt rakt igenom det ruttna träet och rivit upp benet in till skelettet på flera ställen. Ärren fanns fortfarande där, stora och fula. De påminde henne ständigt om den natten.

Påminde henne om mardröms mörkret, om skräcken.

Hela natten hade hon fått sitta i städskrubben, lyssnat till ljudet av djur som sprang över golvet. Lyssnat till smärtan som hade dunkat i hennes ben. Lyssnat till rädslan som spritt sig likt gift genom hennes kropp och sinnen, giftet som för alltid skulle hålla kvar rädslan för mörkret.

Inte ens en husalf hade letat efter henne på hela natten.

Hon hade varit saknad av Ingen.

Tindra huttrade till och såg som vaksamt om över axeln när hon började gå mot uppehållsrummet. Häxorna och trollkarlarna sov djupt när hon passerade deras porträtt, ett efter ett, i korridoren.

Det enda liv som fanns där var några få ljusstrålar från falnande facklor som lyckades tränga fram till henne genom det kompakta mörkret då och då. De skickade en sorts tröst till henne, som för att tala om att hon inte skulle drabbas av panik. Även om de tunna strålarna av ljus knappast stöttade henne hela vägen genom mörkret, så verkade de allti dyka upp när hon som mest behövde se dem, när hon behövde veta att hon inte var fångad i mörkret för alltid.

Korridoren verkade vara oändlig, kanske var det för att den inte var full av högljudda elever som trängdes för att ta sig till sin nästa lektion. Kanske var det för att den istället var fylld till max med ett kyligt, ogenomträngligt mörker som hotade att förgöra henne.

Det lindade sig likt ett rep runt hennes hals och drog åt, för plötsligt fick hon svårt att andas och paniken sprutade upp inom henne likt en fontän som plötsligt spyr ur sig kaskader av vatten.

Flämtande sjönk hon ned på alla fyra med handflatorna hårt tryckta mot det ojämna stengolvet och kippade efter luft, men där fanns ingen att få. Mörkret pressade så hårt mot hennes kropp att hon kunde känna hur bröstkorgen trycktes ihop och hur det smärtade för varje litet flämtande andetag hon lyckades ta. Hon klöste med fingrarna mot det hårda golvet så att de började blöda, men hon kunde inte känna smärtan av vassa stenar, bara den förlamande rädslan för mörkret. För att bli instängd igen. För att inte bli letad efter.

För att vara saknad av Ingen.

Illamåendet vände ut och in på hennes magsäck och hon spydde ur sig en del av ångesten på stengolvet.

Lungorna tycktes krympa och luftrören blev smala som de tunnaste sugrör. Tårarna vällde upp i hennes ögon och svetten pärlade på hennes panna.

Hennes halvkvävda och spruckna skri förintade tystnaden ett par korta sekunder, för att sedan låta den ta över igen.

När det började svartna för ögonen hörde hon springande steg som ekade mot väggarna. Ett par starka armar lyfte upp henne från golvet och hon trycktes tätt intill en annan varm kropp.

"Såja, det är ingen fara. Andas djupt bara, det är okej nu."

Rösten kändes lugn och trygg i hennes öron, tände något sorts inre ljus inom henne. Trevande drog hon ett skälvande andetag och fann att repet runt hennes hals hade lossats och trycket över bröstkorgen hade lättat en aning.

När Tindra väl slappnade av började hennes kropp skälva efter påfrestningen, hon skakade som ett asplöv i armarna på Sirius Black som såg ned på det kritvita ansiktet med rådjursögonen. Även han tårögd och med kinder blöta efter salta tårar.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Han hade suttit och lipat för sig själv, som vanligt, när han hört någon skrika. Det var ett så hemskt och plågat skri att hans hjärta nästan hade stannat för en sekund. När han sedan hade börjat springa mot det håll som skriket kommit ifrån hade han fått syn på Timandra, präktiga och lyckliga Timandra ligga nerspydd på golvet och med ångest i blicken. Till en början trodde han bara att hon fått något sorts panikanfall, men när han sedan sett de röda märkena från ett rep runt hennes hals blev han fruktansvärt orolig. Hon kunde inte ha gjort det själv, men ingen annan syntes till i den mörka korridoren.

Hon kändes så lätt i hans armar, så liten och skör, något som han var tvungen att skydda och ta hand om.

"Allt kommer att bli bra", viskade han lugnande och började gå mot sjukhusflygeln, men sedan stannade han upp och tvekade. Madam Pomfrey skulle fråga vad som hänt, fråga varför någon skulle försökt strypa Timandra, fråga frågor som han inte kunde svara på och därefter skulle hon titta snett på honom. Kanske trodde hon att det skulle ha varit ett av Marodörernas små skämt som gått snett.

Sirius vände på klacken och började gå mot Gryffindortornet, visst skulle James fråga en massa. Hans bästa vän skulle inte förstå varför han helt plötsligt började bry sig om en flicka som tidigare varit helt obetydlig innan. Om sanningen skulle fram så visste inte Sirius det själv heller. Varför brydde han sig egentligen?

Försjunken i tankar om vad som faktiskt kunde ha hänt Timandra småsprang han genom korridorer och uppför trappor mot tornet. Den tjocka damen blängde misstänksamt på flickan i hans armar när han talade om lösenordet för henne, men när hon sedan såg Sirius bedjande blick kunde inte ens hon stå emot hans charmiga utstrålning. Med en suck svängde hon ut från väggen och han kunde klättra in genom det runda hålet, om än med viss möda då han vägrade släppa taget om flickkroppen som nu slutat darra och istället hängde slapp och livlös.

"Var har du varit? Vem är det där!" James klev fram ur skuggorna, endast iklädd ett par mörkblå boxershorts och det mörka håret var rufsigare än vanligt.

"Jag hittade henne i en korridor när jag var ute och gick", mumlade Sirius och började gå mot sovsalen.

"Vadå 'hittade'?" James fick en misstänksam glimt i ögonen när han skyndade efter sin vän uppför trapporna.

"Hon låg på golvet, nerspydd, jag kunde inte lämna henne där fattar du väl!" fräste Sirius, han hade inte tid för dumma frågor. "Var är Remus?"

"Här", sa en röst från trappan. Den ljust brunhåriga pojken stod lutad mot väggen i dörrhålet med armarna i kors över bröstet. "Var tysta bara, Peter sover", förmanade han när han steg åt sidan för att släppa in dem i det runda rummet.

"Jag vet inte vad som har hänt med henne", sade Sirius oroligt och lade ner Timandra på sin säng. Hennes mun var halvöppen, ögonen slutna och de bruna lockarna hängde ner över det bleka ansiktet.

Remus lutade sig över henne och följde märkena på hennes hals med ett smalt pekfinger och en bekymmersrynka i pannan.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", sa han sedan och såg upp på Sirius. "Men jag tror inte att det är någon fara nu, hon lär inte dö över natten. Jag tror nog att hon skulle behöva sova bara."

Sirius nickade och bet sig i läppen, sedan drog han fundersamt fingrarna genom luggen och såg på sina vänner.

"Hon sover i min säng", sa han sedan bestämt efter en stunds tystnad och där med var det slutdiskuterat.

Hans två vänner utbytte blickar under höjda ögonbryn och ryckte sedan på axlarna mot varandra:

När en Black väl bestämt sig så fanns det ingenting som få dem att ändra sig.

Sirius somnade tryggt i sin säng med den tunna kroppen tätt tryckt emot sin egen, värmen från en annan kropp fick honom att känna sig mindre ensam och övergiven.

Kanske fanns där hopp ändå.

Hopp för honom.

Hopp för livet.


	12. Avada Kedavra

**Kapitel 12**

**Avada Kedavra**

Det var mörkt i korridoren, ett mörkt dis tycktes ha spridit sig där inne och var nu fast mellan de skrovliga stenväggarna.   
Tindra sprang och sprang, ljudet från hennes steg studsade mot väggarna liksom hennes flåsande andetag. Det högg i sidan, likt rakblad och lungorna protesterade vilt varje gång hon drog efter andan. Skräcken pulserade i kroppen, dunkade mot trumhinnorna och bultade ikapp med hjärtats rusande slag.  
Hon såg sig om, kunde se honom som en mörk skugga där bakom henne, knappa in allt mer för vart steg han tog.  
Hans sång ekade mot väggarna, slungades emot henne likt en slägga och slog henne till marken så att det brunlockiga huvudet slog emot stengolvet med ett dovt dunk. För en sekund svartnade det för ögonen, eller var det bara korridoren som fyllts till bredden av ett kvävande kolsvart mörker?  
Hon kunde höra den väsande, kalla rösten som slingrade sig genom mörkret emot henne.  
"Att känna ditt varma blod rinna mellan mina fingrar, över mina händer. Se hur smärtan förvrider ditt vackra ansikte. Höra dig skrika, be om nåd, fastän du inte alls vill. För Tindra-älskling, vi har alla en svaghet, en akilleshäl. Den största tillfredsställelsen kommer vara att få se dig spärra upp ögonen när du ser knivens glimmande egg, att få se skräcken leva sitt eget liv i dina ögon och när paniken tar över din kropp. När det röda blodet pryder din vita hud likt en kroppsmålning…"  
Tindra stängde ute hans hemska röst, kravlade sig upp på fötter och tog stöd med handen mot en vägg medan hon blinkade för att få världen att sluta snurra. Hon började springa igen, trots den bultande smärtan i huvudet, det kändes som om det skulle sprängas vilken sekund som helst. Hon irrade genom tomma korridorer och salar, utmattningen växte sig allt starkare och hon började stappla. Det kändes som en brännande smärta i ryggen, hans ondska var mer påtaglig, han kom allt närmare och hon visste att det skulle vara ute med henne inom loppet av några minuter.  
Lite längre fram avtecknade sig en dörr ur det mörka diset, ett vitt ljussken trängde ut under den och genom sprickorna i det grova träet.  
En räddning.  
Hon kunde höra hans röst slå mot väggarna, det kalla skrattet förstärkas och kastas mot henne, men hon vägrade att låta sig träffas. Med förtvivlans sista krafter slängde hon sig på den stora dörren, men den stod fast, uppenbarligen låst. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket hon än ryckte i det stora järnhandtaget, det gick helt enkelt inte.  
Hon kunde höra hans röst igen, tränga sig in i hennes kropp var gång hon drog efter andan, likt gift. Han hade börjat sjunga, en sång så hemsk att hon inte vågade höra orden. Hånet i hans röst räckte som förklaring och sången avslutades av ett högt, isande skratt som fick nackhåret att resa sig och kalla kårar att krypa längs hennes ryggrad.  
Sedan blev det tyst, så hemskt tryckande tyst, nästan kvävande.  
Hon slet förtvivlat i dörren, visste att han snart skulle dyka upp alldeles bakom henne i den tomma korridoren, visste vad hon snart skulle utsättas för.  
Det kändes som om alla krafter rann av henne, likt vatten som bara fräser till och avdunstar när man råkar hälla det på en upphettad spisplatta. Benen skakade, liksom resten av hennes kropp, tänderna klapprade mot varandra som om hon frös. Tungt lutade hon sig mot dörren och vilade kinden mot det ojämna träet.  
Ett gurglande läte undslapp henne, precis som när en främmande hand trycks mot strupen och kväver det skrik som skulle ha kallat på hjälp.  
Och då; röster bakom den låsta dörren, röster som samtalade med varandra, ljuset bakom dörren blev starkare och skingrade det mörka diset omkring henne en aning.  
Som ett anländande hopp.  
Hon slog kraftlöst handflatan mot de ojämna träplankorna och rörde läpparna, men inte ett ljud kom över dem.   
Rösterna på andra sidan blev högre, som om de kom närmare dörren och ljusskenet blev än starkare.   
Tindra knöt näven och slog på dörren så hårt hon kunde.  
"Öppna", viskade hon svagt, och sedan starkare: "Öppna!"  
Det blev tyst, inga röster, bara en tom tystnad.  
"Öppna!" skrek hon förtvivlat. "Ni måste öppna!"  
Det knäppte till i dörren när låset vreds om, hon slet brutalt upp den och kastade sig in i det dunkla rummet och låste efter sig.  
Det var tomt.  
Hon befann sig i ett klassrum, bänkarna stod i prydliga rader och bakom katedern framme vid tavlan stod en stol med en trave böcker ovanpå, över stolsryggen hängde en mycket liten mantel.  
Det var Professor Flitwicks klassrum.  
På bänkarna låg uppslagna böcker och pergamentrullar halvt upprullade som om en lektion pågick, men att alla elever var ute på rast.  
Det enda som tydde på motsatsen var det mycket tjocka lager damm som täckte såväl golv som bänkar och böcker.  
Rummet måste ha stått övergivet mycket länge, men varför? Och vart var de som tidigare stått och pratat i klassrummet? De hade ju till och med öppnad dörren för henne.  
Det syntes inga tecken efter andra levande varelser i rummet och inga spår i dammet som kunde tyda på att det hade funnits några där, bara ett par sekunder innan.  
Hon tvekade en aning, det kändes kusligt och en liten röst i hennes huvud sa att hon genast borde ta sig där ifrån. Men där fanns bara en utgång och den ledde ut till korridoren där han fanns, med det i åtanke så kändes det till och med mer lockande att befinna sig i ett ödelagt rum.  
Hon såg sig om i rummet, på tavlan stod fortfarande Professor Flitwicks instruktioner och elevernas ryggsäckar hängde fortfarande över stolsryggarna.  
Hon gick fram till en av bänkarna, böckerna låg i en enda röra på den och fjäderpennans spets vilade fortfarande vid ett oavslutat ord på pergamentrullen. Vid bänken bredvid hade stolen vält, som om någon rest sig upp väldigt hastigt. Väskan som hade hängt över stolsryggen hade landat en bit därifrån och innehållet hade ramlat ur. Först tänkte hon inte bry sig om det, men sedan fick hon syn på något blå- och svartrutigt; Maddys halsduk…  
Tindra föll på knä, dammet yrde upp i hennes näsa och fick henne att nysa. Hon rörde vid väskan som hade börjat mögla på flera ställen. Pergamentrullar låg utspridda över golvet, som om de rullat iväg när väskan ramlat ner.  
Hon plockade upp dem och upptäckte att hennes händer skakade, kanske var det av skräcken för vad hon skulle komma att avslöja. Eller kanske var det bara av den plötsliga chocken. Hon lade tillbaka rullarna i väskan, noggrant, så att de inte skulle bli knöliga, men så hejdade hon sig.   
Vad tänkte hon med egentligen? Vad spelade det för roll om rullarna blev knöliga eller inte? Det verkade ju ändå inte som om någon skulle, eller ens kunde, använda dem… En stor, kvävande klump lade sig i strupen på henne. Hon reste upp stolen som ramlat och satte väskan på den. Med en tung suck ställde hon sig upp och borstade bort dammet från kläderna så att det yrde.  
Om Maddy suttit i klassrummet så borde de andra Ravenclawflickorna också ha gjort det, inklusive henne själv. Hon svepte med blicken mellan bänkraderna och fick syn på sin egen mörkbruna läderväska som hängde på en stol i den näst bakersta raden. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och gick bort till bänken. Det kändes så underligt att sätta sig på stolen och se sina egna anteckningar ligga framför sig, täckta av damm. Händerna skakade fortfarande en aning när hon rullade upp pergamentrullen i hopp om att finna ett datum någonstans. Hjärtat tycktes stanna till, för att sedan slå onormalt fort och högt igen.  
5 juni, 1976.  
Hon rynkade förvirrat pannan, läste om datumet igen och kunde inte förstå vad hon just läst. År 1976 var året som skulle starta efter nyår och hade alltså ännu inte passerat förbi.  
Befann hon sig i framtiden?  
Det fanns inget annat sätt att se på saken, det fanns inget annat sätt att tackla de frågor som just dykt upp i hennes huvud, så oväntat att hon blev alldeles förvirrad.   
Det kändes som om hjärnan plötsligt började arbeta i toppfart, utan förvarning. Om lektionen avbrutits i juni 1976 så måste det här vara långt senare, med tanke på allt damm som låg runt omkring henne. Varför hade lektionen avbrutits så plötsligt så att ingen hann ta med sig sina saker?  
Återigen lät hon blicken söka igenom rummet, letade efter nya ledtrådar och annat som möjligtvis kunde tala om för henne vad som hänt.   
Hon fick syn på något som fick tiden att stanna upp för ett ögonblick samtidigt som strupen snördes åt. Det som fått henne reagera var en sko som låg tillhälften dold bakom ett par bänkar i raden bakom henne, skon var på pricken likt en av dem som Sharon brukade ha på sig. Hade hon tappat den när hon flytt från platsen? För Tindra tog förgivet att eleverna hade flytt.  
Hon sträckte sig efter den och försökte ta upp den, men något tog emot. Ett skosnöre satt nog fast någonstans, konstaterade hon för sig själv. Bestämt tog hon tag med båda händerna om skon och drog till. Något mycket tyngre än en sko blev synligt bakom bänken och hon skrek. För skon som hon höll i händerna satt fast på en fot. Hon slog handen för munnen som för att tysta sig själv och reste sig upp, Sharons insjunkna ansikte mötte hennes blick, liket var halvt förruttnat men det gick ändå inte att missta sig på att det var Sharon som låg där framför henne.  
Tindra fick kväljningar av synen och blev tvungen att vända sig bort från sin vän, när hon lät blicken glida runt rummet igen så såg hon det på ett nytt sätt. Som en mordplats, som ett slagfält. Det fanns ingen annan förklaring.  
"Vad har hänt här egentligen?" undrade hon högt för sig själv och fäste blicken på Professor Flitwicks kateder. Som på kommando började rummet snurra och förändras, allt förvandlades till ett virrvarr av färger. Hon slogs omkull av något och föll hårt till golvet.  
När rummet omkring henne slutat snurra kunde hon äntligen resa sig upp igen, en aning åksjuk och yr. Allt omkring henne var förändrat, där fanns inga böcker eller väskor och inget damm som täckte golvet och möblerna.  
Det var faktiskt alldeles tomt, sånär på de prydliga bänkraderna, katedern längst fram och bakom den svarta tavlan.  
Innan hon hann reagera och innan hon hann fråga sig vad som just hänt, så öppnades dörren och den pyttelilla Professor Flitwick steg in i klassrummet, tätt efterföljd av Professor McGonagall.  
Tindra harklade sig, kände att hon var tvungen att förklara hur det kom sig att hon befann sig där innan lektionen hade börjat, men ingen av de två lärarna tycktes höra.  
"Ursäkta mig", sa hon och tog ett par steg mot de två lärarna, men snubblade sedan och skulle ha slagit i en av bänkarna rejält hårt om den inte glidit undan från henne.  
En tanke dök upp i hennes huvud, något hon läst om för flera år sedan; minnes såll. En vätska som bestod av en häxas eller trollkarls minnen, men hur kunde hon befinna sig i ett sådant? Och framför allt: hur kunde framtiden finnas i ett minnes såll?  
Hon gav upp, visste att det inte var någon idé att spekulera och gick närmare de två Professorerna för att kunna snappa upp lite av vad de pratade om.  
"Jag vet inte Minerva, det låter så osannolikt. Dessutom vet du, lika väl som jag och alla andra, att det som kommer ur Ms Jorkins mun inte behöver stämma det minsta lilla!" pep professor Flitwick.  
"Men Filleus! Dumbledore tycker inte att vi bara kan strunta i det. Bertha Jorkins har sagt att Du-Vet-Vem har befunnit sig HÄR. Även om det låter alldeles osannolikt så måste vi också tänka på hennes varning." Professor McGonagall såg både sträng och bedjande ut.  
"Vi får prata om det här senare är jag rädd, för hela min klass står utanför och väntar nu." För första gången lät professor Flitwick skarp på rösten.  
Hans kollega nickade och gick ut genom dörren, i nästa sekund vällde eleverna in i rummet och satte sig på sina platser.  
Tindra kunde se sig själv sätta sig på platsen näst längst bak i rummet, hon verkade vara nedstämd på något vis, varför då?  
Sharon satte sig i den bakersta raden och Maddy långt fram, av Lily och LeAnn syntes inte ett spår.  
Det gjorde henne förbryllad, inte bara över det att två av hennes vänner inte syntes till, utan också att de resterande två satt på helt skilda håll i rummet. Maddy vände sig inte om och såg på någon av hennes vänner som hon brukade, och Sharon verkade helt frånvarande.  
Hon kunde se sig själv stirra tomt ut i luften med drömmande blick, men vad som gick runt i tankarna på den brunlockiga flickan som satt i skolbänken kunde inte ens Tindra svara på, fastän det var hon själv som satt där.  
Professor Flitwick harklade sig, skrev upp närvaro och började lektionen som handlade om Illusionsformeln, hur man gjorde illusioner av föremål och därmed lätt kunde lura en annan häxa eller trollkarl. Tindra förstod inte ett skvatt av hans förklaringar, hade ingen aning om vad han menade när han hänvisade till förvirringsformeln, de hade ju inte kommit så långt än! Hon slängde en blick på sitt drömmande jag, hon förstod tydligen inte ett skvatt i framtiden heller, typiskt.  
Professor Flitwick viftade på trollstaven och instruktioner dök upp på tavlan, något som fick Tindra uppmärksam, snart skulle det hända något, för det var just de instruktionerna som stått på tavlan i det ödelagda klassrummet också.  
Hon såg sig omkring på de andra eleverna, de lyssnade uppmärksamt på lektionen, till och med Sharon verkade väldigt koncentrerad.   
Hennes framtida jag ruskade olustigt på sig där hon satt, strök sig på kinden med fjäderpennan och doppade den sedan i bläcket för att skriva av det som stod på tavlan. När handen rörde sig över pergamentet råkade hon slå ner bläckflaskan på golvet och det mörka bläcket formade sig till en svart vattenpöl.   
Tindra rynkade pannan åt sig själv, sådär klantig brukade hon väl inte vara?  
Den framtida Tindra suckade och drog fram trollstaven:  
"Clensio", suckade hon och den mörka pölen försvann från golvet. Hon böjde sig ner och letade i väskan efter en ny bläckflaska.  
PANG!   
Tindra såg bort ifrån sig själv och stirrade på dörren som just slagits upp, tre storväxta män i svarta klädnader och masker för ansiktet steg in i rummet.   
Eleverna runt henne skrek förtvivlat och flera av dem kastade sig ner på golvet för att gömma sig bakom bänkarna.  
Hon stirrade på dem, likaså gjorde professor Flitwick.  
"Nej, VET ni vad!" utbrast han förnärmat. "Det pågår en lektion här, jag kan verkligen inte tillåta fräcka maskerad lekar!" Han viftade förnärmat med ena handen.  
De tre männen brast ut i ett rungande skratt som fick lille Flitwick att hoppa högt av förvåning.   
"Maskerad lekar?" sa den ena utav dem sedan, Tindra tyckte inte om den hånfulla tonen i hans röst.  
"Om ni inte försvinner ur mitt klassrum med detsamma", pep professor Flitwick, "så ska jag gå och tala med rektorn!"  
"Gör du det." Mannen i mitten gav ifrån sig ett kort, kallt skratt och pekade på dörren.  
Professor Flitwick vaggade ut ur klassrummet på sina korta ben, det var tydligt att han trodde att detta var något sorts upptåg, men Tindra visste hur fel han hade.  
"Det är ingen mening med att någon av er tar det här personligt", sa den man som hitintills inte sagt ett ljud. "Vi är här på order från Mörkrets Herre, mest för att visa Dumbledore hur fel han har. Hogwarts är ingen trygg plats längre!" Han höjde sin trollstav och svingade den över sitt huvud som om han inte visste vem utav dem han skulle kasta sin förbannelse över. När den stannade med spetsen pekandes mot Maddy gav han ifrån sig ett hånfullt skratt.  
Tindra såg sin vän resa sig hastigt från sin plats och av misstag välta stolen på samma gång.  
"Döda mig då!" skrek hon frustrerat och ögonen stirrade vilt på männen. "Gör det bara! Det är inte som att jag bryr mig ändå!"   
Mannen skrattade igen, vinkade åt henne att komma närmare.   
Maddy tog ett par steg framåt, men stoppades av ett skrik ifrån bakersta raden.  
"NEJ!" Sharon hoppade upp från sin plats och pekade på de svartklädda männen med sin trollstav. "Vill ni döda henne måste ni döda mig först!" De blå ögonen blängde trotsigt på dem med huvudet högt, stolt nästan högdraget.  
Mannens skratt var högt och iskallt, han tvekade inte det minsta innan han pekade på den trotsiga flickan. "Avada Kedavra!"   
"NEEEEEEEEEEJ!"

Tindra slog vilt omkring sig, det fick inte vara sant! Tårarna sprutade och forsade över hennes bleka kinder, likt Niagarafallen.  
"Såja, det är ingen fara, bara en mardröm…"  
En varm hand rörde vid hennes kind, fjäderlätt.  
Tindras ögonlock fladdrade till innan de öppnades, ett par mörka ögon såg in i hennes, ögon som var fyllda med oro och rädsla.   
"Du!" flämtade hon och satte sig upp. "Du…"   
"Alltså, ta det lugnt nu!" Sirius höjde avvärjande upp händerna i luften. "Jag kan förklara…"  
"Förklara vad? Jag vill veta vad du…" Tindras ögon blixtrade av ilska när hon näst intill skrek åt den förskräckta Sirius Black.  
"Sch! Väck inte de andra!" bad han.   
"Väcka? De andra?" Hon såg sig om, kom underfund med först nu att hon faktiskt befann sig i en säng med RÖDA förhängen och inte blå…  
"För sent Tramptass", sa en röst och skynkena drogs isär. James Potters nyvakna gestalt uppenbarade sig vid sängkanten.  
Tindra öppnade munnen och stängde munnen ett par gånger, hon ville säga något, men visste inte vad.  
"Gå och lägg dig igen Tagghorn", muttrade Sirius. "Jag klarar ut det här."  
"Som du vill." James ryckte på axlarna och försvann lika plötsligt som han kommit.  
"Alltså… vad fan…" Tindras förvirrade blick och förvirrade yttranden fick Sirius att dra på mun.  
"Jag kan förklara…" Han började med att berätta hur han hört någon skrika och hur han hade sprungit åt det hållet för att sedan få se henne ligga nerspydd på golvet. Sedan fortsatte han med att tala om varför hon befann sig i hans säng i Gryffindortornet. "Jag ville inte släppa dig ur sikte… typ", avslutade han, såg på henne underlugg och bet sig osäkert i underläppen.  
Tindra kände en obeskrivlig värme sprida sig genom kroppen, hon kunde inte låta bli att le åt honom.  
"Tack", mumlade hon sedan och sjönk tillbaka mot de vita kuddarna.


	13. Vitglödgat hat

**Kapitel 13**

**Vitglödgat Hat**

Med ett kvidande for Tindra åter upp i sittande ställning och förde handen till bakhuvudet. Hon grimaserad av smärta då fingertopparna snuddade vid en ömmande bula.

"Vad är det?" frågade Sirius förvirrat med en orolig glimt i ögonen.

"Jag har fått en bula", mumlade hon fundersamt till svar.

"En bula? När då? Du hade ingen igår." Han rynkade förbryllat pannan och reste sig till hälften, stödd på armbågen.

Tindra kom genast att tänka på när hon slagits till marken och huvudet okontrollerat och hårt träffat stengolvet, då HAN hade jagat henne. Men det var ju bara en dröm, eller?

"Vad?" frågade Sirius otåligt, han hade tydligen sett att hon tänkt på något.

"Alltså, det kan ju inte stämma eller hur? Visst kan det inte? Det var ju bara en dröm, visst var det?" Tindra kände den välbekanta känslan av panik och rädsla svida i halsen likt halsbränna. Hon ville bara att han skulle säga att det var en dröm och inget annat, bara en obehaglig mardröm och så var allt bra sedan.

"VAD?" upprepade Sirius.

"Min dröm." Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag drömde så hemskt, det var fruktansvärt!" De mörka ögonen var vidgade av oro och såg nu mer än någonsin ut som ett rådjurs skrämda blick.

Sirius höll tyst, han kände alltför väl igen situationen och visste att hon skulle berätta utan att han tjatade på henne. Det gick inte att förneka att han kände sig orolig, för hur hon fått en bula kunde han inte förstå. Det var helt uteslutet att hon gått i sömnen, för han hade sovit som på nålar och vaknat var gång hon rörde sig det minsta lilla. Oron rörde om i magen och gav honom en lätt känsla av att vara sjösjuk, som om hela sängen under honom gungade likt en båt.

Tindra stirrade tomt framför sig några ögonblick, som för att samla mod att berätta vad som hänt och för att sedan våga höra vad han hade att säga. Hon var inte alls säker på att hon ville lyssna till hans tankegångar och någonstans i magtrakten knep det till av obehag när hon snuddade vid tanken på sina egna farhågor.

Hon började berätta om sin dröm för honom, rösten bar inte riktigt och darrade en aning, hon talade om hur otroligt verklig den hade varit. När hon kom till delen med Sharons lik så stockades rösten en aning och hon fick en gråtklump i halsen som gjorde det svårt för orden att komma ut, som om den ville få dem att stanna kvar i henne och tvinga henne att komma ihåg varenda liten sekvens av drömmen.

Som om hon skulle kunna förtränga det, även fast hon ville.

Hon försökte beskriva den obehagliga känslan av att vara åksjuk när klassrummet hade förändrats och hur det sedan hade varit alldeles tomt. Då hon berättade om Flitwicks och McGonagalls samtal fick han en bekymmersrynka i pannan och det oroade henne.

När hon tillslut fått ur sig den skrämmande scenen med de maskerade männen och hur de oberört avrättat Sharon med en nonchalant sving på trollstaven, så kunde hon inte längre hålla tillbaka tårarna som hotat i ögonvrårna och den stora gråtklumpen tycktes krympa en aning.

Sirius satt tyst och granskade henne en stund, ett bistert drag av allvar vanprydde det vackra ansiktet och ögonen verkade så outgrundligt mörka och allvarliga som den svarta sjön på skolområdet.

"Om jag ska säga vad jag tror." Han tystnade och verkade leta efter ord som kunde förklara vad han ville tala om för henne. "Om jag ska säga vad jag tror", upprepade han. "Så tror jag inte att det där var någon vanlig dröm, även om jag helst av allt skulle vilja säga motsatsen. Det verkar som någon syn av något slag, men jag vet inte, det är inte mitt område. Jag skulle ha rått dig att söka upp Trelawney om jag inte visste att hon bara var en paranoid gammal kärring som älskar att förutspå död. Vi har sedan längre tvivlat på att hon överhuvudtaget har någon siarförmåga." Han flinade lite, som om han kommit att tänka på något upptåg de gjort mot den stackars Trelawney.

Tindra såg osäkert på honom, visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle ta sig till och paniken svallade över henne likt havsvågor som sköljer över stranden för att sedan dra sig tillbaka och komma på nytt.

"Men", sa Sirius plötsligt, "om du vill prata med någon som säkerligen kan mer än jag så kan du ju alltid ta ett snack med Remus." Han nickade mot förhängena på sidan om sig för att visa var den andra pojken hade sin säng.

Hon tvekade, skulle hon kravla sig ur sängen och försöka leta rätt på Lupin eller skulle hon vänta till senare? Skulle hon ens våga väcka en pojke som hon inte ens kände?

Precis som om Sirius läst hennes tankar så svängde han benen över sängkanten och sträckte på sig så att det knakade i ryggen.

"Nu får miss Welter allt blunda", flinade han. "För får hon se mig i blott underkläder kanske hon blir alldeles vild."

Tindra rodnade lite och fäste blicken på täckets lejonbroderade kant, men när Sirius väl reste sig från sängkanten med ett litet skratt kunde hon inte annat än slänga en blick på den näst intill nakna marodören och charmören. Ryktena hade inte gått till överdrift, han hade faktiskt en fantastisk och välmusklad kropp.

Han försvann ut mellan draperierna, hon kunde höra hans bara fötter mot det kalla stengolvet och sedan ljudet av ett par förhängen som dras isär.

"Måntand", hördes hans röst. "Dags att vakna, vi har lektion om tio minuter!"

En hastig rörelse, som av någon som sätter sig upp blixtsnabbt.

"VA! Varför har ni inte väckt mig?" Remus Lupins röst var grötig av trötthet, men en tydlig anklagande ton var inte svår att urskilja.

"Äh, tagga ner, jag skämtade bara." Sirius skratt orsakade en tung suck ifrån hans skämtobjekt.

"Just nu hatar jag dig, bara så att du vet. Vitglödgat hat, bara riktat mot dig", muttrade Lupin.

"Jag överlever, men jag behöver hjälp med en sak, sedan kan du få hata mig hur vidglödgat du vill." Sirius roade röst verkade få den andra pojken att vakna till.

"Med vad?"

"Ravenclawtjejen, Timandra. Hon vill berätta en sak för dig och få lite råd." Sirius fick det att låta som om Tindra hade en kärleksförklaring på lut och det fick henne att rodna djupt.

"Eh… okej." En gäspning ekade genom rummet och sedan tassade två par fötter över golvet igen.

Sängdraperierna öppnades och de två pojkarna satte sig på sängkanten.

Tindra kände sig generad och en aning skakad. Hon förstod inte varför Sirius gjorde en så stor sak av en dröm, men å andra sidan undrade hon varför hon nu hade en bula om det enbart varit just en dröm.

Remus såg trött ut, men han verkade ändå tillräckligt intresserad för att hindra sig själv ifrån att somna om. Det ljusbruna håret spretade åt alla håll och den bara överkroppen var en aning mager då hon kunde se revbenen avteckna sig under den bleka huden.

"Så berätta nu, vad är det om?" Remus kvävde en gäspning och slängde en längtansfull blick mot Sirius mjuka kuddar.

Tindra öppnade munnen ännu en gång och berättade drömmen återigen, hon kunde inte heller nu hålla tårarna tillbaka när hon berättade om den kallblodiga avrättningen av hennes vän. Det gjorde så ont att få se scenen spelas upp på hornhinnan igen, att få se det trotsiga uttrycket i Sharons blick och sedan mannens skratt. Hon försökte stänga ute de dödsbringande orden som ekade och förstärktes i hennes huvud som om han skrek dem på nytt. Hon gnuggade sig i ögonen som i ett försök att panikslaget fördriva synen som spelades upp likt teater om och om igen för hennes inre blick. Tårarna fortsatte rinna utan att hon kunde, eller ens försökte hindra dem. Salta floder som tycktes fräta in kanaler i hennes bleka kinder.

"Det är inte bara drömmen, Måntand", sa Sirius. "Hon har fått en bula under natten, men hon har inte rört sig ur fläcken."

"Jag ska vara helt ärlig nu." Remus såg allvarligt på henne och medlidandet lyste i hans blick. "Det verkar inte som om det är någon vanlig mardröm vi har att göra med här. Kanske mer som en syn, eller varsel.. Det kan till och med vara någon form av varning."

Tindra kände hur magen vände sig ut och in, hur tarmarna tycktes knyta knut på sig själva och sedan hur magsäcken trycktes upp i strupen.

Illamående.

Färgen rann av hennes ansikte och huden fick nu ungefär samma färg och ton som ett pergament.

Sirius ögon tycktes växa sig stora som svarta spåkulor och sedan verkade hela hans huvud tryckas ihop till ingenting.

Tillvaron färgades svart.

Hela världen tycktes skaka av en jordbävning.

"Var försiktig Sirius! Du kan inte skaka henne som om hon vore Snape." Remus förmanande röst lyckades tränga in i hennes förvirrade medvetande.

"Vore det Snorgärsen skulle han ha fått en smäll på käften och inte en omruskning." Sirius uppretade röst lät underligt ekande, som om den studsade runt i hennes huvud och världen slutade att skaka.

"Var försiktig nu", varnade Remus. "Hur tror du hon kommer att reagera när du berättar det för henne?"

"Chock… total chock", ljöd Sirius röst som verkade obehagligt tom och känslolös.


	14. Aldrig

**Kapitel 14**

**Aldrig**

Tindra lyssnade till rösterna som steg och sjönk i styrka, de lät allvarliga och mitt i all förvirring blev hon orolig. Det ekade så konstigt, orden kastades runt i huvudet på henne och verkade aldrig dö bort.

'Chock… total chock." Just de orden verkade fastna mellan hjärnbalkarna och studsa runt så länge att hon fick ont i huvudet. De tystnade och förstärktes, studsade snabbare och långsammare och tillslut fick hon en sorts panikartad känsla i magtrakten. Som om en orm tagit plats där och nu började vältra sig i gårdagens middag.

Hon visste att hon måste öppna ögonen, måste öppna dem snart för annars skulle den där ormen tränga sig ut ur hennes mun tillsammans med maten.

"Jag fattar det inte", ekade Remus röst. "Vem och varför? Något liknande har aldrig hänt här tidigare, i så fall skulle det ha stått med i Hogwarts Historia."

Sirius suckade tungt när den ljust brunhårige pojken började prata om böcker.

"Kan det inte vara självförvållat?" försökte prefekten istället då hans vän tydligt talat om vad han tyckte om böcker.

"Självförvållat? Skulle hon ha försökt strypa sig själv menar du?" Sirius röst dröp av förakt. "Och du ska vara prefekt! Ibland beter du dig lika korkat och blint som Snorgärsen och han är ändå intelligensbefriad. Sluta förneka saken nu och börja tänk!"

"Ja, någon måste väl göra det när du inte kan det själv", muttrade Remus surt och suckade sedan. "Vad vill du att jag ska göra då? Såg du någon annan där när du hittade henne?"

"Nej, det var alldeles öde", sade Sirius fundersamt och låtsades inte om inpasset om att han skulle ha bristande intelligens.

"Konstigt, personen kan ju inte bara försvinna i tomma intet."

Tindra kände hur ormen vältrade sig i magen igen, den här gången försökte den ta sig ut och hon blev tvungen att tvinga upp de blytunga ögonlocken.

Sovsalen var dränkt i morgonens första solsken och dammkornen dansade i rummet.

"Men se, har inte Miss Welter piggnatt till?" Den mörkhårige pojkens röst var en aning retsam, men ett spår av lättnad kunde också urskiljas i hans tonfall.

Hon suckade och vred försiktigt på sig i sängen, försökte känna efter om ormen fortfarande var kvar i magen och om kroppen ännu var hel. Huvudet ömmade ju förstås lite på grund av bulan, men ormen verkade ha försvunnit spårlöst i samma stund som hon slog upp ögonlocken.

Sirius halvnakna kropp kom nära henne och när hon såg upp höll hon nästan på att förlora sig själv i de mörka ögonen.

Han är ett stort svin, bannade hon sig själv. Han är ett jävla svin som våldtog din kompis. Fall, för allt i världen, inte för honom. Han är trevligast på avstånd.

Hon kunde inte ens förstå att hon gått med på att sova i samma säng som honom, att hon inte ens reagerat värre än hon gjort då hon vaknat igen. Det var något med de där ögonen som gjorde henne svag för honom, som hon inte kunde stå emot och som trängde igenom hennes hårda försvar utan svårigheter. Hon tyckte att det var obehagligt, att han kunde få henne tam som den mildaste kattunge, då hon egentligen bara kände för att flyga på honom och klösa honom där hon kom åt, likt en vildkatt.

"Du, Timandra", sade de svarta ögonens ägare. "Du vet, igår, när jag hittade dig i korridoren. Såg du någon där då?"

Tindra såg förvånat på honom, och efter ett par sekunder gick det upp för henne att samtalet hon hört tidigare hade handlat om just henne.

Hon skakade långsamt på huvudet som svar på hans fråga. Hjärnan verkade ha slocknat och oros-ormen började återigen vältra sig i magen på henne.

"Inte? För, eh." Han harklade sig en aning besvärat. "Fick du någon typ av strypkänsla? Alltså, att någon vidrig typ försökte strypa dig?"

Hon mindes paniken hon känt då, hur rädslan hade tagit stryptag på henne och gjort henne svag.

"Bara som panikkänslor", mumlade hon tyst. Egentligen kände hon inte alls för att berätta som sina rädslor och svagheter för honom, men de där ögonen tvingade henne att tala om allt det hon inte ville. Hennes djupaste hemlighet och det som hon skämdes allra mest över, bara ett fåtal av hennes närmaste vänner visste om hennes rädsla för mörker och nu pressade den där mörka blicken henne att göra samma sak för honom.

Blotta sin akilleshäl.

"Alltså, jag är mörkrädd och fick väl panik och då kändes det som om mörkret ströp mig." Det lät så larvigt när hon sa det, som om hon var liten och rädd som en femåring.

Sirius ögon vidgades en aning av förvåning och han verkade inte hitta orden.

"Det var tyvärr inte bara mörkret och paniken som försökte strypa dig." Remus som suttit tyst en stund öppnade nu munnen på nytt.

"Vad snackar du om?" frågade Tindra osäkert och såg upp på Gryffindorprefekten.

"Jag menar", började Remus. "Jag menar att du har strypmärken på halsen som säger att någon har försökt strypa dig, med, exempelvis, ett rep."

Hon stirrade på honom som om han kom ifrån en annan planet.

"Någon har försökt mörda dig", förklarade Sirius, som tydligen trodde att hon inte förstått vad Remus hade sagt. Han klappade henne försiktigt på låret, som om han försökte trösta.

Hon blev arg, riktigt förbannad på dem båda. Varför visste hon inte riktigt, men plötsligt fanns bara vreden där, som en sjudande kittel med gift inom henne. Först påstod de att någon försökt strypa henne och sedan försökte idioten ta på henne.

"Dra åt helvete", fräste hon ursinnigt och flög upp ur sängen. Snart skulle de säkert fråga om någon av hennes vänner betett sig underligt den senaste tiden också.

Som om någon av dem var speciellt normala redan innan, tänkte hon och fnös.

"Men Timandra!" ropade Sirius efter henne då hon rusade ut ur sovsalen och nerför spiraltrappan.

Hon sket i honom, sket fullständigt i den uppblåsta casanovans påtvingande ögon, hans tankar och åsikter. Med andan i halsen sprang hon längs korridorer och trappor på väg mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum. Hon sprang rakt in i någon då hon just tagit sig igenom Mystiske Meciros målning och han artigt hållit upp porten för henne.

"Vad fan har du gjort?" frågade Sharon och spärrade upp de blå ögonen. "Alltså seriöst nu, jag tror inte att strypsex är något för dig om du blir så förstörd av det. Tanken är ju att man ska bli upphets…"

"Jag skiter i dina strypsextankar", fräste Tindra och smet förbi en förvirrad Sharon.

"Skita kan du göra på toan", ekade den hesa rösten efter henne precis då hon öppnade dörren till sovsalen.

Hon höll på att slå på näsan då hon fullkomligt flög in i rummet, på golvet låg Sharons alla ägodelar i en stor hög och foten hade just fastnat i en underlig blandning av underkläder, skolklädnader och smink.

Tindra svor högt, vilket orsakade tre förvånade ansikten som med ens kikade ut mellan sängarnas förhängen.

LeAnns runda glosögon var en aning rödgråtna och kinderna svullna, den tjocka flätan låg där den skulle och hon verkade ha legat vaken en längre stund. Kanske hade hon fått tillbaka en del ångestkänslor efter Blacks överfall?

"Svär du?" frågade Maddy med det blonda håret i ett tovigt nystan och ställde återigen en av sina självklara frågor.  
"Jag förbannad", fräste Tindra till svar och hejdade sig sedan. Varför var hon sur på dem? Vad hade de gjort? Hon hade ingen som helst rätt till att vara sur på sina vänner då det egentligen var colgatemannen hon avskydde för tillfället. Men innan hon hann be om förlåtelse kom även Sharon instormande i rummet.

Hon svor långa ramsor av ord Tindra aldrig hade hört förut men inte direkt uppskattade, men det förvånade henne inte att de kom från just Sharon.

"Svär du?" frågade Maddy igen.

"Nej, jag sjunger hör du väl!" fräste Sharon till svar och föll pladask på golvet då även hon snubblat över klädhögen som låg där, men inte haft samma tur som Tindra.

"Vem i fan har lagt sina skitgrejer här?" gastade hon och sparkade på sakerna på golvet.

"Eh… du?" sa Lily som, rosig om kinderna, såg alldeles nyvaken ut.

"Jag visste väl att det var någon idiot!" muttrade Sharon och sparkade in sina saker under sängen.

Tindra började fnissa, helt oförklarligt, precis som när hon blivit ursinnig, det bara bubblade ur henne och helt plötsligt började hon gapskratta.

"Se där, humörsvängningar; första tecknet på graviditet." Sharon flinade lite och sedan började även hon skratta.

De andra tre Ravenclawflickorna utbytte blickar under höjda ögonbryn för att sedan rycka hjälplöst på axlarna.

Tindra sjönk ner på sin säng och tog djupa andetag för att sluta skratta, kanske var det utmattningen som fick henne så fnissig och lättretad på samma gång?

"Föresten", sade Sharon när hon hämtat sig en aning från det bubblande skrattet. "Vad har hänt med din hals?"

Tindra reste sig upp och gick fram till spegeln som satt precis bredvid dörren in till badrummet, en svagt blålila rand gick runt hennes hals och huden runt omkring var en aning irriterad.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", mumlade hon och tänkte på det som Black och Lupin hade sagt. "Men igår kväll, efter straffkommenderingen så gick jag längs korridoren utanför Flitwicks klassrum, ni vet den som är väldigt lång och mörk?"

De andra nickade och Sharon satte sig i LeAnns säng, då denne fått maka på sig ordentligt först (vilket betydde att Sharon först knuffade henne ur sängen och sedan gjorde det bekvämt för sig).

"Jo, jag fick någon sorts panikkänsla, jag tror att det berodde på mörkret. I alla fall, när jag vaknade upp i morse så låg jag i Sirius Blacks säng. Han påstår att jag skulle ha blivit utsatt för strypförsök eller något i den stilen." Tindra kände obehagskänslan i magen, den känsla man får när man är sådär maktlös och varken vet ut eller in.

Sharon fnös ljudligt.

"Om du blev utsatt för strypförsök var det säkert Herr Black själv som agerade gärningsman. Han skulle säkert göra vad som helst för att få rädda en 'Vacker Flicka' ifrån en fara, även om det så krävdes att han skulle få utföra skiten själv. Lita inte på honom, du vet ju vad han kan göra när han så känner för det." Hon nickade mot LeAnn som nu satt på golvet och gned sin axel som hon slagit i då hon fallit.

Den rundkindade flickans ögon fylldes med tårar och all färg verkade ha runnit av henne.

Tindra visste mycket väl vad Sirius Black var kapabel till, även om hon inte riktigt kunde tänka sig honom utföra någots sådant utifrån de gånger hon sett honom. Visst hade han varit sur då hon träffat på honom i Diagongränden, han hade blängt på henne och skrattat åt henne när Lilys glass olyckligtvis landat i Potters huvud. Men hon hade aldrig sett honom vara så pass hatisk och hotfull att han skulle kunna utföra något sådant som han gjort mot LeAnn. Hon ville inte tro att hennes vän ljög, men det var fortfarande svårt att tänka sig den charmiga, italienskpratande charmören som en vidrig våldtäktsman.

Hon kunde inte se honom som sådan.

Ville inte.

Hjärtat vägrade att tillåta henne tänka i sådana banor och det var hopplöst att kämpa emot.

Hur mycket hon än ville så kunde hon inte hata Sirius Black, ville hon inte.

Hade hon fallit för honom precis som alla andra? Var hon hopplös och svag som hade gått på det där med italienskan? Var hon bara en av alla i mängden för honom, den som stod näst på tur?

Visst hade hon sett oron i hans ögon då hon vaknat ur mardrömmen, visst hade hon sett medlidandet i honom när hon berättade om Sharons lik.

Och visst hade hjärtat kommit att slå lite extra för just de där mörka ögonen.

Hon kände sig nästan gråtfärdig, hopplös och gråtfärdig, han var inte värd henne eller hennes känslor. Aldrig mer skulle hon se åt honom, eller prata med honom. Aldrig mer skulle hon låta hjärtat bestämma över hjärnan och Aldrig mer skulle hon somna tillsammans med honom i hans säng.

Aldrig mer.

Hon kunde inte svika LeAnn, kunde inte svika sin kompis ord om vad som hänt. För om hon öppet skulle visa, eller ens talade om, sina känslor för Sirius Black skulle hennes vän känna sig sviken. Som om hennes ord inte var värda någonting, som om Tindra fullständigt struntade i vad han gjort med LeAnn.

Hon struntade inte i det, inte hon, inte hjärnan.

Men hjärtat gjorde det.

Det sket fullständigt i LeAnn.

Inte som kompis, men själva händelsen, hjärtat ville ta sin egen väg, men Tindra kunde inte tillåta det.

Aldrig, aldrig, aldrig.

Om hon bara såg bort ifrån honom, om hon struntade i honom, var kylig och nedlåtande. Om han inte hade existerat.

Om Om inte hade funnits, vad hade hon gjort då?

Hon lade sig ner på sängen med ansiktet i kudden, men kände något hårt som skavde mot magen. Fundersamt satte hon sig upp igen och kände efter i klädnadens fickor och fick upp en liten svart bok som inte tillhörde henne.

Det tog inte lång tid att förstå vems boken var och samtidigt så förstod hon också att det var förbjudet område. Boken var ingen vanlig bok, det visste hon vid blotta anblicken av den slitna pärmen och orden som stod skrivet på den svarta ytan med guldskrift.

'Sirius Black

En ny Värld'

Hon följde hans namns alla linjer med fingertoppen och smög sedan in boken under kudden, hans ord var inte ämnade för hennes ögon och öron.

Hans ord var hans egna och tillhörde bara honom.

Hans själ.

Hon såg sig om i rummet, fann att Sharon satt gå golvet bredvid LeAnn och pratade med henne i viskande ton.

Tyst, tyst, bara till henne och bara för hennes öron.

Av de nästintill ljudlösa snarkningarna ifrån Maddys säng att döma hade hon somnat om igen och Lily verkade ha gjort samma sak.

Tröttheten sköljde över henne och hon klädde av sig för att sedan krypa ner mellan de svala lakanen som svalkade hennes hud som hettade av hopplös förälskelse.

Med det brunlockiga huvudet på kudden somnade hon och visste att nära henne fanns hans ord, en liten bit av Honom.

Även om det var 'Aldrig mer' för honom och henne nu, ifall det ens någonsin hade varit något att kalla aldrig mer, så fanns där i alla fall bitar ifrån hans inre.

Aldrig mer.

Aldrig, aldrig.


	15. Porten till det inre

**Kapitel 15**

**Porten till det inre**

Kommande veckor blev en hård smäll för Tindra, inte bara det att hon var tvungen att dölja sina känslor för allt och alla, utan att hon även måste stå ut med att gå långa omvägar för att inte stöta ihop med honom, Sirius Black.

Det gjorde ont att se honom le och skratta mot andra, höra hur han serverade glassiga komplimanger på silverfat till de vackraste tjejerna på skolan. Aldrig trodde hon att det skulle kännas så tomt att stänga honom ute, hon hade ju knappast känt honom över huvudtaget. Men ändå, så tomt och ensamt kändes det nu, Som om något saknades där inom henne och som hon var tvungen att inte låtsas om.

Hon ville glömma bort saknaden efter honom och hans larviga kommentarer.

Glömma bort italienskan.

Förtränga de där mörka ögonen.

Men ändå så lämnade hon kvar rester av honom som gnagde och gjorde ont, små frön som slog ut till stora taggiga rosor och gjorde henne illa när hon så mycket som såg på honom.

Varför kunde han inte bara försvinna ur hennes liv, hon hade ju aldrig påverkats av honom under de fem föregående år de gått tillsammans, varför just nu?

Han hade rämnat hennes försvar och tagit över hennes hjärta, hur hon än försökte fördriva honom utanför murarna igen så gick det inte.

Hon ville inte förlora honom, även fast han inte ens var hennes.

Hon mindes hans ansikte när hon sagt åt honom att han borde lämna henne i fred, glömma bort att han ens sett åt henne. Det var som om någon hade stängt ett par portar bakom hans ögon, de blev så tomma och intetsägande. Hans ansiktsuttryck hade etsat sig fast på hennes näthinna, präntat fast varje muskels position och till och med hur varje hårstrå hade varit placerat på hans huvud. Det där leende ansiktet hade med ens blivit kyligt och arrogant.

Det var då hon förstod att hon bara hade varit en lek för honom, ett spel som han aldrig hunnit avsluta och nu inte orkade leta upp de rätta spelreglerna.

Hon var ingenting i hans värld.

Hans mun hade formats till ett hånleende och orden som kom ur den hade knäckt hennes hjärta likt murbräckan brakar igenom en hindrande port.

"Tror du jag bryr mig eller?"

Han kunde lika gärna ha placerat ett knytnävslag i magen på henne, för så ont gjorde det.

Även fast det var hon som sa stopp så värkte det krampaktigt i hjärtat.

Hon hade tittat långt efter honom när han gått därifrån, ut ur klassrummet och ut ur hennes liv. Hon mindes exakt hur han sett ut; huvudet högdraget och blicken nedlåtande. Som om han hånskrattade åt hennes inbillning och fåfänga, skulle han någonsin ha varit intresserad av henne, på allvar? Knappast.

Någon måste ha målat hela världen svart, dränkt varje uns av lycka och glädje i svart tjära. För där fanns inget ljus kvar att längta efter, inte ens Sharons påhittiga kommentarer kunde liva upp henne.

Det var som om hon höll på att drunkna av syre brist.

Sirius brist.

Han hade slitit ut hennes hjärta och krossat det under skon, för att sedan trycka in den blödande muskeln igen.

I sanning; ett krossat hjärta.

Maten smakade inget längre, tuggorna växte sig jättelika i hennes mun och när hon väl lyckats svälja ner dem stegrade sig illamåendet inom henne. Hon började strunta i hungern som gnagde i magen och efter ett par dagar, då hon endast lyckats få i sig krubbkex, slutade den be om mer mat.

Illamåendet på morgonen kunde lugnas med en kopp te och hungern vid lunch kunde stillas med ett par ostskivor eller en halv potatis om den var riktigt irriterande.

När Sharon någon gång blev trött på hennes dåliga aptit och tvingade i henne en hel portion brukade hon smyga iväg till toaletten och tömma maginnehållet i porslinsklosetten.

Det kändes som en tillfredställelse att vara oberoende av mat, att inte behöva äta och att sedan kunna smyga undan med det för hennes kompisar.

Hon var stolt över sig själv för att hon kunde kontrollera maten när allt annat i hennes liv lyckats försvinna långt, långt bort och utom all kontroll. Maten kunde hon avstå ifrån, låta bli att se och undvika att röra vid, allt annat var så påträngande och alla måsten så många.

Maten blev till en befrielse och hennes underordnad liksom kroppen.

Hon sov fortfarande med Sirius bok under kudden och även fast det var flera veckor sedan, ja till och med månader, så kändes det som en trygghet.

Det började bli kyligt ute när den nya månaden oktober tog skolan med regn och rusk. Hon frös mycket även fast husalferna eldade som galningar i alla spisar för att hålla slottet varmt.

Kroppsvärmen hade börjat sjunka liksom vikten.

Hon kunde inte förstå varför världen fortfarande var dränkt i allt det där svarta när till och med LeAnn började ta sig upp ur sin svacka.

Var det fel att sörja något hon aldrig haft?

Varför kunde hennes hjärta aldrig förstå att det var över, att ett nytt liv var på väg? Varför kunde hon inte bara få försvinna bort någon annanstans där det inte fanns någon Sirius Black?

Varför hade just hon fått sitt hjärta krossat under hans sko?

Varför, varför, varför?

Det var inte förrän flera veckor senare som hon faktiskt förstod vad den där blyga pussen i biblioteket betytt för henne.

Det var inte förrän då hon verkligen förstod.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Till en början hade han försökt ta kontakt med henne för att berätta att han var ledsen över vad som hänt den där gången. Hon hade artigt, men bestämt, bett honom att inte bry sig om henne mer, där fanns inget kvar åt honom. Han hade inget att hämta där längre. Kanske var det just det där artiga, men bestämda som gjorde honom så förändrad, det som gjorde att han inte förstod.

För hade hon istället skrikit åt honom att dra åt helvete för att han var ett jävla svin, så hade han kunnat förstå henne bättre, det skulle ju inte direkt ha varit första gången som han fått höra de orden slängas efter sig. Kanske hade det inte gjort lika ont i honom då, om hon hade varit arg och avvisande. Hade han sett i hennes ögon att hon ville ha honom, fastän hon var förbannad, så kunde han lätt låtsas att han ångrade sig, be om förlåtelse och hon hade smält som smör i hans händer.

Men han såg det inte.

Där fanns ingen längtan efter honom i hennes blick.

Där fanns bara ett förlåtande glitter, som om hon ömkade honom.

Åt helvete med förlåtande glitter och ömkande jävla ögon!

För utan att han riktigt visste om det hade han fått någon sorts känslor för henne som han inte haft för någon annan flicka förut. Det var inte kärlek, nej absolut inte, kärlek fanns inte, det var bara en konstgjord känsla som skapades av ensamma idioter som ville röra vid någon annan och ha en ursäkt för att göra det.

I honom fanns ingen kärlek till någon, skulle aldrig finnas där heller.

Känslan för henne var tillit, någon liten gnutta hopp inom honom hade grott den, hade hoppats att hon skulle förstå vad han kände för världen.

Vad han inte kände alls.

Det hade gjort ont inom honom när han hade försökt prata med henne under Förvandlingskonsten och det enda svar han fått var en den där blicken och orden som vart och ett borrade in tusen nålar i hans hud.

Han försökte intala sig själv att det bara var tillfälligt, att hon snart skulle komma tillbaka till honom. Se på honom med rådjursögonen och tala sådär försiktigt till honom.

Bara finnas där.

Någon han kunde röra vid, prata med och se på utan att behöva dölja allt han var.

Hon hade kunnat bli denna någon, han hade kunnat öppna sig för henne, blotta allt det sköra och ömmande. Det gjorde honom rädd, skrämde skiten ur honom.

Varför hade han helt plötsligt blivit så svag och ömklig?

Alltid hade han klarat av att stå på egna ben och bara behövt lita på sig själv. Det var först nu som han kände en längtan av att berätta allt han gjort för någon, tala om vad som hänt och varför han var som han var.

Den där skrämmande känslan av att fråga någon vad denne gjort under dagen och sedan vara intresserad av att höra svaret, på riktigt.

Alla hans luktsinnen längtade efter att han skulle dra in doften av någon och låta den stanna där. Munnen ville skratta igen, saligt och lyckligt. Ögonen önskade att de kunde få glittra av glädje.

Och hjärtat. Hjärtat trånade efter att få tömma ur sig allt det onda till någon som kunde plocka upp alla stickande törnen och göra dem trubbiga och ofarliga, någon som kunde plåstra om en sargad själ.

Bara någon som kunde finnas där.

Existera liksom han.

Sirius ville berätta hur det var att vara ensam, att stå isolerad för omvärlden.

Visst hade han vänner, bra vänner som brydde sig om honom. Men ingen av dem hade någon som helst aning om hur det kändes att vara utelämnad till mörkret, inte ens Remus som hade en stor hemlighet att bära runt på.

Varulvspojken var trots allt en öppen person som kunde släppa andra in på livet, om än ingen lika långt in som han lät Sirius, James och Peter komma.

Sirius kunde inte sådant, han vågade inte öppna den där sista porten, inte ens för sin bästa vän. Det var därför han sökte sitt skydd i nattens skuggor, grät där ingen annan kunde se, slog på väggarna eftersom ingen fick ont.

Men han ville slå så att det gjorde ont, han ville gråta öppet och få tårarna bortstrukna av en annan persons varma hand. Få ord viskade i sitt öra som bara var ämnade för honom och ingen annan. Han ville att någon skulle le mot honom i samförstånd, som om de visste allt om varandra och att de aldrig, aldrig skulle låta någon annan få höra.

Timandra kunde ha blivit Någon, kunde ha strukit bort tårarna från hans kind och viskat i hans öra. Hur kunde han ha varit så dum! Han visste mycket väl att det inte fanns en levande själ där ute som någonsin skulle komma att förstå honom. Förstå all den ensamhet han kände även när han var omgiven av en hel drös tjejer som inte hade något emot att bli närgångna.

Någon fanns inte, hade aldrig gjort och skulle aldrig göra.

Sirius satt ihopkrupen i sin säng och tänkte allt det som rusade igenom hans hjärna i ett sprinterlopp, tävlade om att få komma först och sprängas i en stor känsloexplosion.

De andra var på lektion nu, han hade sagt att han var sjuk. Skolkade, det var vad han gjorde och det var inte första gången precis.

Han drog upp benen mot magen och slog armarna om dem, önskade sig långt bort medan han såg ut genom det stora fönstret där ett par solstrålar just letade sig igenom det grå molntäcket på himlen utanför.

Med en suck lutade han hakan mot knäna och kände hur gråtklumpen i halsen växte.

"Bara svaga gråter", sa han till sig själv när han med ens kom att tänka på sin pappas fördömande ord. Han hade sagt det på en julafton då Sirius var tolv år, precis när han blivit knuffad nerför en trappa av sin lillebror och slagit i knäet så allvarligt att benet inte gick att räta ut. Tårarna hade rullat som stora pärlor nerför hans kinder då han suttit vid trappans slut med näsblod och ett skadat knä.

Han hade varit så svag då, så dum att han inte själv förstått att tårar inte visades för allmänheten. Aldrig mer skulle han visa de där salta dropparna, inte för någon annan än mörkret.

Det fanns såklart en till som fick veta allt det smärtsamma som fanns inom honom, det var den bok han fått av sin mamma när han fyllde fjorton. En liten svart bok, som nu var sliten och nästan hade slut på sidor. Dess titel stämde väl in på innehållet, 'Sirius Black – En ny Värld'. För just i den boken fanns allt det som samlades inom honom, allt det som ingen annan någonsin fick veta och allt det som visade vem han egentligen var.

Han hade skrivit ner det han gjort, den där händelsen i detalj, talat om hur det hade känts och varför han gjort som han gjort.

Han hade inte skrivit på länge nu, där fanns inget annat än bitterheten att skriva om.

Skulle han våga skriva om Timandra? Om hur han trott att hon skulle få honom att våga öppna porten och släppa in henne i det gömda och hemliga.

Skulle han våga erkänna för sig själv vilken svag fegis han egentligen var?

Med en suck tog sig Sirius ur sängen och gick fram till spegeln som satt på väggen, han var snygg, väldigt snygg faktiskt och nu var det dags att gå ut på jakt.

Han svalde gråtklumpen i halsen och drog handen genom håret en sista gång.

**(¯'·'¯) **

Tindra kunde knappast tro sina ögon när hon såg Sirius Black trycka upp Tiffany Warens mot väggen i en skolkorridor och kyssa den blonda donnan med tunga och allt. Men det var, konstigt nog, inte det som gjorde mest ont. Utan det som verkligen fick hennes hjärta att brista i tusen bitar var när Hufflepuff-flickans bleka armar letade sig runt Sirius nacke och när hon drog fingrarna genom hans mörka hår.

Visst, det var allmänt känt att Tiffany Warens hade vilier i släkten, men Tindra ville inte att han skulle falla för just henne. För den vackraste flickan på hela skolan.

Sirius var ju hennes, Tindras, åtminstone önskade hon det.

Hon måste ha stått och glott på det hånglande paret i flera minuter när vreden plötsligt blossade upp inom henne. Då allt brast och hon sprang sin väg, upp till sovsalen och sängen.

Med tårarna brännande bakom ögonlocken slet hon fram den lilla boken som hon haft gömd under kudden så länge.

Hon tvekade inte ens innan hon öppnade pärmen och började läsa…


	16. Ord från insidan

**Kapitel 16**

**Ord från insidan**

Tindras händer darrade en aning och blicken tårades så att synfältet blev suddigt, nästan som om hon var dömd att inte få läsa i den hemliga boken. Hon började nästan tro att han lagt någon sorts förbannelse över den, men när ögonen till slut torkade upp såg hon fotot som var fastlimmat på bladet. Det föreställde två mörkhåriga pojkar, den ena en aning yngre än den andra. Den äldre pojken var Sirius och saknaden utav framtänder avslöjades i hans breda leende, gluggen talade även om att han måste befinna sig i sjuårsåldern. Det svarta håret låg prydligt kammat på hans huvud och en liten kostym prydde barnkroppen. Hon fastnade för de två små smilgroparna i hans kinder och undrade vart de tagit vägen, kanske avslöjades de inte i hans supercolgateleende?

Den yngre pojken kände hon igen som Regulus Black, inte för att han var sig lik, men hon visste att han var Sirius lillebror. Även han log brett och sådär bekymmerslöst som bara barn kan, han stod trygg med sin storebrors arm runt sina axlar. Deras släktdrag var tydliga, mörka ögon och ljus hy, mörkt hår och samma atletiska kroppsbyggnad. Hade det inte skiljt en aning på deras längd hade de lika gärna kunnat vara tvillingbröder, för de var på pricken lika; förutom smilgroparna.

Hon fick en stor klump av skuldkänslor, det var ett privat område hon trädde in på och vart än hon satte sin fot kunde en mina i minfältet explodera.

Efter att ha studerat de två bröderna le mot varandra och krama om varandra ett antal gånger fick hon sedan syn på ett par ord som stod längst ned på sidan med en ovanligt vacker och rund handstil.

' Jag blundar och jag ser

En bild av den du var

Bevarad i mitt hjärta'

Hade Sirius skrivit det där? Hon kunde nästan ha slagit in huvudet på sig själv för sin ovanligt dumma fråga; det var klart att det var han som hade skrivit det, boken tillhörde ju honom och hon tvivlade starkt på att boken någonsin öppnats av någon annans än Sirius händer förut.

Försiktigt vände hon blad, hon höll längst ut på sidan med fingertopparna, som om boken var någon värdefull klenod som absolut inte fick gå sönder.

Boksidan var täckt av ett svart tygstycke och inget fanns att se på den, men på nästa sida stod det betydligt intressantare saker.

' rosor och vackra flickor

doftar blommor bin och blå blend

visar sig på golvet med både cigaretten och lusten tänd

som glödhet kol som att ramla i ett hål

som hamrad utav stål

rosor och vackra flickor målar läppar med bensin

du gör upp en eld

koka mig i adrenalin

det växer som ett träd

fullt av råger och av säd

kom och slå mig på mitt spö

känner varma dofter av kroppar genom allt tyg

ögon blå hon andas rök i min själ jag tror hon är blyg

jag nuddar vid ditt bröst faller på min törst

hon slår mig med sin röst

kyss mig hårt

kyss mig som en slägga'

Tindra kände hur rodnaden steg upp på kinderna, betydde det här det hon trodde? SKREV Sirius om sådant här?

Själv var hon en aning pryd och vågade nästan inte ens tänka tankar som antydde sex, men visst hade hon väl funderat över det, hon var ju sexton år nu. Men alldeles för blyg.

Texten förklarade lite av Sirius, hans törst efter andra och kroppsnära… aktiviteter. Tyckte han att det var ROLIGT att leka med andras hjärtan för en natt? Hon förstod inte, texten under bilden på honom och hans bror visade en helt annan sida, en känslomässig ensamhet som saknade något. För visst stod saknaden tydligt i hans tre rader?

Tindra ruskade på huvudet och vände blad, även denna sida fylld med meningar, ord, bokstäver från Sirius insida och själ.

'Det är nåt fel på mina tankar

Men det är bara jag som vet

Men jag tror jag gjort det rätta

fast jag gjorde det för sent'

Vad hade han gjort? En massa nya frågor exploderade i hennes huvud, frågor som bara kunde besvaras av en enda person, Sirius själv. Honom kunde hon ju inte fråga, han visste inte ens att hon hade hans bok och fick han veta skulle hon vara slut som människa.

Egentligen ville hon inte ens läsa vidare, men att det fanns sida upp och sida ner med saker om den person hon kände lite extra för kanske kunde få henne på andra tankar om honom. Hon ville ju hata, tycka illa om och föraktfullt vända bort blicken när han dök upp i hennes synfält, men hon kunde inte. Bilden av Sirius och Tiffany Warens brände fortfarande på näthinnan, hårt och smärtsamt så att hennes ögon tårades precis som när man har ögonen öppna utan att blinka. Samma svidande smärta och illvilliga tårar.

En salt droppe rullade utför hennes kind och spreds ut över sidans blad, lite av bläcket suddades ut och Tindras hjärta stannade.

"Helvete." Var allt hon fick ur sig.

Hjärtat rivstartade igen och for i väg i tvåhundra kilometer i timmen.

"Jävla helvetes piss skit."

Hon såg som förlamad på bläcket som simmade runt i den lilla våta droppen och färgade vätskan svart, svart, svart.

En illamående känsla uppstod i magen på henne och hon blev tvungen att slå handen för munnen för att inte dränka boken i magsafter, för där fanns ingen mat att kasta upp.

Nu fanns det ingen chans att hon kunde lämna tillbaka boken till Sirius utan att han märkte att hon läst den, han skulle se direkt att bläcket hade smetats ut och då skulle inte situationen bli så trevlig.

Med ens blev minnet av vad som hänt LeAnn så påträngande och hon kunde livligt föreställa sig hur det gått till, fast med henne själv där istället för stackars LeAnn.

Hon grabbade tag i täcket och tryckte det mörkblå tyget mot den djävulska sidan där orden var näst intill oläsliga. Om hon tittade riktigt noga på täcket kunde hon se små, svarta fläckar ifrån bläcket i allt det mörkblå.

Snabbt bläddrade hon till någonstans i slutet av boken, som om hon hoppades på att den förstörda sidan skulle bli återställd igen bara hon inte såg på den.

'Jag står här frusen fast

äntligen stilla

Som gravitationen som nåt vasst

Jag ska aldrig

gör dig illa igen

Du fastnar perfekt

i min polaroid

Du blinkar förskräckt

när jag ställer mig bredvid

Du ryggar tillbaks

när min hand just ska röra

vid din...

Men det är så det ska vara

Det är så vi vill ha det nu

Det är så det ska vara

Som en perfekt och underbar lag

Perfekt och oförstörbar

som jag…'

Tyst såg hon på orden och tårarna vällde ännu en gång upp i ögonen på henne, för säkerhetsskull höll hon boken en bit ifrån sig, ingenting fick riskeras.

Hans ord var känslosamma och han riktade dem mot någon, det visste hon, men vem och varför? Kanske hade Sirius en insida som ville ha mer än bara strul, kanske fanns det någonting där inne som gjorde även honom mänsklig. Till någon av kött och blod, som kunde känna annat än längtan efter fysisk kontakt.

Hon bläddrade vidare och hittade något som inte verkade vara en dikt, utan mer som en vanlig dagboksbekännelse.

'Jag trodde jag visste vad kärlek var, men nu när jag står här utan något kvar.

Då vet jag att jag har blivit sviken.

Ensamheten värker mest och era kyliga blickar, jag vill vara annat än luft när ni tittar.

Tyst och osynlig får jag stå kvar, liten och ensam är jag, fastän min omgivning är fylld av irrande själar och psykiska störningar.

Vet ni hur jävla ont det gör, hur era blickar krossar, när ni bara ser rakt igenom?

När jag inte kan lämna något spår i era hjärtan. För hur mycket jag än klampar så syns där inget avtryck efter mina fötter.

Jag vill slippa vara ett bihang, något som bara finns där utan att man egentligen bryr sig.

Jag vill vara någon för er, jag vill betyda och bekänna. Få en tröstande arm om mina axlar, eller en klapp i ryggen när tårarna bränner bakom ögonlocken.

Jag har inget hjärta, det är för länge sedan krossat till stoft.

Måste jag möta världen på egen hand?'

Tindra kände sig träffad av blixten, vidbränd och smutsig. Hon visste inte vem texten var till, eller vad den egentligen betydde.

Hon förstod ju meningen av orden, men om personerna texten var riktad till läste den kanske det skulle få en helt annan betydelse och mening.

Djupt där inom Sirius Black fanns det känslor som ingen mer än boken, och nu Tindra, visste om. Det var ändå så svårt att förstå, varför var han en sådan player? Han saknade något eller någon, men fanns där inga bättre sätt att fylla ett tomrum?

Hon visste så väl att orden inte var till för hennes ögon och ett frö av skam grodde i bröstet på henne, det här var fel, så fel som något någonsin kunde bli.

Fel, Fel, Fel.

Men hon kunde bara inte låta bli, det gick inte. Precis som när man hör något man inte borde höra, man fortsätter lyssna av ren nyfikenhet.

Dörren till sovsalen for upp med en smäll och Tindra skyndade sig att gömma boken under kudden, ingen annan skulle få tillgång till Sirius insida.

Ingen, ingen annan.

Sharons röst ekade i sovsalen.

"Tindra, är du där?"

Tindra höll tyst, ville bara att Sharon skulle gå igen så att hon kunde få vara ensam med tystnaden och Boken igen.

"Om du kommer ut får du en godis", lockade Sharon, som om hon pratade med en hund.

Med en suck stack Tindra ut huvudet genom förhängena och möttes av sin kompis blå blick.

"Fan, att du gick på den! Tror du jag lägger ut godis på dig eller? Även om jag är givmild så vore väl det att ta i, tycker du inte?"

"Vad vill du?" muttrade Tindra för att få slut på Sharons svammel.

"Jag tänkte säga att jag anmälde dig till ett sångnummer till Halloweenbalen, jag tror nämligen att du sjunger bra ser du." Sharon nickade allvarligt och klämde sig ner bredvid Tindra på sängen.

"VA?"

"Nej, för fan! Jag skojade bara, är du dum eller? Tror du jag vill ta död på hela skolan!"

Tindra gav sin vän en nattsvart blick.

"Ack, om blickar kunnat döda." Sharon tog sig för hjärtat och himlade med ögonen.

"Nej, men rep kan strypa en", fräste Tindra.

Sharon ryckte till och såg osäkert på henne, en vaksam glimt tändes i de blå ögonen och fingrarna trummade osäkert mot sängkanten.


	17. Syskonkärlek

I det här kapitlet vill jag bara varna för våld, det är inte så väldigt välbeskrivet, men det är ändå en del våld som sagt.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Kapitel 17**

**Syskonkärlek**

Sirius gick ensam runt i de öde korridorerna. Om någon timme skulle han träffa sina vänner vid Tjocka Damens porträtt och sedan bege sig till det piskande pilträdet, skyddande under James osynlighetsmantel.

Det var Remus alltid så hatade tillfälle, natten då han förvandlades från den lugna, harmoniska person han var, till en rasande best som aldrig tvekade att sätta tänderna i närmaste mänskliga varelse.

Varje gång pirrade det lika skönt i magen på honom, han längtade alltid till månskensnätterna. Befrielsen att få inta hundkroppen var ständigt lika överväldigande och han kände sig lycklig just de timmarna på natten som han kunde tillbringa som någon annan, något annat.

Just i natt kändes mörkret i korridorerna betryggande, han kunde undvika Filch och samtidigt få släppa masken han bar. Han kunde skruva bort charmörleendet och torka smöret av tungan. De senaste åren hade han bett till högre makter om att natten skulle vara för evigt, men förgäves, den slutade varje gryning när solens strålar dansade över vattnet i den svarta sjön och de små fåglarna började drilla.

Alltid lika irriterande positivt och glatt.

Det var nästan som med svanprinsessan, att han var instängd i någon annans kropp på dagtid och kunde endast släppa till sitt verkliga jag när mörkret föll på och dränkte världen med sin svärta. Hans fotsteg skulle ha ekad mot det höstkalla stengolvet om han inte tagit av sig både strumpor och skor, allt för att undvika att bli upptäckt. Han liknade mest en svartklädd vålnad med en hy som blev lysande vit så fort månens ljus smekte hans skinn.

Med en suck ställde sig Sirius vid ett fönster och såg upp på stjärnorna som lyste där uppe, han avundades dem. De kunde brinna för sig själva, behövde inte bry sig om någon annan och kunde se ner på resten av världen medan alla andra såg upp till dem. Han hade sin egen stjärna där uppe, Sirius. Den lyste klart ikväll, han önskade av hela sin varelse att han kunde få göra samma sak. Lysa och glänsa.

Brinna och långsamt förgås framför allas ögon.

Han väcktes ur sina tankar när hans hjärna registrerade ljudet av fotsteg, de slog lätt emot hans trumhinna och var inte speciellt nära än. Han vände sig inte om, orkade inte bry sig. Ägaren till fotstegen måste dock ändå ha sett honom, för där han stod, dränkt i månens ljus kunde han lika gärna ha hoppat och dansat cancan.

En stor misstanke sade att det var Filch som kom gående där borta och han visste att om misstanken hade rätt, var där ingen återvändo och hans hundgestalt skulle få vänta ytterligare än månad på att bli använd.

Han svor högt och vände sig om.

Gestalten var inte Filch, för vaktmästaren haltade en aning och hans rygg var krum av ålderdom. Denne nattvandrare var en bredaxlad yngling som doldes bra i det skyddande mörkret. Inte förrän gestalten saktade in på stegen och stannade precis framför Sirius såg han vem det var.

"Regulus", sa han med obeskrivlig kyla i rösten och den artighet man bara använder när man talar till någon man endast känner vid namn.

"Sirius", svarade hans bror och flinade en aning, på det typiska Slytherinvis som han sett så många gånger förut.

"Ute på nattvandring ser jag." Sirius synade sin bror från topp till tå med en nedlåtande blick och den kalla stålglimten i de mörka ögonen verkade ha tagit över hela hans näthinna

"Jag behövde sträcka på benen", svarade Regulus artigt, men avskyn trängde igenom hans röst likt gift.

"Nej, Regulus", sa Sirius och såg bort från sin bror för att åter studera stjärnorna som nu tycktes glimma orättvist långt bort från allting. "Du är inte ute på en bensträckare, vad vill du?" Då han åter vände blicken till den yngre pojken som stod bredvid honom kände han en saknad som han alltför längre trängt undan någonstans djupt nere, men som nu började bubbla i hans mage och forsade genom hans vener och artärer likt blodförgiftning.

Regulus blick blev tom och svart, som bottenlösa hål rakt in i det onda sinnet han bar på.

"Det var precis din självupptagenhet och ditt sätt att tro att hela världen snurrar runt dig som fick dig i klistret förra gången Sirius", fräste han. "De hatar dig, precis lika mycket som jag och resten av världen gör. Ser du det inte? Fattar du inte vilken SKAM du är? Att du aldrig kan sluta slå, att du måste fortsätta tills någon tillslut slår tillbaka. Du kan inte hindra dig själv och du vet att det kommer straffa sig att bete sig lika ansvarslöst som du har gjort."

"Håll käften", snäste Sirius mellan sammanbitna tänder och försökte att inte lyssna på de förpestade orden.

"Hon kunde inte röra sig, käre bror. Vartenda ben i hennes kropp var brutet, bara för att du inte kunde sluta slå. Minns du hur blodet rann från hennes mun, från magen där du stuckit kniven i henne? Minns du det?"

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" vrålade Sirius och slog näven i väggen så hårt att naglarna borrades djupt in i hans handflata så att mörkt blod sipprade ut över hans bleka hud.

"Det spelar ingen roll om jag håller käften, för allt det jag säger talar du ändå om för dig själv varje dag, eller hur? Du vet mycket väl att du är totalt värdelös, ingen vill veta av dig egentligen, det vet du ju. Alla andra SER Sirius, ser hur okontrollerbar du är. Kommer du ihåg vad hon sa till dig? Döda mig inte sa hon, minns du kära bror?"

Innan Regulus hann reagera hade han slagits till marken av en plötsligt uppdykande knytnäve. Sirius visste att det var sant, han kunde inte kontrollera sin ilska och han var rädd för sig själv, men nu skulle jäveln få ta sitt straff efter all den plåga han orsakat så länge.

Hans knytnävar träffade lite varstans, de hade inga speciella mål, bara att orsaka så mycket skada som möjligt. Slå tills det inte längre knakade när han träffade, det kändes som en tillfredsställelse var gång det knäckte till och sjönk undan under hans knutna händer.

Och så plötsligt, som om någon tryckt på paus stannade han upp och stirrade tomt framför sig ett par sekunder.

Flämtande sjönk han ner på knä vid sin bror och såg på den blodiga, halvt livlösa gestalten.

"Förlåt", viskade han. "Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt." Snyftande vilande han sitt huvud mot broderns bröst och grät en tyst flod av salta droppar som var och en svedde hans hud.

Tårar av skuld.

"Jag menade inte, du vet att jag inte menade", andades han, men det var lögn. Han menade vartenda slag, det kändes som en befrielse varje gång han träffade och han njöt var gång han såg ansiktet förvridas i en grimas av smärta.

Han älskade det.

Han hatade sig själv.

Regulus svaga andhämtning svepte genom Sirius hår och över hans tårblöta kind, det gjorde ont. Han ville se sin bror sluta andas, att han skulle ta sitt sista andetag just där, framför hans ögon. Om han bara hade haft modet att sluta händerna om blåslagna halsen, om han bara hade vågat trycka till och hålla kvar när den andra kroppen ryckte i dödskramper.

Om han bara hade vågat.

Sirius hade ingen aning om varför han kände så, varför hatet sprudlade upp inom honom likt fontäner som exploderade i vattenkaskader. Skulle man hata sin egen bror? Var det verkligen normalt att vilja se någon man älskade död? För han älskade ju Regulus, mer än något annat.

Han visste att ben var brutna i den slappa kroppen under honom, han visste att där hade gått sönder livsviktiga saker och att det läckte blod under den ljusa huden som snart skulle börja skifta i regnbågens alla färger.

Hans brors mage skulle snart börja svälla och bli alldeles varm av den röda, trögflytande vätskan som långsamt fyllde honom inifrån.

"Jag trodde att jag förlorat dig någonstans på vägen, Regulus", viskade Sirius intill hans brors öra, med en röst som inte var mycket mer än ett andetag. "Men du fanns egentligen aldrig riktigt där överhuvudtaget."

Han reste sig upp, såg ner på sin bror, som snappade efter luft, ett ögonblick och vände sedan på klacken.

Blodstänken i hans ansikte kunde tvättas bort, liksom blodet på hans händer, men såren i hans hjärta skulle bränna och svida för all evighet.

Du förtjänar inte att leva Sirius Black, tänkte han för sig själv.

Du förtjänar inte att leva ett liv som alla andra.

Du ska straffas.

Straffas.

Han ångrade ingenting, en Black ångrade aldrig sina handlingar. Regulus hade fått vad han förtjänat och skulle aldrig någonsin kunna betala tillbaka.

För han fanns inte mer.

Det var inte första gången Sirius sett rädslan i en döendes blick, hur de förtvivlat försökt hitta fokus på något, och inte irra runt i tomma intet i sökandet efter ett liv efter döden.

Det var inte första gången han hört det skrämmande ljudet av ett sista andetag, eller det tunga, sista hjärtslaget. Det var inte första gången han sett en mage svälla sig dubbelt så stor av inre blödningar.

Det var inte första gången han dödade.

Tog livet av något.

"Du är en jävla mördare Sirius", sa han tyst till sig själv.

Väggarna tycktes håna honom, skratta åt honom, fly undan honom och samtidigt försöka mosa honom mellan sig.

Mördare, mördare, hånade de.

"JAG MÖRDAR INTE!" vrålade han ursinnigt. Han tog tag i en vas som stod i ett av de stora fönstren och kastade den mot stenväggarna. Den exploderade i tusentals små skärvor, några utan av dem borrade sig djupt in i hans hud som en hämnd.

Mördare, mördare, skrek väggarna ner mot honom.

Tårarna brände bakom hans ögonlock och i ögonvrårna, han protesterade och försökte hålla dem tillbaka. De borrade sig igenom hans spärrar, forsade utför hans kinder och brände hål i hans kinder.

Förtärde.

Förstörde.

Han sprang. Löpte genom korridorer och nerför trappor, vart han än gick hånade väggarna honom, skrek efter honom.

Dö din mördare, dö, vrålade de och tycktes sänka sig över honom i hopp om att han skulle krossas under deras tyngd mot det kyliga stengolvet.

"Låt mig vara", kved han och slog armarna om huvudet som om han försökte skydda sig mot fallande stenar.

Men de ville inte låta honom vara, de ville se honom förgås och brinna upp. Mosas och bli till en obeskrivlig röra av armar och ben, kött och blod.

Han skrek, fäktade och slog mot osynliga fiender. Korridorer och klassrum tycktes svischa förbi runt honom i en suddig massa och han visste inte vart han var på väg. Bort ville han, bort, bort, bort.

Han halkade i ugglespillningen och landade handlöst på det nedsölade golvet, med en djup suck tog han sig upp på fötterna och hans blick fästes på det öppna fönstret i Uggletornet.

Vinden blåste in i rummet, kall och illvillig, en riktigt bitter höstvind som nöp honom i både kinder och näsa. Ugglorna satt på sina pinnar och såg ner på honom, vaksamma och en aning irriterade över att ha blivit väckta mitt i natten av en deprimerad ung man som flydde för osynliga fiender.

Sirius ställde sig i fönstergluggen, grep med fingrarna om de hårda stenarna i fönsterkarmen. Han såg ut över landskapet där utanför; skogen som liknade mörka spjutspetsar mot den mörka natthimlen, månen som lyste stor och rund, ödslig och död. Stjärnorna som glittrade likt juveler mot ett mörkt sammetsdraperi.

Han sträckte ut handen, försökte röra vid de glimmande kloten, men han nådde inte. Inte riktigt.

När han såg ner vek sig nästan benen under honom, det var så långt dit ner och det skulle säkert ta evigheter för honom att falla. Att landa.

Han ville inte mer nu, orkade inte jagas av osynliga fiender som ville klösa ögonen ur honom. Han orkade inte med sig själv, ville inte se på det han gjort.

Men vågade han verkligen hoppa? Vågade han det?

Vad skulle hända när han landat, skulle han se ljustunneln där eller något helt annat?

Skulle han hånas på nytt på andra sidan?

Han ruskade på huvudet, drog in den kyliga luften och slöt ögonen när vinden rufsade om i hans hår.

Utan att tveka lutade han sig framåt, långt långt fram och tappade sedan fotfästet.

Med armarna utsträckta åt sidorna likt vingar föll han.

Men han kunde inte flyga.


	18. I en färglös värld

Stycken mellan**( - ):orna**är ett tillbakahopp i tiden, där kommer fortsättningen på slutet i kapitel 16! Ett tips är alltså att ni läser slutet på kapitel 16 innan ni läser det här!

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

**I en Färglös värld**

Allting var så färglöst och grått. Sirius var säker på att han hade öppnat ögonen, men för säkerhetsskull öppnade han och stängde dem ett par gånger samtidigt som han riktigt koncentrerade sig på att försöka se något annat än en grå massa. Det gick inte.

Var det här döden?

Hela hans omgivning var färglagd i samma livlösa och deprimerande töcken som en mulen himmel precis före regn. Det verkade så kompakt, det där gråa, som om en mur byggts upp framför hans synfält.

Döden var inte alls som han tänkt sig, det var obekvämt och kliade illvilligt på ena armen. Den där svävande lätta, bekymmersfria känslan som han väntat sig existerade inte.

Han rörde lite på fingrarna för att se om de fortfarande fungerade som de skulle och när han sedan hade förvissat sig om att alla tio gick att böja höjde han händerna och gnuggade sig ögonen. Det grå töcknet fanns fortfarande där, oförändrat.

Sirius började bli rädd.

Famlande rörde han vid den knöliga madrassen under honom, han rörde vid sitt ansikte och ryckte till av smärta när hans fingertoppar snuddade vid, vad han trodde var, ett öppet sår. Smärtan molade genom kroppen och han gnällde förtvivlat över att varken kunna se källan till, eller tänka bort värken.

Något rörde sig till höger om honom, åtminstone trodde han det då han endast kunde känna det lilla skälvandet från någon som gick emot hans säng.

"Sirius?" hördes en röst.

Sirius stelnade till och försökte placera rösten, men han var inte säker på att han kände igen den.

"Sirius, det är jag." En sval hand grep tag om hans egen, men han slet hastigt åt sig den igen. Bara chocken över att någon tog i honom utan förvarning och att han inte kunde se vem det var som gjorde det fick honom nästan att gripas av panik.

"Det är ju bara jag, Sirius. James, Tagghorn. Nog minns du väl mig?"

Sirius tänkte efter, försökte komma underfund med varför hans bästa vän lät så underlig på rösten.

"Sirius?" upprepade James halvkvävt. "Säg att du kommer ihåg, Tramptass."

Det var som om Sirius hjärna plötsligt började fungera igen, vaknade upp ur en dvala ur hopplös intelligensbefrielse.

James röst var tjock av gråt och svaga snyftningar till andhämtningar färdades genom luften och virvlade runt i hans hörselgångar för att sedan slå mot hans trumhinna.

Dunk, dunk, dunk.

Något var fel, Sirius visste det, men vad?

Han kunde inte se något annat än en grå massa, men det var säkert inte något annat än en ny formel från Madam Pomfreys sida som skulle få honom att sova bättre. Inombords tvekade han.

James grät inte över en sömnformel.

James grät aldrig.

"James?" viskade Sirius med dämpad röst, mest för att kontrollera att vännen verkligen fanns där, att det inte bara varit en dröm.

"Ja?" Den svaga rösten förstärktes av en gnutta hopp över att Sirius kom ihåg hans namn.

Sirius skälvde likt ett asplöv i den friska vårvinden när han åter öppnade munnen.

"Jag är rädd Tagghorn. Det är grått, alla färger har försvunnit. Vart är de, alla färgerna? Vart är alla människor? Vart är DU, James?"

Han kunde till och med höra hur hans vän höll andan.

"Varför är hela världen död och dold?" avslutade Sirius till sist.

Det blev så tyst i rummet att Sirius lätt skulle ha trott att han åter blivit lämnad ensam om det inte var för de svaga pipande ljuden som James gjorde när han andades.

"Varför Sirius?" Kom den svaga rösten tillslut. "Varför gjorde du det? Varför berättade du aldrig för mig?"

Plötsligt befann sig Sirius mitt i hoppet från uggletornet. Den kalla vinden som fick ögonen att tåras, hårets som slets bakåt och den underbara känslan av frihet. Hur han flög utan vingar. Sedan blev allt svart och han kom tillbaka till nuet lika hastigt som han gett sig av.

"Jag kunde inte, jag KAN inte." Han försökte lokalisera varifrån James röst kom och vände blicken åt det hållet, i hopp om att han inte fäste den i tomma luften.

"Du är blind Sirius", sa James och slog sin vän till marken med de fyra orden.

Du är blind.

"Du slog i huvudet när du landade, du kommer aldrig se igen om inte S:t Mungos nya kur verkar, men den kan ta månader på sig, till och med år."

"Blind?" upprepade Sirius svagt.

"Blind", konstaterade James.

**( - )**

Tindra stirrade på Sharon med ögon stora av misstro och vrede.

"Var det du?" väste hon mellan sammanbitna tänder och blängde på flickan som satt framför hennes svartnande blick.

"Vad snackar du om?" frågade Sharon oförstående. "Vad skulle jag ha gjort mot dig?"

"Det här." Tindra rörde lätt vid märket runt hennes hals och plötsligt förstod hon att hon måste ha dansat på dödens klippa den där natten.

"Jag skulle aldrig i mitt liv vilja ha strypsex med dig, hur mycket jag än fick betalt för det", sa Sharon och försökte skämta bort den allvarliga situationen som hon inte alls trivdes i.

"Lägg av!"

"Jag har inte gjort dig någonting!" utropade Sharon. "Vad tror du om mig egentligen?"

"Du vill inte veta", muttrade Tindra men kände hur det ryckte i mungiporna på henne.

"Jävla PMS-barn!" fnissade Sharon och den spända stämningen var som bortblåst.

**( - )**

Skräcken ekade som ett kaos i skolan, någon stackars förstaårselev hade hittat den blodiga kroppen tidigt på morgonen när han varit på väg till Örtläran hos Professor Sprout i växthus ett. Han hade genat en aning eftersom han var rädd att komma för sent och istället hade han funnit kroppen till en sjätteårselev som någon gång under natten måste ha hoppat ut från uggletornets öppna fönster.

Det knep i hjärtat när Tindra fick reda på att denna första åring var Lilleputt som Sharon i början av året haft ett förhållande med. Den vitblonda pojken gick lika vit i ansiktet som spökena och med ögon lika stora och tomma som tunnlock genom korridorerna. Han gömde sig bakom lockarna för andra elevers nyfikna blickar och frågor; "Vem var det? Vad hade han gjort? Hur såg han ut?"

Att det var en elev av det manliga könet som försökt ta sitt liv visste hela skolan om efter en liten försägelse av misstag från pojkens sida. Härmed avstod han från att säga något alls, vem än som försökte tala till honom.

Rädslan och chocken lyste i hans ögon och hans start av det första året på Hogwarts kunde inte ha blivit sämre. Kompisarna klarade inte av att tillbringa tid med honom då han oförklarligt kunde brista ut i gråt eller skrika hjärtskärande rakt ut i tomma luften.

Till och med Hufflepuffelever hade sina gränser när det gällde förståelse. Visst förstod de allihop hur fruktansvärt det måste ha varit att se en blodig kropp, men han som försökt sig på självmord levde fortfarande och det var tack vare Lilleputt.

Att pojken såg det smärtade och förvridna ansiktet inpräntat på sina näthinnor dag som natt fick ingen reda på. Han talade aldrig om det som skett, han pratade aldrig över huvudtaget längre. För det som tidigare varit en pigg och glad liten pojke i sina bästa, bekymmersfria år hade åldrats i förtid och kommit in i tonårskris efter tonårskris med en hjärna och hjärta som ännu inte var redo att klara av dem.

Ett ungt liv var förstört av en annan redan förstörd yngling.

Då ännu ett chockbesked spreds runt skolan som en löpeld i samband med det tidigare blev eleverna än mer benägna om att finna svaren till sina frågor.

Professor Dumbledore berättade även för dem att en pojke var spårlöst försvunnen från skolans marker och trots deras envetna sökande hade de ännu inte funnit honom.

Många spekulationer gick runt skolan och det tog inte lång tid för eleverna att räkna ut vilka två det var som inte syntes till vid middagarna och på lektionerna.

Sirius och Regulus Black.

Bröder av samma kött och blod med en konflikt dem emellan som ingen förstod roten till men alla visste om. De två pojkarna var lika till utseendet, men då Regulus aldrig fått samma casanova-stämpel som Sirius så låg han inte alls så högt upp som sin bror på flickornas önskelistor.

Ingen var särskilt förtjust i en Slytherinare och ingen var speciellt förtjust i en som umgicks med Severus Snape som var skolans alltid så hatade tema.

Eleverna sinsemellan kom fram till att det måste ha varit Regulus som försökt ta självmord, då ingen kunde se någon anledning till varför Sirius skulle ha en anledning att göra det, medan det fanns otaliga varför just Regulus skulle få den sortens tankar.

Sirius var alltså den bortförda av dem, spårlöst försvunna, och olika rykten svävade runt om just VARFÖR han blivit det. En del föreslog hans överlägsna intelligens, andra hans marodör egenskaper som satte oskyldiga på pottkanten, en hämndaktion alltså. En tredje sa att det var en nobbad och stalker-aktig tjej från Sirius förflutna som ville ge igen eller bara kräva tillbaka honom.

Tindra tyckte att allt lät som idiotism, för hon hade ombytta roller på den bortförda och självmordsförsökaren. För den lilla svarta boken hade skvallrat för henne om Sirius alla sinnesstämningar och hon hade en liten föraning om att charmörens liv inte alls var lika enkelt och glassigt som så många antog.

Det fanns smärta bakom det där finmejslade yttre och sorg i det charmiga leendet.

Han var någon annan än alla trodde och även hon trott så länge. Hon kom ihåg de första åren de gått tillsammans på skolan, hur han hade flirtat in sig hos varenda tjej och också hon hade velat bli ett av hans offer bara för att få VARA någon. Han hade aldrig intresserat sig för henne, hon var fel sorts flicka. Inte var hon vacker eller populär, hon var den där tysta musen som inte sa mycket och bara stod bredvid och fann sig i att bara titta på. Hon kände sig delaktig utan att vara med, och visst lyssnade hon ivrigt på de andra flickornas prat om Sirius och visst drömde också hon sig bort. Men sedan, under det tredje året var det som om både hjärna och hjärta gett upp om att någonsin få det där leendet lett bara mot henne, för henne. Hon hade koncentrerat sig på studierna och slutat lyssna på flickornas evinnerliga prat honom. Det var först nu, tre år senare som utbrunna eldar tänts på nytt och kärlekslågorna slickade hennes hjärta och själ till smärtgränsen.

För kärlek gjorde ont.

Hon sade inget till Sharon eller någon av de andra flickorna om att det var Sirius som hoppat, de mådde bäst av att inte veta. Ingen behövde veta, ingen utom Sirius, och så hon.

Hela veckan gick hon och grubblade på ifall hon skulle våga sig upp till sjukhusflygeln och prata med Sirius, men hon var inte säker på att han ens kom ihåg vem hon var och ville inte ta emot resterna av ännu ett krossat hjärta.

Hon som förut knappast ätit någonting slutade nu helt, hon visste inte varför, det var inte gott längre och allt annat kändes så kaotiskt nu. Hon flöt bara med strömmen, existerade och andades, men utmärkte sig inte något speciellt. Ingen såg hur hon magrade in till skelettet, det var knappast någon som såg henne alls längre. För efter tre veckors tvekande om hon skulle gå upp till sjukhusflygeln eller inte, och tre veckors ständigt fysiskt närvarande med psykiskt frånvarande, tröttnade helt enkelt hennes kompisar på att försöka göra henne delaktig.

LeAnn som tidigare varit den av flickorna som varit en smula utanför fick ta Tindras plats som Sharons själsfrände, inte för att Tindra direkt misstyckte, hon hade inget emot att de umgicks, men ändå.

Sharon var ju hennes vän och nu så blev hon utbytt i en handvändning, det kändes ensamt och en aning svinigt.

Då de andra flickorna gav sig av tidigt en morgon för att äta frukost under lördagsmorgonen beslöt sig Tindra för att läsa vidare i Sirius svarta bok, bara en sista gång, lovade hon sig själv.

Händerna darrade när hon höll i den lilla boken, hon smekte pärmarna och fick en känsla av att det var honom hon kände. Sirius.

Då hon på måfå slog upp en sida för att läsa föll något ur den, ett litet, litet foto av en kronhjort som sprang i natten med fullmånen glänsandes som ett stort vitt klot ovanför.

Hon förstod inte syftet med bilden, lila lite som hon skulle komma att förstå texten som följde då hon läste på den uppslagna sidan:

"Det är tårar

kan man gråta som en karl?

Snälla du förlåt mig

Jag glömde vem jag var

Snälla sluta lyssna

Glöm allt jag sa

Jag mår bra

Du måste lämna mig ifred."

Hon visste inte vad det betydde, men på något vis kändes det som om han ville att hon skulle göra precis tvärt om. Att hon inte skulle lämna honom ifred.

Någonstans hade hon läst att när man bad någon att den skulle sluta bry sig, så ville man egentligen att den skulle göra precis tvärt om.

Ett rop på hjälp, ungefär.

'Du måste lämna mig ifred'

Aldrig i mitt liv, tänkte hon och gick med beslutsamma steg upp mot sjukhusflygeln.


	19. Lev till imorgon

**Kapitel 19**

**Lev till Imorgon**

Korridorerna ekade tomma då alla elever gett sig av till frukosten i stora salen. Väggarna viskade av alla de hemligheter som studsat mot dem under föregående dag.

Tindra tyckte mycket om att lyssna till deras stillsamma mummel, det kändes tryggt på något vis.

Utanför fönstren hade träden klätts i sina färgglada höstskrudar, löv i rött och guld dansade till vindens sång. Det var svårt att inte tycka om den här delen hösten, allt det färgglada innan den mörka perioden då bruna löv låg döda på marken, dränkta i kallt isregn. Kala grenar slängdes fram och tillbaka i rivblåsten, osäkra på vilken årstid de var på väg emot. Sedan kom den vita vintern och kylan som trängde sig in genom huden för att frysa blodkärlen till is. Den kalla morgonluften andades imma på fönsterrutorna i skolan och stora snöflingor virvlade i luften som vita änglar.

Det var så långt kvar till vintern, evigheters evighet.

Tindra kände sig ensam mellan väggarnas viskande där hon gick, ingen ville längre viska till henne om sina hemligheter, inte frivilligt, inte för att lätta sitt hjärta utan för att bli av med hennes blick som bad dem om att inte lämna henne utanför.

Det gjorde så ont att vara överflödig, det verkliga femte hjulet på en vagn som endast behövde fyra.

Sjukhusflygeln verkade plötsligt så avlägsen och Sirius likaså, det var som om hon gick i ett vakuum mellan fantasi och verklighet, som om hon tillhörde ingentinget. Och så plötsligt måste hon återvända till verkligheten och tankarna om att det här var hennes enda möjlighet att ta sig in till honom, madam Pomfrey befann sig i stora salen för att inmundiga sin frukost tillsammans med resten av Hogwarts individer. Hon hade bara en chans att få träffa honom, och det var nu.

Den sista trappan kändes evighetslång och hon var säker på att föreståndarinnan för flygeln skulle vara tillbaka på nolltid, kanske var hon redan där.

Korset, i samma färg som blod, ekade likt en hägring framför hennes blick mot den vita dörren det var målat på, då hon äntligen lyckats ta sig uppför den evinnerliga trappan.

Försiktigt gläntade hon på dörren, men kom på sig själv med att skaka på handen som löven där ute. Hon var spänd, nervös, rädd, överlycklig och exalterad på en enda gång och det skapade omöjliga konflikter inom henne.

Efter att ha tagit ett djupt andetag och lugnat ner det skenande hjärtat sköt hon upp dörren på vid gavel. Ett par mörka ögon genomborrade henne likt tusen nålar så snart hon stängt dörren bakom sig.

En våg av chock vällde över henne då hon såg det sargade ansiktet och den irrande blicken, hon kunde inte förhindra att häftigt dra efter andan. Djupa sår i det förut så vackra ansiktet gjorde Sirius grotesk, och en svag stank av madam Pomfreys läkande mediciner fick henne att må illa. Såren var öppna och gapade mot henne likt hungriga munnar, hur kunde något så fruktansvärt hända någon så vacker?

Hon ångrade djupt att hon tagit beslutet att besöka honom, modet svek henne och osäkerheten tog över igen. Åter var hon ensamma, försynta Tindra som aldrig sa något i onödan. Det var dock för sent att ge sig av från sjukhusflygeln, för Sirius hade redan hört hennes chockade flämtning.

"Vem där?" Sirius röst lät osäker och rädd, hans blick var fästad strax till vänster om den magra flickan som stod vid dörren, men helt osynlig för hans oseende ögon.

Tindra visste att hon måste säga något, snabbt, för att det inte skulle låta konstigt.

"James, är det du?" Rädslan och en svag skälvning darrande i ynglingens strupe.

Tungan i hennes mun verkade plötsligt ha limmats fast mot gommen, han SÅG ju vem hon var. Han kände väl fortfarande igen henne?

"Det är bara jag, Timandra, från Ravenclaw du vet. Kompis med Lily och…" Osäkert pladdrade hon på i alldeles för hög hastighet för att den som lyssnade någonsin skulle kunna uppfatta något av värde, samtidigt som hon hoppades på att hon kunde förklara för honom vem hon var.

"Jag VET vem du är, jag är ingen senil gammal gubbe heller." Han försökte sig på ett charmigt leende, men det förvandlades hastigt till en grimas av smärta och vanställde ansiktet än mer. "Jag är visst inte riktigt i form idag, tyvärr", sa han ursäktande och ett glädjelöst skratt undslapp hans torra läppar som åter formades till en obeskrivlig min vilken visade så mycket smärta att Tindra plötsligt kände tårarna rulla över sina kinder.

Hon brydde sig inte om att torka bort dem, för Sirius såg inte på henne utan på den plats där han trodde att hon stod.

Sanningen hade stått i de vilsna, svarta ögonen i samma stund som hon sett honom sedan hon klev innanför dörren; hur han vände blicken dit hennes röst kom ifrån, hur han aldrig såg henne i ögonen, hur han förtvivlat försökte att hålla kvar greppet om sin självkänsla och inte tappa fotfästet i den osynliga värld han nu tillbringade sin tid i.

Att vara blind tycktes så avskärmat, så långt bort men ändå tillräckligt nära.

Som att vara precis utom räckhåll.

Tystnaden hade väsnats mellan dem en längre stund när Sirius äntligen öppnade munnen:

"Slå dig ner vet ja!" Den ena armen, full med sår och konstiga utslag, visade på en stol som inte fanns där.

Tindra hämtade sig en stol och slog sig ner vid sidan om hans säng med ett tyst 'tack'.

"Så… hur är stämningen på skolan? James och de andra pratar sällan om det när de kommer hit och hälsar på. De pratar ganska sällan överhuvud…", han avbröt sig och hon låtsades inte om vad han nästan sagt, eller den sårade glansen i hans ögon.

"Det är kaos", svarade Tindra ärligt. "En förstaåring hittade dig när du hoppat från uggletornet och han är alldeles förstörd. Din bror är ju försvunnen, ingen har en aning om var han kan ha tagit vägen."

Sirius ansiktsuttryck var outgrundligt, en svag skiftning av tacksamhet för att hon svarat ärligt på frågan, men också så mycket smärta över Lilleputt och sin bror. En lång stund satt han tyst i sjukhussängen och så tillslut:

"Är Regulus försvunnen?"

"Ja, spårlöst, varken professor Dumbledore eller någon av de andra lärarna har kunnat spåra honom någonstans på skolområdet. Alla elever tror ju förstås att det är du som är försvunnen och han som ligger här."

"Om det ändå vore så väl." Smärtan i hans röst var oförklarbar för henne. Han såg så liten ut där han satt med sår i ansiktet som gömde det där alla tjejer föll för, kvar var bara en trasig själ som inte visste vart vägen ledde, kanske skulle den ta slut redan imorgon.

Hon stängde medlidandet ute och försökte istället säga något som skulle bryta tystnaden.

"De såg väl ingen anledning till att du skulle försöka ta självmord men i deras sätt att se det fanns det tydligen många för att en Slytherinelev inte skulle trivas med livet."

Sirius vände sitt ansikte rakt mot henne med blicken fäst strax ovanför hennes huvud, men hans nästa ord ställde han henne platt mot väggen med en kniv hårt tryckt mot strupen.

"Hur visste DU?"

Och då fanns där inget annat att göra än att erkänna och berätta om boken, hur hon hittat den i sin ficka efter att mardrömmen och hur hon läst den, fastän hon inte velat. Ja, det där sista var en lögn förstås, för visst hade hon faktiskt så fruktansvärt gärna velat läsa den där boken när hon sett honom och Tiffany Warens, men hon ville inte erkänna det. Inte tala om vad hon kände.

För första gången sedan hon kommit in i sjukhusflygeln mötte Sirius blick hennes, det var nog inte meningen, men plötsligt så borrade de där svarta ögonen sig in i hennes hjärna och tog reda på alla förbjudna känslor hon hade för honom.

Svetten pärlade i kalla och varma strömmar genom kroppen, blodet rusade och slog genom ådrorna likt tsunamis och hjärtat visste inte riktigt om det skulle stanna på fläcken eller trumma som den värsta bongotrumman.

Det var inte en vänlig, varm och charmig blick som skulle ha fått vilken flicka som helst att smälta, nej den var rå och fullkomligt strålade av extrem ovilja blandat med avsky.

"Sirius, jag…" började Tindra, men han avbröt henne snabbt och hetsigt.

"Vem fan tror du att du är? Hur i helvete kan du ens tänka tanken om att du har någon som helst rätt att tränga in i mitt privatliv och läsa saker som bara är mina! Det är sådana personer som du som får mig att vilja hoppa och sluta leva, fattar du det? Det enda du någonsin kommer vara är en nobody. Ingen ser dig, märker du inte det? Ingen vill vara med dig utom den där Sharon som ändå är så jävla misslyckad att hon lika gärna kan försvinna hon också. Dra åt helvete så jag slipper se dig mer!"

Hans röst gick i vågor, upp och ner, hårt slog de mot henne och fick henne att tappa fotfäste så att hon handlöst föll mot den steniga stranden. Vreden i hans röst fick henne att inse allvaret i det hon gjort, vad hade hon egentligen väntat sig? Att han skulle säga att det inte gjorde någonting, han ville ju att hon skulle få reda på allt det där ändå? Knappast. Hon hade hoppats på att det var meningen att hon skulle få reda på de där sakerna, som ett omen, men det enda hon egentligen gjort var att klampa in på privat område och utan tillåtelse tagit del av saker och händelser som absolut inte angick henne.

"Förlåt mig", viskade hon med tårar i ögonen. De brände mot näthinnan och hon skämdes på ett sätt hon aldrig gjort förut, aldrig aldrig skulle hon försöka ta del av något hon inte skulle få en del av.

Hon skulle aldrig bli en del av Sirius liv, aldrig någonsin.

Det gjorde så ont att behöva inse det, att inte kunna drömma sig bort och önska av hela sitt hjärta att fantasierna kunde vara sanna. Det gjorde ont att falla tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Tror du att ett förlåt räcker? Tror du det? Fattar du inte vad du har gjort? Jag önskar att jag aldrig någonsin sett dig, du är det värsta som någonsin funnits inom mitt synfält och det onödigaste som jag slösat ord på. Jag säger det igen, så att du förstår vad jag pratar om: _dra åt helvete_!" Sirius röst darrade av ilska och förödmjukelse, ögonen var som tomma hål som gapade rakt in i ett hjärta av sten.

Tindra mumlade något till svar och reste sig hastigt från stolen, hon visste att hon måste försvinna ur hans åsyn illa kvickt, inte bara för att han var rosenrasande utan också för att madam Pomfrey säkerligen skulle vara tillbaka inom några minuter.

"Du får mig att vilja dö på fläcken, hör du det!" vrålade han efter henne. "Och ge mig tillbaka min bok!"

Hon sprang snyftandes nerför de oändliga trapporna och det gjorde så ont att veta att han inte längre ville veta av henne, om han nu någonsin velat det. Förut hade hon åtminstone kunnat låtsas att hon kanske betydde något litet, litet i hans värld, men nu visste hon att alla portar var stängda och låsta.

"Snälla Sirius, lev till imorgon", andades hon mellan de ansträngda andetagen.

När hon kommit till korridoren utanför Mystiske Mecirios porträtt ville inte benen längre bära henne och hon föll på det kalla stengolvet. Hon önskade att armarna inte fått reflexsignalen om att sträckas ut och ta emot den magra, skelettlika kroppen, utan att hon hade fått falla hårt mot stenarna och känna på verkligheten.

Med ett väsande andetag tog hon sig upp på darriga ben igen, håret hängde i svettiga testar ner över ansiktet och kinderna var likbleka av ansträngningen. Pulsen slog i hundraåttio och hon hade svårt att andas, hastigt tog hon tag i väggen för att söka stöd när det flimrade sådär framför ögonen som det gör när man har legat länge och rest sig upp för hastigt. Mannen iförd rustning som stod vakt utanför porten som ledde in till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum iakttog henne vaksamt, som om han trodde att hon i nästa sekund skulle kasta sig på honom med kniv och strimla hans porträtt.

Flimret avtog långsamt och hon tog de sista stegen fram till målningen.

"Billywiggsoppa", mumlade hon matt och klev in genom den bastanta ekporten han öppnade.

Uppehållsrummet var sånär som på folktomt, två förstaåringar satt och spelade knallkort i ena hörnet, men förutom dem så fanns där ingen annan. Hon såg sig om på de mjuka, mörkblå fåtöljerna som stod runt runda träbord, i dem satt det alltid elever och spelade trollkarlsschack eller knallkort om kvällarna och på helgerna. Ibland satt någon ensam och pluggade det sista inför ett läxförhör och någon gång satt där ett gäng flickor och tittade i det senaste numret av Häxornas Värld.

Men nu var det tomt.

Elden i stenspisen sprakade och fräste över de fuktiga vedträna och ett par gnistor flög farligt nära en framsläpad fotpall som någon använt som stol.

Hon hade alltid älskat uppehållsrummet, det var så hemtrevligt med sina träpanelsväggar och långa, mörkblå och bronsfärgade sammetsgardiner över fönstren som vette ut mot skogsvaktarens stuga och den förbjudna skogen.

Med en tung suck slog hon sig ner i en högryggad fåtölj vid brasan i hopp om att värma sina alltid lika frusna fötter och få en chans att lugna ner sig lite i lugn och ro. Hon tänkte på Sirius ansikte, de varande såren och de mörka ögonen.

Hon ville ha honom, men skulle aldrig få honom.

Han hade sagt att Sharon var den enda som ville vara med honom, tänk så fel han hade haft, inte ens hon… Det fanns ingen längre som ville sitta uppe på kvällarna och göra färdigt det sista på Trolldrycksuppsatsen med henne, ingen som ville gå ner till biblioteket för att leta efter böcker till något nytt intressant ämne de hört om på Förvandlingskonsten. Inte ens någon som kände för att fläta hennes hår eller låna henne en tröja.

Ingen.

Hon kom att tänka på mamma och pappa och visste så väl hur det skulle bli när hon kom hem över jullovet. Nog för att pappa var en duktig Auror, men en bra familjefar var han inte och sakerna han gjorde… Tindra mådde illa bara av att tänka på det och hon försökte att förtränga tanken på honom.

Blicken föll ut genom fönstret och följde dansen av ett par gyllene löv ner mot den svarta sjön. Hastigt kom hon på fötter igen och rusade fram mot fönstret då hon såg en trasig yngling stappla ut ur den förbjudna skogen för att sedan bli indragen igen av något hon inte kunde se ifrån fönstret.

_Regulus._


	20. Hämnden är ljuv

**Kapitel 20**

**Hämnden är ljuv**

Tindra stirrade som förstelnad mot de mörka träden som tornade upp sig runt Hagrids stuga, men ingen pojke syntes till. Det måste ha varit inbillning, tänkte hon där hon stod, fortfarande chockad med hjärtat rusande i bröstet.

Det kunde inte ha varit Regulus, han var ju försvunnen, spårlöst. Det kunde inte ha varit han, det måste ha varit en synvilla.

Tusen förklaringar till vad hon just sett rusade igenom hjärnan, in genom örat och ut ur det andra, men ingen utav dem verkade fastna något vidare bra. Det enda som svävade omkring i huvudet på henne var bilden av den trasiga ynglingen stappla ut från skuggorna under träden för att sedan dras in igen av någon, eller någonting.

Något var fel, hon visste det, det var saker i Regulus-mysteriet som inte stämde.

Men vad? Hur hon än funderade och tänkte tillbaka på det hon visste, ingenting egentligen, så kunde hon inte förstå vad som kunde vara fel. Sirius var nog den enda som visste, och honom skulle hon inte kunna prata med igen. Aldrig någonsin, för han hatade henne och det var sådana som hon som gjorde att han ville hoppa.

Hoppa och dö.

Hon ville inte vara en som gjorde att andra ville dö, ingen vill väl vara en dödsorsak?

Med en suck sjönk hon ner i fåtöljen igen och stirrade in i den falnande elden. Det var jobbigt att vara ensam hela tiden, att inte ha någon att dela sina funderingar med. Hon kunde inte ens äta längre, visst hade hon känt sig stark och mäktig när hon kunde välja bort maten, men nu när hon inte kunde äta, ens om hon ville, så kände hon sig fullkomligt maktlös. Hon hade inte kontroll över någonting. Längtan efter att någon skulle ge henne en kram och säga att allt skulle bli bra igen var så stark nu, bara någon som kunde säga att de _sett_ att hon inte åt, att de faktiskt _brydde _sig om att hon snart hade en kropp som ett skelett.

Tala bara om för mig att jag lever, tänkte hon, tala bara om att jag finns där. Att ni fortfarande kan se mig.

Lily, Maddy, LeAnn och Sharon klev skrattande in i uppehållsrummet och för ett ögonblick tycktes de stanna upp och stirra på henne, men det måste ha varit inbillning, för i nästa så gick de alla fyra förbi henne utan att skänka henne så mycket som en blick.

Ett par sekunder kändes det som om hon skulle sprängas i tusentals bitar av smärtan över att inte bli sedd, att inte existera i andras ögon.

_Att inte vara någon._

Hon stirrade in i elden och märkte knappt hur synfältet blev suddigt då ögonen svämmade över av tårar.

"Låt mig vara någon och existera precis som ni", snyftade hon och kröp ihop i den stora fåtöljen med knäna under hakan.

"Tindra…" En skör röst svävade runt i hennes hörselgångar och hon såg snabbt upp.

Lily.

Det röda håret glödde ikapp med den döende brasan och smaragdögonen – de som Tindra alltid avundats - glänste av tårar. Den tunna, men inte alls magra, flickan klämde sig ner i den stora möbeln bredvid sin elevhemskamrat och såg på de vidbrända vedträna en stund.

"Du vet", sa hon sedan med mjuk röst och tog Tindras hand. "För mig har du alltid varit någon. Det bara kändes som om du stötte bort mig och Maddy för att bara vara med Sharon och det gjorde så ont att bli ersatt. För jag har alltid tyckt så mycket om dig och fem års vänskap gick i stöpet på en vecka. Jag blev så ledsen när jag förlorade dig, och Maddy också. Sharon är ju så annorlunda mot oss och det fick oss att tro att vi inte dög åt dig längre."

Tindra hulkade och visste att tårarna rann i svarta floder ner för kinderna, förorenade av mascaran. Svarta tårar.

"Jag vill inte förlora dig och inte Maddy heller, tror du inte att vi ser att du slutar äta och hur du magrar? Vet du hur orolig jag är för dig? Jag har till och med varit och pratat med Madam Pomfrey, ja inte för att jag sa ditt namn, men jag berättade hur oroad jag var. Jag vill att du ska börja leva igen Tindra, som du alltid gjorde förr."

De bleka armarna slöt sig om den magra kroppen och Tindra grät hejdlöst mot sin väns axel.

_Hon var inte ensammast i världen, hon hade faktiskt någon._

**(¯'·'¯)**

Sjukhusflygeln var tyst och tom sånär som på en ensam yngling iklädd vit sjukhusskjorta och stora raggsockor som kasat ner till vristerna. Han såg så ensam ut i nattmörkret, som en liten vilsen ängel i sin vita skrud med månljuset dansande runt honom. Sanning att säga, så var han liten och vilsen men som ett ängsligt barn, inte en ängel. Håret hade blivit flottigt i brist på tvättning och hängde likt svarta maskar ner i de mörka, håglösa ögonen. De öppna såren som funnits i hans ansikte hade börjat sluta sig och omvandlas till grova ärr.

Vilken åskådare som helst skulle tro att han blivit utsatt för grov misshandel och inte ett misslyckat självmordsförsök.

Knappt en månad tidigare hade han setts med ett brett charmörleende på läpparna tillsammans med skolans drottning. Casanovan hade han kallats av några, drömprinsen av andra. Men aldrig hade någon kallat honom det han verkligen var: osäker, ensam och bortglömd.

För det var så det kändes, då när James talat om att det skulle bli svårt för honom att kunna hälsa på för den ökade Quidditchträningen. Remus hade ju sina prefekt uppgifter och Peter, han hade gått med i en Gobbstensklubb.

Peter som aldrig gillat att spela Gobbstenar…

Sirius förstod, det gjorde han, för vem skulle orka med honom nu? Han hade blivit till en håglös sorgeklump som bara väntade på att dagarna skulle ta slut i hopp om att det inte skulle komma några nya.

Bråket med Timandra hade inträffat för så länge sedan nu, och ilskan hade avtagit en aning mot henne. Madam Pomfrey hade meddelat honom dagen efter hans utbrott mot Ravenclawflickan att han hade fått ett paket och när han hade öppnat det hade han känt den välbekanta formen av hans bok i händerna. Då hade det slagit honom att han inte hade någon som helst nytta av den längre. Han kunde inte skriva och inte heller kunde han läsa ur den för att söka tröst. Hon hade lika gärna kunnat behålla den själv, för skadan var redan gjord, hon visste redan allt det om honom som ingen någonsin borde ha fått veta. Vad gjorde det för skillnad om han hade boken eller inte? Hans stolthet var ändå sårad och skammen hade gjort honom galen av ilska när hon berättat att hon läst hans bok.

Ett svagt leende spred sig över hans spruckna läppar när han mindes de osäkra rådjursögonen, dumma pryda flicka!

Någon gång under natten som gick bestämde sig Sirius för att börja leva igen, börja gå på lektioner och träffa sina vänner.

_Det måste gå att leva som blind!_

Morgonens klara strålar hade letat sig in i sjukhusflygelns tomma sal, för Sirius hade redan gett sig av och nu stod han i badrummet – tillhörande Gryffindors manliga sjätteårselever – med hett vatten strilande över sin nakna kropp. Till en början hade han varit rädd att gå fel, men så fann han att fötterna hittade vägen utan synens hjälp. Han hade inte hört någon då han gått genom korridorerna, men ändå hade den där stickande känslan i nacken av att vara förföljd hägrat i bakhuvudet. Han hade förklarat lugnt för sig själv att det enbart berodde på att han inte längre kunde se sig om över axeln, och tillslut hade han äntligen fått sätta sin bara fot mot det kalla stengolvet som tillhörde det magnifika badrum som tillhörde honom och de andra marodörerna.

Hans fingrar famlade över de olika flaskorna som stod på badrumsgolvet.

"Schampo, schampo, schampo", mumlade han för sig själv medan han försökte hitta den rätta.

"Got ya!" utbrast han sedan triumferande då hans fingrar stötte på den sexkantiga flaskan.

"Du har så rätt, Black", sa en kall röst strax till höger om honom.

"Snorgärsen", svarade Sirius avvaktande och famlade efter sin handduk för att skyla sig. För första gången kände han sig osäker och lite rädd tillsammans med sin värsta fiende.

"Inte lika kaxig nu utan dina vänner, va?" Den hånande, iskalla rösten kom ett par steg närmare och Sirius kunde känna Slytherinelevens illaluktande andedräkt mot sitt ansikte.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han och tvingade bort känslan av obehag och ersatte den med ilska.

"Hämnd, Black, hämnd."

Kalla kårar hade sprinterlopp utför hans ryggrad.

"Lämna mig ifred", snäste Sirius och svepte in sig i handduken som han äntligen fått fatt på.

"Du kommer inte att behöva den där", sa Snape och gjorde ett tappert försök att slita bort det vita frottéföremålet som Sirius envist höll fast.

"Vad menar du?" Osäkert kröp han upp mot väggen.

"Jag menar att du ska bli precis lika förnedrad som jag har blivit av dig under alla dessa år, Sirius Black." Med ett ryck slet han handduken ur den blinda pojkens händer.

Naken och utelämnad stod pojken mot det vita kaklet, vattnet rann fortfarande över honom, men det kunde inte jaga bort känslan av hjälplöshet som spred sig likt en epidemi genom hans kropp.

"Vad tänker du göra med mig?" kved han, utan att dölja sin rädsla.

Snape ställde sig tätt intill honom, lutade sig mot hans axel och viskade:

"Jag har alltid tyckt att du har varit lite för lättfotad för ditt eget bästa, Sirius." Ett hårt knytnävslag i magen fick Sirius att vika sig dubbelt medan ett väsande ljud undslapp honom.

"Men det är inget jag tänker dra nytta av Sirius, jag tänker behandla dig precis som om det vore din första gång…"

Ett knä mellan benen fick den blinda pojken att kräkas rakt på det översvämmade golvet och krypa ihop i fosterställning i det centimeterhöga vattnet.

"Låt mig vara", bad han med tårarna strömmande utefter kinderna. "Lämna mig ifred."

Ett kort skratt undslapp Snape.

"Tror du verkligen att jag låter ett sådant här tillfälle gå mig ur händerna vara för att du _ber_ mig! Hur många gånger har jag inte _bett_, Sirius? Men hjälpte det mig? Gjorde det det? VA!"

"Nej", snyftade Sirius och gömde ansiktet i armarna när sparken träffade honom i magen.

"Nej, precis. Tror du då att det kommer hjälpa dig?"

Sirius kunde inte stå ut med hånet i hans röst.

"SVARA MIG!" vrålade Snape ursinnigt och sparkade till sitt offer ännu en gång.

"Nej…"

"Du är en klok pojke. Du vet vad som gäller, gör du inte?"

Sirius kunde höra den andra pojkens fötter röra sig i vattnet.

Plask, plask, plask.

Fötterna rörde sig igen och väntade på hans svar.

Plask…plask.

"Ja, jag vet", viskade Sirius och önskade att han kunde drunkna där på golvet.

En ovanligt kall hand slöt sig om hans överarm och drog upp honom i stående ställning med en styrka som inte stämde med den bleke pojkens kroppsbyggnad.

"Vem mer är här?" frågade Sirius med darrande röst och kröp ännu en gång upp mot väggen.

"Åh, bara ett par av mina vänner. Jag ville att du skulle få veta hur det _känns_ att vara hjälplös mot fyra stycken."

Han kunde inte hindra sina ben från att skaka och nu darrade han som Bambi på hal is.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd Sirius, vi tänker inte göra dig _så_ illa…"

Starka händer grep om hans överarmar och snart lyftes han från golvet för att tryckas hårt mot den vita kakelväggen, hjälplöst hängande som en marionettdocka.

Sirius skrek, han skrek för allt vad han var värd. De skulle inte få göra så mot honom! Aldrig aldrig!

Ett högt _pang_ fick väggarna att skaka och sedan förflöt allt mycket fort. Plötsligt hade händerna släppt honom så att han hjälplöst sjönk ihop på golvet, vaggandes fram och tillbaka med tårarna rinnande utför kinderna.

Hans hjärna registrerade inte de följande minuterna, allt verkade existera i någon sorts dimma med skrik och höga ljud, svischandet från förbannelser och trollformler. Och så helt plötsligt blev allt tyst som om någon tryckt på mute-knappen.

"Sirius", sa en välbekant röst. "Tramptass är du okej?"

James hand rörde försiktigt vid hans axel och då brast alla trådar för Sirius, han började storgråta som ett litet barn. Till sin förvåning kände han sin bästa vän sätta sig bredvid honom och strax där på slöts ett par armar hårt om hans kropp.

"Det är okej, de är borta nu." James lugna röst lindade sig som sammet runt ett skräckslaget hjärta och fick honom att gråta det sista ur sig då han blev vaggad fram och tillbaka som om han var en baby som skulle vyssas till söms.

"Jag är så ledsen Tramptass, för allting. Jag ville inte att det skulle bli såhär, jag kan inte leva utan min bästa vän." James grepp hårdnade och Sirius visste att han också grät, tyst slöt även han armarna om sin vän och grät utan att skämmas det minsta över kristalldropparna som letade sig ner över hans kinder och nakna bröst för att sedan blandas ut med vattnet på golvet.

"Allt kommer att bli bra igen, jag lovar, allting kommer att bli som förut."


	21. Så är det att leva

**Kapitel 21**

**Så är det att leva**

De följande veckorna för Tindra kändes som en blandning av både himmel och helvete. Hon var inte längre ensam och kände för första gången på mycket länge att hon hade någonstans att vända sig. Hålet i hjärtat – som tidigare hade hotat att förgöra henne – verkade ha krympt, men fanns ännu där. Visserligen kunde det gå flera dagar, ibland veckor, innan hon kom att tänka på det igen.

Och nu, i mitten av november, kändes det som om livet kommit åter. Vännerna kunde då och då skymta ett leende på hennes läppar och de bruna ögonen hade åter börjat se omvärlden.

Det var inte det att hon gjorde väsen av sig, men då och då började hon utan förvarning att prata och varje gång log Lily och Maddy lyckligt mot varandra: deras vän hade börjat återvända från landet Ingenstans.

De pratade aldrig om Sirius, då båda två förstod att han hade med saken att göra, om än kanske inte riktigt hur. Sanning att säga så visste inte ens Tindra själv riktigt varför livsgnistan hade slocknat, huvudsaken just nu var bara att försöka hålla den nytända gnistan vid liv.

En lördagsmorgon satt de alla tre vid brasan i uppehållsrummet, halvt sovandes i varsin högryggad fåtölj i samma blåa färg som Ravenclaws emblem och stirrade in i den dansande elden som sprätte iväg gnistor mot de sotiga eldstadsväggarna runtom den.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde förutspå framtiden", mumlade Lily frånvarande. De gröna ögonen tycktes spraka som smaragder i eldskenet, men rösten lät lika trött och sömnig som professor Binns.

"Varför då?" svarade Maddy en stund senare, minst lika frånvarande och sömnig.

"Jag är så orolig att jag gör fel val. Skulle det tillexempel ha varit bättre om jag hade valt forntida runskrift istället för talmagi, eller borde jag säga ja istället för nej när James bjuder ut mig? Allt vore så mycket enklare om man kunde få veta svaren", suckade den rödhåriga sextonåringen och ett drag av nedstämdhet ekade över hennes rena drag.

"Alla frågor har inte svar som man kan plugga in och kunna utantill när provet kommer. Livet handlar nog mer om vad man gör det till och vad man låter andra göra det till. Det finns inga rätt och fel, bara en satans massa åsikter och tankar om vad vi tycker att livet _borde_ vara." Tindra hade vaknat upp ur sin hypnotiska dvala och för en gångs skull pratade hon högt och tydligt.

Lily bet sig i läppen och ryckte sedan på axlarna i en uppgiven gest.

"Men det är bara så svårt att släppa taget och låta allt hända. Jag vill ha kontroll över mitt liv."

"Lycka till", muttrade en sömndrucken Sharon och kvävde en gäspning medan hon tog plats på Maddys fotpall och dennes fötter.

"Jag har försökt, men det slutade bara med att jag glömde bort att leva", sa Tindra lågt till svar på Lilys uttalande, hon kände sig fortfarande lite obekväm i Sharons sällskap, men hon visste inte riktigt varför.

"Så nu är du en levande död då eller?" sa Sharon spydigt och fick den brunhåriga flickan att känna sig än mer besvärad till mods.

"Nej, men…" började Tindra, men hon blev hastigt avbruten av sovsalskamratens vassa tunga:

"Dina visdomsord behövs inte, för hur mycket du än upprepar dem så kan ingen leva efter dem. Inte ens du som tror att du är perfektheten själv. Så håll bara käften en stund så vi andra kan få bete oss som de tonåringar vi faktiskt är. _Jag_ vill inte bli som du förrän jag är åtminstone nittiosju år, _tack_."

Det krampade lite i hjärtat och värkte i själen på Tindra när Sharons ord träffade hennes ansikte likt en dunkare.

"Vi _var_ faktiskt bästa vänner", mumlade Tindra och fäste blicken vid sina bara fötter.

"Bli inte nostalgisk nu! Att slösa bort min tid på dig var ett snedsteg och ett felval i livet, men _se_ nu har jag ju faktiskt rättat till det!"

Sharons ord golvade henne och sparkade sedan på henne, vart och ett, tjugonio sparkar som alla hjälpte till att krossa den mur av självförtroende som Tindra lyckats bygga upp igen.

"Nu tog du väl ändå i, Sharon!" utbrast Lily förskräckt.

"Jag önskar att jag hade gjort det." Kom det giftiga svaret innan Sharon åter försvunnit in i deras sovsal för att göra sig i ordning till frukost.

"Åh, bry dig inte om henne! Hon byter kompisar lika ofta som sina underkläder", försökte Lily trösta.

"En gång i halvåret menar du?" muttrade Tindra, ett litet leende spreds över hennes läppar och Maddy började fnissa hysteriskt.

Lily rynkade en aning på näsan, men sedan började också hon skratta.

"Hör ni, det är en Quidditchmatch imorgon efter frukost. Gryffindor – Ravenclaw", sa hon när de åter lugnat ner sig. "Vi kan väl gå?"

"Visst", svarade Tindra som faktiskt saknade att se på trollkarlssporten.

Maddy nickade jakande och log lyckligt.

"Jag är så glad att vi är vänner igen!"

**(¯'·'¯)**

Sirius visste i och för sig att James ord om att "allt skulle bli som förut" inte var riktigt sant, för hur skulle någonting _någonsin_ kunna bli som vanligt igen när han var blind? Ändå så kände han en viss tröst i hans bästa väns uttalande, för nu visste han att James alltid skulle stå bredvid och stötta honom närhelst han kunde tänkas behöva det. Det var en trygghet och nu när hans syn slagits ut hade alla hans andra sinnen skärpts. Inte på det sättet att andras normala röstlägen lät som illvrål, utan han lade bara märke till fler ljud än han normalt skulle ha gjort. Han hörde det tysta knarret från golvplankorna när någon gick på dem och den svaga doften av hårschampo eller duschcreme som hans sovsalskamrater bar med sig från badrummet. Nu när han inte kunde se sina vänner blev kan tvungen att identifiera dem via deras röster och på deras lukter. Kanske kunde han inte längre lita på att ingen på Hogwarts skulle skada honom efter Snapes attack, men nu visste han åtminstone att tre personer skulle sakna och leta efter honom om han blev borta en längre stund.

James hade tillexempel kommit inrusande i biblioteket, halvt skräckslagen (och dragit på sig många arga blickar från madam Pince) när Sirius glömt bort att tala om vart han skulle gå. Visserligen kunde inte James förstå varför Sirius satt där med böcker i knäet när han ändå inte kunde läsa dem, men han kände inte den lite torra, dammiga doften av böcker som Sirius lärt sig att älska. Och kanske kunde han inte se bokstäverna, men det fanns andra sätt att läsa böcker på. Dumbledore hade lånat honom Sorteringshatten och den fungerade ungefär som ett sjätte sinne, Sirius visste inte riktigt hur, men med den på sig förstod han plötsligt vad som stod i böckerna bara genom att följa raderna med fingret.

Han brukade ha hatten med sig på lektionerna så att han kunde läsa på de sidor som läraren anvisade till och på sätt och vis kände han sig alldeles som vanligt. Lärarna gav honom knappast några fördelar alls för att han var blind, kanske i den mån att de gav honom en tydligare beskrivning på trollstavsrörelser eller att de hjälpte honom att analysera vad som hände med hans objekt under förvandlingskonsten, men han kände sig ändå som en vanlig elev.

De första dagarna hade varit hårdast, han kunde ju förstås inte _se_ blickarna som kastades på honom när han banade sin väg genom korridorerna hårt hållandes i James arm för att inte tappa bort sig i vimlet av elever, men han kunde _känna_ dem för de brände som svavelsyra mot hans hud. Deras viskningar var så tydliga, så chockade och förvirrade.

_Hade Sirius Black försökt ta livet av sig? Det var inte möjligt!_

Men det var det, och han hade försökt, men inte lyckats. _Varför_ det inte hade gått vägen förstod inte Sirius själv, för det fanns ingen chans i världen att någon skulle ha överlevt ett hopp från Uggletornet. Men hur kom det sig då att han satt där, levandes fast berövad på sin syn? Den gåtan hade Sirius bestämt sig för att söka svar på, men vart han skulle finna det hade han ännu inte kunnat lista ut.

På lektionen i förvandlingskonst fick han sin första kalldusch, inte i den mån att hans obefintliga syn var orsaken, utan att något så ofattbart inträffade att hjärnan vägrade registrera det.

_Pararbete. Förvald partner._

Professor McGonagall hade tydligen sedan länge ansett att den här klassen kunde behöva lära sig att samarbeta (även om klassen var av en helt annan åsikt) och hade bestämt att de skulle delas upp i par för att arbeta på den sista stora uppgiften för terminen. _Mänskliga transplantationer. _

Med det menade hon utbyte av mänskliga kroppsdelar mot andra, tillexempel en människas arm mot en fågels vinge. Det var ett ämne som skrämde många av eleverna, då flera sedan tidigare sett följderna av försöken: dagar uppe i sjukhusflygeln med ett gristryne istället för en näsa eller klövar istället för fötter. Ingen ville ge sig in på ämnet i fria studier med endast en partner till försökskanin och även agera testperson för denne. Ingen kom sig dock för att protestera då de såg McGonagalls bistra min (alla utom Sirius förstås, men han kunde känna känslan av att professorn inte var på förhandlingshumör och höll tyst även han).

"Jag läser upp er och er partner sedan vill jag att ni arbetar självständigt med uppgiften under de kommande fyra veckorna och när vi sedan har sista lektionen innan jullovet vill jag att ni alla ska kunna transplantera er partners kroppsdelar och placera dit nya från minst _fem_ olika djur och varelser, är det förstått?" Hennes röst talade om att inga andra svar än ja var tillåtna och klassen förstod budskapet då ett tydligt _Ja, professorn _ekade mellan bänkraderna.

"Bra." Professor McGonagall rullade ut pergamentrullen på bordet och började läsa upp namnen: "James Potter och Maddy Smith, LeAnn Fox och Alden Blunt…"

Sirius lyssnade efter sitt namn, men innan det kom lade han märke till ett annat:

"Timandra Welter och Remus Lupin."

Remus och Timandra, de skulle arbeta tillsammans i fyra veckor sida vid sida, timmar i biblioteket och sena kvällar. Han förstod inte riktigt varför han fick en konstig känsla i magen, det var inte svartsjuka, mer en oro över att hon skulle avslöja något om honom för Remus. _Något från den Svarta Boken._

Sist på listan kom Sirius namn, hans och Lilys. Han visste att James var grön av avund, men just då orkade han inte bry sig, hela huvudet dunkade av rädsla för att Remus skulle få veta saker som stod i boken.

Han skulle behöva prata med henne, Timandra, och tala om för henne hur viktig den där boken var för hon. Men efter lektionens slut kunde han inte höra hennes röst och inte vågade han ropa efter henne. Med en tung suck började han samla ihop sina böcker och lade var sak på sin plats för att han skulle kunna hitta dem igen. James gick i förväg när han bad honom, det var inte svårt att hitta från lektionssalen till Gryffindortornet.

"Allt väl, mr Black?" frågade professor McGonagall när han sträckte ut handen framför sig för att inte gå in i någon slarvigt utskjuten stol.

"Ja då, professorn", svarade han och skyndade sig ut i den proppfulla korridoren.

"Sirius Black?" sade en tyst, osäker röst till höger om honom och en hand rörde vid hans arm.

Sirius kände inte igen rösten, men han hörde att den tillhörde en flicka i hans egen ålder.

"Ja?" svarade han försiktigt och stannade till.

"Mitt namn är Alexandra McGowish och jag gick i samma klass som din bror." Flickans röst lät lite säkrare och hon fortsatte: "Du har säkert sett mig, Regulus och jag var goda vänner. Ja, jag vet att du inte kan se mig nu, men jag var den enda flickan bland hans vänner, kommer du ihåg?" Alexandra verkade angelägen om att han skulle få en bild av vem hon var, så Sirius försökte frammana en bild av Regulus och hans vänner.

Ett lite spetsigt ansikte dök upp i hans hjärna, den lite krokiga näsan var det enda som förstörde hennes annars rätt söta utseende. Det mellanblonda, lite vågiga håret hade dansat mot hennes axlar när hon skyndat efter Regulus och hans vänner. Sirius hade inte svårt att komma ihåg hur hennes mandelformade, mörkt bruna ögon uppmärksamt hade följt hans brors ryggtavla. Han mindes henne som lång och normalbyggd med snygga former, kanske inte hans egen typ, men han mindes att Regulus hade pratat om henne någon gång.

"Vet du vem jag är?" Alexandras röst väckte honom hastigt ur dvalan.

"Ja, jag är ganska säker nu", svarade Sirius sanningsenligt och log en aning.

"Jag tänkte…" Hon tystnade och verkade tänka efter ett par sekunder. "Jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde göra dig sällskap en bit? Vart är du på väg?"

"Gärna", log Sirius i ett glittrande smil: charmen var påslagen igen. "Jag ska till Gryffindortornet."

"Jag hoppades på det, för dit hittar jag." Alexandra tog honom under armen och lotsade honom genom korridorer och uppför trappor. "Det jag egentligen ville fråga var om du vet någonting om Regulus försvinnande?"

Sirius blev genast på sin vakt, precis som alltid när hans bror kom på tal, och sa sedan stelt:

"Nej, knappast mer än du eller någon annan är jag rädd."

"Åh, okej", mumlade flickan bredvid honom besviket. "Nåja, vi är framme, trevligt att träffa dig, Sirius Black."

Och så försvann hon lika plötsligt som hon dykt upp.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Tindra stirrade efter Sirius och flickan som hon kände igen som en femteårselev från Slytherin, vad ville hon honom egentligen? Irriterat skakade hon på huvudet och begav sig till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum som var fullt av folk vid den här tiden på dygnet. Hon såg att Sharon hade skaffat sig ännu en ny bästa vän; perfektheten själv som hette Kylie Zenoni. Hon var visserligen en femteårselev, men de yppiga formerna gav henne ett äldre utseende. Hon hade också mer till sin fördel: de ovanliga ögonen som fick vem som helst att titta till en extra gång då de bytte färg från grått, blått och grönt beroende på ljuset i rummet hon vistades i. Och för att inte tala om det bruna, uppklippta håret med snedluggen som kunde ha prytt omslaget till Häxans Hårmode.

Kylie och Sharon hade samma fräcka stil och gav mer än gärna en spydig kommentar åt förbipasserande.

"Det är du som är Timandra, va?" undrade Kylie och gav henne en grönskiftande blick som inte riktigt gick att tyda.

Tindra nickade och fortsatte gå mot sovsalen, allt för att slippa dem.

"Du vet", ropade femteårselev efter henne. "Du ser _precis_ ut som min farfars skelett!"

Tindra visste att tårarna rann i strida strömmar utefter hennes kinder när hon rusade ut ur uppehållsrummet igen, jagad av skrattsalvorna.

Hon flydde upp till den sjunde våningen där hon kröp ihop vid foten av en rustning.

_Precis som min farfars skelett…_

Det gjorde så ont, det gjorde det verkligen. Ont, ont, _ont._

"Timandra? Vad har hänt?"


	22. En flygtur i frihet

**Kapitel 22**

**En Flygtur i Frihet**

Tindra såg upp och mötte Remus Lupins bruna blick. Han såg så snällt oroad ut att hon fick magknip. Visst, han kanske inte var den ultimata drömprinsen, men det var något i de där ögonen som tilltalade och hans personlighet var en klass för sig. Han var en sådan där person som brydde sig om alla även om han knappast ens visste deras namn, vissa människor var bara sådana som kunde dela med sig av sig själva åt andra utan att egentligen få något tillbaka. Visserligen visste alla att han nog var sjuk på något vis, för han var ofta borta från skola, om än ganska korta perioder. När han sedan kom tillbaka igen var han alltid så mager och ansiktet var härjat av trötthet och smärta. Där han stod kunde hon urskilja mörka ringar under hans ögonen och den slitna klädnaden hängde slappt mot den avmagrade kroppen.

"Timandra?" upprepade han och såg frågande på henne genom den långa ljusbruna luggen.

Hon såg upp och torkade hastigt tårarna från kinderna med ärmen.

"Jag mår bara fint", sa hon, fast rösten som var full av gråt, liksom de tårsvullna kinderna avslöjade henne.

"Tss, du ljuger sämre än Sirius, vad har hänt egentligen? Jag har sett dig alltmer deppad i korridorerna och på lektionerna. Dessutom har du slutat äta, och försök inte att förneka det!" lade han hastigt till när Tindra började skaka på huvudet.

Remus varma hand slöts om hennes kalla och de där mjuka ögonen sa att han förstod, han var en sådan som både brydde sig och förstod på samma gång. Han skulle säkert nicka igenkännande även om hon talade om att hon slagit ihjäl fem personer med en kvastkäpp.

Det svåraste var bara att förklara för honom om hur hon aldrig, aldrig kunde bli som förut. Innan Sirius. Han kunde inte göras ogjord, hon _ville _inte göra honom ogjord. För trots alla tvivel och oroskänslor i magen varje gång hon kunde tänkas träffa på honom i matsalen eller i korridorerna. Ja, trots alla farhågor om honom som blev sanna så kunde hon inte förmå sig att säga att det inte hade varit den lyckligaste tiden i hennes liv. Att för en gångs skull ha fått känna sig speciell och önskad. Som om hon verkligen var någon en kille kunde tänkas vilja ha. Att existera i andras blickar, inte bara i hennes vänners.

Hon kunde inte tala om sånt med en pojke hon knappast kände och som dessutom var vän till den person som fått solen att lysa i hennes liv, om än bara för en tid.

En kort tid.

Hon kunde inte berätta om hur glåporden hon fått höra i sitt eget uppehållsrum hade skurit både själ och hjärta i bitar, när hon egentligen bara hade behövt ignorera de som sade dem, men hon hade inte kunnat för de hade skjutit pilen rakt på hennes akilleshäl.

Remus kanske skulle förstå, det skulle han säkert, men hon kunde inte dela med sig till honom.

"Jag kan inte prata om det", mumlade hon.

Han var tyst, fortfarande med hennes hand i sin, som en storebror som försökte trösta sin lillasyster som ramlat och skrapat upp knäet mot asfalten.

"Du vet Sirius, han är så skadad av allt och alla. Han pratar knappast ens med James om saker som handlar om honom själv eller om hur han känner och mår. Sirius har gjort saker i sitt liv som varken du eller jag kan föreställa oss och han står inte ut med det. Han var två sidor, Timandra, skenet för oss andra och mörkret för sig själv. Men för att man ska kunna greppa om honom behöver man både det starka skenet som bländar oss alla med avundssjuka eller förälskelse och den där svarta, mörka biten som är allt det vi aldrig får veta om honom. Det är svårt att veta vart man har honom, han är så nyckfull. Men han sviker aldrig, trogen som en hund. Om du verkligen vill ha den Sirius som är allt det han egentligen är, så måste du få hans innersta att komma fram så att skenet mattas en aning, då kan vi se vem han egentligen är när vi inte längre bländas av hans utstrålning. För de positiva sidorna och det bländande skenet, det är också en del av honom. Du anar inte hur länge vi har försökt att få fram det där andra som vi vet finns där, men Sirius hatar sig själv för mycket för att ens släppa till ett uns av det där svarta som istället förtär honom inifrån. Jag vill inte se en av mina bästa vänner dö på grund av sin egen stolthet, Timandra. Det vill jag inte." Remus log sorgset och Tindra förstod att han gått med de där orden inom sig så länge och nu äntligen fått häva ur sig dem för någon som inte viftade bort det. För hon _kunde _inte vifta bort det som hon visste var sant, det boken berättat för henne.

Pojken bredvid henne kramade lätt om hennes hand och sedan öppnade han munnen igen:

"Jag vet att det här låter töntigt och taget ur en dålig kärleksroman där hjälten just har dött, men Sirius skulle inte vilja att du låter andra sätta sig på dig och förstöra den du är på grund av honom."

Remus reste sig upp och försvann lika plötsligt som han dykt upp och hon blev ensam kvar med hans värme i handen och hans ord surrande runt trumhinnorna.

_Hon fick inte bländas av skenet i Sirius yttre utan försöka se bortom det. **Hur?**_

Ändå hade något tröstande i Gryffindorpojkens ord lagt sig som ett skyddande skal runt hennes hjärta, de skulle inte få trycka ner henne igen. Hon kunde stå stadigt för sig själv och umgås med Lily och Maddy, hon skulle inte behöva bry sig om någon annan. Ingen hon inte ville bry sig om.

Och kanske var det just då som hon faktiskt kände att hon var okej, hon kunde inte bli den hon så gärna ville vara och det var bara att acceptera hur hon såg ut och vem hon var. Ville hon egentligen att andra skulle tycka om henne för någon hon inte var?

_Nej._

Beslutsamt tog hon sig upp på fötter igen och torkade hastigt bort de tårar som smitit från tårkanalerna och rullat ut på egna stigar utför hennes kinder. Hon var stark nog att inte bry sig om idioter.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Sirius satt ensam i sin säng och stirrade håglöst framför sig med de oseende ögonen. Han kände sig bara tom på något vis, som om han bara var ett skal utan innehåll. Hela dagen hade känts så underlig som om något skulle hända, men han visste inte vad, eller ens _om _något skulle inträffa. Remus hade försvunnit helt plötsligt när de suttit tillsammans med James och Peter i uppehållsrummet för att avsluta några uppsatser, han hade ursäktat sig med att han skulle gå en sväng och sedan skyndat iväg. Sirius önskade att han hade kunnat se varulvspojkens ansiktsuttryck, men det gick ju inte. Han hade fått sitta och lyssna till James och Peters kvickt påbörjade schackparti (de orkade sällan plugga om inte Remus var där och tvingade dem) och han hade blivit tvungen lyssna till deras kommandon, skrapandet från spelpjäser som flyttade sig över planen och sedan den korta tumulten när en svart eller vit spelare blev tagen. Peter hade som vanligt talat utan att tänka och erbjudit Sirius att spela istället för honom och precis när han sagt det kunde Sirius riktigt _höra_ hur rodnaden spred sig över den knubbiga pojkens hamsterkinder.

"Nej, tack." Hade han bara svarat och sedan letat sin väg upp till sovsalen, och nu så satt han där. Blicken var tommare än vanligt och hans humör var botten. Det fanns knappast något alls han kunde göra i tillståndet han befann sig i, bara lyssna och andas. Andas och lyssna. Han suckade lite och började vagga fram och tillbaka på sängen, visserligen mådde han betydligt bättre nu än förut och hans vänner fanns ju där för honom. Faktiskt. Men ändå, att inte kunna ta del av det vardagliga livet, att inte kunna se vilken snygg tjej James pekade ut för Remus eller vem som tappade tallriken i golvet. Allt sådant kändes så viktigt helt plötsligt, saker som han egentligen mest tyckt var jobbigt var helt plötsligt ett måste. Ett måste som han inte kunde uppfylla. För hur mycket han än ville så _kunde_ han inte vända blicken efter James finger, eller ge en nedlåtande blick till den stackars elev som tappat maten i golvet och stod drunknandes i salens skrattsalvor med glödande kinder. Han kunde inte ens titta i Förtrollande Naket som han brukade med de andra, kolla in de senaste nakenmodellerna i trollkarlsvärlden och bara vara så mycket mansgris han kunde. Att kunna tillfredsställa behov på egen hand med en tidning i den andra. Bara sånt som andra skulle se som bagateller hade blivit hela hans värld av suktande omöjligheter.

Han ville vara precis lika fri som han alltid varit, kunna ge sig av på nattliga vandringar kring slottet och bara känna nattluften som cirkulerade med lugnande effekter i hans luftstrupe och lungor. Han kunde inte längre följa med sina vänner ut på de underbara fullmånsnätterna, för en blind hund var ingen hund. Och vad hade han egentligen för nytta av att vara en hund som inte kunde se? Han skulle med stor sannolikhet bara råka i en massa trubbel. Han hade inte satt sin fot utanför slottets portar sedan han misslyckats med sitt försök att bli av med mardrömmarna och självhatet. Han hade ingen anledning att gå ut, för där ute fanns inget för honom att göra.

Det fanns inte ens någon nytta med att gå och titta på Quidditchmatcherna, för han kunde inte se målen eller ens när spelarna slogs av sina kvastkäppar av en välriktad dunkare. Det enda han kunde lyssna till var publikens vrål, och han kände inte att han fick ut så mycket av det som han skulle vilja.

En knackning på sovsalsdörren fick honom att vakna upp ur sina tankar, han bemödade sig inte med att svara personen som ville komma in. Dörren öppnades i alla fall.

"Sirius?" hörde han sin bästa väns röst och James tog ett par steg mot hans säng.

Sirius kunde känna den svaga lukten av den parfym som James alltid tycktes ta en gnutta för mycket av och en plötslig saknad vällde över honom. Saknaden av att inte kunna se sin väns bruna ögon lysa upp i samma stund som Lily Evans steg in i rummet och att inte kunna skratta åt hans fåniga grimaser och åt hans larviga imitationer. Det gjorde ont att sakna något som alltid varit så självklart, något som han alltid trott att han skulle ha kvar. Hade han vetat då, under de år han umgåtts med sina vänner, att han en dag inte skulle kunna se deras ansikten och bedöma deras klädsel, då hade han med all säkerhet präntat in vartenda drag av deras anleten och lagt varje glad stund på minnet.

"Sirius?" upprepade James oroligt och drog isär förhängena runt den säng där Sirius satt.

"Mm?"

"Jag tänkte", började James, men slutade sedan och harklade sig lite osäkert. "Jag tänkte att du kanske ville följa med ut på en flygtur?"

Sirius kunde se för sin inre syn hur hans bästa vän osäkert stod och vred sina händer och vägde fram och tillbaka en aning i väntan på hans svar. En suck av depression svepte över den blinda ynglingen, flyga? Hur skulle han kunna flyga? Ibland avskydde han James korkskallighet, för det var ofta hans vän inte tänkte igenom saker ordentligt innan han kastade dem ur sig. Detta var ett sådant tillfälle.

"James, hur fan tror du att jag ska kunna flyga? Jag kan inte ens _springa_!" fräste Sirius stingsligt och hoppades att hans blängande blick träffade pojken vid hans sängkant. Rummet kändes plötsligt så kvavt och luktade illa av otvättade lakan och smutsiga kläder, dofterna kom vällande så hastigt och oförberett att han blev en aning yr, samtidigt som vreden tog fart i honom.

"Lugna dig, Tramptass", sa James och Sirius kunde känna hur något tungt (med stor sannolikhet hans vän) satte sig på sängen. "Jag menar att du ska följa med _mig _ut och flyga. På samma kvast, du vet, du kan behöva komma ut i friska luften för du ser förjävla glåmig ut!"

"Vadå, på samma kvast? Ska jag sitta med dig på kvasten, och du flyger?" Sirius glömde alldeles bort att vara arg och en gnutta hopp rusade igenom hans kropp.

"Exakt, det man inte kan göra själv får andra hjälpa en med", sa James vist och började sedan skratta. Han tog Sirius under armen och ledsagade honom genom slottets alla korridorer och trappor, elever som mötte dem blev förvånade då den mörkaste av pojkarna log lyckligt på ett sätt som knappast någon av dem sett förut.

När de kom ut på skolområdet blåste vinden friskt och kyligt, som alltid i Skottland om hösten, den blinda pojken drog in doften av kölden, det gulnande gräset och den svarta sjön med slutna ögon. Det luktade höst och röda löv, en doft som senare skulle spolas bort av ändlösa regndagar innan vintern tog fart och snön föll likt dun över det stora slottet.

"Vart är vi på väg?" frågade han, en aning oroligt för utomhus kunde han inte identifiera platser lika lätt via dofter och hur många steg de låg från någon annan plats. Kanske var det för att han så sällan var ute, eller för att dofter ändrades ideligen när blåsten rev i grenar och löv.

"Till Quidditchförrådet, där vi ska hämta min kvast. Sen ska vi flyga över planen och sedan kanske en sväng över Skogen, eller vad tycker du?" James lät så lycklig på rösten att det nästan gjorde ont, tyckte Sirius.

"Gärna", svarade han och tog ett par djupa andetag igen för att identifiera än fler dofter som samlades i luften. "Vet du Tagghorn? Jag skulle kunna stanna ute varenda sekund, för här är dofterna så fria och mjuka. Inte alls lika distinkta som dammet i klassrummen eller McGonagalls nya tistelparfym." Han suckade lyckligt och drog av gammal vana handen genom det mörka håret som blivit rufsigt i den hårda vinden.

"Du talar som en gammal bok", skrattade James och kramade till lite om sin bästa väns arm. "Vi är framme nu, vänta här så ska jag hämta kvastkäppen."

Sirius kunde höra ljudet från James svordomar när han rotade runt i skjulet och de höga smällarna när saker verkade falla omkull. Han skrattade lite för sig själv, för sanning att säga, så var inte James världens mest smidiga person precis.

"Sådär", pustade hans vän efter några minuter och tog honom under armen igen. "Nu ska vi flyga, är du redo?"

Sirius nickade och lydde James alla instruktioner, det gnagde otäckt i magen när han satt bakom sin bästa vän på den aningen obekväma kvastkäppen med ett hårt grepp om James midja, redo att lyfta när som helst.

"Sitter du som du ska? Du känner inte som om du kommer att ramla av? Är du beredd?" James alla frågor kom haglande och en sorts beskyddande oro kunde avslöjas i hans röst.

"Ja, jo, nej", svarade Sirius sanningsenligt. För han satt som han skulle, antog han i alla fall för han var inte van att sitta på en obekväm tandpetare som egentligen var byggd för att bära endast en person. Men han tyckte att det kändes som om han skulle ramla av och beredd, det var han absolut inte!

"Vad bra, då lyfter vi", sa hans känslokalla vän som inte alls tycktes bry sig om att Sirius var halvt skrämd från vettet.

Den kalla vinden mötte hans kropp som en hård vägg när de lyfte och Sirius grep krampaktigt om James kropp för att inte ramla av.

"Jag _dör_!" vrålade han och försökte att inte vingla på den ostadiga pinnen han satt på.

"Nu ska vi inte hoppas för mycket, men om du inte lättar på greppet så kommer jag att kvävas och då får du flyga kvasten själv", skrattade James utan att ta hänsyn till de livrädda ropen som hans vän gav ifrån sig bakom honom och som inte verkade släppa efter på sitt järngrepp.

Efter ett par varv runt den stora Quidditchplanen började Sirius slappna av och luften och friheten som endast fanns högt uppe från marken tilltalade honom. Han flög och han var fri.

När James frågade om de skulle ta en sväng över skogen också sade han lyckligt ja, för han skulle ge alla galleoner i världen för att få stanna så långt bort ifrån verkligheten som han kunde. Han tyckte om att tillbringa tid tillsammans med sin bästa vän, det hade han alltid gjort, men just det här kändes som om de verkligen hittat ett ultimat sätt att umgås på. De satt så tätt tillsammans och Sirius lutade sin kind mot James skuldra, lika avslappnad och trygg som ett barn i sin mors famn, kände han sig.

Dofterna från granskog stack på sitt bestämda vis i hans näsa, men han tyckte att det luktade gott, det luktade Julafton, Julafton på Hogwarts med Marodörerna.

Men mitt i all den underbara idyll som hans fyra kvarvarande sinnen skapade kom stanken från blod och död som ett knytnävsslag i hans ansikte.

"_HELVETE!"_ vrålade James och stannade så tvärt i luften att Sirius halkade på sned.

Det Sirius inte såg, men kände doften av, var en sargad kropp som låg halvt dold under en stor enbuske. Trasorna som en gång varit en klädnad låg utspridda över marken runt gestalten.

"James? James! Vem är det?" viskade Sirius skräckslaget.


	23. Slå tillbaka

**Kapitel 23**

**Slå tillbaka**

Sirius kunde riktigt höra hur James svalde, hur han tog sats för att säga något som han helst inte ville. Men inget kom ut ur hans mun, förutom de korta, flämtande andetagen.

"Tagghorn!" Sirius skakade honom och kvasten krängde till, det verkade få liv i James som drog djupt efter andan, som om mer syre skulle ge honom större mod.

"Tramptass", mumlade han med samma gråttjocka röst som han haft då han hade meddelat sin bästa vän att han var blind. "Tramptass, det är Regulus…"

Allt verkade bli dödstyst, inte ens vinden tycktes vina genom de kraftiga grenarna.

"Regulus?" upprepade Sirius med tunn röst.

"Ja", svarade James dovt och drog ännu ett djupt andetag.

Tankarna bildade trafikstoppning i Sirius hjärna: Regulus? Men han var ju död! Han hade själv slagit ihjäl honom, tagit hans liv! Ändå var det något i luften som talade om att James ord var sanna, att det var hans yngre bror som låg där. För hur skulle det annars ha kommit sig att ingen hade funnit honom efter den där olycksaliga kvällen? Någon sorts känsla av rädsla och lättnad började pulsera ut i hans kropp med varje hjärtslag och förgifta hans sinne med vanvett.

"Landa!" vrålade han så plötsligt rakt ut i luften att ett par fåglar blev skrämda och upprört flaxade bort.

"Nej", svarade James lugnt. "Du vet att vi inte kan landa, inte i den här skogen när du är blind och alldeles från vettet."

"Hör du inte vad jag säger?" skrek Sirius. "Landa! Jag vill _ta_ i honom, fattar du inte det!"

"Tramptass, det är inget kvar av honom, där finns inget att ta i längre." Rösten lät så lugn och sansad att Sirius tappade besinningen helt och hållet. När James sedan vände kvasten och började flyga tillbaka förlorade han den lilla självbehärskning han hade kvar och började slå på pojken som satt framför honom med hårt knutna nävar. Han vrålade och skrek, kallade James för saker han inte ens visste att han hade i sitt ordförråd och grät för allt vad han var värd.

Ja, Sirius Black bölade likt en bortskämd treåring som inte fått vad den precis pekat på.

Hur James lyckades, hade Sirius ingen som helst aning om, men hans bästa vän stod ut med alla hans slag och hårda ord, för att en stund senare landa utanför skolan och (bokstavligt talat) släpa honom med sig in genom ekporten och upp till Dumbledores kontor. Lösenordet måste han ha kommit ihåg sedan han var där senast.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" sa James högljutt och knackade på den dörr som ledde in till rektorns kontor.

Ett 'Stig in' letade sig igenom det tjocka materialet och James skyndade sig att öppna medan han – flåsande av ansträngning – föste den galna Sirius framför sig.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black", sa Dumbledore och Sirius visste att han nickade till hälsning för att sedan syna dem över de halvmånformade glasögonen. "Om Mr Black bara vill lugna ner sig en aning och sätta sig ner så kan vi se vad saken gäller."

Men Sirius ville inte lugna ner sig, han slogs som en galen vildkatt och den stackars James blev riven i både ansiktet och på kroppen.

"Mr Black!" Dumbledore lät fortfarande lugn och sansad, men en gnutta allvar trängde igenom hans tonfall och den stränga blicken han gav skulle ha fått vilken bråkstake som helst att bli foglig som ett lamm. Kanske skulle den också ha hjälpt mot Sirius, om han hade kunnat se den. Istället började han vråla på samma sätt som han gjort vid den Förbjudna Skogen.

"HAN ÄR DÖD! FATTAR DU! DÖD! JAG FICK INTE ENS RÖRA VID HONOM! DET ÄR MITT FEL, JAG GJORDE DET!" Så fort de sista orden lämnat hans läppar öppnades tårkanalerna ännu en gång och han sjönk darrande ihop på golvet med tårarna strilande utför kinderna.

Tyst, för en gångs skull.

"Jag vet, Sirius", sa Dumbledore och kallade honom vid förnamn för första gången någonsin. "Jag vet, jag vet. Redan då jag såg ditt skuldmedvetna ansikte där David McMoon fann dig så visste jag. Det är sådant som märks, i dina ansiktsdrag, det hörs i din röst och speglas i dina rörelser. Jag _vet_ att det var du. Det jag inte vet, däremot, är hur Regulus lyckades ta sig till skogen då jag antar att du träffade på honom i skolan och jag vet inte heller hur du lyckades överleva fallet från Uggletornet."

De båda pojkarna förblev tysta, så överväldigade av vad de just hört att Sirius inte ens kom sig för att snörvla.

"Så, om det inte var något mer är ni fria att gå."

Vad var nu detta? Inget straff för det mord han, Sirius, begått. Inte ens en tillsägelse eller straffkommendering.

Helt ofattbart.

"Vad vill du ha i gengälld?" frågade han sedan en aning misstänksamt och lade märke till den lite underliga doften av ålderdom som kretsade i rummet. Ålderdom och kunskap, två saker man lätt kunde förknippa med Dumbledore. Hans doft.

"Att jag någon gång får veta sanningen, Mr Black."

Sirius kunde svära på att Dumbledores ögon log, han _kände_ det.

"Kom, Tramptass", mumlade James och hjälpte honom på fötter. "Det är dags att gå."

**(¯'·'¯)**

Tindra stormade genom korridorerna, upprymd av sitt nya självförtroende med en hämndplan i sinnet. Sharon skulle få, hon skulle minsann få se att man inte kunde trycka ner henne hur som helst! Elever stirrade storögt efter henne då hon småsprang med ögon som lyste av hämndlystenhet och tron på sig själv. Sharon och Kylie satt fortfarande i uppehållsrummet när hon klev in genom Mystiske Meciros porträtt, deras rovdjursblickar föll direkt på ett möjligt byte, trodde de.

"Jaså, du kommer tillbaka nu, gråtit färdigt över ditt misslyckade liv?" sa Kylie hånfullt och log överseende, som om hon skulle kunna ha förståelse för om tårarna återigen skulle börja rinna nerför den magra flickans kinder.

Tindra brydde sig inte om henne, det var inte hon som gjort den allra värsta skadan, Kylie _kände_ henne inte och visste därför inte heller hur hon skulle kunna åstadkomma största möjliga skada medvetet.

Sharon visste mycket väl, och hon utnyttjade sin makt till fullo.

"Har du blivit Sirius stalker nu också?" flinade den ljust brunhåriga flickan som Tindra en gång sett som en av sina bästa vänner. "Inte nog med att du är helt jävla nere i honom, nu har du börjat följa efter honom också, i hopp om att få någon glimt av den där kroppen i duschen, kan jag tro?"

Tindra dränktes nästa av känslotsunamin som böljade över henne, men det var inte smärtan över att bli sårad. Det var vreden över att bli sviken av den man en gång kallat sin bästa vän. Hon stannade till, mötte de blå ögonen som var fyllda till bredden med iskallt hån och förakt.

"Förlåt, vad sa du? Jag hörde inte riktigt." Tindra höjde ögonbrynen en aning och försökte att hålla sig lugn.

Sharon blinkade till, men fann sig sedan och sa:

"Jag sa att du inte har något liv utan lever på de drömmar du har om att få Sirius som din egen. För du tror att du är så jävla speciell, att han ska se något särskilt i dig, något som han skulle falla för. Eller vad fan vet jag! Det är ju inte det lättaste att försöka lista ut hur din sjuka hjärna fungerar!" Sharon slog ut med armarna och spelade uppgiven, för att i nästa sekund dra på sig ett hånflin som fick Tindra att se rött.

"Jaså? Skulle _jag_ tro att jag är någon speciell? Vad fan tror då du att du är för något som kommer och försöker berätta för andra hur de tycker och tänker, hur de lever sina liv! Saker som du inte vet ett piss om, sånt som du tänker ut under dagarna. Om det är vad du kallar liv, så skippar jag hellre den biten! För det ska fan till många dödshot för att jag ska vilja leva som du!" Hon stegade fram mot den ljust brunhåriga flickan som satt med halvöppen mun i en av fåtöljerna med Kylie strax bredvid. Hon var arg nu, riktigt jävla förbannad och det kändes skönt! Utan att hon riktigt hann tänka efter så hade hon slagit till den person som förpestat den senaste delen av hennes livstid, inte med någon fånig lavett utan med ett riktigt knytnävslag rakt på näsbenet så att det small till och rungade i hennes öron. Blodet pulserade i huvudet och hon andades hastigt genom näsan medan vreden avtog. Då hennes blick klarnade upp en aning såg hon det chockade uttrycket i hennes offers ansikte och hur blodet rann ur den brutna näsan. Tillfredsställelsen var total när Sharon sedan rusade ut ur uppehållsrummet och helt säkert på väg mot Sjukhusflygeln, kvar satt de andra Ravenclaweleverna som stirrade på henne som om hon var en alien.

"Du är ju helt jävla dum i huvudet", kväkte sedan Kylie ur sig och rusade efter Sharon med den perfekta hårgardinen svängande efter sig.

"Hellre dum i huvudet än att vara som du", ropade Tindra efter henne och log självbelåtet.

Hon hade gjort det, stått upp för sig själv och talat om hur mycket skit hon tänkte ta, vart gränsen gick. Stoltheten vällde över henne i en andra tsunamivåg och de bruna ögonen lyste som om någon strött universums alla stjärnor i dem. Det kändes som en enorm seger, för aldrig förut hade hon vågat säga ifrån så som hon gjort nu, och än mindre vara elak tillbaka. Hon var inte sådan bara, men nyss hade det känts precis rätt och det var något hon velat göra så länge nu, men inte vågat. Det var helt och hållet Remus förtjänst, han hade fått henne att våga ta det där sista steget och säga ifrån, vägra låta sig trampas på. Allt var hans förtjänst och hon visste att hon var skyldig honom ett stort tack.

Tack Remus för att du fick mig att säga ifrån.

Tack Remus för att du fick mig att lita på mig själv.

Olika fraser ringlade sig långa i hennes huvud och inte en enda av dem lät naturlig, bara så väldigt fåniga. Det var sjukt egentligen, att det skulle vara så svårt att säga tack. Och hur sa man egentligen tack för en sådan sak man faktiskt skapat mest själv, kunde man tacka någon annan för att man börjat tro på sig själv?

Tyst kurade hon ihop sig på sin säng, dit hon tagit flykten undan allas förvånade blickar strax efter slaget, läppen blev nästan vit när hon bet i den. Att det skulle vara så svårt.

"Tindra!" ropade Lily utanför dörren.

"Vad är det?" svarade hon medan hon kravlade sig ur sängen och begav sig bort till dörren.

Lilys gröna ögon log mot henne under den rubinröda luggen, ett litet ädelstensbarn var hon med Rubinhår och Smaragdögon. Om en juvelexpert skulle värdera henne var Tindra säker på att Lily skulle få ett högt pris, hon var en av de värdefullaste vänner man någonsin kunde ha.

"Vad?" frågade Tindra igen när Lily inte sagt något på en lång stund.

"Remus Lupin söker dig, tror att det är något med erat pararbete kanske?" Ännu ett leende från juvelflickan, som om hon misstänkte att något var på gång mellan hennes bästa vän och Gryffindorpojken.

"Vart då?" muttrade Tindra som inte gillade det där finurliga smilet som dykt upp på Lilyläpparna.

"Precis utanför Meciros porträtt."

Hon skyndade sig genom uppehållsrummet med sin väska över axeln och brydde sig inte om de blickar av chock som fortfarande kastades efter henne. Det vore dumt att bli högfärdig. Lily hade haft rätt, för när hon klivit ut genom porten i Meciros porträtt så stod mycket Remus där utanför och log en aning på sitt vänliga sätt.

"Jag undrade just vart du hade tagit vägen", sa han. "Vårat grupparbete, tror du inte att det kanske vore på sin plats att börja med det?"

"Jo, det vore nog bra, ska vi sätta oss i biblioteket?" frågade hon och flyttade väskan från den ena axeln till den andra.

"Tror du madam Pince kommer att bli stormförtjust över att vi transplanterar kroppsdelar på varandra?" flinade han och för första gången syntes det tydligt att han var en av Marodörerna med den där lite luriga glimten i ögonen.

"Öh, nej det har du nog rätt i." Tindra log fåraktigt och vägde osäkert på ena benet.

"Du kan hänga med till mitt uppehållsrum, jag tror att Sirius och Lily ska börja jobba nu också, så vi kan ju vänta på henne så kan hon ha sällskap med oss. Sirius är inte mycket för att flytta på sig till platser han inte direkt känner till."

Hon nickade och efter ett par minuter av pinsam tystnad kom också Lily ut från uppehållsrummet med tre enorma böcker i sin famn och det röda håret i en slarvig hästsvans.

Tindra hade aldrig befunnit sig i området kring Gryffindortornet (om man bortsåg från den gång hon rusat iväg då hon vaknat upp i Sirius säng, men hon kom knappast ihåg hur hon tagit sig därifrån och än mindre hur det såg ut), hon kände inte ens igen porträttet på den Tjocka Damen, som Remus kallade henne. Namnet passade damen i tavlan, för hon var verkligen tjock och såg sådär sträng ut att hon påminde starkt om McGonagall. De kanske till och med var släkt?

"Lösenord", sade den Tjocka Damen och såg misstänksamt på Lily och Tindra som osäkert kastade en blick på varandra. Det verkade inte alls som om de skulle bli insläppta där av surtanten själv.

"Drakmod", sa Remus tydligt och sedan pekade han med tummen över axeln på de två flickorna som osäkert stod en bit bakom honom och väntade. "Vi ska arbeta med ett pararbete i Förvandlingskonst och måste ha någonstans att vara, så jag hoppas att det är okej att vi är här?"

"I ett par är man två och inte tre, försök inte lura mig Mr Lupin", sa den Tjocka Damen snorkigt.  
"Lily", han pekade. "Ska arbeta med Sirius, men som du vet så kan han ju inte… han kan ju inte hämta henne själv."

Till sin stora förvåning såg Tindra att den sura tanten blev alldeles gråtmild vid nämnandet av Sirius namn.

"Nej självklart, låt gå för den här gången då." Hon svängde ut från väggen och avslöjade ett runt hål i väggen.

"Damerna först", log Remus och klev åt sidan för att släppa förbi de två Ravenclawflickorna.

En aning nervösa och fnissiga klättrade de igenom porträtthålet och befann sig sedan i ett helt runt rum som var fullt av elever i alla åldrar. Fåtöljer och soffor i samma mörkröda färg som Gryffindors emblem och ett enormt, gyllene lejon reste sig rytande på bakbenen på ett baner ovanför den öppna spisen. Och där framför, uppkrupen i en högryggad fåtölj med fotpall, satt Sirius och stirrade tomt framför sig.

Hennes Sirius.

Ärren hade lagt sig en aning, var inte fullt så tydliga och lite av hans forna, rena drag kunde ännu urskiljas i hans ansikte. Ändå var det något där som verkade tilltala både henne och de andra flickorna, den nyfunna mystiken omkring honom eller det ärrade yttre som gav honom ett mer vuxet och erfaret yttre.

Remus gick ett par steg närmare och sa hans namn, den svarthårige ynglingen såg förvirrat upp och vände blicken åt deras håll. Han log lite när hans vän talade så tyst till honom att varken Lily eller Tindra kunde höra. Remus vinkade dem till sig och de båda flickorna steg närmare, sa hej och följde efter när Remus tog Sirius under armen för att leda bort honom till ett större bord där de alla fyra kunde sitta och arbeta.

Lily verkade finna sig snabbt i situationen att arbeta med en blind partner, hon förklarade för honom och hjälpte honom med hans rörelser. Tog i honom när hon behövde rätta till hans trollstavsmönster så att han skulle känna rörelserna när han inte längre kunde titta på henne och efterlikna. För henne verkade det vara som att arbeta med vilken annan elev som helst. Tindra kunde inte förstå det, för hon kände sig fortfarande lite besvärad i hans sällskap. Osäker på vad han tänkte och tyckte om henne. Hon visste inte heller om han lyssnade på henne över huvudtaget när hon frågade dem frågor om arbetet eller om han inte brydde sig. Han svarade aldrig, men var heller inte otrevlig. Till en början var han kanske lite reserverad och en aning tystlåten men ett par timmar senare då de alla gjort fel ganska många gånger lättade han också upp och skrattade uppriktigt åt sina egna misstag. När de senare bestämde sig för att sluta med arbetet och vila en stund pratade han till och med med henne.

"Jo, alltså du." Han tystnade och kliade sig osäkert på ena armen medan blicken for iväg och landade någonstans bortom en skock förstaårselever. "Jag är ledsen för att jag var så taskig i Sjukhusflygeln, men jag blev bara så arg."

Tindra blev så förvånad över att han förde den händelsen på tal att hon inte kom sig för att svara direkt.

"Äh, det är okej, jag fattar att du blev arg. Jag menar, vem skulle inte bli det av att någon läste det som man inte vill berätta för resten av världen liksom?" Hon kände sig fånig och ändå svämmade den där välbekanta värmen igenom kroppen som hon förut brukade känna då hon befann sig i närheten av honom.

Han log, på riktigt.

"Jag fattar inte att jag har kunnat tycka illa om dig."


	24. Om du var min

**Kapitel 24**

**Om du var min**

Dagarna kändes för första gången i Tindras sextonåriga liv alldeles för korta, det var så mycket hon skulle hinna med sådär före jul. Inte nog med alla läxor, utan hon skulle samtidigt hinna arbeta med Remus i deras pararbete och lägga undan tid för vännerna vid sidan om det. Sjätte året var ingen barnlek, för den som nu hade fått den imbecilla tanken i sitt huvud. Transplantationsarbetet skulle vara klart redan nästa dag och hon hade samtidigt en hel drös med annat som skulle göras, läxor hon hade kunnat göra för evigheter sedan men bara skjutit framför sig och det var inte likt henne. Som den sanna Ravenclawelev hon var satt hon uppe natt efter natt för att hinna avsluta uppsatser och bakläxor, allting kanske hade varit lättare att planera in ifall det inte var uppsatt en resa till Hogsmeade kommande helg. Hon hade faktiskt bestämt att åka dit med sina två bästa vänner, och ja, faktiskt hade det också blivit så att de fyra Marodörerna kommit med på ett hörn. En Hogsmeadehelg med dem som hon tyckte allra mest om, och Sirius…

Hon blev ytterst irriterad på sig själv då hon fann det svårt att koncentrera sig på läxorna som tornade upp sig framför henne. _Hade_ hon kunnat tänka klart och sluppit se de där nästan svarta, blinda ögonen framför sig och leendet, det äkta leendet, som tillhörde Sirius framför sig varannan sekund så hade de där uppsatserna blivit klara mycket snabbare. Med en tung suck slog hon upp ett kapitel i den bok Remus lånat åt henne i biblioteket om mänskliga transplantationer (bara namnet gav henne fortfarande rysningar). Hon visste inte längre hur många gånger de misslyckats med att transplantera varandras näsor eller fingrar för att ersätta dem med ett gristryne eller klor. Det var inte förrän veckan innan som de faktiskt lyckats byta ut varandras händer till klövar och de hade båda två kastat sig överlyckliga om varandras halsar. Hon mindes att Sirius hastigt vänt bort blicken, trots att han inte kunnat se vad som hänt, och med besvikelsen som en tung sten i magen hade hon hastigt lugnat ner sig. Kanske ville han inte att hans vänner skulle komma henne alltför nära? Å andra sidan vore han väl inte rätt person att uttala sig om det, då han umgåtts med Lily nästan varje dag sedan pararbetet börjat, sedan han gett henne de där lyckliga minuterna hon fått den kvällen då han sagt att han inte förstod hur han hade kunnat tycka illa om henne

Tindra var inte den enda som var en aning svartsjuk på Lilys och Sirius nya _nära_ vänskap, för nästan alltid kunde man se James sitta och stirra på dem med en blick svart som natten. Hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon tyckte synd om honom, för hur länge hade hon inte vetat att han var förälskad i hennes bästa vän? Säkert redan då de hade börjat sitt första år. Hon undrade i sitt stilla sinne hur det skulle gå på resan till Hogsmeade om både hon och James skulle bli tvungna att sitta med mördarblickarna på för att Sirius och Lily funnit varandra som mer än bara vänner. Men om hon ens skulle få reda på hur den helgen gått skulle hon bli tvungen att göra alla förbannade läxor först.

Det skramlade till utanför och dörren genom Meciros porträtt öppnades, in klev Sharon som omsorgsfullt undvek att se på henne och skyndade igenom uppehållsrummet som nästan var tömt på elever för att stänga in sig bakom förhängena till sängen. Sådär hade det varit de senaste veckorna, sedan Tindra använt sin knytnäve till att säga nej. Sharon hade undvikit henne så mycket som det var möjligt: gått upp tidigt på morgonen för att slippa en konfrontation i badrummet och lagt sig sent på kvällarna. Det var underligt egentligen hur sammetsdraperier runt en säng kunde bli till en stor avgränsande mur som varken släppte igenom glädje eller ilska, hat eller kärlek. Inte för att Tindra gjort någon som helst ansats till att prata om det som hänt, det var något som hon lämnat till Sharon att göra, för det var faktiskt hennes fel, mest.

Ett par trötta fjärdeårselever reste sig upp och gick med famnarna fulla med pergamentrullar och biblioteksböcker, en femteårselev följde efter dem.

Tindra slängde en blick på klockan, snart halv ett på natten och hon hade mer än hälften kvar. En tung suck skakade benmärgen och hon böjde sig åter över biblioteksboken och började skriva på ett gulnat pergament. Handen ömmade av överansträngning när hon koncentrerade sig på att skriva med sin finaste handstil.

Riskerna med mänskliga transplantationer…

Klockan var bort emot halv tre på natten då hon äntligen prickat dit den sista punkten på den sista uppsatsen. Tröttheten molade genom kroppen och den högra handen värkte bara hon rörde lite på den. Med en stor gäspning släppte hon ut håret som hon hållit samlat i nacken under de senaste timmarna för att det inte skulle irritera då hon pluggade. Lockarna verkade trivas med att bli frisläppta för de var motsträvigare än någonsin då hon försökte släta ut dem. Hon hade ärvt håret av mamma, precis som ögonen. Egentligen var det väl bara utseendet som kopplade samman dem, de hade inget gemensamt och aldrig haft det heller. Pappa hade alltid känts som en främling och sedan barnsben hade hon varit ensam, tills den dag hon börjat på Hogwarts. Som blyg elvaåring, näst intill folkskygg, hade hon blivit överväldigad av Lilys pratgladhet och Maddys korkade frågor. Kanske var det också därför hon kommit att trivas så bra med dem, den smarta och den blåsta, två helt olika pusselbitar så båda passade ihop med henne själv. Hon undrade just vart Sirius och de andra Marodörerna skulle komma att passa in i pusslet, om de ens skulle göra det över huvudtaget, kanhända var det så att ödet redan bestämt att deras vägar skulle skiljas åt redan innan de mötts på riktigt. Vad hade hon egentligen väntat sig efter den där kvällen då Sirius bett om ursäkt för sitt beteende, att de skulle bli bästa vänner eller skolans finaste kärlekspar? Det där sista var den drömmen som hon delade med tusen andra tjejer på skolan, den som spelades upp hos dem på nätterna och gjorde dem blinda för verkligheten om dagarna. Att hon alltid skulle vara så barnslig, för det enda som hade hänt efter _den där_ kvällen var att han log en aning då hon pratade med honom och att han skrattade artigt åt hennes krystade skämt när luften kändes tjock av tystnad. De var som två småbekanta som pratade med varandra då de möttes, frågade _hej, hur är det med dig, vad har du gjort på senaste tiden?_ Ingen man bjöd hem på middag för att skratta och prata med i skenet från döende stearinljus med vinglas i händerna inpå småtimmarna. Ingen man kramade om och tackade för stödet i svåra stunder, ingen man sökte upp för att gråta ut hos. Ingen man tyckte om, eller älskade. _Bara en småbekant._ Men ändå, ändå så var det så mycket mer än någonsin förut, för första gången så kändes det som om hon fick en del av den riktiga Sirius hon läst om i boken. Den Sirius som hade varit gömd långt inunder det där charmiga leendet och någon italiensk fras. Den Sirius som gråtit om nätterna över sin ensamhet och vänner som inte förstod, hatade sig själv för saker han gjort och velat ta slut på det liv någon gett honom, någon som ångrade just den handlingen. Kanske grät han fortfarande om nätterna och kände samvetskval, men nu hade han Remus, han hade James och Peter, och så hade han ju Lily… Lily som visat sådant tålamod med honom och alltid haft tid att förklara, aldrig stressat eller behandlat honom annorlunda för att han var blind. Ädelstenflickan Lily som värderades över alla andra. Hennes bästa vän och James kärlek.

Vilket dilemma.

Tankarna snurrade och snurrade i hennes trötta huvud som en vilsen tornado rörde om i havet. Hon fick ingen ordning och reda på någonting och eftersom hon var så utmattad blev hon gråtfärdig av tanken på Lily och Sirius tillsammans. Det var fel, så fel! Lily och James skulle det vara, _borde_ det vara. Men icke.

"Är du vaken än?"

Tindra vände sig hastigt runt och svalde gråten som landade likt ett skavande äppelskrutt i magen. Den just omnämna ädelstensflickan steg in genom porträttdörren, rufsig i håret och kinder som glödde av upphetsning.

"Ja, jag hade lite läxor att ta itu med", sa Tindra ansträngt, då hennes fantasi livligt spelade upp orsaker till varför Lily såg ut som hon gjorde, och pekade på de utspridda pergamentrullarna som låg och torkade på bord och stolar runt om i rummet. "Jag trodde du sov", sa hon sedan en aning anklagande.

"Nej, jag var tvungen att träffa Sirius och avsluta arbetet. Allting blir ju en aning mer komplicerat med tanke på hans tillstånd och ja, inte för att det är något problem i sig, för allt blir så mycket intressantare då, men det tar ju lite mer tid att utföra arbetet också." Lily lät misstänksamt hurtig och glad, sådär misstänksamt man bara kan låta då den som lyssnar är mycket trött och lätt inbillar sig miljoner av ting eller då man faktiskt haft sitt livs upplevelse.

"Åh, okej", svarade Tindra och gjorde sig medvetet ointresserad (fastän hon var _mycket _intresserad av vad som egentligen hänt) och började samla ihop biblioteksböckerna och rullarna hon spritt ut på torkning.

"Har det hänt något?" undrade Lily fundersamt och såg på henne med en sådan där irriterande förstående blick då man egentligen helst bara vill fräsa åt denne att sluta sno ens blivande pojkvän. Blivande som i _jag drömmer om honom på nätterna och önskar att han var min_, ungefär.

"Nejdå." Tindra log svalt och gick förbi sin vän in till sovsalen och drog hastigt igen förhängena innan Lily hunnit komma efter.

Kanske var det inte så konstigt att förhängen kunde bli enorma murar när den som satt bakom dem inte inget önskade mer än att de skulle bli just det. Och kanske var det heller inte så konstigt att svartsjukan skar i henne som splitter då hon - var gång ögonlocken föll igen - såg Lily och Sirius tätt sammanslingrade i den röda soffan vid den öppna spisen i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Allt fler flisor verkade finna sätt att tränga in i huden, splitter som i själasplitter. Skärvor av det som föll samman för var gång en ny scen spelades upp på näthinnan och skärvor som borrade sig igenom organen i kroppen för var gång Sirius viskade ett kärleksfullt ord i Lilys öra. Att svartsjuka grundat på ingenting kan göra så ont att hjärtat blödde, förblödde, var inte ofattbart. För var det inte just det som svartsjuka var? Sjuklig misstänksamhet. Flisor av själen som tog död på vartenda organ i kroppen tills ingenting längre fungerade och hjärtat inte längre var annat än en skrumpnad muskel innanför bröstkorgen. Det gick att dö av svartsjuka.

Tårarna rann som frostiga glaspärlor över hennes kinder, lämnade frysskador på huden och fick läpparna att smaka snö. Kudden blev svart och vit likt en sammansatt thestral och enhörning, svart och vit som livet och döden, svart och vit som bomullstyg och mascaratårar. Kanske var tårarna egentligen missfärgade av svartsjukan som tycktes tränga in i varenda ven och artär i hela hennes kropp, pulsera genom hjärtat och aortan som svart tjära.

Hon somnade när klockan ute i uppehållsrummet slog fyra och ögonlocken inte längre gick att hålla upp.

Morgonen kändes på något vis mer positiv än kvällen innan, säkert för att hon fått gråta ur sig alla tvivel och fått inse fakta. Vad var det egentligen som hon inte unnade Lily? Att få vara kär? Att få ha någon som var kär i henne? Att älska?

Tindra log glatt mot sin bästa vän när denne såg konfunderat på henne, Lily hade rätt att vara lycklig! En fredag hade inte känts så bra på länge, allt arbete var klart och bara inlämning på lektionerna för att sedan få slappna av på en Hogsmeadehelg.

"Jag trodde att du var sur på mig igår", sa Lily när de stod framför spegeln och gjorde sig i ordning för frukosten.

"Nej, jag var trött bara", svarade Tindra och lutade sig över handfatet och spärrade upp ögonen mot spegeln för att färga ögonfransarna nattsvarta.

"Helt säkert? Du vet att jag inte vill att det ska bli som förut." Lilys bekymrade blick fick alla onda tankar dagen innan att försvinna för alltid och leendet att inta sin rätt plats.

"Klart det är säkert, du vet att jag inte kan vara sur på dig en längre stund och om man räknar den tiden vi knappt pratade med varandra förut så har jag nog ingen rätt att vara sur på dig de närmsta tjugo åren." Tindra skrattade och började samla ihop håret till en hästsvans.

Lily log, såg på sin vän en stund och sade sedan:

"Det är finare utsläppt."

"Afrorufs tycker jag", flinade Tindra, men lät håret falla ner över axlar och skuldror i ett försök att få Lily att glömma bort gårdagens händelser.

"Är du och Remus klara för redovisningen idag?" frågade den rödhåriga flickan sedan och sög in kinderna för att lägga på ett tunt lager rouge.

"Ja, det känns bra i alla fall, men det kan ju bero på att jag är med just honom", svarade Tindra. "Ni då?"

"Det känns okej, men det är så svårt att veta med Sirius ibland, hans humör går upp och ner som en studsboll och ibland pratar han bara om annat istället för läxorna." Lily suckade och såg besviken ut.

"Men vadå? Igår lät allt jättebra ju?" sa Tindra oförstående medan hon drog klädnaden över huvudet.

"Jag antar att jag bara försökte intala mig att jag inte alls är avundssjuk på att du fick arbeta med den bästa killen i våran årskurs och inte jag. Nog för att Sirius är smart, men han är ingen arbetsmyra. Han kan om han vill, men det är sällan han orkar bry sig."

Lily, avundssjuk på _henne?_ Det var inte möjligt.

"Men jaha… jo Remus är snäll och duktig. Jag menar, han har hjälpt mig mycket och så, men han är ju inte-" Började Tindra men hennes vän avbröt henne.

"- en heting som du är kär i?" Ett leende brett som stilla havet, _minst_, vilade på Lilys läppar.

Tindra kunde inte hjälpa det, för hur mycket hon än ville förneka känslorna för Sirius så ville inte munnen öppna sig och kinderna blev allt rödare och rödare, som om hon smörjt in sig med tomatketchup.

"Jag visste väl det", fnittrade Lily och försvann ut ur rummet i jakt på sina strumpor.

Det var dags för redovisning och Tindra kände hur magen vände sig runt varv efter varv som om någon bestämt sig för att använda den som hopprep. Remus satt lugn som en filbunke bredvid henne med trollstaven redo, för inte nog med att de skulle lämna in ett skriftligt arbete: de skulle också redovisa i handling för klassen att de faktiskt _kunde_ transplantera varandras händer, fötter, näsor, hår och gud visste vad. Maddy och James redovisade sitt arbete framme vid tavlan och den virriga blondinen utförde sitt arbete riktigt bra förutom de små nervösa fnissattackerna hon fick varje gång hon lyfte trollspöet för att ersätta någon av James kroppsdelar med något annat. Gryffindorpojken tycktes ha vant sig vid den aningen korkade flickans sätt att vara för han stod bara tålmodigt och väntade tills hon var redo att svinga spöet och uttala den rätta formeln. Tindra kunde inte hjälpa att hon blev förvånad var gång hennes vän lyckades med sitt uppdrag och när hennes uppvisning var slut stod det klart att hon inte misslyckats en enda gång, vilket kändes som en sensation för de som verkligen kände henne. Maddy hade nämligen en tendens att bli så okoncentrerad och fnissig att hon inte kunde utföra någonting rätt och allra minst svinga spöet och uttala en formel på samma gång. Tindra var djupt imponerad och började applådera utan att det egentligen var meningen, som tur var föll de andra i rummet in i handklappningarna och blondinen framme vid tavlan lyste stolt med sina blå ögon. James i sin tur misslyckades bara en gång, Maddys näsa ersattes nämligen inte med någonting alls utan lämnade bara ett lustigt tomrum där en hundnos egentligen skulle ha tagit plats. Ett obetydligt misstag om man jämförde med de följande redovisningarna från ett antal Gryffindor- och Ravenclawelever, vissa kunde man till och med fundera över i fall de ens gjort _något_ vad uppgiften gällde. Sharon misslyckades till och med så grovt att professor McGonagall beordrade bakläxa med detsamma, vilket förvånade både Tindra och de övriga i rummet då Ravenclawflickan sällan haft några större problem under lektionerna förut.

Par efter par visade upp sina kunskaper, vissa imponerade mer än andra och en del imponerade inte alls, snarare tvärt om, och så:

"Kan Ms Welter och mr Lupin vara vänliga och demonstrera för oss?" Professor McGonagalls röst träffade henne som tryckvågen från en bomb och benen skakade under henne då hon tog sig fram mellan bänkarna mot den öppna platsen framför katedern med Remus vid sin sida.

"Ta det bara lugnt", sa han lågt, som om han känt hennes oro. "Ta det bara lugnt så går det bra, ska du se."

Andas in, andas ut, tänkte hon gång på gång då hon tillslut stod framför McGonagalls kateder bredvid sin arbetspartner. Professorn själv hade tagit plats i en ledig bänk för att kunna se bättre.

"Jag vill att mr Lupin ska ersätta Ms Welters högra ben med en…"

_Andas in, andas ut. Ta det bara lugnt._

"Är du beredd?" frågade Remus och väckte brutalt upp henne ur sina tankar med de fördömande orden. Hon nickade, fastän hon inte alls var beredd.

"Transplanteremos!" utropade Gryffindorpojken och det var tydligt att han koncentrerade sig hårt på att se Tindras högra ben bli något helt annat.

_PANG!_

Hon vacklade till och fann till sin stora förvåning att benet ersatts med vad som verkade vara ett kattben, väldigt stort sådant i och för sig, men ändå ett kattben.

"Mycket bra, mr Lupin, om du vill vara så vänlig att fortsätta med resten av dina uppgifter." Professor McGonagall vevade med handen för att påvisa att hon ville att han skulle fortsätta.

Gång efter gång ekade ett högljutt _PANG_ genom salen och än fler av Tindras kroppsdelar ersattes med andra. Då hon tillslut stod där som en blandning av bläckfisk, katt, gris, ko och enhörning viftade professor McGonagall enkelt med trollspöet och hon fick åter tillbaka sitt vanliga utseende. Det var hennes tur och att Remus faktiskt lyckats med _alla_sina utmaningar gjorde inte att pressen lättade på henne själv precis.

"Ms Welter, jag vill att ni ersätter mr Lupins vänstra ben med en tentakel från en bläckfisk och…"

Hon kunde inte hjälpa att händerna darrade av nervositet då hon lyfte dem med trollspöet i den ena. Remus bruna blick fick henne att lugna ner sig en aning då hon mötte den. Det skulle gå bra, det måste gå bra.

"Är du beredd?" frågade hon sedan.

"Javisst", svarade han kolugnt och verkade bara vänta på att få sina kroppsdelar utbytta.

Det fick han också, en efter en ersattes de med något nytt, men när hon tillslut kom till näsan hindrade hon sig, det var bara något som gjorde henne obehaglig till mods över att behöva rikta trollspöet mot någon annans ansikte. Det var svårt att koncentrera sig på att Remus raka näsa skulle ersättas med en elefantsnabel. Hastigt uttalade hon formeln och svingade spöet. Ynglingens näsa försvann visserligen, men ingenting tog dess plats, bara ett tomrum fanns där, precis samma som James fått fram då han misslyckats tidigare.

Besvikelsen svepte genom kroppen och fick tårarna med sig, hon fullkomligt hatade att misslyckas och det var än värre framför publik. Hon kämpade för att hålla tillbaka tårarna i sina kanaler medan hon skyndade tillbaka till sin plats så fort hon kunde, men det var mycket svårt. Detta var något hon skulle gräma sig över i evigheter, det visste hon. Även om det var ett minimalt misstag om man jämförde med vissa andra så var det fortfarande ett misslyckande och som Ravenclawelev var inga sådana tillåtna inom skolarbeten. Om hon nu ville få sitt efterlängtade U så hängde allt på deras skriftliga arbete nu.

"Äh, ta det lugnt, det var ju ändå bara näsan och du lyckades ju ändå med att få bort den, eller hur?" Remus klappade henne uppmuntrande på armen, men det hjälpte inte ett dugg. Han skulle aldrig förstå vilka krav hon hade på sig själv eller hur stor pressen var hemifrån. För även om mamma och pappa varken hade tid eller lust att bry sig om henne så var de alltid snabba med att kontrollera hennes betyg så fort de anlände mitt i sommaren. Att inte få göra vad man orkade med, utan fick kämpa tills också blod, svett och tårar satt sin prägel på arbetet. Det var både jobbigt och lönlöst, för ingen människa någonsin hade en möjlighet att bli bättre än ens kapacitet.

"Timandra, du behöver inte gråta, McGonagall kommer att ge dig bra betyg i alla fall." Gryffindorpojkens arm lades om hennes axlar och kramade om henne som en syster. Utan att hon märkt det hade tårarna börjat rinna utför hennes kinder och nu var det för sent att hindra dem att rulla då färden utför redan börjat.

Efter lektionen tog hon sig ned till Stora Salen med Lily och Maddy, hungriga som de var efter den påfrestande lektionen tog de för sig av den grillade kycklingen och klyftpotatisen.

Lily hade självklart klarat sig fläckfritt liksom Sirius. Tindra kände sig misslyckad som inte klarat av en liten bagatell som näsan.

"Upp med hakan, nästan alla var sämre än dig", sa Lily och sänkte sedan rösten till en låg viskning. "Titta tillexempel på Sharon, hon gjorde ju nästan ingenting rätt."

Det stämde ju i och för sig, för det var många fler som gjort mer fel än hon själv om man jämförde med de fyra som klarat sig med högsta betyg på det praktiska utförandet.

"Vi ska upp till Gryffindortornet sen, de ska ha någon fest. Säkert för att de vann matchen igår." Lily verkade ovanligt uppspelt över tanken på en fest, en Gryffindorfest till råga på allt. Quidditchmatchen som varit hade Tindra inte kunnat se, för läxorna hade tornat upp sig som skygglappar framför ögonen och hon hade helt enkelt blivit tvungen att prioritera. Maddy hade förstås kommit tillbaka efter matchen, med lysande ögon, och glatt berättat att James hade gjort tretton mål som den bästa jagaren på skolan han var.

"Vi? Ska _vi_ upp till deras fest?" frågade Tindra sedan medan hon undrade vad de skulle dit och göra.

"Ja, du, jag och Maddy. Det var James som bjöd oss, vi ska ju till Hogsmeade med dem imorgon också, det kommer du väl ihåg?"

Tindra rynkade pannan över Lilys nästintill självlysande ansikte, varför var hon så glad?

"Okej, jag hänger väl med", muttrade hon sedan bistert, för hon var inte alls på något festhumör efter besvikelsen på Förvandlingskonsten

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska ha på mig", utbrast Lily som om det vore det största problemet i hela världen.

"Inte jag heller, men en sak vet jag och det är att du har flippat ut totalt." För Lily var inte alls lika lugn och sansad som hon brukade, nej hon verkade alldeles uppåt väggarna av nervositet för någonting eller någon.

"Men jag är ju så nervös, jag vill att han ska tycka att jag är fin!"

"HAN?" utropade Tindra och Maddy i kör.

"Åh, James förstås!"

Hade hon hört rätt? Lily gillade James! Det kunde inte vara sant! Det var ju bara någon månad tidigare som hon hört sin vän klaga på att Gryffindorpojken uppfört sig illa mot Severus Snape, och nu satt hon där och var nervös över ifall han inte skulle tycka att hon var tillräckligt fin på festen. Sharon i sin tur hade misslyckats totalt på lektionen medan Maddy hade klarat sig galant; hela skolan var helt klart skruvad!

"Jag kan lova att du kommer att vara fin ikväll Lily, du är alltid fin och dessutom är det ju knappast så att han aldrig sett dig när du ser ut som vanligt, eller hur?" Tindra suckade trött, om hon skulle gå på den där festen så skulle hon inte bry sig om att klä upp sig. Vad spelade det för roll? Ingen som hon ville vara extra fin för skulle ändå kunna se hennes ansträngningar. Dessutom var hon inte säker på att hon skulle orka stanna speciellt länge, gårdagens natt hade blivit väldigt sen och om hon skulle vara på den där festen halva natten så skulle hon definitivt inte orka med att ta sig ur sängen tidigt nog för att hinna med de hästlösa vagnarna till Hogsmeade. Morgondagen skulle bli deras absolut sista chans att inhandla julklappar, hon hade inte den blekaste aning om vad hon skulle köpa till Lily och Maddy, än mindre till sina föräldrar. De skickade henne alltid samma sak varje år; extra skolböcker… Vad hon sedan skulle köpa till dem var alltid lika svårt, hon tyckte sig inte känna mamma och pappa tillräckligt bra för att veta vad de ville ha.

"Tindra, vi har lektion nu!" Lily väckte henne ur sina tankar med en lätt knuff i sidan.

Innan hon visste ordet av så hade middagen kommit och gått och så var det dags att göra sig i ordning till festen. Nervositeten stack i henne som tusen nålar utan att hon förstod varför, för det fanns inget hon borde vara pirrig över. Ändå var hon osäker på vad Sirius skulle tycka om hennes kläder eller håret, som om det var något han skulle lägga märke till i alla fall! Hennes vänner for omkring som yra hönor i sina problem med att hitta rätt kläder, men hon kunde inte annat än beundra dem båda när de var färdiga. Hon avundades Lily i den ljusgula toppen med den generösa urringningen som avslöjade en del av de runda brösten med ett guldsmycke vilandes i klyftan mellan dem. Tindra hade alltid avundats Lilys kropp, själv hade hon nästan inga bröst alls och i sin väns sällskap kände hon sig alltid ganska platt och okvinnlig. Den rödhåriga flickan framför henne granskade sig kritiskt i spegeln och slätade till jeanskjolen med de svarta strumpbyxorna under och tog sedan på sig en svart kofta ovanpå toppen i hopp om att slippa frysa i slottets dragiga korridorer. Hon var verkligen ofattbart vacker just den kvällen, James skulle svimma vid blotta åsynen av henne. Maddy i sin tur, var klädd i en vadlång brun kjol och ett vitt, ribbstickat lite längre linne, samt ett brunt bälte runt midjan. För första gången såg hon inte ut som den virriga, aningen korkade tjej hon alltid visat upp för alla andra förut. Hon var helt enkelt skitsnygg med sitt blonda hår utsläppt över ryggen och ögon som lyste likt blå safirer i den nedåtgående solens röda sken.

"Men är inte du klar?" frågade Lily med en förvånad blick på Tindra som fortfarande hade skolklädnaden på sig.

"Nej, jag vet inte vad jag ska ha på mig, det finns väl inte ens någon mening med att klä upp sig…" Hon suckade och drog lite i sitt trassliga hår.

"Bara för att han inte kan se dig betyder det inte att han inte skulle uppskatta att du klädde upp dig för hans skull." Lily började omsorgsfullt borsta ut tovorna bland de bruna lockarna medan Maddy sökte igenom det stökiga rummet i jakt på kläder som en Nifflare letade efter guld.

"Men han bryr sig inte! Vi pratar knappt med varandra ens en gång", suckade Tindra och drog djupt efter andan innan Lily attackerade hennes hår med _Häxans förtrollande spray_.

"Och? Ni kan väl börja göra det. Han är väldigt trevlig ska du veta, förutom när han är sur, vill säga." Den rödhåriga flickan skrattade och drog med sig sin hjälplösa vän ut i badrummet.

"Jag tror inte att han vill det", muttrade Tindra bistert och såg håglöst in i sin spegelbilds uttråkade ansikte. Hon såg blek och avtrubbad ut med mörka ringar under ögonen och trött blick.

Lily kunde trolla med smink; concealer, foundation, puder, rouge, ögonskugga, eyeliner och mascara, en helt ny flicka trädde fram i spegeln och det uppgivna ansiktsuttrycket var som bortblåst.

"Men vad är det för mening med det här? Han kommer ändå inte se hur jag ser ut!" Tindra blängde argt på sin vän i spegeln.

"Men han har vänner som kan tala om det för honom", sa Lily och log finurligt.

Tindra hann inte svara, för i nästa sekund dundrade Maddy in genom badrumsdörren med hela famnen full av kläder.

Tio minuter senare var hon klädd i mörka stuprörsjeans, ett ljusblått babydoll linne, en grå bolero och ballerinaskor i samma färg. Nervöst skruvade hon på sig, hennes ben såg onaturligt smala ut i jeansen och armarna såg ut som spaghetti i den stickade boleron.

"Jag kan inte gå såhär", sa hon tyst med darrande röst och såg gråtfärdigt på sig själv i spegeln.

"Det kan du visst det!" utropade Maddy. "Du är fan så söt!"

Den blonda flickan tog väldigt sällan till svordomar för att understryka sina åsikter och just av det skälet att hon faktiskt gjort det så gav Tindra med sig och följde med dem ut ur deras uppehållsrum. Skolan var nästintill tom på elever, här och var kunde de skymta ett kärlekspar som kom från olika elevhem och var tvungna att träffas på neutral mark.

"Tänk om han inte kommer att tycka om mig." andades Lily osäkert och gjorde sig liten i koftan.

Tindra hade ingen aning om vart denna plötsliga längtan att få James att bli andlös kom ifrån, och även om hon vetat det så skulle hon kunnat säga redan från första början att Gryffindorpojken skulle tycka att Lily var underbart vacker även om hon skulle ha kommit dit i morgonrock och smink utsmetat i hela ansiktet. Han var helt enkelt blind av kärlek och det var något som gjorde Tindra alldeles varm av glädje inombords, att han brydde sig så mycket om hennes bästa vän och det var faktiskt på tiden att Lily återgäldade lite av hans beundrande blickar.

Musiken pulserade genom deras kroppar långt innan de ens kom fram till Gryffindortornet, det verkade vara fullt med festsuget folk och några alltför berusade femteårselever satt redan med hängande huvuden utanför Den Tjocka Damens porträtt. Den aningen fetlagda damen i rosa klänning frågade inte ens om lösenord när de tre flickorna ställde sig osäkert framför henne, utan suckade bara och svängde ut från väggen.

"Så var det dags igen." Kunde de höra henne muttra medan de kravlade sig in genom det runda hålet. Var det något de avskydde med just Gryffindors sällskapsrum var det ingången från porträttet, för vem hade lust att totalt osmidigt ta sig igenom ett runt hål i väggen då man bar kjol? Lily krävde att få gå först, bara för att försäkra sig om att ingen tittade upp under hennes kjol, att hon hade strumpbyxor på sig hade hon tydligen glömt. Det runda sällskapsrummet var fullt av glada människor som drack ur flaskor med ett starkare honungsöl och även en del buteljer med Eldwhisky och Absolut Fenix cirkulerade bland eleverna. De allra flesta var Gryffindorelever, men Tindra såg ett par från Hufflepluff och även några från deras eget elevhem, fast från sjunde årskursen.

"Så ni kom i alla fall!"

De tre flickorna snurrade runt och James breda flin mötte dem, han stod nonchalant lutad mot väggen strax bredvid porträtthålet de kommit igenom och gav sedan Lily en beundrande blick.

"Självklart", log den rödhåriga flickan och gav honom ett minst lika uppskattande ögonkast.

"Vad fin du är", sa han tyst och drog generat handen genom det redan rufsiga håret.

Tindra vände sig bort och beslöt sig för att lämna de två turturduvorna åt sig själva, de skulle nog inte ha tid för någon än varandra denna kväll. Blicken gled osäkert runt rummet och hon hoppades få syn på någon som hon kände igen, Maddy hade redan lämnat hennes sida i jakt på något att dricka. Hon hajade plötsligt till då hon fick syn på en svart kalufs, knappt synlig ovanför ett ryggstöd till en fåtölj. _Sirius_. Egentligen hade det kunnat vara vilken annan svarthårig kille som helst, men mitt emot fåtöljen satt Remus Lupin och vinkade åt henne att komma. Hon log lite och började gå mot honom, osäker som en förstaårselev.

"Vi var inte säkra på om ni skulle komma", sa den ljusbrunhåriga pojken och log mot henne. Han verkade nykter och det var en lättnad, hon hade alltid haft en aning svårt för människor som hällt i sig alldeles för mycket.

"Lily och Maddy tvingade mig", svarade hon med ett snett leende och ville sedan försvinna från jordens yta då hon såg hans oroliga blick på hennes ben och armar. Han hade sett att hon fortfarande var för smal och det verkade oroa honom.

"Så du kom inte hit frivilligt?" frågade Sirius plötsligt och vände blicken mot henne med ett litet leende. Han var otäckt snygg i slitna jeans och en vit, v-ringad tröja.

"Nej, inte direkt. Jag är fortfarande trött sen jag satt uppe och pluggade i natt."

"Vill ni ha något att dricka? Sätt dig, Timandra. Jag kan hämta?" Remus reste sig hastigt och orden forsade ur hans mun som om han plötsligt kommit på något han måste göra.

"Ge mig lite Absolut är du schysst", sa Sirius och sedan såg Remus på henne i väntan på en beställning.

"Ehm… ge mig något bara", mumlade hon hastigt. Hon drack sällan och hade ingen riktig koll på vad som man borde dricka och inte.

"Två Absolut med andra ord", sa Remus likt en kypare och försvann i folkmängden.

Tindra satte sig ner på pojkens tomma plats och sedan föll tystnaden mellan henne och Sirius som en tung sten i vatten. Hans ögon verkade piggare och kinderna var rosiga av alkohol, hon själv satt där och kände sig fånig. Hon hade klätt upp sig för honom även fast han inte brydde sig eller ens kunde se det.

"Så, hur gick det på redovisningen?" frågade Sirius plötsligt och det märktes att han kände sig obekväm i situationen.

"Det såg du väl…" Hon tystnade hastigt och blev högröd i ansiktet av skam, men till hennes lättnad började han skratta.

"Nej, jag gjorde ju faktiskt inte det", svarade han med ett brett flin.

"Jaså inte?" försökte hon sig på att skämta. "Eftersom du inte är uppmärksam på lektionerna så får jag väl upplysa dig om att jag misslyckades med näsan."

Sirius höjde ett ögonbryn av förvåning.

"Misslyckades _du?_ Ja, å andra sidan är Remus näsa så egoistisk att den helst sitter kvar där den brukar."

Hon skrattade lite, kände sig bättre till mods och var nästan glad över att hon råkat säga det där dumma om hans syn.

"Jag är glad att du kom", sa han tyst efter ännu en lång stund av stum gemenskap.

Hon kom inte på något att säga och blev lättad över då hon såg Remus komma emot dem med ett varsitt glas åt dem. Han log brett då han fick syn på hennes glödande kinder och räckte henne sedan muggen, en genomskinlig vätska mötte hennes blick och den luktade starkt av alkohol. Då hon förde den till läpparna och smuttade på den fick hon en våg av spritsmak och lukt i näsa och mun, det var bland det äckligaste hon någonsin fått i sin mun. Med en grimas tvingade hon sig att svälja ner det.

"Jag tror inte att damen uppskattar drickan", skrattade Remus då han slog sig ner i en fåtölj bredvid sin vän.

Sirius skrattade.

"Grejen är den att man häller i sig allt fort som tusan och väntar tills man har glömt bort hur det smakar och gör om det igen."

Tveksamt ställde hon ifrån sig glaset och såg på medan han slöt ögonen och hällde i sig spriten i en enda klunk. Han skakade sedan lätt på huvudet och rynkade näsan en aning, som om lukten fortfarande dröjde sig kvar i den. Hon kände hur musiken dunkade i huvudet tillsammans med den anländande huvudvärken, tveksamt såg hon ner på glaset och vätskan i det. Sedan bestämde hon sig, knep ihop ögonen och hällde den otäcka spriten i munnen. Hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka en äcklad grimas då hon svalde och det tycktes brinna i halsen flera minuter efter det.

"Du har fått en konkurrent i att klunka, Tramptass", garvade Remus och såg förvånat upp på Maddy som dök upp ur tomma intet med en ölflaska i handen.

"Vill du dansa?" frågade hon och såg en aning osäkert på honom. Snäll som han var så sa Remus aldrig nej då någon frågade honom och följde med den blonda flickan ut på dansgolvet.

Röklukten från cigaretter stack i näsan på henne och fick ögonen att tåras en aning, det var varmt och kvavt i rummet och överallt dansade folk med varandra i det utrymme som skapats då fåtöljer, soffor och bord flyttats åt sidorna.

"Vart tog Remus vägen?" frågade Sirius efter en stund och sträckte lite på sig med armarna över huvudet.

"Han skulle dansa med Maddy", sa hon och fick en skymt av Lily och James dansande tätt tillsammans bland de elever som trängdes på golvet likt packade sillar.

"Ska vi dansa då? Det är ju tråkigt att bara sitta här hela tiden." Sirius reste sig till hälften ur fåtöljen och vände återigen blicken mot henne, som om han väntade på hennes avgörande.

"Kan du dansa då?" frågade hon osäkert och slängde en blick på de vilda kroppsrörelser som försiggick lite längre bort.

"Klart jag kan dansa, när jag var liten gick jag till och med kurser i vals", flinade han och reste sig upp.

Men det var ju inte det hon hade menat, inte om han _kunde_ dansa, utan ifall han hade möjlighet att göra det då när han var blind.

"Jag menade, du är ju blind… kan du dansa i alla fall?" Rösten var knappast mer än en tyst viskning och hjärtat bultade i rädsla för att han skulle bli arg, men något måste ha hänt med honom på senaste tiden, för istället för att få ett raseriutbrott så log han istället.  
"Klart jag kan, bara du håller i mig så jag inte stöter ihop med någon. Jag kan fortfarande höra musiken du vet."

"Okej", sa hon lamt och kände hur hela kroppen darrade av nervositet. Sirius tog hennes hand och hon ledde honom försiktigt ut på dansgolvet mellan vilda tjejer och killar. Som tur var verkade en del ta det lite lugnare, till skillnad mot dem som betedde sig likt upphetsade husalfer. Att dansa var inte riktigt hennes grej, hon hade alltid varit alldeles för blyg för att ta mod till sig att fråga en kille om han ville dansa med henne och när det någon enstaka gång hände att någon frågade _henne_ så blev hon alltid så chockad att hon sa blankt nej. Det kändes konstigt skönt när Sirius ena hand smög sig om hennes midja och placerade ut hennes egna händer och armar på honom själv med den andra, innan han slutligen kom tillräckligt nära för att hon skulle känna aromen från hans parfym och en svag doft av alkohol. Tillsammans med honom var det enkelt att dansa, han liksom förde henne i varje rörelse samtidigt som han själv rörde sig i takt med musiken. Hans ögon var slutna och att döma av ansiktsuttrycket så var han i en helt annan värld. Långsamt slappnade hon av och alkoholen började verka, gjorde det mindre pinsamt att ta ut svängarna en aning och våga röra sig lite mer intimt. Hon måste ha drömt sig bort en sekund, för plötsligt var de så tätt tillsammans, hans höfter mot hennes. Hans andedräkt mot hennes hals.

Det kunde bara sluta på ett sätt…


	25. Blind Förälskelse

**Kapitel 25**

**Blind förälskelse**

_Love hurts, love scars, _

_Love wounds and marks_

_Any heart, not tough_

_Or strong enough_

_To take a lot of pain, _

_Take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud;_

_Holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

Nazareths ballad ekade i det runda rummet och Tindra slöt ögonen medan hon insöp de ljuva, smärtsamma tonerna i den ärrade rösten hos Dan McCafferty tillsammans med doften från Sirius parfym. Han var nära nu, så tätt intill att hon kunde känna hans kropp mjukt röra sig mot hennes då de – som förtrollade av musiken – dansade till tonerna.

_I'm young, I know,_

_But even so_

_I know a thing, or two_

_I learned, from you_

_I really learned a lot,_

_Really learned a lot_

_Love is like flame _

_It burns you when it's hot_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

Det gjorde nästan ont att känna de varma andetagen mot hennes hals, kroppen värkte av längtan efter att få röra vid hans läppar. Tårarna tvingades tillbaka av hennes stängda ögonlock, men smärtan i låten fick jordbävningar att skaka ryggmärgen så kraftigt att hon var rädd att förlamas av kärleksvågor vilken sekund som helst. Huvudet dunkade av en vag huvudvärk och den allt stigande pulsen, hjärtat tycktes försöka slå sig ut från revbenen och in till blodpumpen som dunkade så nära inpå, i en annan kropp. Han höll hårt om henne nu, som om han var rädd att hon skulle glida ur greppet. Hans handflator brände mot hennes kropp och brännmärkena som blev lämnade kvar gjorde henne feberyr.

_Some fools think of happiness_

_Blissfulness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves I guess _

_They're not foolin' me_

_I know it's true_

_I know it's true_

_Love is just a lie,_

_Made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

Rummet och människorna suddades ut i hennes tankar och nyfunna värld tillsammans med de utdöende tonerna av den underbara balladen. En kort sekund tillät hon verkligheten komma tillbaka då hon öppnade ögonlocken på glänt för att se på ynglingen så tätt inpå. Sirius mun var halvöppen och ögonen slutna, det mörka håret föll ner i ansiktet och de annars ganska spända dragen var utslätade i lugn behaglighet. Hon ville röra vid hans kind, leta efter skrattgropen som hon visste fanns där. Se in i de mörka ögonen och veta att han såg tillbaka på henne, på riktigt.

Just som de sista orden av _Love hurts_ klingat ut ersattes de av en ny ballad och hon slöt ögonen ännu en gång då Sirius händer tryckte henne närmare. Hans varma utandningsluft fick henne att önska att hon kunde dra in den genom sin näsa och mun, ner i lungorna och spara den där för alltid. Den hade varit inuti honom och under skalet som gömde så mycket som hon visste om men inte var säker på om han skulle avslöja med egen mun. Hon önskade till och med att hon kunde få vara syret för en kort sekund, den luft som han andades in, inuti.

_I can't stop the feeling_

_I've been this way before_

_But, with you I've found the key_

_To open any door_

_I can feel my love for you_

_Growing stronger day by day_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

Hon visste att klockan närmade sig midnatt med stormsteg, snart skulle kvällen vara förbi och tillfället skulle aldrig återvända. Trycket från de andra ungdomarna i sällskapsrummet blev större, flera hade försvunnit upp i någon sovsal och andra hade slutligen gett upp mot alkoholen och låg spyendes i ett hörn. Många dansade fortfarande, men hon hade en känsla av att de också skulle ge efter för klockan så småningom, det var inte populärt missa den sista Hogsmeadehelgen innan jul.

Hon började bli trött, trött på att dansa och trött på att se men inte röra. Hon hade bara en chans och den var nu.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret I still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

Kanske var det just de där raderna som fick henne att förstå att det bara fanns här och nu, kanske skulle hon aldrig få chansen igen. Det fick gå åt helvete om det så måste, men hon skulle i alla fall våga. Men hon hade aldrig kysst någon förut, inte sedan Ryska Posten under andra året. Tänk om hon gjorde fel? Tänk om han stötte bort henne?

Tänk, tänk, tänk.

Tillslut lämnade hon tänkandet till framtida sysselsättningar, det skulle bara förstöra allt nu.

Hasigt såg hon upp på Sirius, hans kropp var varm mot hennes och fick blodet att koka inombords. Hett och bubblande, hon skulle bränna sig om hon inte fick ge utlopp för sina känslor snart. Nu.

Hon sträckte upp sig på tå, slöt ögonen och lät försiktigt läpparna mjukt snudda vid hans. En svag smak av alkohol tillsammans blandat med värme mötte henne för en ögonblickssekund, precis som hon trott stelnade han till. Kinderna brann av skam och förlägenhet då hon började dra sig undan med ett gitarrsolo smekandes i hörselgångarna, men innan hennes läppar helt hann lämna hans fann hon en hand på sin nacke som förde henne närmare igen.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander _

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Hans läppar brände likt glöd och svedde både kropp och själ med en underbar eld som tycktes bränna upp hela hennes universum just i den stunden. Det var så intensivt att hon blev alldeles knäsvag, som i en larvig kärlekshistoria då huvudpersonen alltid blev darrig i knäna av en kyss, nu förstod hon varför. Hjärtat bultade hårt och hon var säker på att han kunde höra det tydligt, ändå brydde hon sig inte om att rodna och dra sig undan för att han inte skulle få nys om hennes hjärtas klapplekar. Istället var hon säker på att om hon släppte taget om honom nu så skulle han aldrig komma tillbaka igen. Hans tunga var het mot hennes, pockande och retsam.

Hon kunde inte slita sig undan, även om hon skulle ha velat. Det mjuka grepp han hade runt hennes nacke skulle lika gärna kunnat vara ett skruvstäd, för hon kom helt enkelt inte loss. Men det gjorde henne detsamma, hon ville inte röra sig ur fläcken ändå.

Det handlade inte om att dansa längre, för de stod alldeles stilla mitt på golvet och låtsades att balladen som nu dånade mot väggarna endast var ämnad för dem.

_Oh, why'd you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

'_cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Hon visste inte hur länge de stod där på golvet, förlorade i varandra och blinda för vad som hände runt dem. Det var en helt ny upplevelse för henne, att kyssa någon i blind förälskelse och veta, hon trodde sig veta i alla fall, att denne hyste samma känslor. Att Sirius kunde sin sak var tydligt, han var inte nybörjare på området och hon kände sig både trygg och osäker just därför. Trygg för att hon visste att han var väl medveten om vad han höll på med och hade större erfarenhet än hon på området, och det där sista gjorde henne också osäker på ifall hon skulle göra fel. Pinsamma fel, till och med.

Gryffindorpojken verkade tillslut inse att folk stirrade på dem, även fast han var blind, och sköt henne försiktigt ifrån sig.

"De stirrar va?" frågade han tyst och Tindra såg sig om. Mycket riktigt stod flera av Gryffindors flickor och stirrade på dem, argt och mest förvånat. Som om de inte trodde att en tönt som Tindra kunde få en sån som Sirius.

"Ehm… Ja, tjejerna i alla fall", svarade hon besvärat och var inte säker på ifall det var bäst att låtsas som om det aldrig hade hänt eller om hon skulle le segervisst och visa tjejerna fingret i triumf. Men det skulle ha känts fel, för hon kände det inte som om Sirius var den där trofén som hon alltid velat ta hem och sätta i ett glasskåp och visa alla som kom på besök. Han var mycket mer än så, inte bara något man ville ha för att ha det, för att visa upp för andra utan någon som hon visste att hon kunde prata med. Någon som också hade mindre bra sidor och som inte stod och lyste i all sin prakt dag ut och dag in. Sirius hade gjort saker som han inte var stolt över och Tindra hoppades att hon kunde bli den som han kunde berätta det för när han kände att han ville.

Sirius var ingen trofé, han var en person. Och även om han behandlat tjejer som vandringspokaler som han vunnit först av alla och skickade vidare som "gammalt gods" till dem som ville ha när han tröttnat på dem, så kände hon på sig att det inte skulle bli så den här gången. _Det fick inte bli så._

"Ska vi sätta oss hos Remus?" frågade Sirius och rörde lätt vid hennes kind med pekfingret.

Hon såg sig om efter den ljust brunhåriga pojken och fann honom ingripen i ett livligt samtal med Maddy, Lily och James, vilka de två sistnämnda förövrigt kysstes mer än diskuterade.

"Visst", svarade hon och tog den mörkhåriga pojkens hand och visade honom vägen fram till de mjuka fåtöljerna. "Ska du ha något att dricka?" frågade hon när han satt sig ner och fått en klapp på armen av James. Hon var själv törstig och såg längtande bort mot bordet som tidigare varit överfullt med flaskor, men nu stod bara några halvfulla kvar. Glas och pappmuggar låg utspridda över golvet och möblerna, hon tyckte nästan synd om husalferna som skulle bli tvungna att städa sedan.

"Ja, tack. Ge mig något bara, jag bryr mig inte om vad, är bara fan så törstig." Sirius log varmt, tog hennes hand och gav henne en lekfull puss på handryggen innan hon försvann bort mot bordet och flaskorna.

"Vänta!" Lily kravlade sig ur fåtöljen hon hade delat med James och skyndade sig efter sin vän med ett brett leende på läpparna. "Jag vill med ha något, man blir alldeles törstig här inne!" Hon famlade med ett par muggar och råkade välta en flaska, som tur var var den tom. Tindra var helt säker på att de fumliga fingrarna inte berodde på alkohol utan kärleksruset som gjorde Lily alldeles stjärnögd och rödkindad.

"Tindra, han är helt underbar. Jag fattar inte varför jag tyckte illa om honom…" Hon fortsatte svamla om James tills hon verkade komma ihåg att Tindra var lika roskindad och storleendes som hon själv. "Åh, jag glömde nästan bort dig och Sirius, så kul! Jag är så glad för dig gumman!" Lily kramade om henne hårt, uppriktigt glad för hennes skull. Inte ens ett _vad var det jag sa?_ undslapp henne och Tindra var mycket tacksam för det.

Då de ett par minuter senare återvända med glasen i händerna verkade en vild diskussion huruvida tvångsmatning med fladdermaskar vore det bästa straffet för Severus Snape eller inte.

"Men den slemmiga snorgärsen kommer inte att märka skillnad på maskarna och sitt eget hår, han kommer inte ens att lida av det!" utropade James och slog ut med händerna som om han idiotförklarade alla som satt i rummet.

"Sitt hår? Jag tror snarare att om vi matar honom med dvärgmaskarna så kommer han tro att han svalt det han har i sina skitiga kallingar", flinade Sirius och de andra brast ut i ett stort gapskratt. Tindra rodnade djupt när hon förstod liknelsen men kunde inte hindra det blyga fniss som bubblade upp, de mörka ögonen såg genast upp mot hennes håll och hon log omedvetet ännu bredare.

"Här", sa hon och räckte fram glaset till Sirius då hon tagit ett par steg närmare. "Det fanns bara någon konstig häxblandning." Hon såg sig om efter något att sitta på men fann att alla fåtöljer, stolar och soffor antingen var fyllda med elever eller spyor, med en suck nöjde hon sig med att luta sig lite mot ryggstödet på den fåtölj som Sirius satt i för att avlasta benen som var trötta efter dansen.

"Men sätt dig ner om du är trött", sa han och såg upp på henne.

"Finns inga stolar, alla är upptagna eller fyllda med spyor." Hon rynkade näsan och var för första gången glad över att lukten från spriten var starkare än den från de illaluktande uppkastningarna.

"Du kan sitta här." Sirius klappade uppfordrande på sitt knä och sträckte sedan ut handen åt hennes håll.

Hon tvekande en kort sekund, varför visste hon inte, kanske var det för att hon var ovan att visa närhet och känslor inför andra människor. Men den löjliga tanken avfärdade hon snabbt då hon påminde sig själv om att hon stått och hånglat i mitten av rummet framför allas ögon.

"Okej", sa hon tyst och satte sig försiktigt i hans knä, en varm arm letade sig runt hennes rygg och gjorde henne nästan sömnig av välbehag.

"Jag fattar inte varför ni alltid måste vara så förbannat elaka mot Snape", klagade Lily men med en ny mjukare känsla i rösten, hon såg förebrående på James.

"_Jag_ är väl _aldrig_ elak!" sa han och spärrade upp ögonen i ett försök att spela oskyldig.

"Nej", sa Sirius med ett skratt. "Speciellt inte den gången då du krympte hans kalsonger, jag tror inte att det blir några Snape junior i framtiden efter det."

Ett nytt gapskratt intog luftrummet mellan dem och Tindra kände hur det blev svårare och svårare att hålla upp ögonlocken. Den vibrerande rörelsen från Sirius bröstkorg när han skrattade och den varma handen på hennes lår fick henne att ideligen tappa koncentrationen och slumra en aning. Tillsist kunde hon inte stå emot längtan efter att få sluta ögonen ordentligt och lutade kinden mot Sirius axel innan hon slöt ögonen. De andras skratt och prat verkade som ett skönt sömnmedel, hon visste att de inte skulle lämna henne liggande i en nerspydd soffa någonstans, Lily och Maddy skulle väcka henne och sedan skulle de skynda sig till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum och hastigt krypa i säng i deras sovsal. Hon var alldeles varm i bröstet av glädje, dels för att Sirius verkade känna samma sak som hon själv, dels för att Lily fått sin James och dels för att det kändes så avslappnat och skönt att prata med de fyra Gryffindorpojkarna (även fast Peter inte gjorde något väsen av sig) utan att vara tvungen till att bete sig på ett visst sätt. Till surret från deras prat och de klingande skratten så föll hon sakta i sömn.

Hon visste inte hur längre hon faktiskt hade sovit när en varm hand försiktigt strök henne över kinden.

"Timandra, ni ska visst gå nu." Sirius röst kom sakta svävande in i hennes förvirrade drömmar.

Tindra mumlade något om att hon ville sova ifred och kurade ihop sig, näsan fylldes av parfymdoften hon andats in hela kvällen. Aromen av den hon tyckte mycket om.

"Tindra." Det var Lilys röst nu. "Gumman vi ska tillbaka och sova nu, du kan träffa Sirius imorgon."

Den brunlockiga flickan gäspade trött och slog upp ögonen precis i tid för att se James fnysa högljutt.

"Jag fattar inte hur du kan använda det som ett löfte, jag tror att hon skulle reagera mycket snabbare om du sa att hon var _tvungen_ att träffa honom ifall hon inte kom med på direkten." En retsam ton lekte i Gryffindorpojkens röst och han blinkade mot Tindra då han såg att hon var vaken.

Sirius brast i skratt och hjälpte henne upp ur fåtöljen då han förstod att hon vaknat.

"Vi ses imorgon, sötnos", sa han sedan tyst och placerade en lätt puss på hennes mun innan hon följde Lily och Maddy ut ur Gryffindortornet.

"Vad är klockan?" frågade hon trött och längtade mer än någonsin till sin sköna säng.

"Tre", gäspade Lily och de skyndade sig igenom tomma korridorer i skräck för att bli upptäckta av Filch.

"_Tre!"_ utropade Tindra och glömde bort att de måste vara tysta, hastigt slog hon handen för munnen och de stannade till för att lyssna efter vaktmästarens hasande fotsteg. Inte ett ljud hördes förutom snarkandet från en nunna i tavlan ovanför dem. Resten av vägen sprang de, alldeles tysta, och väl framme vid Meciros tavla var de alla tre så andfådda att de fick vila en stund för att hämta andan så att någon av dem kunde säga lösenordet (_Mimande mandlar)._

"Hogsmeade imorgon", viskade Lily då de kommit in i den mörka sovsalen, tysta andetag hördes från LeAnns och Sharons sängar. "Jag måste köpa en julklapp till James."

Strupen snördes ihop på Tindra, julklapp? Åhnej. Sirius skulle ju såklart också få en Julklapp, men _vad?_

Då klockan närmade sig fyra somnade hon efter många oroliga tankar om vad Sirius kunde tänkas vilja till jul.


	26. En sagolik idyll

**Kapitel 26**

**En sagolik idyll **

Trots att solen knappt silat in sina första strålar genom slottets fönsterrutor var aktiviteten redan i full gång, majoriteten av eleverna som var tretton år och uppåt var i färd med att klä på sig och hinna ner till frukost innan vagnarna till Hogsmeade gav sig av. För även om vissa av de flickor och pojkar som varit uppe i Gryffindortornet föregående natt kände sig en aning illamående och tunghuvade så var de inte ett giltigt skäl att stanna hemma från den sista julklappsyran innan juldagen. Lovet hade ännu inte börjat och två veckor återstod fortfarande av lektioner och läxor innan de fick pusta ut, men sedan det tidigare år resulterat i ett stort virrvarr av folk hos Godisbaronen och fullsatt till bredden på Tre Kvastar hade lärarna och rektorn bestämt sig för att skicka iväg eleverna tidigare än vanligt för att undvika den värsta trängseln. I Ravenclaws uppehållsrum var eleverna så gott som redan klara, utom tre av flickorna i sjätte årskursen som fortfarande var kvar i sin sovsal.

"Tindra nu får du faktiskt komma! Jag måste på toa innan jag kissar på mig!" Den rödhåriga Lily stod utanför den bastanta badrumsdörren och bankade med knytnäven samtidigt som hon satte benen i kors i ett försök att förtränga sitt behov.

"Men jag måste göra något med håret, det ser inte klokt ut!" kved en svag röst där inifrån och sedan öppnades dörren på glänt. Ett rufsigt virrvarr av bruna lockar stretade bestämt emot då deras ägarinna hopplöst försökte släta till dem med handflatan. "Jag vet inte vad som har hänt!"

Lily såg sin chans och slet upp dörren med all kraft hon hade, skyndade sig in i badrummet och knuffade ut Tindra med huvudet före var efter hon snabbt smällde igen dörren så att den tredje flickan, Maddy, hoppade högt av förskräckelse. Genom dörren svävade det sedan ut en hög, nöjd suck.

"Kom hit, jag kan göra en inbakad fläta." Den blonda flickan vinkade otåligt med handen och pekade på sängkanten som knappt syntes för den röra av kläder och skolböcker som verkade ha spritt sig som en epidemi genom det fyrkantiga rummet och de fem sängarna.

Tindra satte sig med en tacksam blick på sin vän och slätade till den svarta skolklädnaden medan Maddys fingrar snabbt band ihop håret till en hård, brun fläta där lockarna satt fast som i ett skruvstäd, förutom en envis liten korkskruv som letat sig ner vid ena tinningen.

"Sådär, nu kan du möta drömpojken, han kommer att älska blotta åsynen av dig", fnissade Maddy i ett försök att låta poetisk, sedan hejdade hon sig. "Eller så kanske han inte kan ha någon blotta åsyn av dig, eller, öh. Han kanske åsynar dig i sina tankar, fast du vet, med kläderna på alltså, öh." Hon hejdade sig och verkade tänka efter medan Tindra knep ihop läpparna hårt för att hålla tillbaka det bubblande skrattet. "_Eller_ så kanske han bara, typ, du vet. Gillar dig även fast han inte kan se dig. För det kan man ju, jag vet många som är blinda som är kära i folk. Eller alltså, jag _känner_ dem ju inte, jag bara har läst om dem i Se och Hör och jag vet att man inte ska tro på allt man läser men ändå, du fattar. Jag är säker på att han gillar dig ändå, för man älskar ju inte med ögonen eller hur?" Maddy pratade snabbt och verkade krångla in sig själv i sina egna ord, precis som hon alltid gjorde då hon försökte förklara något som hon uttalat sig om. Oftast resulterade det bara i att åhöraren och Maddy själv blev ytterst förvirrad.

"Nej, du har så rätt", svarade Tindra halvkvävt och bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte brista ut i gapskratt. "Du har så rätt, så rätt."

"Åh vad bra att du förstod!"

Innan Tindra hann svara kom Lily utdundrande ur badrummet.

"Vagnarna åker om två minuter, vi måste skynda oss!" utbrast hon uppstressat och en aning anklagande, som om det var hennes vänners fel att hon suttit på toa i nästan tretusen år.

"Det var ju dig vi väntade på", muttrade Tindra och Maddy och blängde lite på sin vän.

Lily hörde inte på och ropade ett halvt irriterat _men skynda er på då_ över axeln då hon rusade iväg genom rummet för att hinna i tid ner till droskorna. Tindra och Maddy utbytte blickar som talade om allt; _kär och galen_, sedan skyndade de efter henne nerför trapporna och genom skolans tomma korridorer. Det verkade som om de flesta eleverna redan hade tagit plats i vagnarna och det fanns ingen tid till att leta efter marodörerna då kärrorna gav sig av prick nio.

"Vi tar den här", sa Lily och pekade på den vagn som stod närmast. De kravlade sig in i den och tog plats på de mörkröda sammetssätena, en enda person satt där. Davis McMoon med sitt vitblonda hår och bleka ansikte, levnadslusten verkade alldeles ha runnit av honom sedan upptäckten av den lemlästade kroppen som tillhörde den nu nästan helt friska Sirius.

"Vad gör du här?" utbrast Tindra förvånat och kunde inte hjälpa att hon lät en aning anklagande.

De enorma blå ögonen vändes mot henne och gav henne en skärrad blick, som om hon just kommit på honom med att göra något väldigt förbjudet, vilket hon ju i och för sig hade, men man hade kunnat tro att det var något mycket värre än att planka med ner till Hogsmeade.

"Jag-", pep han hastigt med sin ljusa röst och ögonen började fyllas med tårar. "Jag har glömt att köpa en present."

"En present?" Tindra försökte låta vänlig. "Till vem då?"

"Till en vän, men jag glömde bort det. Och nu har jag inget att ge honom. Och jag _måste_ ge honom något." Pojken lät alldeles förtvivlad och underläppen darrade oroväckande i det runda ansiktet där salta droppar redan hade börjat trilla ner för bleka kinder.

"Men du är inte tredjeårselev, du har inte tillåtelse att åka ner till Hogs-" Tindra blev hastigt avbruten av den ljusa, skälvande rösten.

"_Men jag måste_", sa han med eftertryck. "Jag är skyldig honom det!"

"Om du säger till mig vad du ska köpa så kan jag göra det åt dig." Hon lutade sig framåt och försökte le vänligt mot den darrande förstaårseleven.

Det syntes att han tvekade, blicken vändes mot golvet ett ögonblick och hon trodde först att han skulle vägra.

"En bok", pep han. "Den heter _se med dina sinnen_." En liten, darrande hand lämnade över tre svettfuktiga galleoner i hennes utsträckta hand och hon kunde se tydliga märken efter dem i hans handflata. Och innan något mer hann sägas hade den vitlockige pojken hoppat ur vagnen och sprungit upp till skolporten.

"Vad rädd han var", utbrast Lily förvirrat, men Tindra kunde höra ömheten i hennes röst i nästa uttalande: "Stackars liten."

Just som vagnarna började rulla kom fyra personer springande från skolan. Tindra kände mycket väl igen dem och undrade halvt skräckslaget hur Sirius kunde springa då han inte kunde se marken framför sina fötter, men ett par sekunder senare lugnade hon ner sig då hon såg James hjälpande hand som grep om Sirius arm och hon kunde höra honom ropa åt sin vän att han skulle hoppa över den sten som oroväckande stack upp ur marken.

"Men öppna dörren då!" utropade Maddy då hon märkte att både Tindra och Lily satt som handfallna, då ingen av dem gjorde en ansats till att röra sig kastade sig den blonda flickan över deras ben och slängde upp droskans vagn på vid gavel. En andfådd Remus kastade sig först in genom den trånga dörren, det ljusbruna håret stod på ända i nästan samma oreda som James gjorde i vanliga fall. Tindra flyttade hastigt på sig då han sträckte ut handen genom dörren igen för att hjälpa nästa person på, Sirius kravlade sig upp på golvet med kinderna glödande av kylan utifrån och lyckan över att få springa igen lyste som adventsljus i hans blick.

"Men var inte en sån förbannad tjockskalle Tramptass! Ser det ut som om jag känner för att springa bredvid vagnen hela vägen till byn eller!" James smått irriterade ord fick Tindra att börja skratta och Sirius oseende blick vändes mot hennes håll medan han reste sig upp och makade sig åt sidan för att ge plats åt sin vän.

"Jag visste inte att vi hade turen att hamna i eran vagn", sa han med ett litet leende medan hans hand undersökte sätet mitt emot hennes, med en liten gäspning satte han sig ner och sträckte på sig med armarna över huvudet.

"Tur och tur, vet jag inte", mumlade Tindra generat med ett snett leende.

"Men det vet jag!" bestämde Sirius och lutade sig tillbaka mot sätet medan hon vände blicken mot vagnens dörr där Remus och James drog upp Peter i vagnen med gemensamma krafter.

Den ganska korta biten som kvarstod av resan till Hogsmeade fortsatte under högt pratande och skrattande, James visade sig vara en naturlig begåvning på att komma med kvicka och humoristiska kommentarer, medan Sirius var den lite mer dräpande av de två. Remus höll sig ofta ganska tystlåten och fåordig, men när han väl sade någonting lyssnade de andra tre uppmärksamt på hans uttalande. Det märktes att de hyste en stor respekt för honom, men samtidigt med en obeskrivlig värme som tycktes koka mellan de fyra ynglingarna. Peter var den enda som verkade lite utanför, han sa sällan något och skrattade som på beställning så fort James eller Sirius öppnade munnen. I allvarliga diskussioner uttalade han sig aldrig om ingen uppmanade honom till det och han såg, även om han var tillsammans med dem, alltid en aning ensam och utanför ut. Kanske var det för att han inte riktigt passade in i den stora helhetsbild som de andra tre utstrålade, den tystlåtne och intelligente, den högljudda och söta skämtaren och sedan den flirtige charmören. De tre utstrålade ett självförtroende och ett större förtroende till varandra, men Peter vågade aldrig riktigt fullt ut, var han rädd för att bli skrattad åt? Tindra tvivlade starkt på att det skulle hända, för även om han var lite av det femte hjulet så var de andra tre Gryffindorpojkarna en aning beskyddande när det gällde honom. Ingen fick någonsin komma och vara otrevlig mot Peter ostraffat och det hade hänt flera gånger att elever åkt på storstryk för att denne uttalat sig lite för oförsiktigt om den lite mindre begåvade pojken, men som trots allt verkade ha ett mycket gott hjärta.

När vagnarna väl saktade in i den lilla byn var det som att kliva ut i en saga. Kullerstensgatorna var täckta med ett tjockt lager snö och de stora flingorna singlade sakta ner genom luften, glittrande som diamanter från solens strålar. De små husens tak var vita och i fönstren lyste ljus. Någonstans ifrån hördes julmusik och Madam Rosmerta sopade snön från trappan till Tre Kvastar iklädd en mörkröd klädnad med vit päls vid ärm- och kjolslut, förklädet med den välkända kvastsymbolen på satte pricken över i och hon såg verkligen ut som en roskindad, blond tomtemor. En stor julgran var rest i mitten på det lilla torg som låg mellan de flesta affärer, därtill Madam Puddifoots och Zonkos, det stora gröna trät var täckt av levande ljus och enorma silverkulor. Grenarna tyngda av tjocka lager snö och isstatyer i form av husalfer och små tomtar stod vid trädets fot tillsammans med en mängd dansande julklappspaket.

"Åh…" andades Lily och såg sig storögt omkring med tindrande ögon, för varje år då de begav sig till Hogsmeade vid denna tidpunkt var hela byn så proppad med folk att det inte fanns en chans att man kunde titta på de fantastiska juldekorationerna.

Tindra kände en varm hand som försiktigt tog hennes och såg upp, Sirius stod strax bakom henne och ett par snöflingor hade fastnat i den mörka luggen och på vintermanteln. Hon kramade försiktigt hans hand och fick nästan skuldkänslor för att hon kunde få se allt det vackra, men inte han.

"Det är så vackert", viskade hon tyst och lät blicken glida över den orörda snön under den lysande blå himlen. Det såg sagolikt ut när röken steg upp ur de små stugornas skorstenar och den frost som lagt sig i kanterna till fönsterrutorna. "Jag önskar att du kunde se det."

"Det kan jag", svarade han tyst och ett litet leende lekte på de mjuka läpparna. "Du behöver bara beskriva det för mig så ser jag det, alltihop." Han släppte hennes hand om lade försiktigt armen om hennes axlar och drog henne tätt intill sig.

Tindra berättade vad hon såg, allt från den gnistrande vita snön till röken som steg ur skorstenarna. Hon beskrev varje detalj på julgranen och till och med Madam Rosmerta som fortfarande stod och sopade med en kvast på trappan. Han log och de mörka ögonen lyste som svarta kristaller, det var precis som om han verkade se allt med egna ögon och hon sa det till honom.

"Jag ser det också, hur tydligt som helst."

Den romantiska värmen i hans famn och Lily tätt omslingrad med James fick ögonen att tåras av glädje, det gjorde inte ens något att Maddy, Remus och Peter stod otåliga med en aning generade blickar på varandra till dess att den blonda flickan utropade en av sina smått absurda idéer:

"Men vad sjutton, gruppkram då!" Och så drog hon två chockade pojkar till sig i en varm vänskapskram.

En lång stund stod de bara där, allihop och stirrade som förhäxat på de vita flingorna som föll ner från skyn i ett sakta mak, som om de inte hade någon brådska.

"Jag ska köpa en julklapp åt dig", mumlade sedan Tindra lågt och begravde näsan i den mjuka pälskanten på Sirius vintermantel.

"Till mig? Nej, det behöver du inte. Men jag vet redan vad du ska få." Sirius planterade en lätt puss på hennes hjässa och lät långsamt handen röra sig upp och ner för hennes rygg.

"Men jag _vill_ köpa något, för jag vill visa hur mycket du betyder." Hon hade kunnat slå sig själv i huvudet med en kvastkäpp just efter de orden, man talade inte om sådant en dag efter att man blivit tillsammans med någon. För de var väl tillsammans? Oroligt såg hon ner i snön och på sina fötter som börjat frysa i vinterstövlarna, men hon hann inte fundera länge på huruvida de var ett par eller inte, för en kall hand rörde vid hennes kind och när hon såg upp mötte Sirius läppar hastigt hennes. Kylan i fötterna fördrevs av den obeskrivliga hetta som verkade rusa genom kroppen och det var med en stor kraftansträngning hon tvingade sig att bryta kyssen då någon bestämt harklade sig bakom dem. När hon såg upp möttes hon av ett par ljust blåa ögon som gnistrade i kapp med den kalla snön, det var Cynthia som gick i årskursen under dem, men också hon tillhörde Ravenclaw. Det docksöta ansiktet blev än mer avundsvärt av de rosiga kinderna och det gyllene håret som var uppdelat i två lösa flätor. Under föregående år hade hon spenderat en del tid tillsammans med Tindra, Lily och Maddy, men sedan terminsstarten hade de knappast ens sett till henne. Cynthia log blygt och sa ett tyst hej till de andra i sällskapet, blicken dröjde kvar en sekund vid Remus som tydligen också märkt det, för han såg besvärat ner i marken.

"Tindra, du vet inte var LeAnn är? Vi skulle ha sällskap här idag, men jag har inte sett till henne." En orolig min svepte över det fulländade anletet och den smala flickan vägde otåligt från ena foten till den andra medan hon lät blicken vandra mellan dem.

"Nej tyvärr, jag visste inte ens att hon skulle hit idag, fast hon var i och för sig redan ute från våran sovsal när vi vaknade." Tindra ryckte på axlarna och gav Cynthia ett medlidande leende innan denne skyndade iväg med ett snabbt_ okej, men tack för hjälpen_ över axeln.

"Nej, innan ni börjar hångla igen så kan vi väl gå in? Jag fryser baken av mig!" Maddy stod och småhoppade på stället och såg onekligen ut att frysa, hon hade tydligen fått nog av all sagoidyll och ville ta sig en varm honungsöl.

De andra nickade medhållande och tog plats på Tre Kvastar där Madam Rosmerta serverade dem sju glas honungsöl inom kort, konstigt nog verkade James väldigt angelägen om att få platsen bredvid Tindra och bokstavligen kastade Peter bort från den med ett ursäktande: _oj förlåt_. Det var inte förrän en timme senare hon förstod varför, då de bestämde sig för att lämna värmen och ta sig ut i kylan för att inhandla julklapparna.

"Jo du, Timandra", mumlade James strax innan de gick ut genom dörren och drog henne lite åt sidan. Han var röd om kinderna och hon fick en känsla av att det inte bara var av värmen från brasan. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska köpa till Lily, kan du inte hjälpa mig?" De hasselbruna ögonen gav henne en så bedjande blick att hon inte kunde säga nej, och sanning att säga så behövde hon faktiskt en del hjälp själv.

"Visst, jag behöver nog lite hjälp jag också", svarade hon och log lite.

James sken upp synbart och log ett leende som nästan kunde mäta sig med Sirius.

"Toppen! Vi drar direkt, så kan vi träffa de andra här igen innan vi måste hem igen!"

De skyndade iväg genom snön och James babblade nervöst om vad han tänkte köpa till sin älskade rödtott.

"Jo, först tänkte jag böcker och sådant va, för hon gillar ju att läsa. Men sen tyckte jag att det var lite för oromantiskt. Men sen, så kom jag att tänka på…" Han fortsatte en stund, men Tindra lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra för hon tyckte sig precis se en mörk figur försvinna in i Spökande Stugan.

"Tror du att det blir bra?" frågade James och gav henne en hoppfull blick.

"Va? Förlåt, jag hörde inte riktigt på", sa hon ursäktande och gav honom åter uppmärksamheten.

"Ett halsband, i guld med ett hjärta i tror du att det blir bra?" upprepade han och hon kunde inte annat än le.

"Det blir toppen, kom så går vi och letar reda på ett!"

James blev nästan självlysande av stolthet.

"Jag har redan kollat ut ett, när vi var här… öh… förra gången." Och innan hon hann fråga hur han hade vetat det då hade han dragit med henne in på _Sagolika juveler_.

Sirius kände sig nästan lite utelämnad då både hans bästa vän och flickvän lämnat honom i sticket för att gå iväg _tillsammans_, men han behövde inte vara sur länge, för Lily grabbade tag i honom så snart James och Timandra verkade ha försvunnit utom synhåll.

"Jag behöver din hjälp!" utbrast hon oroligt, nästan hysteriskt och ryckte i hans arm.

"Med vadå?" undrade han och vände blicken dit hennes röst kom ifrån. Han tyckte om Lily, hon var alltid så rak och ärlig och brydde sig alltid om andra, till och med Snorgärsen.

"En julklapp till James", suckade hon och lät uppgiven.

Sirius kunde inte låta bli att le ett riktigt spjuveraktigt pojkbusflin, en mycket klar bild av hans bästa väns kommande julklapp tog form i hans huvud. För var det inte precis det som James sagt natten innan, då han tumlat i säng med endast Lily på hjärnan. Att det var henne han önskade sig mest av allt, att hon skulle älska honom.

Sedan, tänkte Sirius, så skadade det ju inte om man gjorde den rödhåriga flickan lite extra attraktiv.

"Jag vet precis", sa han och skrattade självbelåtet.

En timme senare kom han och Lily ut från _Passione Sessuale_ med en mycket indiskret påse i flickans hand och ett brett leende i pojkens ansikte.


	27. Gläns över sjö och strand

**Kapitel 27**

**Gläns över sjö och strand - Stjärna i fjärran**

Det var bara dagar kvar till julen, lovet hade börjat och Hogwarts var nästintill folktomt. Ett fåtal elever hade valt att stanna kvar och fira högtiden i det väldiga slottet, ett val som de var mycket glada över att ha gjort då de såg de överväldigande vackra julpyntningarna. I den enorma Entréhallen stod julgranar i klass med den som funnits i Hogsmeade, topparna snuddade vid taket och de var draperade med gyllene kulor, frostdroppar och julbjällror som alla spelade en snutt ur _jul, jul strålande jul_ då någon klev in genom den stora skolporten. Isstatyer var utplacerade i den Stora Salen, de föreställde vackra varelser, kentaurer såsom vilier, allihop så verklighetstrogna att fler elever i sin misstro gått fram och petat på dem. Rustningarna i skolans korridorer hade pyntat sig själva; en julkula på spjutet eller glitter på hjälmen, vissa av dem hade till och med gjort sig mödan att lära sig flera julsånger som de – när som helst på dygnet – kunde hacka igång på. Porträtten var ständigt en aning berusade och husalferna överträffade sig själva gång på gång i sin matlagning. Trots allt detta hade det inte varit någon riktig jul om inte det djupa vita täcket av snö hade lagt sig över Hogwarts marker, en tjock is hade brett ut sig över den svarta sjön och bläckfisken där under var noggrann med att hålla den tillräckligt tjock för att ingen skulle trampa igenom. Skogsvaktaren Hagrids stuga var liten och nästan gömd i snötäcket vid skogsranden, det lyste gyllene ur det lilla fönstret på framsidan och rykte ur skorstenen i solnedgången.

En behaglig känsla av värme och kärlek hade också spridit sig mellan eleverna, den gamla rivaliteten mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin hade mattats en aning och inga gliringar kom glidande mellan tallrikarna på grund av den stora glädje som lekte i allas hjärtan. Kinder var rosigt röda och näsor lika skära som julskinkan, leenden var breda likt sjumila stränder och ögon tindrade som om någon placerat självaste Betlehemsjärnan i dem allihop. Från den mörknande himlen dansade stora flingor likt julänglar och slöt sig till de andra på marken, mjuka som fjäderdun och gnistrande som kristaller.

I Ravenclaws fyrkantiga uppehållsrum satt tre sjätteårsflickor uppkrupna i varsin högryggad sammetsblå fåtölj, elden sprakade hemtrevligt och varmt framför dem, gnistor sprätte mot eldstadens stenväggar och ljusskenet från de klara flammorna dansade likt skuggor mot flickornas ansikten. Frusna tår var gömda i den långhåriga mattan på golvet mellan karmstolarna och blickar var fästade på den snöande tavlan ovanför brasan. Rummet var tomt sånär på dem och bara ett par borttynande solstrålar letade sig in genom de frosttäckta glasrutorna. Gardiner i brons och blått rörde sig näst intill omärkbart i den svaga vindil som tog sig förbi de en aning dåligt tätade fönstren.

Allt var lugnt och tyst, bara de låga små smällarna från brasan störde stillheten och någon gång en liten rörelse från en av flickorna som satt där, avslappnade och dåsiga av värmen från elden.

I ett av slottets torn, i ett annat uppehållsrum befann sig fyra pojkar med samma konstiga känsla av jul vibrerandes i bröstet. Det gyllene lejonet på det stora, röda baneret hade slagit sig till ro, rullat ihop sig som en katt och ett svagt kurrande från djurets spinnande var det enda som ekade genom tystnaden i rummet. Fyra pojkar, så olika varandra, men ändå av samma sort. En av dem låg sömnig på den mjuka mattan mellan stolarna, hans svartrufsiga hår flöt samman med fårskinnsfällen och de hasselnötsbruna ögonen var stillsamt stängda, som om han var långt, långt borta. En annan av dem, den minsta och aningen runda pojken, satt uppkrupen i en mjuk, blodröd fåtölj med knäna uppdragna under hakan och armarna tätt slutna runt dem. Hans blick var förlorad någonstans bortom eldens dansande flammor och de runda kinderna glödde av den mjuka värme som vällde över honom i vågor. En tredje, ljust brunhårig pojke med snälla ögon, verkade alldeles ha glömt bort den bok han hade i famnen och tankarna hade svävat iväg till en annan dimension. Ynglingen bredvid honom, halvliggande på golvet med armar och huvud på en bullig fotpall hade slutit sina mörka, oseende ögon. Det ärrade ansiktet såg fridfullt ut, de grova spåren efter hans försök till att skaffa vingar hade mattats en aning och var inte längre lika tydliga som förut. Det största märket fanns dock fortfarande kvar i hans bröst, likt ett varande sår som liksom alltid ömmade trots all den glädje han omgavs av. Den djupa rispan i hjärtat talade om alla de han saknade och sörjde för, det varade istället för tårar som borde droppa utför hans kinder och ömmade som ersättning för det erkännande om hans sorg. Trots att han faktiskt varit den som tagit livet av sin bror och gjort det med vilje i sitt blinda raseri, så sörjde han och nu fanns där bara blindheten kvar. Inget hat och ingen vrede. Bara en malande sorg som ville tränga ut ur hans tårkanaler, salta, kvävande droppar som han stängt inne alldeles för länge.

På senaste tiden hade han inte haft tid att vara ledsen och rädd, det hade varit för mycket lycka och glädje i hans liv. Mörka rådjursögon lekte på hans näthinna och en sagolik hetta spred sig genom hans bröst och kropp, förkolnade sorgen för en stund.

Timandra.

Det kändes som evigheter sedan, då han först bestämt sig för att erövra henne som en orörd oskuld och nu, när han hade henne så nära intill hjärtat som någon annan människa kunde komma, så spelade det där gamla inte längre någon roll alls. Det var inte som en trofé och erövring han såg henne, för han _kunde_ inte se henne, bara i sina drömmar fanns hon fortfarande lika klar och tydlig som då han kunnat använda sina ögon till att se med. I hans tankar hade hon börjat blekna, bara ögonen fanns kvar lika tydligt som förut.

Osäkra. Rädda.

Som ett rådjurs och precis lika mörka.

Hans händer mindes hennes lockars vågor och skruvar, men inte hans ögon.

Hans mun kom så väl ihåg formen på hennes läppar och smaken av tungan, men hans ögon hade glömt hennes leende.

Hans fingertoppar erinrade sig känslan av hennes lena hud, men ögonen visste inte längre skinnets lyster.

Det gjorde så ont.

Remus hade talat om att hon magrat, att hon inte åt som hon skulle, men så fort Sirius ville röra vid hennes kropp och se efter själv drog hon sig undan. I skam eller blygsel för att han tog på henne. Han kunde inte säga åt henne att hon var för mager, att hon borde äta om han inte kunde se det själv. Han _visste_ ju inte. Inte själv, bara vad Remus hade talat om, berättat för hans öron. Men hans ögon visste inte vad orden pratade om.

James och Lily hade det bra, det visste han om, för hans bästa vän hade berättat. De hade blivit mer intima, men inte haft sex än. Själv var han precis på samma ställe som den där kvällen på festen, då hon kysst honom. Han visste inte om det var för att hon var rädd och osäker, eller för att hon oroade sig för hans blindhet. Men hur det än låg till så förstod han inte hur länge han skulle stå ut i ett förhållande som bara tillät kyssar.

Han var inte den som krävde att hon skulle ha sex med honom samma kväll som de träffats, men efter ett förhållande av några veckor, med spenderad tid så gott som varenda dag, så väntade han sig mer än en mjuk klapp på kinden och en lätt puss på munnen.

Det var som om hon var rädd för att låta honom älska henne.

Som om hon visste hans egna rädslor, hur ängslig han var över att låta alla känslor flöda fritt och dela med sig av allt med henne, men hur starkt han samtidigt längtade efter just det. Han visste ju att hon läst i hans bok, men nu var han inte längre arg för det utan tänkte mer på det som en försäkran om att hon inte skulle lämna honom om han berättade allt det där han gjort. För han hade gjort så mycket hemskt i sitt liv.

Saker han skämdes för.

Saker han sörjde över.

Saker han ångrade.

Och saker han menade med hela sin varelse.

Allt ville han berätta, men var inte riktigt säker på att han faktiskt vågade. Inte när han inte kunde se hennes ansiktsuttryck, då han inte kunde fånga den mörka blicken, inte då hon kunde gå ifrån honom utan att han kunde se vilken väg hon tog.

För trots att han tyckte så ofantligt mycket om henne, så var han rädd för att hans känslor inte skulle hålla för yxhugget om hon drog sig undan för honom; hela Sirius Black. Det inuti och det utanpå. Bakom och bortom, framför och utvändigt.

En tung suck skallade i tystnaden mellan de fyra pojkarna, det hördes tydligt att det var James som fått myror i byxorna och inte orkade vara still längre.

"Jag saknar Lily", mumlade han och Sirius kunde känna hur han rörde på sig på fårskinnsfällen.

"Du träffade ju henne för två timmar sedan", svarade Sirius trött och kom på sig själv med att faktiskt sakna det där som han var så trött på och ville spinna vidare på; klappen på kinden och den lätta pussen.

"Två timmar utan Lily är som två timmar i en dödskista", suckade James med en låtsad poetisk ton.

"Skulle tro att hon tycker att två timmar _tillsammans_ med dig är som två timmar i en likkista", flinade Sirius och fick sig genast ett surt slag i magen. "_Aj!_ Vad gjorde du så för?"

"Du är bara avundssjuk för att Timandra hellre lever i celibat än rör vid dig", fräste hans bästa vän som tydligen tagit illa vid sig.

Det värsta var att han nog hade rätt och Sirius blev tyst en lång stund, sedan sa han dämpat:

"Sant."

"Äh, Tramptass, du vet att jag inte menade så!" James hastiga ånger och medlidande kom krypande med den mjukare rösten. "Du vet ju hur blyg hon är, dessutom är ni ju nästan aldrig ensamma med varandra."

"För att hon inte _vill_ det ja!" Den blinda pojken kände plötsligt för att dela med sig av sina förtvivlade tankar. "Hon vågar inte ens ta i mig, det är som om jag vore pestsmittad. Har ni sett hur hon drar sig undan varje gång jag försöker ta i henne någon annanstans än i ansiktet? Hon kanske bara är med mig för att hon tycker _synd_ om mig!" En plötslig hetta hade vidbränt hans röst och han kände sig sviken utan någon egentlig anledning.

"Har du frågat henne?" frågade Remus lugnt, som tydligen också valt att delta i samtalet.

"Frågat henne vad?" undrade Sirius som kom av sig i sin vrede.

"Om hon vill vara ensam med dig, om hon blir äcklad när du tar i henne, om hon ser dig som pestsmittad, om hon bara är tillsammans med dig för att hon tycker synd om dig?" svarade varulvspojken, alltid lika klok och sansad.

"Tror du att jag tänker fråga henne det eller?" muttrade den mörkögde pojken på golvet.

"Jag tror säkert att du får ut mer av det än av att fråga oss."

Sirius blev tyst, talad till rätta. Överbevisad. Idiotförklarad.

"Jag får väl försöka", sa han sedan tyst och vek sig för hans alldeles för intelligenta vän. Ibland var det allt bra tur att Remus fanns där och talade dem till rätta då idiotiska tankar och funderingar tog över allt för mycket.

Ett lågt fniss hördes från James håll och Sirius kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett litet flin.

"Jag visste inte att du var en sådan vekling, Tramptass. Det är nog första gången du erkänt att Måntand har mer rätt än du." En lekfull box från James landade ännu en gång i hans mage, men lite mjukare den här gången. Istället för en vänskaplig kram, ungefär.

"Det är lättare att vara smart när man inte är intrasslad i smeten själv", sa Remus vist, men föll sedan skrattande ner på golvet då Sirius ryckte tag i hans ben.

Slagsmålet var sedan i full gång, tre pojkar som rullade runt mellan skratt och vänskapliga slag på fällen framför brasan.

Den fjärde satt kvar i sin fåtölj, avlägsen och en aning utanför, som om han inte riktigt såg vad som skedde nedanför hans fötter. Det var alltid så, att han, Peter var det femte hjulet. Varken smart eller fräck, snygg eller rolig. Bara… bara Peter.

**(¯·¯)  
****·.,.·´**

"Vad köpte du till Sirius?" frågade Lily Tindra en tidig kväll, bara ett par dagar innan självaste julafton.

"Du får se", log hennes vän och de mörka ögonen lyste upp. "Du då? Till James menar jag?"

"Du får se", härmade Lily och de brast sedan ut i skratt.

Sovsalen var halvtom, eller halvfull, Sharon och LeAnn hade valt att åka hem över jul, något som aldrig förr hade hänt. Men samtidigt kändes det skönt för de tre bästa vännerna att få tillbringa obesvärad tid tillsammans, slippa ta hänsyn till Sharons underliga tystnad och LeAnns plötsligt uppdykande tårblanka ögon. Varför de två egentligen betedde sig på det sättet var en gåta för Tindra, för hur sårad Sharons stolthet än hade blivit efter det knäckta näsbenet så vägrade hon tro på att det skulle vara orsaken till den kvävande tystnaden, men framförallt inte grunden till LeAnns oförklarliga gråtmilda uppförande.

"Jag förstår inte varför hon har så nära till tårarna", hade Tindra erkänt för sina två vänner då den rundkindade flickan plötsligt brustit ut i tårar och rusat iväg efter att de pratat om marodörerna.

"Inte jag heller, men det kan inte ha något att göra med det där hon var deppad över ett tag förut?" hade Lily då frågat och en plötslig kalldusch hade svept över Tindra.

Hon hade alldeles glömt bort våldtäkten, Sirius våldtäkt på LeAnn.

Hur hade hon kunnat glömma?

Sedan dess hade hon varit vaksam och en aning osäker i hans sällskap, känt sig rädd och nästan lite obehaglig till mods då han ibland gjorde en ansats till att gå längre än bara kyssas. Visserligen blev han aldrig våldsam eller elak, drog sig bara artigt undan då han märkte att hon blev besvärad och sa inget om det.

Men trots hennes rädsla var kärleken alldeles för stor då hon såg de mörka ögonen och känslan av hans läppar mot hennes jagade bort rädslan för en kort sekund, men den kom alltid lika hastigt tillbaka igen då han försökte gå längre.

Hon var delad, visste inte om han verkligen gjort det där som LeAnn sagt, men samtidigt kändes det skvatt omöjligt att inte kunnat lita på den person hon haft som vän så länge. Sirius var ju trots allt ökänd för att ta vad han ville, även om – vad hon visste i alla fall – någon tjej aldrig blivit kapad mot sin vilja. Hon slets sönder och samman mellan två samveten, den skyldighet hon kände gentemot sin vän och den kärlek hon ville ge personen hon tyckte så mycket om.

"Du vet", sa Lily efter en stund och väckte Tindra ur sina funderingar. "Jag tror att jag ska bjuda ner dem hit, till oss, de har ju faktiskt aldrig varit här."

"Tror du seriöst att Meciro skulle släppa in dem frivilligt?" flinade Tindra och drog borsten genom de kaffefärgade lockarna.

"Nej, inte om han vet om dem", svarade Lily finurligt och drog på sig ett gräddfärgat linne utanpå den vita behån.

"Nu hänger jag inte med", erkände Tindra och hoppade till då Maddy dundrade ut ur badrummet med en handduk runt huvudet och hoppandes på ett ben i ett försök att få på en strumpa på den fuktiga, nyduschade foten.

"Om vi får ut honom ur tavlan, alltså, ifall han hälsar på någon annan. Så kan vi ju släppa in dem utan att han märker." Lily log segervisst och tog ett par tag med borsten till dess att håret föll som en gnistrande rubingardin över hennes ena axel.

"Men hur kommer _vi_ in då?" frågade Maddy och såg urbota dum ut där hon stod med halvöppen mun och ögonbrynen höjda så högt att de försvann någonstans uppe under handduken.

"Men vi _är_ ju redan inne, pucko", skrattade Tindra och fick sin blonda vän att riktigt lysa upp, som om någon tänt en glödlampa innanför pannbenet på henne, då hon förstod hur själva planen skulle gå till.

"_Jahaa,_ men då förstår jag ju! Kunde ni inte ha sagt det från början?" lade hon sedan till, en aning anklagande.

"Jag trodde jag gjorde det", mumlade Lily tyst och flinade mot Maddy som redan var i full färd med att frottera sitt hår torrt och verkade alldeles ha glömt att hon ställt en fråga.

"Ja, men bjud hit dem då. Du menar alltså nu, med detsamma?" sa Tindra och sträckte sig efter en naturvit, grovstickad polotröja som kändes så mycket jul som ett klädesplagg någonsin kunde.

"Ja, jag tänkte gå och hämta dem, James bad oss komma dit. Men jag vet inte om jag känner för att kuta genom korridorerna på kvällarna för att inte Filch ska upptäcka oss varje gång." Lily krånglade sig i ett par mörka jeans och drog hastigt in magen för att knäppa knappen. "Jag sticker nu då, och så kommer vi nog hit om kanske en kvart, max. På vägen ut tänker jag tipsa Meciro om att det är fest i Sir Cadogans tavla, så att han drar dit, men ni måste lova att hålla målningen öppen om max tio minuter. Jag vill inte vänta!" Så försvann hon ut, med de gröna ögonen lysande av glädje och håret dansande mot ryggen.

Tindra stirrade efter henne en kort sekund och sedan sjönk orden in i henne.

"Hjälp! De är ju här om tio minuter och jag är fortfarande blöt i håret och har inga byxor på mig!" utropade hon och råkade i panik.

"Du har inte sminkat dig heller", påminde Maddy och gjorde inte saken bättre. Själv tog hon det lugnt, hon hade ingen anledning att göra sig fin.

Tindra fick hastigt klämma sig i de trånga jeansen och göra sig i ordning i all hast, tio minuter senare stod hon och Maddy och väntade vid uppehållsrummets ingång med målningen på vid gavel. Inte ett knyst hördes om att Meciro skulle vara tillbaka inom sina ramar, vilket kändes betryggande. De fick inte vänta speciellt länge, bara ett par minuter senare kom de fyra marodörerna och Lily gående längs korridoren, vardagsklädda och – i alla fall ynglingarna – nyfikna på hur det egentligen såg ut i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum.

James höll stadigt i Lilys hand med ett saligt leende på läpparna och en mörk t-shirt till sina mjukisbyxor (han tyckte tydligen att lov bara var till för att slappa på) som satt nedhasade en bit på höfterna så att kanten på kalsongerna syntes. Remus såg sådär snäll ut som bara han kunde i en brun, stickad tröja och slitna manchesterbyxor, det bruna håret var en aning stripigare än vanligt, men ögonen var precis lika vänliga som alltid. Bredvid honom, hållandes i hans arm gick Sirius med det svarta håret liksom alltid lika välfriserat och nonchalant hängande i ögonen och ner i nacken, den V-ringade svarta tjocktröjan gjorde honom snyggare än vanligt och de mörka jeansen med det svarta skärpet och silverspännet gjorde inte saken sämre. Men den som fastnade längst i hennes blick var Peter, som gick en bit efter de andra med blicken sänkt och axlarna uppdragna, som om han frös. Den stickade tröjan smet åt en aning runt hans lite rundare mage och byxorna gick i samma färg som hans råttfärgade hår, hon tyckte så synd om honom som såg så ensam och utanför ut. Som om han egentligen inte hörde till, bara var ett litet bihang som inte skulle göra någon skillnad om han försvann.

Osäkert kurade Tindra ihop sig i sin stickade tröja och gömde munnen och nästippen i den mjuka kragen. Hon såg hur Remus sa något i Sirius öra och denne nickade uppmärksamt, sedan log de mot varandra i samförstånd och prefektpojken vinkade vänligt mot henne. Hon höjde handen i en tyst hälsning och makade sig åt sidan då de fyra ynglingarna och Lily gick in.

"Inte konstigt att ni är det smartaste elevhemmet om ni har halva bibliotekets böcker i uppehållsrummet", anmärkte James med en blick mot de höga hyllorna som var fullproppade med böcker.

Lily skrattade varmt och Tindra kunde se hur hon kramade lätt om hans hand, smaragdögonen lyste som om någon tänt en stjärna inuti dem och håret flammade som en eld i det glödande skenet från ljusstakarna i rummet.

Den brunlockiga flickan såg hastigt upp då någon försiktigt rörde vid hennes arm, det var Sirius. Istället för hans sedvanliga leende då de träffades vinklades bara ena mungipan uppåt och blicken var nedslagen.

"Hej", sa han tyst och tog försiktigt tag i hennes arm så att hon kunde visa honom vägen in i rummet.

"Hej", svarade hon näst intill viskande.

Sedan blev det inte mer samtal mellan dem den kvällen, Sirius höll sig ständigt i närheten av Remus och pratade sällan tillräckligt högt för att någon annan än hans vän skulle kunna höra. Tindra kände sig bortglömd och ensam där hon satt, fast samtidigt var det ju precis det här hon hade velat sedan den gången då hon plötsligt kommit ihåg vad han gjort mot LeAnn, att han skulle hålla sig på avstånd.

Men kroppen saknade värmen från hans kropp då hon brukade sitta tätt intill honom, munnen värkte av längtan efter hans läppar och hjärtat blev ett enda stort sår då han knappt ägnade henne en ynka blick.

Så det var alltså så det kändes för de flickor Sirius hastigt lämnade efter att ha gjort dem lyckliga en kort tid, sorgen fick hjärtat att gå i tusen bitar. Små bitar som omöjligt kunde finna sin plats tillbaka igen då de hela tiden spolades omkring av de vågor av innestängda tårar som svepte inom henne istället för att rinna utför de magra kinderna.

Rådjursögonen var mörka och blanka med blicken förlorad på andra sidan fönsterrutan där himlen var blodröd och brann. Hon kurade ihop sig i fåtöljen, drog en filt kring sig och slöt ögonen i ett försök att stänga allt ute. Det blev mörkt i hennes värld, en natt utan stjärnor.

Ett liv utan hopp.

Hon lyssnade till de andras prat, det var bara värdelöst skitsnack i allmänhet. Vem som gjort vad, vilka som var tillsammans och hur Snape lättast skulle kunna sättas på plats. Tindra avstod från att delta i deras prat, hon ville bara glömma bort att andas.

Då Gryffindorpojkarna bestämde sig för att gå låtsades hon sova, kände inte den varma hand som försiktigt strök hennes kind eller de läppar som lätt trycktes mot hennes panna. Det var bara smärtan kvar från det varma område han lämnat på hennes kind och brännande heta märke som grävde sig in i pannans tunna hud.

**(¯·¯)  
****·.,.·´**

Julaftons morgon grydde och solen letade sig upp över ett skinande vitt landskap och det mörka slottet i fjärran. Snön låg tjock på sjön och under det vita täcket hägrade den kalla isen. Bara ett par fönster lyste i ett av tornen, resten av de personer som fortfarande fanns kvar på skolan sov djupt under sina varma dunbolster.

Endast Sirius var vaken.

Han satt uppe i sitt uppehållsrum med en liten flaska i handen och vid den minimala korken hade någon fäst en lapp. Meddelandet hade chockat honom så djupt att han inte visste om han skulle skratta eller gråta då han äntligen hittat Sorteringshatten och läst vad som stod.

Det var från Albus Dumbledore.

_Kära Sirius,_

_Min julklapp till dig blir att låta dig låna tillbaka,_

_det sinne du förlorat för fyrtioåtta timmar från den _

_stund du väljer att dricka detta._

_Ta noga vara på denna gåva, för den ges_

_inte till dig mer än en gång här i livet._

_Med önskningar om en god Jul,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius vägde den lilla flaskan i handen, två dygn från nu skulle ge honom en fullt fungerande syn på både julafton och judagen. Han skulle få en chans att säga adjö till allt det han egentligen aldrig hunnit ta farväl av. Det hade tagit honom flera veckor att förstå vad som egentligen gjort honom blind istället för att bryta hans rygg, det var först igår som han hittat orsaken. Ett lösblad i en biblioteksbok hade fått honom att förstå och samtidigt ge upp hoppet om att någonsin få tillbaka synen. Han hade läst det så många gånger, med hjälp av den slitna gamla sorteringshatten, att raderna var instämplade på hans hjärna.

**Att vara blind med ögonen i behåll**

Många trollkarlar finner att de vaknar upp blinda efter en mycket hård strid eller Quidditchmatch då de i slutstadiet slagit i huvudet och svimmat av.

Vad detta kan bero på har många trollkarlar och häxor på S:t Mungos funderat över mycket länge, och svaret fanns att finna i de absurdaste Mugglarböcker man någonsin kan tänka sig.

_Utdrag ur: Vad synskador beror på_

_Att finna att man blivit blind av ett hårt fall till marken eller om möjligt ett slag i bakhuvudet är inte helt ovanligt. Att man kan bli av med sin syn utan att för den skull få ögonen utpetade är inte omöjligt då man vid ett hårt slag eller en stöt mot bakhuvudet kan rubba syncentret (som är placerat just där). Då en persons syncentra blir rubbat av tillexempel ett våldsamt fall till marken från en hög höjd eller vid kollision med ett olägligt utplacerat föremål på exempelvis marken kan personen drabbas av permanent blindhet eller mycket allvarliga synskador._

_Mot detta finns inget medicinskt bot._

Och nu hade han chansen att få se ännu en gång, under två hela dygn. Han hade chansen att memorera James grimaser och Remus vänliga blick. Han fick möjligheten att färska upp minnet om hur Timandras leende såg ut och möta andras blickar utan svårighet. Han skulle kunna _se,_ men ändå tvekade han.

Tänk om saknaden, då han blev blind än en gång, skulle bli för stor. Tänk om han inte skulle orka bära bördan av ännu en förlorad syn.

Tänk om han tappade lusten för livet, igen.

Men ändå, där borde inte finnas någon fundersamhet inom honom. Han borde inte tvivla på effekterna efteråt, de andra marodörerna fanns där då, de skulle stötta honom. Timandra också, trodde han. Men sedan deras konstiga möte tre dagar innan var han fundersam, visserligen visste han att orsaken till den plötsliga isoleringen, han hade ju undvikit henne en aning. Hållit sig utanför och tyst för det mesta, han var för trött för att delta, ville bara sitta bredvid och finnas till.

Han orkade inte vara tålmodig och förstående jämt.

Hon kunde väl komma till honom också?

En ny beslutsamhet sjöd inom honom, plötsligt uppdykande, gömd bakom tankar och ord. Han skulle dricka det, se hur verkligheten såg ut en sista gång. Julen skulle ju trots allt vara lycklig och fin.

Han ville se hur stjärnorna gnistrade på julaftonskvällen, hur snön låg tjock och kall och han ville bländas av de gnistrande silverbollarna i julgranarna.

Med ett plopp flög korken upp då han tryckte tummen mot den, han hade ingen aning om vart den tog vägen någonstans, men orkade inte bry sig.

"Skål", sa han tyst och slöt ögonen innan han förde den smala flaskhalsen till munnen.

Det smakade skit, som lera och spenat blandat i en fruktansvärd sörja. Vätskan var tjock och trögflytande, rann långsamt ner genom hans strupe och beblandade sig med blodet och rusade upp i hjärnan.

Efter första klunken tyckte han sig kunna urskilja ljus och mörker.

Efter den andra fann han vaga konturer av föremål.

Den tredje gav honom en exakt form på möblerna omkring honom, men synfältet var en smula suddig.

Då de sista dropparna beblandat sig med hans kropp klarnade hela rummet upp och en överväldigande känsla av glädje svepte över honom.

Tårarna sprutade ur hans ögon och det var med ett snyftande skratt han stirrade omkring sig. Såg lejonet på baneret, de röda fåtöljerna och den lurviga fällen framför brasan. Han rusade fram till ett fönster, såg ut på allt det där vita utanför, på träden som stod upp som bomullsklädda spjutspetsar bakom Hagrids stuga.

Med de salta dropparna fortfarande spurtandes utför hans kinder tryckte han näsan mot det kalla glaset och blåste imma på rutan. Han kunde inte få nog av allt där utanför, det var inte klokt hur mycket han hade saknat det.

Ett skrik av förtjusning undslapp honom och han sprang uppför de branta trapporna till sovsalen, dörren för upp med en smäll och han såg sig om i rummet. På de sovande pojkarna.

Hans vänner.

"_Vakna!_" skrek han och slängde sig på James som skräckslaget satte sig upp i sängen.

"Vad _gör_ du!" utbrast han förvirrat och blängde på Sirius som låg raklång tvärs över den spenslige pojkens ben.

"Jag väcker dig", flinade Sirius och tillade sedan: "Du behöver inte blänga så där!"

"Jag blänger in-", James avbröt sig. "-hur?"

Sirius slängde meddelandet från Dumbledore i sin väns ansikte och skrattade högt när James gav till ett tjut av glädje och hoppade ur sängen.

"_Fyrtioåtta timmar_ är hur lång tid som helst! Åh, fy fan, nu är du tillbaka igen kompis!" Med de sista orden fortfarande hängande i luften kastade sig James tillbaka på sängen, och snart var slagsmålet i full gång mellan de två bästa vännerna.

Ett slagsmål istället för en kram.

Glädjetårar svämmade inte över av slagsmål.

"Vad håller ni på med?" sa den trötta röst som tillhörde Remus Lupin. "Ni för ett herrans liv, vissa försöker faktiskt sova här!"

Sirius hjärta hoppade högt av glädje då han såg det bleka och mycket trötta ansiktet tillhörande Måntand, pyjamasen var lite för kort i ärmarna och i benen, precis som det skulle vara på Remus.

"Han ser hanser!" vrålade James och skrattade högt av lycka då han måttade ett slag med en kudde mot Sirius. "Dumbledore har gjort honom bra igen, jag ska kyssa den där skäggiga gamla gubben så fort jag ser honom!"

"Va?" utbrast Remus förvånat och satte sig ner på sängkanten i chock. "Ser du? _Ser du?_"

"Jaa!" vrålade Sirius och kastade sig över varulvspojken som hastigt, och mot sin vilja också blev indragen i den turbulenta kampen.

Peter vaknade inte, även fast de var ovanligt högljudda. Han snusade lugnt i sin säng då Sirius kikade in mellan förhängena för att kasta en blick på den fjärde marodören. Slingersvans.

"Nu ska vi fira!" utropade James. "Massor med honungsöl!"

"Vänta nu ett tag", sa Remus som hunnit sansa sig en aning. "Klockan är bara åtta och hela skolan sover fortfarande. _Dessutom_ tror jag att det finns fler än vi som vill höra den goda nyheten."

Sirius förstod direkt vilka han syftade på och kände hur värmen sköljde genom hans vener och artärer.

"Kan vi inte… kan vi inte hålla det hemligt en stund till? Jag vill göra en sak först."

"Är du galen, Tramptass? Tror du att jag ska kunna hålla truten när jag skulle kunna springa i taket av glädjerus?" James såg på honom med en misstrogen blick.

"Du blir så illa tvungen, gamle kompis." Sirius gav honom en klapp på axeln och bestämde sig för att göra sig i ordning. Då han fick syn på sitt bleka ansikte i spegeln fick han något av en chock. Visserligen hade James talat om att hans ärr hade bleknat, men han hade aldrig trott att de var så många och stora. Å andra sidan gjorde det honom mer snygg än söt, men han trivdes inte med den ojämna hud som lekte under hans handflator då han kände på sina kinder. På överkroppen bar han än fler märken efter hoppet från uggletornet, spåren var långa och vita mot hans skinn. Ständiga påminnelser om vad han gjort, och varför.

Håret hade växt, blivit lite för långt, men han orkade inte fixa till det utan drog bara fingrarna genom håret och lade det rätt. Han skulle bli tvungen att prata med henne, förklara hur han kände. Varför han betett sig som han gjort, fråga varför hon betedde sig som hon gjorde.

Det kanske inte skulle sluta lyckligt, men det var hans enda möjlighet att få analysera hennes ansiktsuttryck, se vad hon tyckte och tänkte.

"Tror du att Lily är vaken?" sa James som plötsligt dök upp vid hans sida.

"Du får väl se efter", flinade Sirius och iakttog sin vän i spegeln.

"Vadå?" James stirrade tillbaka på honom i den reflekterande glasskivan.

"Jag tänker dra dit nu, och du ska följa med", sa Sirius och skrattade.

"Du kan inte vägen."

"Nej, just därför ska du också med."

"Jag kan inte lösenordet!" utbrast James.

"Och det är av den anledningen jag kommer med", kontrade Sirius och log snett åt sin väns förvirrade min. "När man inte ser får man koncentrera sig på annat, du vet."

James skakade uppgivet på huvudet, tog på sig ett par byxor samt sina gymnastikskor och sa sedan:

"Kom igen då, ska vi gå så går vi nu!"

De gick genom de öde korridorerna, kylan hade etsat sig fast mellan dem och verkade inte ge upp kampen mot solens värmande strålar. Sirius huttrade en aning där han gick, fastän han hade tagit på sig en grovstickad tröja.

"Alltså, jag ska _så_ döda dig för det här sedan", muttrade James som tydligen kommit över sitt första glädjerus och var tillbaka i allt det där trötta igen.

"Om du har tur kanske Lily sover naken", flinade Sirius och började skratta över den plötsliga förvandlingen hos hans vän. Ögonen antog ett tydligt, drömmande uttryck och Sirius visste precis vad det var James såg framför sig.

"Bäst för dig att hon gör", sa han sedan och blängde på sin forna blinda vän.

"Jag visste inte att du var så sexfixerade, Tagghorn", skrattade Sirius.

"Får man inget, får man fantisera istället", svarade James med ett kort garv.

"Haha, jo. Jag kanske hamnar i samma sits jag."

"Men du _har_ i alla fall gjort det."

"Och?" muttrade Sirius som helst inte ville prata om det, utan hungrigt lät blicken glida runt korridorer och salar, fast besluten att ta in allt ihop och spara det någonstans djupt inne.

"Jag är avundssjuk", förklarade James.

"Bättre att göra det en gång med någon man tycker om, än tjugo med olika personer man knappt känner ens vid namn." fräste Sirius otåligt.

"Du känner Timandra", sa James finurligt.

"Men vi har inte haft sex." Den nu seende pojken tog sin nya förmåga i besittning och blängde på sin vän som snabbt tystnade och skärpte till sig, troligtvis tillbaka i fantasier om en viss Lily.

Sirius beundrade den enorma målningen med riddarvakten på, det var alltså bakom den som Timandra fanns. Meciro hette mannen i rustningen, Mystiske Meciro.

"LÖSENORD!" vrålade han så att visiret skrällde och de båda pojkarna hoppade högt av förskräckelse.

"Mimande Mandlar", muttrade Sirius till svar och blev ytterst stolt över sig själv då målningen öppnade sig för dem med en artig nick och en skräll med lansen.

"Jag fattar inte hur då får alla att göra som du vill", grumsade James som hastigt skyndade vid hans sida.

"Jag är väl helt enkelt bäst", svarade Sirius med ett flin. "Så, vilken av salarna är deras?" Han försökte låta oberörd, men han var djupt imponerad av det stora uppehållsrummet. Träpanelsväggarna var täckta med antingen Ravenclawbaner eller hyllor, proppade med böcker. Runt om i rummet stod mörkblå möbler utställda, fåtöljer som liknade de som fanns i hans eget sällskapsrum stod framför spisen och mjuka soffor befann sig inbjudande vid väggen, mellan hyllor och baner. Hans upptränade näsa kunde fånga doften av gamla böcker och den intelligens som symboliserade Ravenclaws elever.

"Den där", sa James och pekade på en av dörrarna som stod lite på glänt.

Det var mörkt i rummet, bara ett par ljusstrimmor hade letat sig in bakom de fördragna gardinerna och lekte mot de mörkblå sängförhängena. Han såg frågande på sin vän som pekade bortåt en säng medan han försvann bakom draperierna till en annan. Sirius kände sig en aning osäker och nervös då han försiktigt förde tyget åt sidan. Vad väntade han sig att se?

Det första han såg var ett svall av mörkbruna lockar, mer glänsande och kaffefärgade än han tyckte sig komma ihåg. Mitt i den ridå av alla korkskruvar som spred sig ut över kudden likt strömvirvlar såg han hennes smala anlete där kindbenen blivit alltför tydliga och ansiktet för magert. Ögonen var slutna och långa ögonfransar kastade skuggor över bleka kinder, munnen såg så onaturligt blossande ut i jämförelse med den annars så vitaktiga huden. Den tunna armen som låg på täckets kant var tunn och bräcklig som en ungträdskvist, hon hade i sanning blivit alldeles för smal och mager för sitt eget bästa. Det gjorde ont att se henne så dålig, ömklig och liten. Inte som den roskindade flicka han pussat i biblioteket den där gången för så länge sedan, då hade hon varit mjukare att ta i, inte bara skinn och ben.

Men ändå kunde han inte låta bli att tycka att hon fortfarande var vacker, trots allt det där.

Han satte sig försiktigt på sängen och lät pekfingret glida längs hennes kind, hals, över axeln och det tunna bandet som verkade tillhöra hennes nattlinne, utmed den spröda armen och handen som han tog i sin. Försiktigt kysste han de fem fingertopparna och sedan handflatan medan hans ögon var spänt fästa på hennes ansikte. På det lilla leende som lekte i sömnens mungipor och sedan – tills hans stora förvåning – ett uttryck av chock och rädsla. Ögonlocken for upp och han blev förskräckt över hur stora de mörka ögonen såg ut, som bottenlösa brunnar och just då såg hon verkligen ut som ett skräckslaget rådjur.

Han hörde hur det small två gånger i dörren, det verkade som om både Lily, James och Maddy bestämt sig för att lämna dem i fred, hans vän måste alltså ha sagt något i alla fall. Den svikaren.

Den tunna flickan satte sig käpprak upp i sängen så att de ostyriga lockarna dansade över hennes axlar och skuldror.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon förskräckt och drog hastigt upp ett av axelbanden som hade glidit ner längs överarmen.

"Jag tänkte överraska dig", svarade Sirius och försökte le, men han kände att det mest blev till en konstgjord grimas.

Ett flyktigt leende dansade över hennes läppar en kort sekund innan hon åter såg storögt på honom.

"Varför då?" undrade hon vaksamt, som om hon trodde att han skulle göra henne illa.

"För att…" han tvekade och kände sig dum. Helst av allt ville han bara gå därifrån utan att säga hejdå, men nu var han tvungen att förklara sig. "För att jag behöver prata med dig."

"Kan vi inte prata senare?" frågade hon och svepte in sig i täcket som för att skyla sig.

"Jag kan inte senare, jag kan… jag kan se _nu_." Bad han, önskade att hon skulle förstå att det var viktigt att få det gjort nu.

"Se?" utbrast hon förvirrat, sedan vidgades ögonen ännu lite till, som av förundran. Tunna fingrar rörde vid hans kinder och då han slöt ögonen i välbehaget från beröringen så dansade också spensliga fingertoppar över hans ögonlock, som om de letade efter ett tecken. "Åh." andades hon tyst, som av häpnad och glädje i ett.

Då han slog upp ögonen igen såg han att de mörka ögonen var blanka av tårar, varma och tillmötesgående igen, precis som han kom ihåg dem.

"Jag tror att jag behöver prata med dig om ett par saker också", sa hon sedan och en glimt av osäkerhet dansade i den mörka pupillen.

Sirius satte sig till rätta på sängen, redo för en lång föreläsning om vad han gjorde för fel med bävan i sinnet.

"Sätt igång." Han försökte le, men var inte säker på om han lyckades särskilt bra.

Det kändes konstigt att se henne bita sig i läppen, sluta ögonen för en kort sekund, som för att samla mod och sedan dra ett djupt andetag.

"Jo", började hon, men tystnade sedan tveksamt. Det syntes så tydligt att hon var beredd på att något fruktansvärt skulle hända om hon sa det hon hade på hjärtat.

"Kom igen, så farligt kan det inte vara", försökte Sirius uppmuntrande.

Hon tog sats, svalde, tvekade, irrade med blicken och kastade sedan de fyra orden ur sig med en väldig kraft.

"Har du våldtagit LeAnn?" Kort, snabbt, som om hon bara ville ha ur sig det så fort som möjligt.

Han kunde inte annat än stirra på henne, chockat, förvirrat och med tankarna snurrande i huvudet. _LeAnn? När, var, hur? **Varför?**_

"Du vet, samma dag som vi träffades i biblioteket", sa hon tyst och slog ner blicken av osäkerhet.

Inte ett ord kom ur hans strupe och ögonen tårades av allt stirrande, han kunde inte tro sina ögon. Skulle han våldta någon? _Han våldta någon?_

"Skulle jag… Varför? VA?" Han kände sig underlig och halvt illamående, det kunde inte vara sant. Var det _därför_ hon varit så konstig på sista tiden? Hade hon dragit sig undan för att hon trodde att han skulle tvinga henne till sex? Det var inte möjligt!

Tindra rodnade djupt och fumlade med händerna på täcket, plockade med kanten på lakanet.

"Hon sa det", mumlade hon tyst. "Du vet när Sharon kom och hämtade mig och vi sprang iväg sådär plötsligt. Då sa hon att du hade gjort det, precis innan vi träffades. Att du tvingat henne, fast hon inte ville." Rösten lät plågad och förtvivlad, som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle tro eller vems ord hon kunde lita på.

Sirius tog försiktigt hennes osäkra händer i sina, kramade dem försiktigt och lät tummarna varsamt massera den beniga handryggen.

"Sötnos, det finns inte en chans i världen att jag skulle tvinga mig på någon. Jag medger att jag för det mesta är en stor idiot som nästan aldrig fattar något om känslor eller om andra människor. Speciellt inte att jag sårar de som betyder mest för mig, men du måste förstå att jag aldrig, _aldrig_ skulle göra någon illa på det sättet. Visst, jag kanske slår ner folk ibland, och värre än så. Men jag har aldrig, och kommer aldrig att tvinga någon att ha sex med mig. Tanken har inte ens seglat runt i min hjärnlösa skalle, jag använder inte sex som ett hot eller som ett straff. Kanske mot mig själv ibland, för att ta död på tankar eller så, men aldrig mot någon annan. _Aldrig!_" Han visste att rösten darrade av undertryckta känslor som bad om förståelse, att hon skulle begripa att saker som våldtäkt inte ens var tänkbart som straff eller förödmjukelse från hans sida. Han hade inte hjärta och sinne att kunna utsätta någon annan för den smärtan.

Stora glaspärlor trädde sina egna halsband utför hennes bleka kinder, de blev längre och längre, som långa diamantsträngar ner mot täcket. Då hon såg upp visste han instinktivt att hon trodde på hans ord, de stora ögonen var fyllda med en ny sorts tillit. Som om hon visste var hon hade honom, det satt ingen ulv i fårakläder på hennes säng.

"Jag lovar dig", viskade han, slog försiktigt armarna om henne och drog den magra kroppen till sig i en kärleksfull omfamning. "Jag kan ge dig mitt liv på det." De salta glashalsbanden fann sin väg utefter hans hals och axel, men hon var tyst. Lättad, antog han.

"Vad var det du ville säga?" undrade hon efter en stund och torkade beslutsamt bort tårarna, som om hon bestämt sig för att det var färdiggråtet nu.

Sirius blev tyst, visste inte riktigt om han skulle fråga henne om det var därför hon brukade dra sig undan från honom, eller om hon blev äcklad på riktigt. Han bestämde sig för att det var lika bra att hoppa och testa om vingarna bar.

"Är det därför-" Han blev tyst, kände hur ordförrådet sinat som en oas i öknen och han var inte säker på hur han skulle formulera sig för att inte låta som en översexuell idiot. "Är det därför du har dragit dig undan, så fort… ja så fort jag har försökt bli lite mer, _intim_?"

Tindra mötte hans blick med kinderna fortfarande brinnande av förlägenhet, det var svårt att motstå de där skygga ögonen och Sirius kände hur hela hans kropp värkte av längtan efter henne.

"Eller tycker du att jag är äcklig?" lade han snabbt till, bara för att ge henne ett svarsalternativ och häva ur sig det som han länge undrat.

Till sin stora förvåning såg han hur hon plötsligt började skratta, varmt och innerligt som om hon tyckte att han var fånig.

"Vad töntig du är! Det är klart att jag inte tycker att du är äcklig, men jag har bara varit lite… du vet, osäker och så. Jag har inte lika mycket erfarenhet som du."

Sirius skrattade till och torkade bort hennes tårar med sina tummar.

"Jag kan lova dig att du har mer erfarenhet och vettig syn på hur det här med kärlek fungerar."

Hon log lite, men verkade sedan komma ihåg att han faktiskt kunde se, på riktigt, för i nästa sekund sa hon:

"Men, du sa ju att du kan se, _hur_?"

Han ryckte på axlarna, försökte se oberörd ut.

"En tidig julklapp från Dumbledore, fast det varar bara i fyrtioåtta timmar."

"Det är jättelänge, hur känns det? Hur kan han ge dig synen tillbaka bara sådär, när de där medicinerna från S:t Mungos inte hjälper?" Hon ställde frågan som han haft ekande i sitt huvud sedan han först svalt den frånstötande drycken.

"Det känns bra, inte alls lika jobbigt som jag trodde. Men jag har ingen aning om hur han kan ge mig synen tillbaka, jag antar att det är en sådan där typisk Dumbledore grej." Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Men varför kan han inte ge dig den jämt då?" Hon såg hoppfull ut, ögonen lyste med en ny gnista optimism.

"Jag antar att det finns komplikationer med allting, det kanske är så att man bara kan ta den en gång per år eller vad som helst. Jag vet inte. Om jag hade möjligheten att kunna dricka den jämt och ha min syn kvar på det sättet, hade han nog redan fixat det."

De kysstes och Sirius tyckte att det kändes som en evighet sedan. Det var helt sjukt hur mycket han hade saknat de där mjuka läpparna.

"Du", viskade han tyst och avbröt kyssen. "Varför gör du såhär mot dig själv?"

Hon såg upp och det var tydligt att hon inte var helt säker på vad han pratade om.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon osäkert och han kunde se att hon var på väg att sluta sig för honom.

"Du får inte svälta dig själv, fattar du inte hur orolig jag blir? Det finns ju nästan inget kvar av dig!"

Han visste att han rörde vid en öm punkt, men det fanns ingen återvändo, han var tvungen för hon fick inte tyna bort från honom nu.

"Jag svälter mig inte", fräste hon och drog sig bort från honom.

"Nähä, så hälften av din kropp har bara åkt på semester eller!"

"Nej, det gjorde den inte!" skrek hon och hoppade ur sängen, fortfarande med täcket om sin magra kropp.

"Vart försvann den då? När började du med den här skiten!" Sirius var orolig och kunde inte hjälpa att han nästan röt åt henne, hennes stingsliga attityd gjorde honom förbannad.

"Det började när _någon _sa att jag gjorde så att han ville dö och jag hade ingen lust att låta det hända!" Hon var nästan hysterisk och slog igenom badrumsdörren efter sig med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna.

Helvete.

Sirius hade alldeles glömt bort det där, varför hade han inte tänkt på det tidigare?

"Jävla idiot", muttrade han för sig själv och reste sig upp. Badrumsdörren var inte låst och gick lätt upp då han tryckte ner handtaget.

Hon satt på golvet, hopkrupen med knäna under hakan och täcket runt axlarna som en mantel. Skuldrorna skakade av undertryckta tårar, alla på grund av honom.

Han satte sig på knä framför henne och drog den darrande kroppen tätt intill sin egen.

"Förlåt", viskade han med näsan i de bruna lockarna. "Det är bara det att jag blir så orolig. Jag menade inte det där jag sa då, inte det minsta lilla. Du och mina vänner är allt som håller mig kvar."

"Jag trodde att det skulle bli bättre om jag slutade äta", mumlade hon med orkeslös röst. "Att du skulle tycka bättre om mig ifall jag blev smalare, och så blev det ju."

"Det var inte ditt utseende jag blev kär i och jag skulle aldrig kräva att du skadade dig själv för min skull. Jag vill bara att du ska må bra."

"Men man kan inte bara börja äta igen, det är inte så lätt", svarade hon hjälplöst.

"Det vet jag, du behöver hjälp och jag ska stötta dig så mycket jag kan, men jag är inte expert på ätstörningar." Han pussade försiktigt bort ett par tårar som hade funnit sin väg nerför hennes kinder.

"Jag vågar inte prata med Madam Pomfrey!"

"Om du vill så kan jag följa med dig, men först ska vi fira jul och ha det bra! Det är nog bäst att jag går ut så att du får klä på dig ifred." Sirius gav henne en lätt puss på pannan och reste sig upp.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?" Han vände sig om och mötte den tårglänsande blicken.

"Du vet att jag gärna lyssnar", sa hon tyst och han förstod precis vad hon menade.

"Så fort du har kontrollen igen så ska du få veta precis allting." Han gav henne ett snabbt leende och blev plötsligt medveten om att han avlagt ett löfte som han skulle bli tvungen att hålla.

**(¯·¯)  
****·.,.·´**

Julaftonsfrukosten var mer storslagen än någonsin tyckte Sirius och lassade på sin tallrik till bredden. Lärarna satt vid samma bord som de kvarvarande eleverna denna frostglittrande morgon och Dumbledore log vänligt mot honom då deras blickar möttes.

James och Lily verkade mer förälskade än någonsin och Sirius blev alldeles varm i bröstet då han såg hur Tindra åtminstone åt lite av den annars delikata frukosten utan att beklaga sig det minsta lilla.

Han kände sig proppmätt då han lyckats trycka i sig den sista mackan och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen med en tung suck, hans vänner, däremot tyckte att det fanns roligare saker att göra än att låta maten smälta i lugn och ro.

"SNÖBOLLSKRIG!" vrålade James och kastade sig upp ur stolen för att sedan rusa ut genom skolans portar med de andra efter sig.

"Så var det dags igen", muttrade Sirius med en suck och masade sig efter de andra för att mötas av en snöboll så fort han satte foten utanför porten.

"Din mes!" ropade James och kastade ännu en som också den planterade sig perfekt i det ärrade ansiktet.

"Nu _jävlar_!" skrek Sirius, men istället för att göra en snöboll och kasta tillbaka så plockade han upp sin trollstav och riktade den mot sin vän: "_Accio_ James!"

Den mörkhåriga ynglingen kom farande genom snön och kastades till marken så fort Sirius fick tag i honom, därefter blev han skoningslöst plågad av all den snö som fanns inom räckhåll för den före detta blinda pojken.

"HJÄLP MIG DÅ!" gastade James då han fick en andningspaus, hans ansikte var alldeles rött av den kalla snön och håret var rufsigare än någonsin.

Sirius såg sig om över axeln, just i tid för att bli omkullkastad av en vildsint rödtott som tydligen tyckte att det var fruktansvärt kul att trycka in så mycket snö hon kunde under hans tröja. Han knuffade lätt bort henne och gav snabbt igen med samma mynt, Lily skrek efter hjälp, men James var fullt upptagen med att springa efter Maddy som tydligen kastat en snöboll i hans bakhuvud och det var något som både Remus och Peter tyckte var ofantligt kul för de låg och vred sig i snön av skratt. Kvar fanns bara Tindra som verkade slitas mellan tanken på att rädda sin vän eller plåga sin redan snötorterade pojkvän.

"Du skulle bara våga", flinade Sirius och fortsatte att trycka in så mycket snö han kunde i halslinningen på Lilys tröja.

Det avgjorde tydligen saken för sekunden därpå fann han sig _ännu_ en gång på marken och kall snö trycktes mot hans oskyddade ansikte. Han slutade kämpa emot efter en stund då det inte verkade hjälpa och låg istället alldeles stilla.

"Dog du?" kittlade en varm röst i hans öra, då han såg upp möttes han av de bruna ögonen, Tindras rosiga kinder och ett brett leende.

"Jag tror det", flinade han. "Stendog."

"Oj då", svarade hon med ett fniss. "Varför pratar du då? Är du ett spöke kanske?"

"Rätt gissat, jag har lite ouppklarade affärer i det här livet, det gäller bland annat en väldigt grym flickvän som gillar att tortera folk med snö."

"Då är det nog bäst att jag flyr nu", svarade hon med ett skratt och innan han hann resa sig hade hon börjat springa iväg. En kort stund såg han efter det bruna hårsvallet, den ljusblå tröjan och jeansen som sprang iväg från honom.

"Vänta du bara!" skrek han. "Det blir synd om dig när jag får tag i dig!" Och så satte han av efter henne, hoppade över Lily och James som börjat hångla istället för att kasta snö. Knuffade Remus, Peter och Maddy åt sidan som verkade ha något minimalistiskt snöbollskrig och knappade in på rådjuret framför honom. Helst skulle han ha velat bli en hund, precis där, rusat efter henne på alla fyra. Det hade gått på nolltid, nu blev han nästan andfådd och kommit halvvägs ner till Quidditchplanen innan han fick tag i den där smala midjan och dragit ner Tindra i snön.

"Nu är du fast", skrattade han och såg hur hans utandningsluft blandades med ångan från hennes mun.

"Vad får jag för straff?" fnissade hon och försökte kämpa emot Sirius händer som tryckte henne mot marken.

"Ett…mycket…elakt…straff", sa han och kysste henne mellan varje ord. "Du får ge mig en ordentlig ryggmassage efter det här."

"Usch då", utbrast hon och spärrade upp ögonen, för att sedan börja skratta. "Okej, men då får du skynda dig, för snart har jag frusit ihjäl."

Det var sent på julaftonskvällen, marodörerna och de tre Ravenclawflickorna befann sig uppe i Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

Sirius låg utsträckt på den mjuka fårskinnsfällen med bar överkropp och njöt för fulla muggar av den ryggmassage hans flickvän gav honom, först hade hon blivit en aning förskräckt över hans ärrade baksida, men det hade lagt sig lika snabbt.

"Du är så bortskämd", sa James syrligt och blängde på sin vän. Han var sur över att Lily vägrat ge honom en fotmassage.

"Det är väl inte mitt fel att dina fötter stinker så mycket att inte ens Lily vill ta i dem?" frustade Sirius nere i den mjuka mattan.

James muttrade argt och fortsatte blänga enda tills hans älskade rödtott erbjöd honom en kyss som kompensation för den uteblivna massagen.

"Det är bäst för dig att det är en bra en", grumsade han till svar, men hans glittrande ögon avslöjade honom grovt.

De kysstes en lång stund och märkte inte när den rödblonde fjärdeårseleven stannade och såg äcklat på dem.

"Ewww…" utbrast han sedan äcklat och åskådarna fick svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Det var ju såhär du blev till, pucko!" fräste James och blängde argt på den korta fjortonåringen som fnös ljudligt till svar.

"Vadå? Tror du seriöst att mina föräldrar pussade fram mig?" Sedan gick han sin väg och lämnade de andra kvar.

Sirius började gapskratta utan att han hade chansen, eller viljan att hindra sig själv.

Maddy kom tillbaka från upptäcksfärden hon gjort i tornet, troligen en väldigt ointressant sådan och såg förvirrat på dem.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågade hon och orsakade ännu en plågsam skrattattack från Sirius sida.

James blängde på sin vän med en mörk blick.

"Tagghorn behöver bara lära sig ett och annat om blommor och bin", sa ynglingen från golvet halvkvävt med skrattårarna rinnande utefter kinderna.

Tindra bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte börja gapskratta hon också och lade märke till att Remus axlar skakade på ett oroväckande sätt medan han knep ihop munnen på andra sidan rummet, tillsynes läsande i en bok. Peter satt och fnissade med halva knytnäven i munnen och tårfyllda ögon.

"Och er ska man kalla vänner", fräste James stingsligt och försvann upp i sovsalen.

"Ojdå", utbrast Tindra förskräckt.

"Bry dig inte, han kommer snart nerklampande igen asgarvandes", flinade Sirius.

Och mycket riktigt, bara ett par minuter sedan hördes ett frustande från trappan och James dök upp på avsatsen med ett stort flin på läpparna.

"Han är inte så långsint", menade Remus som såg upp från sin bok och tydligen lyckats behärska sig.

Den kvällen beslöt sig Lily för att stanna hos James, hon ville sova hos honom sa hon.

Tindra hade svårt att inte fnysa högljutt åt det påståendet, _sova_, jo säkert! Men då Sirius erbjöd henne att sova hos honom var hon för kär för att säga nej och funderade på hur stackars Maddy skulle klara sig själv i deras egen sovsal och fick genast dåligt samvete.

"Eller, jag tror inte att jag kan det, jag vill inte att Maddy ska sova ensam", sa hon urskuldande till Sirius som genast tappade sitt breda leende.

"Hon kan sova i våran sovsal hon också, Lovegood har åkt hem över jul, hans säng är ledig", bestämde han sedan och Maddy sken upp betydligt vid tanken på att få stanna hos dem hela kvällen utan att behöva oroa sig över att smyga genom mörka korridorer och smita undan Filch och mrs Norris.

Tindra såg in i de mörka ögonen och log mot honom, glad att de pratat igenom allt samma morgon så att det inte fanns några tvivel kvar som gnagde i kanten på hennes kärlek.

"James", sa Lily plötsligt. "Jag tänkte ge dig en tidig julklapp." Så gav hon honom ett knöligt paket inslaget i brunt papper och röda band runt, Tindra hann inte ens tänka tanken på vart hon gömt det innan hennes vän försvann uppför trappan till deras sovsal.

"Jag ska bara gå på toa", hördes hennes röst just som den flammande hårmanen svepte runt hörnet efter henne.

James slet förväntansfullt upp paketet och Sirius satte sig intresserat upp så att Tindra åkte i golvet.

"Köpte hon strumpor?" frågade han då James höll upp något som var skrikigt neongrönt och rosaprickigt.

"Säg inte att det var din idé, för då ska jag-!" Pojken med de hasselnötsbruna ögonen avslutade meningen med ett kvävt morrande.

"Nej", svarade Sirius och började skratta. "Nej, nej det var helt och hållet Lilys idé!"

"Det _var_ din idé! Åhh, jag ska strypa dig långsamt innan jag mördar dig!" James blängde nattsvart på sin vän.

"Hallå, det är ju tanken som räknas", försökte Sirius och skakade av undertryckt skratt, i nästa sekund hade James kastat sig över honom och tagit ett skoningslöst strypgrepp.

"Du vet att jag hatar raggsockor!"

"Ja, det var ju tanken som räknades", viskade Sirius halvkvävt av greppet runt hans hals med kunde inte hålla sig för skratt.

Just då kom Lily tillbaka och såg förvånat på sin pojkvän som tagit strypgrepp på _sin_ bästa vän.

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågade hon förvirrat.

"James gillade inte din julklapp", flämtade Sirius som blivit smått blå i ansiktet.

Ynglingen med det rufsiga håret släppte honom genast och rätade upp sig med ett brett leende.

"Jodå, jag _älskar_ raggsockor!"

"Så bra!" Lily fyrade av ett brett leende.

Sirius gav ifrån sig en djup suck och gned sin hals.

"Nej, han hatar raggsockor."

"_Men det är faktiskt tanken som räknas, James Potter!"_ snäste Lily med en farlig betong på varje ord.

"Exakt", höll Sirius med och bländade alla inom tjugo meters radie med sitt värsta colgateleende.

"Du är _så_ död", mimade James mot honom innan han hjälplöst började förklara för Lily att han _visst_ gillade strumpor, speciellt snorgröna med rosa prickar på. Tillslut började hon gapskratta, rakt i ansiktet på den frustrerade James.

"Vadå?" undrade han storögt.

"Din tjockskalle, det var ju bara ett skämt!" Därefter fick Lily springa det snabbaste hon kunde upp till pojkarnas sovsal med en upprörd James efter sig.

Och de kom inte tillbaka.

"Nähä, ska vi med gå och lägga oss?" frågade Sirius de andra efter en längre stund då de allihop bara suttit och stirrat utmattat framför sig. Frågan var mest riktad till flickan som satt i hans knä, halvsovandes med kinden mot hans axel.

Hon nickade, och de andra muttrade ett par jakande svar.

I sovsalen var det tyst, ovanligt tyst fastän två personer låg i den ena sängen och troligtvis gjorde mer än bara sov.

"Ljudlöshetsförtrollningen", flinade Sirius och pekade mot det svaga skimmer som hägrade runt de mörka sammetsdraperierna.

Tindra rodnade av bara tanken på varför den formeln skulle kunna tänkas vara lagd och skyndade sig in i badrummet en bit bort.

"Äh, det är väl ingen fara?" sa Sirius förvånat och tryckte ut tandkräm på tandborsten då han hunnit komma efter henne.

Hon svarade inte, plockade bara upp sin egen (som husalferna tagit dit tidigare samma kväll då de bestämt sig för att stanna över natten) och började borsta frenetiskt på tänderna som blivit utsatta för en hel del mindre nyttiga saker tidigare under dagen.

En varm hand strök henne försiktigt över kinden och gled in under håret för att massera nacken, precis som den gången för så länge sedan under Förvandlingskonst lektionen.

Han tog tandborsten ur munnen och gav henne en vit tandkrämspuss på näsan innan han flinade mot henne i spegeln och fortsatte borsta.

"Jaja, om du säger så Casanova", svarade hon med ett snett leende och mötte hans blick i det reflekterande glaset.

Sirius var förvånansvärt ogenerad, hade inga som helst problem med att ta av sig byxor och tröja för att ta på sig pyjamasunderdelen, bredvid honom kände sig Tindra feg och barnslig.

"Du kan byta om i sängen om du vill", sa han med en blick på hennes velande gestalt. "Om du inte vill att de ska se menar jag." Han pekade med tummen över axeln på Remus, Peter och Maddy som stod lutade över varsitt handfat med tandkräm löddrandes i munnen. Så var det dags för Remus att visa att han var en riktig marodör, för det kom som en chock för Tindra då han sa:

"Jag tror att det är du som inte får se, Tramptass." Ett megaflin sprack upp i prefektpojkens ansikte och han spottade ut tandkrämen i porslinsfatet där vattnet stod på, redo att skölja bort det vita löddret.

"Är det sant!" utbrast Sirius med fejkad chock, han spärrade upp ögonen och lät hakan falla då han vände sig om och såg på henne.

Hon rodnade lite, lät blicken falla och började fnissa då hon såg de rödrutiga pyjamasbyxorna han hade på sig.

"Ja, visst är de fula? Vi är ju tvingade att ha dem, jag tänker ta av mig dem sen ändå", sa han då han lade märke till hennes blick.

"Tänker du?" utbrast hon storögt och kände hur kinderna brann.

"Jajamänsan, annars kan jag inte sova", han flinade, sköljde av tandborsten och slog den mot handfatet ett par gånger innan han lät den glida ner i sin mugg.

"Kan du inte?" fortsatte hon, lika chockat som förut.

Hennes pryda instinkt hade kommit tillbaka och bara tanken på en halvnaken Sirius bredvid henne fick hela magen att pirra konstigt.

"Nej, det kan jag inte. Men jag lovar, du behöver inte peta på mig det minsta lilla." Han ryckte på axlarna och gick ut ur badrummet. Hon fick en plötslig misstanke om att han var sur eller illa berörd, vilket kanske inte var så konstigt då hon hade stirrat på honom nästan i avsmak.

Hon vände frågande blicken till Remus, som mötte den och nickade bekräftande. Han var sur. Förbannat.

Uppgivet tog hon sin pyjamas i famnen och gick bort mot hans säng, samma sorts skimmer dansade också runt den, men hon orkade inte bry sig om, eller fundera över det utan kravlade sig bara in mellan de mörka förhängena och lät dem falla igen efter sig.

Det var dunkelt, men hon kunde urskilja hans ryggtavla som var vänd mot henne. Försiktigt rörde hon vid hans arm och kände den lena huden under sina fingertoppar, det luktade svagt av hans alldeles egna doft och hon kunde se de rutiga pyjamasbyxorna som var hopknölade vid fotändan.

"Förlåt", viskade hon som inte kom ihåg att ingen utanför kunde höra vad hon sa och satte sig på knä bredvid honom i sängen.

"För vad?" frågade han kallt utan att vända sig om.

"För att jag gjorde sådär, stirrade typ", försökte hon och skrämdes av tanken på att hon kanske skulle bli tvungen att gå tillbaka till sin egen sovsal igen om han inte ville ha henne där längre.

Han rullade över på rygg och såg på henne en stund, ansiktsuttrycket var inte lika arrogant som det blev då han var sur, istället hade linjerna kring munnen mjuknat en aning.

"Förlåt", sa hon igen, tvingade bort osäkerheten och smekte den ärrade kinden.

"Du vet", sa han helt plötsligt och log lite. "Jag vet ingen annan som kan få mig så arg så snabbt, men sedan att bli glad och varm i bröstet igen bara ett par sekunder senare."

Tindra log lite, hoppades att det var en bra egenskap och inget han tyckte illa om.

"Ska du sova sådär eller?" flinade han efter en stunds tystnad med en blick på hennes jeans och ljusblåa tröja.

"Du får blunda när jag byter om", muttrade hon med blossande kinder och såg ner på pyjamasen i sin famn.

"Tror du på det själv eller?" utbrast han med ett skratt. "Jag tar till vara på varje ögonblick jag får att se dig utan kläder."

Hon försökte att blänga på honom, men lyckades inget vidare på mungiporna hela tiden ville peka uppåt.

Sirius satte sig upp med ett retsamt flin och en blick i de mörka ögonen hon aldrig sett förut, den fick hjärtat att studsa likt en cheerleader och kroppen att bli till gelé på bara ett par sekunder.

"Behöver du hjälp?" frågade han då hon inte gjort någon ansats till att röra sig, alldeles för upptagen med att vara fullkomligt överväldigad och maktlös efter den där blicken.

Tindra nickade, kände ett plötsligt begär efter honom som aldrig hägrat i hennes kropp förut. Hon kände sig febrig då hans händer verkade dansa över hennes kropp, för hon hann aldrig riktigt märka när byxorna och tröjan flög sin kos. De kysstes, och en underlig hetta fick huden att smälta då hans händer rörde vid hennes mage, lår, armar, ansikte och bröst.

"Jag vill inte tvinga dig till något", viskade han och det värkte i hennes hud då hans heta andedräkt dansade över hennes hals och skuldra.

"Tvinga mig till vad?"

"Nånting du inte vill", svarade han hest och svedde hennes halsgrop med sina läppar.

"Med dig finns inget jag inte vill, just nu."

**(¯·¯)  
****·.,.·´**

Juldagsmorgon grydde vit med kanter av het kärlek, solens strålar letade sig in genom de röda sammetsdraperierna i Gryffindors manliga sjätteårselevers sovsal.

Tindra kände sig först förvirrad då hon vaknade upp, chockad över hur varm hon var, då hon alltid hade en tendens att frysa om morgnarna, men orsaken gick snabbt upp för henne. Sirius låg vid hennes sida med armen runt henne i en beskyddande gest. Hon kom inte riktigt ihåg när hon fått på underkläderna igen under nattens gång, men var glad över det nu, liksom hon var glad för att Sirius inte var naken. Då hade allt varit så mycket pinsammare, men samtidigt kunde hon inte hindra det lyckliga leende som gjorde henne kokande varm inombords. Hon var obeskrivligt glad över att hon vågat, att hon inte backat ur, för det fanns inget att vara rädd för, inte med honom. Hon mindes fortfarande hans svettblanka kropp och oerhörda varsamhet i allt han gjorde.

"Är du vaken, älskling?" hördes en trött röst och hon kände varma läppar mot sin axel.

"God Jul", sa hon med ett leende efter att ha vänt sig om och mött hans mörka blick.

"God Jul", svarade han med ett trött leende och placerade en puss på hennes mun.

Storögd såg hon på den enorma hög med julklappar som dykt upp vid sängens fotända, Sirius var utan tvekan en omtyckt person!

"Oj, titta på alla dina julklappar!" utbrast hon och ynglingen bredvid henne började skratta.

"Mina? Typ hälften av dem är ju dina, om inte mer."

Hon brydde sig inte ens om att ta på sig byxor och tröja över underkläderna innan hon började plocka bland paketen. Gav Sirius de som var till honom och nyfiket iakttog hon de som blev över och var till henne.

Till att börja med öppnade hon de två som hon fått hemifrån, en tjock bok om huruvida Aurorer var Hjältar eller Vettvillingar, hon hade en mycket stark misstanke om att slutsatsen skulle vara att de var riktiga hjältar, då hennes egen far var Auror och aldrig skulle skicka en bok som skulle nedvärdera hans rykte. Den andra julklappen innehöll en vitstickad kofta och en bok om hur man gjorde de finaste balfrisyrerna, hon antog att den var från mamma då skribenten av Magiska Hem alltid varit utseendefixerad, vare sig det gällde hemmets eller personers utseenden.

Sedan fortsatte hon med Lilys och Maddys presenter, en enorm låda med chokladgrodor och Bertie Botts bönor och en bok med ett ytterst pinsamt namn (och hon antog att de suttit och asgarvat tillsammans då de slagit in den) _Att förföra en Casanova_. Hon hade mycket stor lust att slå dem då Sirius fick syn på den över hennes axel och började gapskratta. Hon fick ett par paket från mormor och morfar, samt farfar och farmor, men sedan fanns där bara Sirius paket kvar. Det var ganska stort i fyrkantigt format, men förhållandevis lätt.

Han såg på henne med ett okynnigt flin då han upptäckte att hon kommit fram till hans julklapp.

"Öppna din då", sa hon och försökte få hans uppmärksamhet att riktas mot någon annan än sig själv.

"Jag väntar, tills du har öppnat", sa han och skrattade lite åt hennes besvikna min. "Sätt igång nu, annars gör jag det åt dig!"

Försiktigt vecklade hon upp det silverglänsande pappret efter att ha knutit upp de blå snörena, det var mycket riktigt en låda. En papplåda, mycket likt den som hon hade fått sin galaklädnad skickad i.

"Öppna den då", sa Sirius otåligt och iakttog hennes ansikte med stor nyfikenhet då hon lyfte på locket.

Något mycket ljust lila dansade över hennes fingrar som en sval sommarbris då hon rörde vid det, och hon visste precis vad det var. _Men hur visste han?_

Förundrat lyfte hon upp det vackra tyget, precis samma som hon stått och beundrat hos Madam Malkins den där gången i Diagongränden, dagarna innan första september. Nu var det sytt till den underbaraste klänning hon någonsin sett maken till och ögonen fylldes med tårar glänsande av glädje.

"Du är ju inte klok!" viskade hon med tårarna droppandes utefter kinderna. "Nu gråter jag ju."

"Jag hoppas att det är på ett positivt sätt", svarade Sirius och kramade om henne hårt. "Jag såg när du tittade på det där tyget och tänkte att du säkert gillade det, men du passar bättre i en klänning än ett tygstycke."

Hon gav honom en blöt puss och log genom tårarna.

"När hade du tänkt att jag ska använda den här? Varje dag i skolan kanske?" sa hon sedan med ett litet skratt.

"Ja, allra helst på Trolldryckskonsten", flinade han. "Annars kan du ju alltid använda den på Vårdagjämningsbalen?"

"Ska vi ha en sån?" frågade hon storögt.

"Japp, men öppna det där andra också, det kan du ha även fast det inte är bal." Han pekade på en liten ask som låg i botten på kartongen, sammetsröd med guldkant.

Med darrande fingrar öppnade hon försiktigt den lilla dosan, i hopp om att inte tappa den. Hon möttes av något klarblått; en mörkt blå Safir, formad som en tår glittrade mot henne i sin silverskrud som höll den på plats och dinglade från den silverglänsande kedjan. Hon såg med stora ögon på det underbara smycket i hennes handflata, chockad över hur vackert det var.

"Vänta", viskade Sirius och tog det ur hennes hand för att i nästa minut fästa det runt hennes hals. "Det är synd bara, att det inte kan glittra ikapp med dig."

En typisk Casanovareplik, men hon visste ändå att det var äkta rakt igenom, att han menade det den här gången. På riktigt.

Ett tack kändes så fattigt och betydelselöst, hon ville ge honom mer än så, men det var omöjligt. Han verkade förstå ändå, då det lilla ordet lämnade hennes mun.

"Nu ska jag öppna din julklapp", sa han med ett leende.

"Nej! Du får inte, inte nu när jag har öppnat dina, du kommer bli besviken!" Hon rodnade djupt i sin brist på fantasi och vetskap om vad hon borde ge honom, James hade varit den som kommit med de flesta förslagen.

"Tss, det kommer jag inte alls bli, och försök hindra mig från att öppna om du kan!" Han fick av pappret innan hon ens hade hunnit reagera och hastigt tryckte hon kudden över sitt eget ansikte i hopp om att dö innan han såg hennes dåliga fantasi.

Hon visste att hans fingrar lekte över den läderinbundna boken, den som hon specialbeställt från Rumänien, det räckte med att uttala en speciell formel så fördes tankar över till bokens sidor, skrivna med riktigt bläck. Hon hade tänkt det som en kompensation för hans gamla bok, den som han inte kunde skriva i då han var blind. Och det andra, en stor LP-skiva hon bett mamma handla i en mugglaraffär, den innehöll de låtar som hon kom ihåg från kvällen på festen. Och sen, något som James propsat på, men hon själv hade varit verkligt osäker över, ett kort på dem tillsammans, hon och Sirius. Det var från deras Hogsmeadehelg och hon var inte säker på att Sirius ens visste att det tagits, men Maddy hade varit snabb med kameran precis då de bestämt sig för att ta och gå hem igen. De stod tätt tillsammans, ibland bara hållandes om varandra och så kysstes de ibland.

De var så bleka julklappar i jämfört med hans. Fan.

Kudden togs bort från hennes ansikte och hon såg till sin förvåning att de mörka ögonen var alldeles tårblanka precis innan han kysste henne hett som ett uppriktigt tack.

Ett chockat och upphetsat pip undslapp James då han fick sin julklapp från Lily levererad. I själva verket var det Lily själv, fast iklädd _väldigt_ utmanande underkläder.

Han skulle döda Sirius!

Men först skulle han nog svimma av den eggande syn han hade framför sig, även om det inte verkade som om hans _Julklapp_ skulle tillåta det. Inte än.

_Åh, herregud._

**(¯·¯)  
****·.,.·´**

Ute på Hogwarts område dalade solen i takt med timmarna, en speciell stjärna glittrade lite extra över den skimrande snön och den svarta sjön.

Sirius.

_God Jul_


	28. Slut på juletid, slut på hjärtefrid

Det här kapitlet är ganska kort. Vad som hände med Sirius förlorade syn får ni veta i nästa kapitel, så oroa er inte över att ni har missat något:)

Tack för allas kommentarer, de uppskattas verkligen!

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

**Slut på Juletid, slut på hjärtefrid**

Skolans alla korridorer låg tomma och mörka. Några facklor brann oroligt på väggarna, fladdrade till och fräste upprört då de fann att bränslet började tryta. Vinden blåste utanför, slog mot fönsterrutorna som knakade och skallrade i protest.

Det var natt. Himlen utanför var kolmörk, inte en stjärna lyckades skingra molnen med sitt ljus och månen var bara en skir skärva.

Hon visste inte vad hon gjorde uppe, men de blå pyjamasbyxorna talade om att hon måste ha gått upp ur sängen. Hon frös. De bara fötterna blev kalla som kramsnö mot stengolvet och luften smekte huden knottrig. Det skulle ha kunnat vara midvinter om inte sjön hade böljat så i rivblåsten utanför fönstret eller om lukten av vår och pollen inte pressat sig mot luktorganen så våldsamt.

Kanske var det slutet på Mars, eller början av April. Hon visste inte riktigt.

Det var så tyst, som om inga ljud förutom vädrets egen fanfar existerade. Det enda som lekte i de tomma gångarna mellan klassrummen var tonerna från vinden och de knirkande fönstren som envist höll fast vid sina karmar.

Fotstegen ekade ljudlösa som luft mot trumhinnorna, som om de egentligen inte alls var verkliga och bara en avlägsen illusion av rörelse. Hon kände sig nedstämd och hjärtekrossad, men visste inte varför. Kroppen andades bara tårar och halsen tjocknade av gråt, det var som om själen sörjde något hjärnan inte kände till. Allting var bara så förvirrat och… _underligt_.

Det enda som talade för att hon faktiskt var kroppslig och på riktigt, var häxorna och trollkarlarna i porträtten, de som iakttog henne där hon gick, osäker på vart hon var på väg. En del utav dem smet över till nästa tavelram och viskade till varandra, mumlade hemligheter. Troligtvis var det också om henne, för deras blickar blänkte av medlidande och några av de trollkarlar hon gick förbi tog av sig hatten – som i sorg – och nickade mot henne.

Det luktade lite unket om hennes bruna lockar som föll ner över den späda ryggen, kanske hade hon inte lyft huvudet från kudden på länge, eller så var det bara den där lite distinkta lukten man drog på sig om natten som gjorde sig påmind.

Axlarna skälvde en aning när en kall vindil letade sig förbi dåligt kittade fönsterkarmar och rörde vid hennes bara hud med sina frostkantade fingertoppar. Sovlinnet kunde inte göra mycket mer än att skyla kroppsdelar ty tygstycket var alltför litet och tunt för att ge någon värme att tala om.

Hon vandrade vidare, lät fötterna ta henne dit de ville, för de verkade i alla fall ha ett mål och en riktning som hennes hjärna inte visste om. Hon kände inte ens till sitt namn, inte riktigt än. Då hon gick förbi en stor spegel på ena stenväggen stannade hon till, både av chock och förfäran.

Ansiktet var magert och glåmigt med mörka ringar under ögonen och torrspruckna läppar. Nyckelbenen avtecknade sig tydligt mot alltför spinkiga axlar och armarna liknade mest tunna känselspröt. Vem som än såg henne skulle förstå att något var fel, för så smal som ett skinnbeklätt skelett var ingen frisk människa. Ögonen såg så omänskligt stora ut, tyckte hon, enorma och mörka som den svarta sjön där ute, de glimmade av ängslan och hon började minnas. Hennes namn kom plötsligt tillbaka och smekte hjärnbalken som en mild sommarbris.

_Timandra_.

Hon mindes sina vänner, sveket från Sirius och hennes fars död. Oroligt såg hon sig om över axeln, hon kom bestämt ihåg saker som hon så väl visste inte hade inträffat. Det måste vara en dröm, tänkte hon för sig själv, övertalande. Tankarna och de falska minnena sköt hon åt sidan men sitt eget namn klamrade hon sig fast vid, besluten att alltid komma ihåg vem hon själv var.

Tindra stod tyst ett ögonblick, såg på sig själv i spegelglaset och lyssnade till vindens uppror utanför skolans väggar. Hennes andedräkt blev till imma på den reflekterande ytan och förvred hennes spegelbild för ett ögonblick.

Något lockade henne, ville att hon skulle fortsätta gå dit fötterna tog henne och hon gav efter, alldeles för nyfiken på vad drömmen egentligen ville säga henne. Den spensliga kroppen darrade av köld då färden fortsatte uppför trappor och vidare genom öde korridorer. Spänningen och rädslan för vad som komma skulle hägrade i kroppen och fick nerverna att slå knut på sig själva. Ena stunden mådde hon illa och i nästa ögonblick kände hon sig frisk och kry som en nötkärna.

Och så äntligen saktade fötterna in, gick långsamt fram genom korridoren, som om hon smög. Det kändes så underligt att inte ha kontroll över sin egen kropp då hon kröp ihop bakom en stor staty av Merlin. Till en början förstod hon inte varför och kände hur otåligheten fick fingertopparna att trumma mot den stora stenplattan trollkarlsstatyn stod på. En klocka slog två någonstans långt borta och just som den slagit det sista slaget och tonerna dött bort hördes ett ljud. Ett svagt läte från dörren strax intill som – hon precis upptäckte – stod på glänt. Fötterna rörde sig igen och kroppen rätade upp sig, men stegen var lika ljudlösa och små de där få metrarna fram till dörren att Tindra förstod att hon inte ville bli upptäckt.

Skyggt som ett lättskrämt vilddjur kikade hon in genom den tunna dörrspringan, till en början var rummet alltför ljust för att hennes mörkervana ögon skulle kunna urskilja någonting. Men allteftersom de anpassade sig trädde gestalten av en ung pojke fram i skenet och vreden tog sådan kraft över hennes varelse att den lilla kontroll hon hade haft över drömkroppen slogs ut. Hon kände igen pojken där bakom dörren väldigt väl, men förstod inte alls varför ursinnet blossade upp mot honom. Hennes fingrar sköt upp dörren ännu en liten bit, och hon kunde uppfatta vad han sysslade med. De smala pianofingrarna lade ifrån sig trollstaven på en skolbänk och han ställde sig vid ett stort fönster för att titta ut, som om han väntade på någon.

Tindras kropp verkade ta nya krafter från ingenstans och den där ilskan sände ut adrenalinkickar som spolade bort både förnuft och känsla. Hon öppnade dörren helt och tog ett par steg in genom den. Han vände sig hastigt om och spärrade förvånat upp ögonen, de där snälla och vänliga, som fick en antydan till osäkerhet och han öppnade munnen som för att säga något.

"Vad… vad gör du _här_?" frågade han och osäkerheten blev tydlig i hans sätt att låta blicken glida iväg mot bänken där trollstaven låg.

Tindras fick syn på en brevsprättare som låg katedern ett par steg ifrån henne, hastigt sträckte hon sig fram och greppade den som en kniv. Det oväntade initiativet till att hon skulle göra något mycket, mycket olikt henne själv med den där vreden fortfarande pumpandes genom vener och artärer gjorde henne förfärad.

Hennes kropp började gå mot ynglingen som osäkert stirrade på henne med blicken flackandes från ena sidan till den andra, letandes efter en flyktväg.

"Vad gör du? Timandra, vad håller du på med!" Ett förskräckt rop undslapp honom innan hon med snabba kliv stod precis framför honom, en bit kortare men ursinnet gjorde henne stark.

Hon skrek i raseri, hemskt och ihåligt som om hela hennes värld gått i tusen bitar, och stötte in den vassa brevsprättaren i hans kropp.

En gång, två, tre, fyra, fem gånger.

Han gav ifrån sig någon sorts flämtning som rosslade av punkterade lungors nödrop och såg på henne med en så sinnesförvirrad blick som talade om att han inte kunde tro vad som just hände med honom. Han snappade efter andan ett par gånger. Blodet vällde plötsligt ur munnen på honom, som om han kräktes. Den brunstickade tröjan han bar färgades snart svart och fuktig av det aldrig sinande blodet och i de vänliga ögonen slocknade livsgnistan i samma stund som han sjönk ner längs den kalla fönsterrutan.

Just som hon lät det vassa, knivliknande föremålet falla ur sin hand med en nöjd suck och blodiga nävar fick Tindra åter kontrollen över sitt drömjag.

Ett förskräckt skrik, hjärtskärande och misstroende, undslapp henne och ekade i det fyrkantiga rummet. Benen vek sig och hennes knän stötte i golvet med ett dovt och ihåligt dunk. Lukten av blod och död vällde över henne, distinkt och kväljningssvallande. Hon skakade den slappa kroppen, slog de kallnande kinderna och lämnade spår av blod på dem med sina nedsölade händer. Men ingenting hände.

"Nej", viskade hon. "Vakna! Sluta! Det är inte roligt!"

Tårarna rullade över hennes blodstänkta kinder och droppade ner på de nedfläckade byxorna. Han skulle snart slå upp ögonen, hon var säker på det, han skulle aldrig lämna henne nu, inte när hon som mest behövde honom.

"Du måste vakna, snälla rara. Vakna nu. Det var inte jag som gjorde det, det var inte jag!"

Det blev grumligt och bilden av den döda kroppen och blodpölen på golvet suddades ut med tårarna.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Skräckslaget satte sig Timandra Welter upp i sin egen säng i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum med ansiktet fortfarande strimmigt av tårar och själen tom av förtvivlan.

"Det var bara en dröm", mumlade hon till sig själv innan hennes blick föll och hjärnan registrerade de blodiga händerna hon hade på sitt täcke. Med ett vettskrämt skrik kastade hon sig ur bädden och genom de blå sammetsförhängena som hon råkade slita ner med ett rispande.

"Vad håller du med?" frågade en trött röst och Lilys rödbrinnande hår gjorde sig synligt i sängen på andra sidan rummet. Då hon fick syn på sin bästa väns blodiga händer, nedstänkta ansikte och kläder gav hon ifrån sig ett förskräckt rop. "Vart är du skadad?"

"Jag är inte skadad", flämtade Tindra och skyggade undan när Lily föll på knä bredvid henne och sträckte ut handen för att undersöka de blodiga händerna. "Jag… jag trodde att jag drömde."

"Du är blodig", sa Lily lugnt som om hon trodde att Tindra gick i sömnen. "Jag tror att du har skadat dig själv av misstag när du sov." Hon pekade på sängen där täcket var fläckat av blod, bestämt tog hon sedan den mörklockiga flickan under armen och släpade med sig henne till duschen.

Då den trögflytande vätskan på Tindras kropp sköljts bort stod det klart för Lily att hon faktiskt inte var skadad och att blodet därför inte kunde vara hennes.

"Jag förstår inte", mumlade han och såg fundersamt ut i luften.

"Jag trodde jag drömde", viskade Tindra och stirrade tomt framför sig. "Jag trodde jag drömde… jag trodde…"

"Du har inte lämnat sängen", sa Lily lugnande. "Jag skulle ha vaknat då, du vet ju hur lättväckt jag är. Men det här förstår jag bara inte, vi får prata med de andra imorgon. Gå och sov nu, du kan behöva lite extra sömn, det är bara ett par dagar kvar till skolan börjar igen." Hon bäddade ner Tindra bland rena lakan (husalferna hade dykt upp och tagit med sig de nersölade sängkläderna utan att fråga), men denna kunde inte få en endaste blund under resten av natten. Då morgonen grydde låg hon fortfarande på samma sätt och stirrade rakt upp i himmelsängens tak och hon var fortfarande darrande och blek då Lily tog med henne upp till Gryffindortornet för att få råd.

Remus Lupin tog emot dem i sällskapsrummet med ett leende, men detta slocknade hastigt då hans blick föll på den askgråa gestalt som gömde sig till hälften bakom Lilys röda hår.

"Vad har hänt?" utbrast han förskräckt och hjälpte till att sätta Tindra i en sammetsmjuk fåtölj. Hon darrade fortfarande likt en julbjällra och blicken stirrade tomt framför sig med ögonlocken vidöppna, som om hon var rädd för vad som skulle hända om hon slöt dem. Vilket också var fallet.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Lily förtvivlat eftersom hennes vän inte riktigt vaknat upp ur sitt chockade tillstånd. "Jag vaknade mitt i natten av att någon skrek, det måste ha varit någon gång efter två tror jag. Och sedan när jag kom upp ur sängen så låg hon på golvet och var alldeles blodig, jag trodde att hon hade skadat sig själv så jag tog in henne i duschen för att se vart det blödde ifrån. Men det var inte hon som blödde… hon bara sa hela tiden att hon var säker på att hon hade drömt. Jag förstår inte någonting, hon kan omöjligt ha lämnat sängen under natten för då skulle jag ha kommit ihåg det." Lily gav Remus en hjälplös blick, men denna reagerade inte som hon velat. Istället för att lugnt komma med en förklaring om vad som kanske kunde ha hänt bet han sig bekymrat i underläppen och rynkade pannan ovanför de vänliga ögonen.

"Jag måste hämta Sirius", sa han sedan tyst och fundersamt innan han reste sig för att försvinna upp för den snirklande trappan till sovsalen.

Lily såg förskräckt på Tindra som fortfarande inte var närvarande, det var som om hon inte hörde vad som hände runt omkring. Hon verkade bara försöka hålla ögonen öppna för att stänga ute vad som än skulle komma när hon slöt dem.

Sirius välbekanta röst i trappan fick båda flickorna att reagera, den rödhåriga såg hastigt upp och den brunlockiga blinkade ett par gånger. Den svarthårige pojken kom gåendes ner för trappan med ett fast grepp om Remus arm, han verkade hastigt påklädd med bara en t-shirt och svarta träningsbyxor som var nerhasade på hans höfter. Hans bleka ansikte bar en orolig mask och pojken bredvid honom verkade hela tiden berätta än mer bekymrande saker.

Då de två pojkarna slutligen tog sig fram till platsen där Lily och Tindra satt föll Sirius på knä bredvid den högryggade fåtöljen. Det var tur att han inte kunde se, tyckte Lily, för visst hade han mått dåligt då synen berövats honom ännu en gång, men i det här fallet var det kanske tur.

"Timandra", sa han lågt och tog hennes hand. Detta fick flickan att hoppa till i ren förskräckelse och den tunna kroppen att darra än mer. "Såja, ta det lugnt", viskade Sirius och klämde ner sig i den stora fåtöljen bredvid det chockade rådjuret. Han makade varsamt på henne och placerade den skälvande kroppen i sitt eget knä medan han lugnande pratade lågt till henne. Ord som ingen annan än hon hörde.

Lily såg förundrat på, mållös över hur någon kunde agera bättre än hon själv gjort trots att denne var blind. Hon såg på hur den synlösa ynglingen försiktigt strök hennes vän över håret, kramade om den skakande kroppen och fortsatte prata tyst och lugnande.

"Jag önskar att jag hade den där förmågan", sa Remus lågt till Lily och satte sig bredvid henne. "Jag förstår inte hur han gör det."

"Inte jag heller, han får hålla en kurs." Lily log lite mot pojken bredvid, men det slocknade hastigt då ett plötsligt snyftande ekade genom rummet.

Barriären hade brustit. Tindras tårkanaler hade gett vika och Sirius närvaro hade gett effekt. Rädslan rullade över hennes kinder i form av stora glaspärlor och droppade ner på kläderna.

"Jag trodde att jag drömde", viskade hon fram mellan snyftningarna. "Jag trodde att jag drömde, jag trodde att jag…" Rösten kvävdes av ännu ett snyftande andetag. "Jag menade inte, jag trodde inte. Jag hade ingen kontroll, jag kunde inte bestämma över mig själv."

"Vad hände?" frågade Lily osäkert och såg på sin bästa vän vars ögonfransar var tunga av saltvatten och kinder fuktiga av förtvivlan.

"Jag dödade", viskade hon och snyftningarna upphörde plötsligt, som om de aldrig ens hört dit. Ögonen stirrade tomt ut i luften igen, fast den här gången mer i ett drömmande, frånvarande uttryck än av avskärmad chock.

"Vem dödade du?" undrade Remus förskräckt.

De stora, mörka ögonen vändes mot honom. Långsamt, som om de tog in varje uns av omgivningen runt omkring. Den bruna irisen var fortfarande tårblank men rädslan glittrade ändå som glasskärvor i den.

"Dig."


	29. En förlorad syn, en dröm och

_Det här kapitlet är dåligt, inte speciellt välskrivet och väldigt händelselöst._

_Jag hoppas dock att ni överlever till nästa kapitel som kommer att vara betydligt bättre! _

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 29**

**En förlorad syn, en dröm och en slagen marodör**

Det var tidigt på annandag jul morgonen då Sirius vaknade av ett våldsamt illamående. Det var som om magsäcken snodde ihop sig som en hårt vriden trasa man ville krama vattnet ur. Hastigt kastade han sig upp ur sängen och sprang de få stegen in till badrummet där han kastade sig ner över den vita porslinsklosetten. Spyorna kastade sig nästintill självmant upp ur hans mage och ut ur hans mun, beblandade sig med vattnet i toaletten och fick Sirius att hastigt sluta ögonen för att inte få upp mer än vad han var tvungen till.

Gång på gång kräktes han och när magen till slut lugnat ner sig hade de sista uppstötningarna enbart varit sur galla och tårarna som rann utför hans kinder utav kraftansträngningen. Flämtande sjönk han ner på golvet och drog som hastigast upp spolningsanordningen så att tidigare måltider strömmade iväg med det klara vattnet tillsammans med den fräna stanken. Då han åter öppnade ögonen fann han att världen var lika grå som en molntäckt himmel precis innan regn. Synen hade kastat sig upp ur honom samma väg som den kommit tillbaka och saknaden av att inte längre kunna urskilja mörker och ljus, konturer och färger gjorde honom alldeles matt. Visserligen hade han varit medveten om att det skulle bli så redan innan han svalt drycken, att det inte var någon livslång gåva eller något som han kunde hålla fast vid hur länge som helst. Men han hade ändå förväntat sig att kunna ta någon form av långsamt, tragiskt farväl till ett av sina fem sinnen. Å andra sidan kanske det var tur att det gick så snabbt och utan hans kännedom, att det bara var borta igen då han åter slog upp ögonen. Då kunde han inte gråta sig fördärvad och märka hur synfältet blev allt gråare och gråare, se vännernas ansikten långsamt blekna bort. För att inte tala om hur förtvivlad han skulle vara över att inte kunna se de där rådjursögonen tillhörande den person som han värderade så högt. Men nu hade det bara sagt pang, bom, krasch och så var allt borta.

Som vanligt igen, på något vis.

Kraftlös som en död ål reste han sig åter upp på ostadiga ben och letade fram tandborsten han mindes att han lagt på handfatet kvällen innan, slarvigt för att hastigt komma i säng och sluta armarna om den där tunna kroppen tillhörande hans flickvän.

Så läskigt egentligen, att han äntligen vågat släppa till och det bara för att han förlorat något som han aldrig egentligen satt något märkbart värde på. För hur ofta hade han egentligen gått omkring och prisat förmågan att kunna titta sig omkring? Det var inte förrän han förlorat synen som han verkligen förstod hur viktig den var och det var också då han förstod hur viktigt livet och hans vänner var. Hur mycket kärleken egentligen betydde för honom.

Nu var han sådär hopplöst förälskad så att hjärtat dunkade till lite extra var gång hon tog i honom, andetagen stockade sig i halsen då de kysstes och huden bara längtade efter extra beröring.

Nu låg hon i hans säng och sov troligtvis fortfarande, tunn och späd, alldeles för mager för vad som var bra för henne, men hon hade lovat att söka hjälp och han hade lovat att följa med henne.

Hjälp, han brydde sig ju verkligen.

Snabbt borstade Sirius tänderna och tvättade ansiktet med kallt vatten för att riktigt vakna till. Fötterna kom själva ihåg det exakta antalet steg som krävdes för att komma ut i sovsalen igen och han befann sig strax därpå vid sin säng trots att han på vägen snubblat lite på kläder som James med all säkerhet bara kastat på golvet av ren lathet.

Det var med vissa svårigheter han kom i säng igen, fast besluten att inte väcka sin sängkamrat så rörde han sig så försiktigt han kunde.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Det var i slutet av jullovet som den lyckliga julen tillslut gav efter för allt det som verkade ha legat och lurat i skuggorna. Det där svarta som varit så stort i hans liv men sedan hastigt försvunnit i takt med kärleken och vänskapen hade åter kommit tillbaka. Det var inte hans närståendes reaktioner på synen som åter gått förlorad, de tog det med ett lugn som han aldrig hade kunnat vänta sig. Nej, det var drömmar.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Remus stirrade på Tindra med en blick så förvirrad och chockad att hon var säker på att han skulle svimma på sekunden. Istället hade han bara fortsatt att stirra som om han inte trodde sina öron och Sirius hade stelnat till märkbart uppskakad.

"Mig?" viskade den ljust brunhåriga pojken förvirrat.

"Ja, dig", svarade hon tyst och slog ner blicken.

"Varför, varför mig?" Han såg förtvivlad ut som om han verkligen inte kunde förstå varför hon skulle vilja hugga ner honom med en brevsprättare. Sanning att säga så visste inte hon det heller.

"Jag vet inte, jag var bara så arg på dig. Pappa hade dött och _någon_ svek mig. Och när jag vaknade var hela jag täckt med blod." Hon utelämnade Sirius namn med mening, även om det inte fanns någon riktig anledning så kändes det som om hon inte borde ge honom ett skäl till att fundera över varför han skulle svika henne. Hon visste inte ens själv vad han hade gjort för att såra henne så mycket.

Remus drog handflatan över pannan och ögonen, suckade och verkade fundera medan ynglingen bredvid henne verkade ha samlat sig igen för han höll henne så tätt intill att det nästan gjorde ont.

Lily satt mest tyst, stirrade och verkade ha svårt att förstå vad hennes vänner just pratat om.

"Du har ju haft en liknande dröm förut", sa Remus sedan tyst och väckte den rödhåriga flickan till liv igen.

"Har du? Det har du aldrig sagt?" utbrast hon och såg anklagande på Tindra som skruvade besvärat på sig.

"Det var för så länge sedan", mumlade hon och såg bort från de där smaragdögonen som borrade sig in i hennes själ och hjärta. Lily skulle ha svårt att förstå det som inte hade något svar man kunde finna i skolbiblioteket, hon letade alltid efter logiska lösningar även där det inte fanns några. Det var också därför hon hatade spådomskonst så mycket, där handlade det aldrig om ren fakta med årtal och facit.

"Det var samma sak då", fortsatte Remus och låtsades inte om deras inpass. "Det verkade som en helt vanlig mardröm, men sedan hade du en bula i huvudet och Sirius var säker på att du inte hade ramlat ur sängen. Den här gången vaknar du upp och tror att det bara var en dröm, men så är du blodig. Jag förstår inte, det måste finnas något svar på vad som händer. Det är inte bara en vanlig dröm."

Det var inte svaret hon ville ha, kunde han inte ha sagt att det var saker som hände? Att alla någon gång i livet vaknade upp och var blodiga efter en dröm. Kunde han inte ha gjort det, så att hon inte hade behövt känna sådan ångest och rädsla för framtiden. För nu, nu var hon mest skräckslagen över vad som skulle hända. Hon mindes att den första drömmen utspelat sig i juni och den senaste någon gång tidigt under våren. Vad skulle hända när de verkligen befann sig i där? Skulle drömmarna bli verklighet då?

Skräckslagen kurade hon ihop sig i Sirius famn och blev lite lugnare av hans varma andetag mot sin kind. Nervöst grep hon med fingrarna i hans tröja, försökte hålla fast i honom och be honom att stanna tiden. Kunde de inte stanna här och nu?

Hon hörde inget mer av samtalet som verkade pågå i timmar, kroppen hade börjat skaka okontrollerbart och tårarna hade ännu en gång börjat rulla utför hennes kinder.

Sirius t-shirt blev fuktig, men han verkade inte bry sig, höll bara om henne och talade sådär tyst som han gjort då hon burat in sig i sig själv.

Till slut somnade hon, utmattad av chocken och skräcken, lugnad och sövd utav närvaron från de människor som brydde sig om och älskade henne. Det kom ingen mer dröm och hemsökte henne, det var bara det där lugnande svarta sammetsmörkret som vaggade henne fram och tillbaka.

Hon kände inte när Sirius reste sig ur fåtöljen och lyfte upp henne, gick trapporna upp till pojkarnas sovsal och stoppade om henne i hans säng. Hon visste inte att han outtröttligt satt i sängen i timtal, strök henne över håret och sa att allt skulle bli bra igen.

Remus och Lily diskuterade länge om hennes dröm, fram och tillbaka, funderade och ifrågasatte. Någonting var fel och det var när James slutligen slöt sig till dem, svartsjuk över att hans vän spenderade mer tid med Lily än han själv, som bomben äntligen släpptes. Han sa det som ingen annan vågade, det som Tindra tänkt för sig själv och det som de alla befarade redan första gången de pratade igenom vad som hänt.

"Hon kanske ser framtiden? _Är_ i framtiden fast ändå sig själv." James var så obarmhärtig med sanningen, så ärlig. Han försökte sällan komma på några andra teorier när han visste att de andra var fullt medvetna om vad som hänt. Vad som måste ha hänt.

**(¯'·'¯)**

Plötsligt hade timmar blivit till dagar och dagar till veckor, ingen pratade om drömmen längre och lektionerna hade åter startat med besked. Sjätteårseleverna förbarmade sig ingen över och läxorna samlades på hög.

Allt eftersom hade det blivit som vanligt mellan de fyra marodörerna och Ravenclawflickorna igen och det var sent på torsdagskvällen då de fortfarande läste läxorna och skrev uppsatser.

"Jag ska seriöst skriva till ministeriet och klaga, vi kommer ju att vara arbetsskadade innan vi har fyllt tjugo!" utbrast James upprört och tuggade förstrött på det päron han hämtat nere i köket bara några timmar tidigare.

"Ska du säga", muttrade Sirius. "Du gör ju ändå ingenting, bara sitter där och klagar, tänk på oss andra då, som pluggar för glatta livet."

James flinade lite och Maddy skrattade till.

"Klar!" pustade Lily och kastade ifrån sig fjäderpennan i samma stund som Remus prickade dit den sista punkten på sitt pergament.

"Jag har _en_ tum kvar", stönade Tindra och letade febrilt bland sidorna i trolldryckskonstboken i hopp om att hitta någonting hon kunde skriva till.

"Gör som jag!" flinade James och visade upp sin egen uppsats där det mesta stod skrivet med onödigt stora bokstäver, allt för att ta så mycket plats som möjligt. "Jag fattar inte varför ni ska vara så prydliga och skriva litet och snyggt, då måste man ju skriva mycket mer."

Tindra fnissade lite, skakade på huvudet och fortsatte leta i boken.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg vilken färg _levande dödens saft_ har i de senare stadierna", muttrade Peter och kisade med trötta ögon i sin egen bok.

"Ljust lila", svarade Maddy automatiskt och gned sin ömmande handled.

Tillslut kom Tindra på en sista mening som hon lyckades plita ner och höjde sedan handen i luften som i en segergest.

"Äntligen!" suckade hon och föll tillbaka på den mjuka fårskinnsfällen, sekunden efter lade också Sirius ifrån sig sin penna och drog av sig sorteringshatten som liksom alltid hjälpte honom igenom läxorna. James hade börjat bli misstänksam och undrat om inte den där gamla hatten egentligen viskade svaren i örat på Sirius under proven, men han hade aldrig fått det bekräftat.

James fick snabbt tag i Lily när hon gick förbi för att hämta sin skolväska och drog ner henne intill sig.

"Nu går du ingenstans! Jag förbjuder dig att plugga mer idag!"

"Men vissa av oss är vill ju faktiskt bli något efter skolan", fnissade hon och försökte resa sig.

"Du kan bli min fru, det räcker väl gott och väl?" flinade James och höll fast henne.

"Snacka om hot", flinade Sirius. "Bli tvungen att tvätta dina skitiga kalsonger varje vecka."

De andra brast i skratt och Peter lade tillslut ifrån sig sin uppsats med en djup suck. Han gned sin överarm och Tindra blev lite förvånad då han grimaserade av märkbar smärta.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon honom och därmed blev också de andra uppmärksamma på hans plågade min.

"Åh, ingenting", svarade han nervöst och slätade hastigt till sin elevhemsskjorta.

"Försök inte", sa James och reste sig upp. Ett par sekunder senare hade han dragit upp ärmen och avslöjat ett avlångt blåmärke i gult och lila på Peters arm. "Vem har gjort det här!"

"Ingen", mumlade Peter och såg bort.

"Vadå?" frågade Sirius som inte kunde se vad de andra precis sett. "Vad har hänt?"

"Någon har slagit Slingersvans", svarade James sammanbitet och visade tydligt ogillande.

Tindra kom att tänka på den lojalitet som fanns mellan de fyra pojkarna, att de ibland kunde vara elaka mot varandra, speciellt Sirius och James mot Peter, men då det var någon utomstående som betedde sig illa mot honom var de alltid där och försvarade.

"Sluta", bad Peter och försökte dra ner ärmen igen.

"Vem har gjort det här?" frågade James igen och naglade fast sin vän med blicken.

"Malfoy", svarade den knubbiga pojken och såg bort.

"Malfoy!" spottade Sirius med uppenbar avsmak i rösten. "Han borde ha lärt sig att man inte ger sig på dig ostraffat vid det här laget."

"Vad ska ni göra?" undrade Lily osäkert och såg från Sirius till James som båda två såg förbannade ut.

"Åh, det lär ni märka", svarade James med ett flin så olikt hans vanliga okynniga. Han hade åter dragit på sig samma min som han fick då Severus Snape var i närheten. "I morgon närmare bestämt."


	30. Att hämnas, sakna och mista

**Kapitel 30**

**Att hämnas, sakna och mista**

Skratten ekade i en av skolans korridorer där eleverna nu trängdes och knuffades för att kunna se uppvisningen i ett av klassrummen bättre. Där inne stod fyra pojkar (Remus Lupin stod ute bland de andra eleverna och låtsades att han inte visste vad som pågick), tre av dem skrattade skadeglatt åt den fjärde vars silvervita hårgardin hängde ner i hans ansikte medan han försökte slita sig ur Sirius Blacks stenhårda grepp. Han lyckades inte.

"Har du inte hört att det straffar sig att bråka med en marodör, Malfoy?" flinade James som höll en sax i ena handen och två trollstavar i den andra, en av dem uppenbarligen tillhörande Lucius Malfoy.

Den vitblonda ynglingen fräste och spottade på golvet framför James fötter. Hans ansikte var förvridet av ursinne och rött av förnedringen att bli fasthållen av en ett år yngre pojke som dessutom var blind. Han anade vad de skulle göra med honom bara för att han gett den där Pettigrew (som nu stod och fnissade bredvid sin äckligt dryga vän Potter) en rejäl muskeldödare.

"Jag tar det som ett nej", sa James hånfullt och räckte trollstavarna till Peter vars runda ansikte var skärt av uppspelt förtjusning. "Här Slingersvans, att hålla dem ska väl till och med du klara av."

Sedan vände han sig mot de andra eleverna som trängdes i dörröppningen.

"Nå, vad säger ni? Är inte hans frilla lite _väl_ feminin?" Han visade med en vårdslös, ganska nonchalant gest att det var Lucius han pratade om.

Ett vrål av bifall ekade mot skolans väggar.

"Något önskemål, Malfoy?" flinade James och tog ett par steg närmare den blonda Slytherineleven vars läppar var så hårt hopknipna att de var vita och i stor kontrast till det annars högröda skamfärgade ansiktet. De grå ögonen blixtrade av motvilja och han andades hastigt och uppjagat genom näsan med små fnysanden.

"Du ska få igen, Potter", fräste Lucius och försökte sparka den rufshårige Gryffindorjagaren och Quidditchkaptenen.

"Nämen! Vilket temperament!" utbrast James med spelad chock och vände sig mot publiken igen. Han älskade att vara föremålet för allas blickar. Lekfullt tog han ytterligare ett par steg närmare sitt tilltänkta offer och klippte med saxen i luften ett par gånger.

"Vad tycker ni, bara en toppning eller ska jag ta rejält när jag ändå har chansen?" Han ställde frågan till eleverna borta vid dörren och de uppfattade genast det dolda budskapet i hans ord.

"SNAGGA! SNAGGA!" vrålade de i en taktfast kör och lille Peter hoppade uppspelt upp och ner bredvid James som nu tog en handfull av Lucius hår i sin egen näve och tvingade honom att möta hans blick.

"Redo Malfoy?" frågade han sedan med en knyck på nacken.

"Ta din äckliga smutsskalleslyna och stick medan du kan!" fräste Lucius och mötte den hasselnötsfärgade blicken med ett obeskrivbart förakt.

James blev tydligt rasande och blicken mörknade från brunglittrande spefull till mordiskt nattsvart. Han blev sällan arg när han utsatte sina mindre omtyckta skolkamrater för otrevliga upplevelser, men då någon förolämpade Lily i hans närvaro kunde han inte hålla ilskan i styr.

"Ta det lugnt nu, Tagghorn, och gör vad du ska istället för att lyssna på hans värdelösa förolämpningar", flämtade Sirius som kämpade för att hålla Lucius stilla.

James fick snabbt kontroll över sin vrede igen när hans vän använde den tonen och lyssnade till de taktfasta "KLIPP! KLIPP!" medan han höjde saxen.

"Säg adjö till papiljotterna, Guldlock", väste han och började klippa.

En efter en föll de silvervita hårslingorna till golvet och publiken hurrade var gång högen växte ytterligare. Tillslut fanns där bara centimeterkort spret kvar på Lucius Malfoys huvudsvål och han liknade mest en tufsig nyckläckt kyckling. Hans gråblå blick var så fylld av hat att en vettig person skulle ha backat ett par steg i ren förskräckelse, men munnen höll han stängd i rädsla för att mista än mer av sitt praktfulla hår.

"Jag hoppas att du har lärt dig en läxa för framtiden, Gullefjun", hånlog James som tydligen fått sin stolthet en aning kantstött och vände honom ryggen. "Kom vi drar, McGonagall kan dyka upp vilken sekund som helst."

Sirius släppte Lucius som hjälplöst föll till golvet och fick hela klädnaden täckt av sina egna hårstrån. Den blinda ynglingen grabbade tag om James arm och de följdes åt till dörren där publiken delade sig, nästan vördnadsfullt som havet som klöv sig självt i tu för Moses, för att släppa förbi dem.

James stannade till och slängde en blick över axeln på Peter som kom ett par steg bakom med trollstavarna fortfarande i sina händer.

"Min trollstav", kommenderade han och höll ut en öppen handflata i vilken Peter genast lade en av trollstavarna. "Äcklets kan du bara kasta på golvet."

Med ett skrammel föll Lucius trollstaven till golvet och Peter skyndade efter sina vänner.

Den nu kortklippta ynglingen kastade sig fram för att ta upp den, men då han slutligen kommit upp på fötter igen var marodörerna redan försvunna i mängden av elever.

"Ni ska få", fräste han och plockade upp sin väska som låg slängd på golvet. "En dag kommer erat förbannade översitteri att slå tillbaka på er själva."

**-"-**

Sharon stod tyst och såg efter de fyra marodörerna då de gick sin väg. En våg av smärtsamma minnen hade sköljt över henne i samma stund som _han_ hade slutit sig till sina tre vänner så snart de slutat upp med regelbrytandet igen. _Han_ som alltid blundade då de pucklade på någon ny, valde att se åt ett annat håll och låtsas som om det inte inträffade mitt framför näsan på honom. _Han_ som hade krossat hennes hjärta och självförtroende till glittrande älvstoft, glassplitter.

_Han_ – Remus Lupin.

Långsamt började hon gå med elevströmmen som åter börjat röra på sig. Hur det var med Lucius Malfoy var det ingen som brydde sig om, han hade ändå aldrig varit mycket mer än ett äckel. Ett porslinsäckel, för han var vacker som en ljushyllt porslinsdocka.

Synd bara, tänkte hon, att alla svin måste komma i snygga förpackningar.

Bruna ögon som glittrade av välvilja lekte över hennes näthinna och vidgade pupillen för att komma åt de undangömda minnena som hon bar på. De som hon låtsades som om hon inte hade.

"Sharon!" ropade någon bakom henne och hon vände sig hastigt om. Det var Cassie André som kom haltande genom korridoren så fort hon kunde, ledsjukdomen till trots. Den korta femteårseleven såg en aning sammanbiten ut och det smutsblonda håret var hastigt fäst i nacken.

"Ska du äta?" undrade hon och granskade sin ett år äldre vän med den där skarpblå blicken, som om hon använde någon slags radar i hopp om att upptäcka alla hemligheter.

"Jag hade tänkt det", nickade Sharon till svar och hivade upp den tunga skolväskan på axeln.

Cassies hjärtformade ansikte sken upp och de började gå tillsammans mot Stora Salen. Det var inte så många som tyckte om Cassie och egentligen gjorde väl inte Sharon det heller, men tillslut tog man smulorna i botten om man redan hade ätit upp all grädden. Hon hade svårt för att ha kvar vänner speciellt länge, helst lämnade hon dem lika hastigt som hon kommit eftersom hon inte ville ha någon bästa vän att viska hemligheter till eller berätta sina kärlekskval för.

Och det var hans fel, Remus.

Det kändes som en evighet sedan det hade varit de två, tillsammans och starka som en obrytbar ed. Hon hade varit säker på att de haft allt, varmt och kärleksfullt utan några hemligheter för varandra. Det var åtminstone vad hon trodde till dess att han började undvika hennes frågor om varför han var sjuk så ofta eller vad det var för fel på hans mamma. När han tillslut försade sig, glömde bort de tidigare lögnerna och drog till med en ny var sanningen naken som en själ i månljuset.

Det var inget fel på hans mamma.

Han hade aldrig varit sjuk.

Och det gjorde så ont att inse att hon hade varit en godtrogen idiot.

"…han är ju en uppblåst idiot, eller hur?"

Sharon väcktes hastigt ur sina funderingar då Cassies vassa armbåge träffade henne i sidan.

"Va? Jag hörde inte riktigt?" utbrast hon förvirrat och samlade sig en aning, rädd för att förlora självbehärskningen om hon inte slutade tänka på honom.

"Jag sa; jag fattar inte hur hon kan vara tillsammans med honom, han är ju en uppblåst idiot", upprepade Cassie en aning sur över att inte ha blivit lyssnad på.

"Vem?" frågade Sharon och såg sig omkring, som om hon letade efter någon som höll i en skylt med texten: _uppblåst idiot_ på.

"James äcklet Potter, såklart", fräste Cassie och blängde på ynglingen som skymtade långt framför dem i korridoren tillsammans med sina kompisar och den eldhåriga Lily. De båda flickorna såg med motvilja på den lilla gruppen som liksom ett kungafölje tog sig genom korridorerna, några av dem förhållandevis omedvetna om skolkamraternas dyrkan. Cassie blängde hatiskt mot det rufsiga svarta håret och verkade försöka göra meteornerslagsgropar i James bakhuvud och inte i Remus hjärta dit Sharons motvilja riktade sig.

Hon skulle just till att hålla med då de trädde in i Stora Salen och stämningen hastigt sjönk ner till fotknölarna, elevernas sorl dog ut och skratten svaldes redan i munhålan.

"Vad har hänt?" undrade hon och vände sig för att se på Cassie som tydligen också känt av den tryckta atmosfären i Salen.

"Ugglorna lämnar post, The Daily Prophet", svarade denne som om det skulle vara svar på hennes fråga, men då Sharon fortsatte att se frågande ut sa hon: "The Prophet skickas ut på morgonen, att det har kommit ett extranummer nu mitt på dagen kan bara betyda att något makalöst eller fruktansvärt har hänt. Med tanke på stämningen är jag ganska säker på att det är det sistnämnda."

Sharon såg sig om efter ett exemplar av tidningen och snappade snabbt åt sig ett som låg på bordet precis innan en andraårselevs fingertoppar rörde vid det tryckta pappret.

"Hallå! Det där är _min_ tidning!" utbrast han förnärmat med en tonartsbytande målbrottsröst.

Sharon gav honom en nedlåtande blick under höjda ögonbryn ovanför tidningskanten.

"Ser det ut som om jag bryr mig eller?" frågade hon sedan och gick bort till den del av Ravenclawbordet som det satt minst personer vid. Hon satte nästan sitt eget saliv i halsen då hon vecklade upp framsidan.

TJUGO DÖDA I LONDON-MASSAKER

**Tjugo döda i en besinningslös massaker, Ministeriet och Aurorerna fruktar för sina liv. **

**- Det var fruktansvärt, svarar en av de som var inblandade i massmordet. **

_Det var i förmiddags som aktiviteten på Londons gator helt stannade upp, utanför Laxén och Dopping AB (som ministeriets fasad heter) då en grupp svartklädda män fick tag i några av Trolldomsministeriets högst rankade Aurorer och arbetare inom Mugglaravdelningen samt den vice Trolldoms Ministern, allt som allt tjugo personer och attackerade dem. _

_Aurorerna kämpade tappert, men då de i sin rädsla för att råka gå på en oskyldig mugglare inte använde några starkare förbannelser befann sig i ett stort underläge. _

_- Det var fruktansvärt, jag var säker på att vi allihopa skulle dö, säger en medelåldershäxa som väljer att vara anonym och befann sig i mugglarvimlet. _

_Enligt vittnen ska Aurorerna och de andra arbetarna ha försökt skydda biträdande Minister Obedience Lajos till sista blodsdroppen, i brist på vilja att använda några av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna var alla, de som vi väljer att kalla, Dödsätarna oskadda, men ingen av de tjugo personer som mött dem var fortfarande vid liv. Trots att det hela skedde strax utanför Ministeriets egna portar kom ingen förstärkning för att undsätta dem._

_- Jag förstår bara inte hur Trolldomsministern kan välja att offra sina egna på det här viset, galningarna måste stoppas! säger ett annat anonymt vittne. _

_Vi väljer att hedra de tappra som förlorat livet i Kampen mot den person som på senare tid verkar vara orsaken till de många dödsfall och tortyroffer som på senare tid skjutit i höjden; Ni-Vet-Vem. _

_Vi ska minnas era namn och de stordåd ni gjort för att rädda era medmänniskor: _

_Obedience Lajos_

_Wilmer Evans_

_Lamya Haben_

_Hamilton Goodwill_

_Page Jagger_

_Pascal Richmond_

_Edaline Abram _

_Calliope Kadeem_

_Adam Wonvert _

_Zacharias Patil_

_Dan Karston_

_Hayward Burton _

_Daemyn Sharm _

_Zabrina March_

_Jakob Brown_

_Joshua Thomas_

_Mabel Manon_

_Nathaniel Oberon_

_Radley Winterborn _

_Ayden Welter_

Sharon hajade till på det sista namnet, hon hade mest suttit och skummat igenom dem för att se om det var någon hon kände, men utan att egentligen vänta sig något annat än en massa obetydliga namn. Hon läste om det en gång till för att vara säker.

"Ayden Welter", sa Cassie som läst över hennes axel. "Är inte det…?"

"Jo", avbröt Sharon snabbt. "Jo, det är det."


	31. När vrede är det enda som hjälper

**Det har tagit en evinnerlig tid för att få fram det här kapitlet och det är inte ens speciellt bra, men i vilket fall som helst så lägger jag ut det (vad annars liksom). De fetkursiva meningarna är utdrag ur en låttext, låten är: _Mannen i den vita hatten - Kent._ Så nu slipper ni undra över dem. Det är inte tankar eller så, bara texter som passar in på handlingen, sort of. R&R! **

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

**När vrede är det enda som hjälper**

_Tystnad._

_Tomt._

_Ensamt._

_Kallt._

_Som ett svart helveteshål plötsligt bredde sin väg inom henne._

_Död._

_Aldrig mer._

Vad som riktigt hände efter de tankarna kom Tindra inte ihåg, hon mindes bara att Sirius släppte hennes hand i samma stund som James viskade orden i hans öra. Det var det som gjorde det så gränslöst verkligt och inte alls som en dum dröm, att det var sanning och inte ett aprilskämt som gått över gränsen.

Hon önskade att så varit fallet.

Tids- och verklighetsuppfattningen försvann samtidigt som verkligheten rämnade under hennes fötter. LeAnns hemska vardag hade plötsligt blivit hennes egen, rå och kall, inte ämnad för en tunn och enkelt blåslagen kropp.

Ingenting existerade utanför sängens förhängen.

Lily, Maddy och marodörerna var bara suddiga konturer vid sidan om minnen som hon levde om och om igen i brist på befintlig närhet. En saknad som hon aldrig förut känt och aldrig trodde att hon skulle behöva känna smekte hennes kropp med taggiga rosenkvistar.

Det var chocken som stack i henne, skammen över att ha hånat honom tyst för sig själv och intalningarna om att han inte var som en pappa skulle.

Och visst, Ayden Welter hade då aldrig varit den bästa fadern någon kunde tänka sig, men han hade varit hennes. Och det var allt som egentligen betydde något.

Tårarna hade sedan länge torkat ut huden på hennes kinder, det salta vattnet gjorde dem nariga och röda, de sved liksom hennes ögon var gång hon öppnade dem.

Så hon lät bli.

Snart fanns det inga tårar kvar.

Tog sorgen slut då?

Mjuka steg kunde förnimmas i det vakuum hon skapat runt sig och sina minnen, livet i dåtiden istället för den allt för sargade verkligheten. Hon slog upp ögonen

Det var Lily som doftade vår och pollen.

Kärlek och lycka.

Håret gnistrade som en brinnande gloria kring hennes huvud och rosiga kinder, vid urringningen i linnet var huden röd som om hon blivit en aning svedd av solen och på kinderna fanns tusentals små fräknar. För många för att kunna räknas.

Så det var söndag.

Ledigt.

Inget klädnadsmåste.

Madrassen sjönk ner en aning när den spensliga flickkroppen tog plats bredvid hennes egen betydligt magrare. Hon visste att det luktade unket och ofräscht där, mellan hennes förhängen och gränsen till den riktiga världen.

Lily hade styrka nog att inte bry sig om det, eller märkte hon det kanske inte?

Blomdoften hade kanske uppfyllt hennes näsa och lungor så pass att andra lukter bleknade i jämförelse.

"Vill du följa med ut?" Rösten var låg och mjuk, en viskning, fast inte lika svag i sin karaktär. Bara omtänksam.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag…" Lily tystnade men återkom med nytt mod. "Jag tror inte att det är bra att du ligger inne hela tiden. Våren är ju här nu, det är till och med varmt ute fastän det bara är början av April!"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Tindra, _snälla_. För min skull?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

Tystnad.

Stegen avlägsnades igen.

Tindra visste inte längre hur länge hon legat där och i bakhuvudet ekade oron över hur mycket skolarbete hon egentligen hade missat. Lily kom inte längre lika ofta och satte sig på hennes sängkant och istället för att se det som en anledning till att rycka upp sig och inse att det kanske var dags att börja leva igen så började hon anklaga sin vän för att ha svikit henne.

_Det var enklast så._

Förhållandet med Sirius hade svalnat, hon hade bara sett till honom ett par gånger men genast stött bort honom. Hon låtsades inte om att hon förstod att det var svårt för honom att ta kontakt med henne när hon vägrade att prata och han inte kunde se hennes kroppsspråk.

_Det var enklast så._

Remus hade försökt. Och försökt. Och försökt. Och gett upp. Inte ens hans tålamod och omtänksamhet hade kunnat bryta barriären till sorgelandet och ensamhetsvakuumet. Hon vägrade att öppna sig för hans försök att prata om det, vägrade att skratta åt hans skämt som han ganska troligt snappat upp från James tidigare under dagen.

Ja, till och med James hade varit där. Försökt. Pratat rakt ut i luften om Quidditch och försökt dra samma skämt som Remus redan dragit.

Maddy hade nervöst suttit och fnissat lite för sig själv, åt sin egen dumhet för att hon inte kom på något att säga och sedan börjat läsa Häxornas Värld med väldigt hög röst. Kanske var det för att överrösta sin egen nervositet inför att prata med en zombie.

Kanske för att tystnaden ändå ekade så högt att det var svårt att överrösta den.

Hon stängde dem alla ute.

_Det var enklast så._

Förändringen kom. Plötsligt och oväntat tillsammans med ett vredesutbrott.

Tillsammans med Sirius och hans önskan om att avsluta deras förhållande.

"Jo. Alltså. Du."

_Hade han inte gjort det här förut?_

"Jag vill… jag tycker att det är lika bra att det blir slut, du vet. Vi pratar ju ändå inte med varandra…"

_Vilken nyhet…_

"Jag tänkte… _Lyssnar du på mig!_"

Hon svarade inte, rörde bara lite på sig och Sirius upptränade hörsel uppfattade genast ljudet. Han tog det som ett ja.

"Jag har gått och tänkt på det här ett tag. Liksom. Jag mår inte bra av att vara bunden till någon som bara… _ligger_. Det är inte så att jag inte tycker… _tyckte_, om dig, för jag tyckte…_tycker_ jättemycket om dig och sådär. Men _det funkar bara inte_. Remus tyckte inte heller att jag ska vara tillsammans med någon som får mig att må dåligt, jag pallar inte det igen."

_Remus? Sen när var han delaktig i deras förhållande? Och skyll på honom bara, gör det. Jävla fegis. _

"Alltså, jag fattar att du är nere och så över din farsa…_pappa_. Men du kan liksom inte låta det ta över hela världen, fattar du? Det funkar liksom inte, han är ju död och du…lever. Typ."

_Hmm… psykologsamtal nummer trehundrasextiofem? _

"Du måste väl fatta att det inte funkar så, man kan inte sluta leva bara för att någon är död, det är ju _han_ som är död inte du. Jag tror inte att han hade velat…"

"Vad _fan_ vet du om vad han hade velat!" avbröt hon plötsligt, ilsket. Vreden hade kommit plötsligt som ett undertryckt vulkanutbrott. Om han ändå skulle dumpa henne så gjorde det väl inget om hon verkligen talade om hur fruktansvärt dum i huvudet hon tyckte att han var som sa sådär. Mr Hyde trädde fram i Doktor Jekyll.

"Nej, alltså, jag tänkte…"

"Jag tror inte att du ska tänka sådär förbannat mycket för det gör dig bara dummare. Du vet inte ett skit om varken mig eller min pappa. Du vet inte hur han var eller ens _vem_ han var. Vad vet du egentligen om att förlora någon? Ingenting va? Du läser bara från något jävla manus du hittat i en tidning eller bok någonstans."

Hon hade öppnat ögonen och sett på honom nu.

Det nästan glödde kring honom från vårsolens strålar och det ärrade ansiktet hade fått en gnutta färg från varma vindar. De mörka ögonen tycktes med ens ha blivit bottenlösa och det var otäckt att se hur hans ansikte plötsligt förvreds i något som var omisskännlig vrede.

"_Skulle jag inte veta hur det känns att förlora någon_?"

Rösten var låg och darrade av undertryckt raseri, hon uppfattade med lätthet varje ord som lämnade de rundade läpparna.

Arrogansen och högdragenheten blev plötsligt ett faktum i hans ansikte och han påminde så starkt om den gången i sjukhusflygeln att hon för en sekund undrade över om hon hastigt färdats tillbaka dit.

"_Skulle inte jag veta hur det känns att förlora någon_?" upprepade han vasst och rösten borrade sig in genom vakuumet likt en armé av vassa nålar. Stack och stack, vart de än kom åt på hennes solbristbleka hud.

"Vad vet du om det? Vet du överhuvudtaget _någonting_ om mig? Ja, det är klart att du gör, för du har lusläst den förbannade boken och du tror att du vet precis vem jag är och hur jag fungerar. Men du vet inte ett skit om mig, _fattar du det_? _INTE ETT JÄVLA SKIT!_"

Han örfilade henne med varje ord, tog henne tillbaka till det som fanns kvar av verkligheten med en stor käftsmäll och tvingade henne att inse att hon inte var ensam i världen med bekymmer och sorger.

"Tro inte att du är så jävla speciell för att din farsa gick och dog i ett jävla hjältedåd, för det var _nitton personer till_ som försvann tillsammans med honom. _Nitton pers, fattar du! _De har också barn som saknar dem, så tro inte att du är så jävla ensam och utelämnad för det finns fler än du som saknar en förälder. _Eller ett syskon._"

_Fan. Regulus. _

Hon hade glömt.

Det var som om han också blev medveten om hennes insikt och hånleendet tog plats på de där läpparna som förut alltid lett så varmt.

"Så du kom ihåg det nu, va? Var han inte tillräckligt betydelsefull för att minnas tidigare, bara för att han inte utfört något hjältedåd som din farsa?"

"Nej, men…"

"_Och om du är så jävla nere över din jävla farsa hur fan tror du inte då att jag känner mig, va? Det var ju för i helvete jag som slog ihjäl honom!_"

"Varför…VA? Varför har du inte sagt något, jag…"

"_Sagt något? Du har legat tyst som en jävla döing här i flera veckor och inte sagt ett skit och så anklagar du mig för att inte säga något. Börja tänk, för i helvete!_"

Hans ilska blev för överväldigande och barriärerna till tårkanalerna brast, de som hon sedan länge trott var uttorkade och något sorts kvidande undslapp hennes mun.

Sirius ansikte mjuknade en aning och ilskan verkade domna bort, hans varma armar slöts om hennes tunna kropp och hon insåg med ens att det hade varit mer än bara pappa hon saknat.

"Du måste förstå att det inte blir bättre av att du glömmer bort allt annat", sa han tyst och rösten hade blivit mjuk och ömsint precis som hans händer som långsamt strök henne över håret. "Lily och Maddy vill inte att du stänger in dig så här, de har oroat sig sjuka för dig. Månta… _Remus_, James och Peter bekymrar sig med, förstår du väl? Och jag också såklart. Jag har varit skitorolig för dig…"

"Så nu är väl alla sura på mig bara för det", mumlade hon med munnen och näsan mot hans axel.

"Ja, det är vi, men det är ju för att vi tycker om dig, pucko."

Med de orden skymtades ett litet, litet leende på hennes bleka läppar, även om det snart slocknade då hon med ens kom ihåg vad han egentligen kommit dit för.

"Jag kanske inte ska… klänga på dig, du vet. Nu när…" Hon torkade sig ursäktande över kinderna med ärmen och drog sig undan.

"Du… jag tror vi glömmer det där, okej?" Han log, brett och varmt.

Det var som om hjärtat slog sitt första slag på evigheter och värmen av blodet som dansade längs vener och artärer fick hennes kinder att rosas trots att de bara sekunder tidigare varit likbleka.

"Okej", svarade hon tyst och log.

"Nu, tycker jag att du följer med ut och sitter vid sjön med oss, det är så jäkla fint väder." Han nickade mot fönsterrutans håll som gnistrade likt diamant i den klargula solen vars strålar dansade sin vårfanfar mot den ojämna ytan.

"Jag måste nog duscha först", fnissade hon med en gest mot pyjamasen och det otvättade håret, trots att han inte alls kunde se det, vilket egentligen kanske var lika bra.

"Och jag tror att jag följer med dig", flinade han och drog upp henne ur sängen. "Nu får du allt ta och visa mig vägen till badrummet, för om du planerar att jag ska gå själv så kommer jag dö på vägen fram dit. Jag har nämligen hört att det bor stora klädmonster på golvet här."

"Men tänk om någon kommer!" utbrast hon förskräckt.

"Det hoppas jag verkligen, annars blir det lite väl misslyckat, tror du inte?"

Rodnaden över vad han just tolkat hennes uttalande som spred sig som en löpeld över hennes kinder och hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett fniss.

"Men det var ju inte _så_ jag menade!" mumlade hon generat.

"Nej, men det var så _jag_ menade. Och om man ska se det som _du_ menade så blir de nog snabbt avskräckta från att komma in, eller hur?" Han blinkade mot henne med ett snett leende och hon skrattade till.

"Du är ju inte klok!"

"Nej och har aldrig varit det heller!"

_**Jag är livrädd för att leva men dödsrädd för att dö. **_

**-"-**

_Det var dunkelt i skolans källarvåning och trots det varma vårvädret där utanför spred sig den råa fukten som kyla innanför klädnaden och smekte längs ryggraden._

_Det var snart dags nu, snart dags att inta scenen och bekänna färg. _

_Ett sista svek, sedan skulle allt bli perfekt. _

_En vinst för Mörkrets Herre och en hämnd._

Polyjuicelexiret_ fick tarmarna i den smala kroppen att vrida sig om varandra och personen, dold av källarens skuggor, blev till någon annan. _

_Längre, mer bredaxlad, muskulösare._

_En kniv i ryggen bara, ja, inte bokstavligt. _

_Eller… kanske det också? _

_Det var riskfyllt men det var värt det._

_**Vi ska alla en gång dö.**_


End file.
